Procurando Por Você
by UchihaB-Chan
Summary: Ela, uma princesa, ele, um criado. O que acontece quando são separados e perdem suas lembranças? E quando se reencontram depois de anos? Irão em busca de uma certa pessoa, mas, quem é ela? Baseado no filme Anastasia. UA, SasuSaku.
1. Como Tudo Começou

_Oiii, essa é a minha primeira fic e vai ser SasuSaku, mas pra não ficar só neles dois, também vai ter os outros casais. E são os casais de sempre. Vai ser U.A e é baseada no filme Anastasia, sendo na mesma época que se passa no filme!_

_Endy: Pra quem já leu antes essa fic, nós editamos os três primeiros capítulos, porque ainda éramos muito amadoras u.ú''_

_Haii! Também editamos o 4º, o 5° e o 6° algumas besteiras. O FF comeu um monte de palavras minhas nos três primeiros capítulos. Grr, que raiva! Ò.Ó_

_**Obs.**__: Eu sei que palavras como -kun -chan -san, baka, baasama, etc se usam no Japão e eles são da Rússia, mas eu vou usá-las porque ficam mais bonitinhos!_

_**Obs.2: **__Pra quem não sabe, naquela época a Rússia era governada pelo Czar, o imperador. Mas de qualquer forma é como se fosse um reino (Né? O.O'')_

_**Obs.3: **__Os outros casais vão demorar um pouco pra aparecerem, mas um dia a gente chega lá!_

_**Obs.4:**__Caso tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence (Kuso! Ò.Ó)_

_Endy: Boa leitura! \o_

_

* * *

_

**Procurando por Você**

**Capítulo 1: Como Tudo Começou**

Era uma linda manhã no reino dos Harunos e como sempre, a princesinha Sakura, de seis anos, lindos olhos verde-esmeralda e cabeleira de um rosa claro, ficava brincando no imenso jardim do castelo. A pequena era a doce florzinha dos Harunos e todos a adoravam, por ser uma menina alegre, meiga e gentil.

Sakura estava com um de seus vestidos favoritos, que, aliás, tinha a cor do seu cabelo. Corria atrás de borboletas e como olhava para cima, não viu uma pedra no seu caminho e acabou tropeçando. Por conseqüência, bateu de cara com o chão e sujando o seu rostinho com um pouco de terra. Como esperado, a garota começou a chorar.

Para a sua sorte, um garotinho que estava ali por perto colhendo algumas frutas, escutou o seu choro e correu até si. Aparentava ser da mesma idade que a Haruno. Tinha cabelos rebeldes e negros, assim como os seus olhos. Sua pele era de um moreno pálido.

- Calma, só fez um arranhãozinho na sua bochecha. – Disse o garoto se agachando e vendo o rostinho sujo da pequena.

- Mas tá doendo! – Choramingou a garota.

- Espera um pouco que eu já volto! – Correu até um laguinho próximo ao local, tirou um pano da calça e o molhou. Voltou até Sakura e com cuidado, limpou o seu rosto, até que passou o pano na bochecha coradinha da mesma.

- Ai...! – Exclamou quando sentiu uma pontadinha de dor.

- Desculpe-me, mas é para lavar o machucado... – Explicou enquanto terminava de limpar o ferimento. Terminado o trabalho, disse. – Pronto, agora é só esperar sarar! – Exclamou dando um sorriso para a Haruno.

- O-obrigada...- Cabisbaixa, Sakura já tinha parado de chorar e notou que as roupas do menino eram de criados (Ahh, eu não sei descrever a roupa, mas é aquela que o Dimitri usa quando ele era pequeno). Levantou a cabeça e disse. - Você é um criado, não é?

- Ah! Sou sim. E você é a princesa Haruno Sakura, não é? – Perguntou meio sem graça o moreninho.

- Sim! E q-qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondeu com orgulho.

- Ano... Muito obrigada por me ajudar! – E deu um de seus sorrisos doces.

- Err... D-de nada... – O garoto corou com o sorriso de Sakura.

- Nee, podemos ser amigos! – O Uchiha a olhou surpreso. – É que eu nunca tive amigos pra brincar comigo...

- Mas, Sakura-sama, eu sou um criado. Não podemos andar juntos. É a minha superior! Eu nem deveria estar aqui com a senhorita!

- Hum, tem razão... – Por uns segundos, Sakura levou uma mão ao seu queixo, e olhou para o céu, pensativa. Teria que pensar em algo se quisesse ter um amiguinho. Até que suas esmeraldas adquiriram um brilho especial. - Já sei! Se um criado não pode andar com um superior, então um superior vai andar com um criado!

- Hã? – Indagou confuso.

- É o seguinte... – E contou todo o seu maravilhoso plano para Sasuke. A cada palavra que a menina dizia, o moreno ficava mais surpreso ainda. – E aí? O que achou? – Perguntou com um brilho nos seus orbes.

- Hum... O plano é bom, Sakura-sama, mas-

- Nee, não me chame de "Sakura-sama", apenas de "Sakura". Não gosto que me chamem assim. Agora eu sou sua amiga, nada de superior! – Em seguida, deu um sorriso meigo no qual deixou o garoto coradinho.

- T-Tudo bem... Mas como eu ia falando, eu acho muito arriscado para v-você. E se descobrirem? - Disse preocupado com a Haruno.

- Não tem como dar errado, e como eu passo o dia todo aqui no jardim, irão pensar que estou nele!

- Acho melhor não. – Nisso, se levantou, fazendo com que Sakura o fitasse surpresa. – É muito arriscado, não quero que se meta em problemas por minha causa. Com sua licença... – Já estava preparado para voltar ao seu trabalho, quando sentiu uma delicada mão segurando seu pulso.

- Não, por favor! E-eu nunca tive um amigo, é tudo muito solitário... – Cabisbaixa, continuou. – Eu só queria que você fosse meu amigo, não me importo se é um criado. Então, por favor... – Voltou a olhar para os olhos escuros de Sasuke. – Por favor!

- Sakura... – Naquele instante, Sasuke pôde perceber o quanto aquela princesa era sozinha. Seus olhos esmeraldas transmitiam essa mensagem. Suspirou pesado. – Tudo bem, eu aceito...

- Verdade?

- Hn... – Resmungou sem jeito.

- Ah, obrigada, Sasuke-kun! – O Uchiha olhou para outro lado, com o intuito de esconder seu rubor. Ela o chamou de "Sasuke-kun" de uma forma tão doce. Passado o susto, perguntou, virando-se.

- E quando vai pôr esse plano em prática?

- O mais rápido possível. Me diz o setor onde você fica no castelo, e no dia eu vou lá!

- Mas como vai fazer pra... Se disfarçar? – Perguntou baixo.

- Deixa comigo! Eu já sei pra quem pedir ajuda! – A garota estava mais feliz do que nunca.

- Tudo bem... Mas agora eu tenho que ir. – Disse enquanto pegava de volta uma cesta com frutas. – Senão vão estranhar a minha demora...

- Certo... Até mais. – Levantou sua mão para acenar. Quando o garoto estava prestes a virar, ainda disse. – A-ano! Obrigada mais uma vez. Estou muito grata por ser meu amigo!

- Ah... D-de nada... Eu acho. – Escutou uma risadinha da Haruno e como resposta, sorriu. – Bom, Até mais! – Deu uma rápida reverência e correu até sair da vista de Sakura.

Depois de o garoto ter ido embora, Sakura também foi fazer sua parte. Saiu do imenso jardim, correu alguns metros dentro do castelo, até finalmente achar o local e a pessoa quem estava procurando.

- Chiyo-baasama! – A menina deu um pulo e abraçou a velhinha.

- Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui, menina? – Perguntou sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço. Chiyo era uma das cozinheiras do castelo e, portanto, encontrava-se na cozinha.

- É que eu queria que a senhora me fizesse um favorzinho! – Disse com um sorriso maior que a cara.

- Hã? E o que seria? – Antes que lhe respondesse, disse. - Calma, vamos para um lugar mais afastado. - E foram até a dispensa. Não tinha ninguém por perto. – Pronto, agora diga.

- É que a senhora pode costurar uma roupa de criado pra mim? – Perguntou naturalmente.

- O-o quê? P-pra que você quer uma roupa de criado, Sakura?

- É que... hum... Que... Eu queria brincar de criada lá no meu quarto! Vai ser muito engraçado! – Disse mexendo os braços, tentando disfarçar.

- Humm... - A velha, conhecendo muito bem Sakura, não acreditou nadinha. – Não está me convencendo. Sakura, por que você deseja uma roupa de criado?

- Chiyo-baa... – Resmungou a garotinha, até que pensou numa outra desculpa. - É que eu gostaria de passear pelo castelo todinho, mas a senhora sabe que não posso. Então, eu pensei: Ah, mas se eu me disfarçar de uma criada qualquer, ninguém vai me notar! – Por uma parte, sua nova desculpa era verdadeira.

- E por que só agora a senhorita teve essa idéia? – Perguntou um pouco brincalhona, e bagunçando os fios rosados da Haruno. - Sakura, você não me engana. Aí tem coisa! - Disse Chiyo calmamente.

- Ai, ai... – Vendo que seu plano não deu certo, resolveu contar a verdade. - Tudo bem, eu falo. Mas não conta pra ninguém! – Vendo a confirmação de Chiyo, continuou. - É que agora a pouco, eu conheci um garoto. Ele me ajudou lá no jardim, pois tinha levado uma quedinha. Aí nós ficamos amigos e eu queria brincar com ele, mas não posso, sendo uma princesa. Então, se eu me disfarçar, não vai ter nenhum problema! – Terminou batendo as duas mãos e dando um sorriso.

- Hmm... Eu sabia que tinha alguém por trás disso. Só podia ser um garoto! E você gostou dele. - Disse Chiyo, deixando uma Sakura sem-graça.

- O-o quê? N-Não é nada disso! Eu só quero brincar com ele, e além do mais, não agüento mais ficar naquele jardim. – Falou com um bico no rosto.

- Hahaha... Tudo bem, eu vou costurar uma roupa de criada para você. Mas só porque você não tem ninguém para brincar.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Chiyo-baasama!- Disse Sakura a abraçando.

- Ora, de nada, minha florzinha! Mas me diga, qual é o nome dele?

- Uchiha Sasuke! – Respondeu, rindo.

- Uchiha? – Repetiu. – Uchiha... Uchiha... – Repetia enquanto dava voltas na dispensa. Sakura ficou sem entender nada.

- Chiyo-baa? O que foi?

- Hum... – Parou e respondeu. – Eu acho que já ouvi esse nome "Uchiha". Mas eu não me lembro de quem foi.

- Ah, deixe pra lá, vai ver a senhora confundiu com algum outro nome!

- Hm, pode ser... – Comentou pensativa.

- Ei, o quê está havendo aí, Chiyo? Escutei um barulho... - Disse um empregado entrando na dispensa.

- N-Não é nada. Deve ter sido um gato lá fora! – Mentiu, escondendo Sakura atrás de si.

- Tá certo, agora volte ao trabalho porque temos muita coisa pra fazer. – O empregado, depois disso, saiu da dispensa.

- Ufa... Pensei que ele ia me ver... – Suspirou aliviada.

- É, eu também. Mas é melhor você ir logo! Passe aqui em três dias, Sakura, que eu já devo estar com a roupa pronta.

- Obrigada de novo, Baa-sama! Não vou me esquecer deste favor que a senhora está me fazendo. – Sakura deu um sorriso lindo para a velhinha.

- De nada, Sakura. Faço qualquer coisa para te ver com esses sorrisos. Agora, me siga que eu irei disfarçar para você sair daqui.

- Tá bom! – Falou. Depois de uns segundos, a garota já estava fora da cozinha do castelo. Chiyo viu a pequena correr longe.

- É, Sakura, agora você tem um amiguinho... - Murmurou para si mesma, com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto corria, Sakura se lembrava o quanto Chiyo era boa para ela. Lembrou também no dia que a conheceu. Estava andando pelo castelo, quando sentiu um cheirinho doce de maçãs. A garota, encantada pelo cheiro, foi até onde o mesmo começava. E foi assim que conheceu aquela cozinha, uma de tantas do castelo. Lá, Chiyo acabava de fazer o doce. Quando viu a Haruno, levou um baita susto, mas depois de escutar a menina, lhe deu um pouco de doce.

Desde então, as duas ficaram amigas, e esse era um segredo só delas. Sakura tinha quatro anos quando aquilo aconteceu. Hoje, já tinha seis.

Agora que não tinha mais nada de importante para fazer, resolveu ir atrás do seu pai, o imperador. Às vezes ele não tinha muito tempo com as suas filhas, e Sakura, sendo a mais nova, era a que mais ficava triste. Chegou ao trono, e como pensado, lá estava o seu pai. Correu até o seu colo.

- Papai! – Gritou, o abraçando.

- Oi, princesinha. – E depositou um beijo na sua testa. - Como foi a brincadeira lá no jardim?

- Foi muito boa, eu corri atrás das borboletas! Elas são muito levadas... Não consegui pegar nenhuma... – Choramingou brincalhona.

- Hahaha, elas são assim mesmo, um dia você consegue. Mas por que resolveu vir aqui? Não disse que ia ficar o dia todo no lá?

- É, mas eu resolvi dar uma passeada pelo castelo, às vezes é bom para as pernas. Mamãe sempre diz isso! – Explicou risonha, se sentindo a sabichona. – Entendeu?

- Uhum, entendi. Mas não vá pra as áreas dos criados e empregados. Sabe-se lá o que eles podem fazer com você... – O Sr. Haruno era muito cuidadoso com suas filhas, e não queria ninguém por perto delas, ao menos que tivessem a sua permissão.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu já sei disso. _"Hihihi, ele nem imagina que estava lá!" _– Pensou com um sorrisinho.

- Sakura, o que foi isso na sua bochecha? – Perguntou, só agora notando o pequeno arranhão na bochecha da Haruno.

- Ah, isso... É que eu tropecei enquanto corria. Mas não foi nada! Tá vendo? Nem dói mais! – Disse enquanto tocava na feridinha. – Papai, eu-

- Vossa Majestade, desculpe a intromissão, mas a reunião com os aliados já vai começar. - Disse um jovem entrando na sala onde eles estavam. Tinha um cabelo longo e liso de cor negra, amarrado com um elástico frouxo na ponta. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite, e abaixo deles, possuía duas cicatrizes, que partiam do seu nariz.

- Certo, avise que estarei chegando. – O jovem saiu da sala, não antes de fazer uma reverência. O Haruno tirou sua filha do colo. – Desculpe-me, Sakura, mas eu tenho de ir.

- Tudo bem, papai! É o seu trabalho como imperador, nee? Portanto, aja como tal! – Deu um beijinho na bochecha dele, e como resposta recebeu outro na testa.

- Até mais, Sakura. – Nisso, seu pai saiu da sala do trono. A expressão de Sakura, que era de uma alegre, mudou para uma triste.

- O papai sempre tem essas reuniões e o máximo que eu consigo ficar a sós com ele é um minuto... – Sussurrou. Até que se lembrou do jovem que apareceu no trono. - Aquele menino tem olhos parecidos com os do Sasuke-kun... – Pensou, se lembrando do seu mais novo amigo. – Ahh, mas deve ser só coincidência, hahaha! Bom, tá na hora de voltar ao jardim. Dessa vez eu pego aquelas borboletas!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_E aí, gostaram? Esse capítulo ficou pequeno porque era mais uma apresentação... Mas eu queria que ele fosse maior u.u'_

_Endy: Então por que não fez maior? ¬¬_

_Não deu pra enrolar. Esse cara misterioso-que-vocês-devem-ter-percebido-quem-é vai ser importante para uma coisa, me aguardem muah!muah!muah!- Risada maléfica_

_Endy: Dai-me paciência, Meu Deus u.ú".Bom só temos um pedido:_

_Brenda/Endy: REVIEWS, ONEGAI T.T_

_E tem uma coisinha, quero agradecer a minha amiga, Kiah-chan, ou como a chamo, de Juju-chan! Se não fosse ela, não teria feito essa fic! Brigada, amiga! XD_

_Endy: Xau, gente, e até a próxima! \o_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	2. Como uma Criada

_Yo,olha eu aqui de novo! o/_

_Endy: NÓS! ¬¬_

_Não importa. O que importa é o capítulo – Sorriso Colgate – Disclaimer, por favor!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence e sim à Hinata-chan (Dá-lhe Hinata)._

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n'_

_Endy: Pronto. Agora vamos ao segundo capítulo._

_Brenda/Endy: Luzes, câmera e ação!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2: Como uma Criada**

O terceiro dia finalmente chegou com um imenso céu ensolarado. Sakura acordou cedinho. Estava muito ansiosa, mal esperava por ver Chiyo-baasama.

- Uahh! Dormi tão bem! - Disse se espreguiçando. - Oba! Finalmente este dia chegou! A minha roupa já deve estar me esperando. – E riu baixinho. - Vou logo tomar um banho e procurar a Chiyo-baasama. – A Haruno deu um pulo da sua cama, revelando um vestido de pijama, que chegava até os pés. Tinha mangas compridas e era de uma lilás bem clarinho.

O quarto de Sakura era de uma verdadeira princesa. Cheio de estantes com bichinhos de pelúcia. O chão era todo de tapete cor-de-rosa clarinho e a cama, como de costume para uma princesa, era de casal. Ela encontrava-se no centro do quarto, com a cabeceira batendo na parede.

O quarto ainda possuía um enorme guarda-roupa na parte superior. Era branco, com desenhos de flores. Ao lado dele havia uma mesinha com livros, e ela ainda tinha umas gavetas. Na mesma parede que a cabeceira da cama se encostava, havia uma janela, que dava direto a uma varanda.

Do outro lado do quarto, na parede da direita, estava a porta que dava ao banheiro. Ao lado dela, um sofá que chegava até o final da parede. Ele era da mesma cor que o tapete. As paredes tinham desenhos de flores e borboletas, pois Sakura adorava a natureza. O fundo delas era de um bege clarinho.

Sakura tomou seu banho, colocou um vestido amarelo suave, com suas mangas curtas e arredondadas. Assim que saiu do quarto, encontrou uma de suas irmãs no longo corredor.

- Uh? Acordou cedo, Sakura? Não ficou lá no quarto lendo seus livros sonhadores? - Disse num tom irônico.

- Não fiquei lá, pois tenho coisas pra fazer... Diferente de você. – Completou a garota.

- O quê? Sua pestinha, saia já daqui! - Disse irritada a sua irmã, vendo uma Sakura correr na direção contrária.

A caçula dos Harunos nunca se dava bem com suas irmãs. Nunca soube o porquê delas sempre implicarem consigo. Por isso que não deixaria barato, também. Mas, apesar das brigas, ela amava as suas irmãs, mesmo que não admitisse isso aos quatro ventos.

Como ainda era cedinho, resolveu tomar o seu café-da-manhã na cozinha onde alguns empregados também comiam. Ela poderia ficar ali porque aquelas pessoas eram de confiança do imperador.

- Sakura-sama? Vai comer aqui hoje? - Perguntou uma empregada surpresa.

- Sim. É muito chato comer na mesa real sozinha! – Resmungou brincalhona.

- Sei... E acordou cedo!

- É que eu tenho um compromisso hoje... – Cochichou a garotinha para a empregada. A mesma só fez rir com aquela carinha fofa de Sakura.

- Oh, entendo! – Disse, entrando no mesmo jogo que a garota. - Tenha cuidado, viu? Agora coma este pão com queijo, um leitinho delicioso e pra completar, esses pedaços de morango.

- Oba, minha fruta preferida! Obrigada pela comida!

Depois do seu delicioso café, a menina viu que ainda eram sete e meia da manhã. Ainda tinha de falar com um certo alguém.

- Ah!Estava delicioso. Obrigada. – Nisso, já se levantava da mesa.

- De nada, Sakura-sama. E tenha um bom dia.

- Sim. E a senhorita também! – E seguiu em direção ao jardim real, mas não antes de fazer uma reverência e receber outra de volta.

* * *

Lá estava a sua mãe naquele imenso jardim. A imperatiz adorava tomar chá e andar pelo labirinto. Sakura tinha a quem puxar, sua mãe adorava a natureza também. Correu na direção dela. Encontrava-se numa mesinha, tomando o seu chá matinal, e respirando aquele ar puro. Para a sua falta de sorte, suas três irmãs também estavam lá. A imperatriz surpreendeu-se quando viu a Haruno.

- Sakura? Já está acordada? - Perguntou a trazendo para o seu colo.

- Sim, oka-san. Só vim aqui pra dar bom dia! – Explicou dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Já está aqui para nos estressar, sua chata? – Resmungou uma das Harunos.

- Eu não falei com você! – Rebateu Sakura.

- Por que você não vai para aquele outro jardim? – Perguntou a segunda irmã.

- É. Com aquelas suas borboletinhas de estimação! - Disse a terceira, sendo seguida de risadas das outras duas irmãs.

- Parem com isso! Vocês não entendem! – Retrucou uma Sakura irritada.

- Parem com isso vocês quatro! – Ordenou a imperatriz. Beijou a testa da caçula e a cumprimentou. – Bom dia, Sakura. – E eu não quero ver vocês três implicando com a sua irmã mais nova.

- Haai... – Responderam "empolgadas".

- Bom, era só isso mesmo. – Desceu do colo da sua mãe e fez uma reverência às quatros. – Hoje irei permanecer o dia todo no outro jardim.

- Está certo, minha filha. Pode ir. – E assim, Sakura saiu da vista das quatros presentes.

Já estava correndo em direção à cozinha de Chiyo. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Seu plano tinha dado certo.

- _"Ótimo, agora que eu disse que irei ficar o dia todo no jardim, não vão perceber minha falta. Sakura, você é um gênio!"_- Pensou se sentindo a pessoa mais esperta do mundo.

Sakura finalmente chegara à cozinha que Chiyo trabalhava. Se escondeu de todos para ninguém vê-la, afinal, se seu pai soubesse, ficaria uma fera, lhe deixaria de castigo e por último colocaria a culpa nos empregados. A Haruno odiava essa mania besta do seu pai. O que os empregados poderiam fazer com ela? Só porque ela é princesa não quer dizer que não poderia ficar com eles. Todos são iguais não importa o nível. Mas, seu pai não pensava assim, e, portanto, teria que andar escondida pelo castelo. A velhinha Chiyo era como uma avó para a garotinha. Não gostava de admitir, mas a sua única avó de verdade era muito irritante e apertava tanto as suas bochechinhas, que elas ficavam vermelhas.

"_Buu, não quero nem lembrar da última vez que ela veio nos visitar. Passei dois dias com dores nas minha bochechinhas!"_

_**x.X Flash Back X.x**_

_- Ah, onde está a minha Sakurinha? Eu quero lhe dar um abraço!_

_- Oi, vovó! "Se prepare, Sakura i_i"_

_- Vem cá, minha florzinha! - A avó de Sakura a abraçou tão forte, que a rosadinha ficou sem ar. E pra piorar, começou a apertar suas bochechas._

_- Estava com saudades da minha netinha!_

_-E-e-eu-tam-bém-vo-vovó! __"Aiii! T.T"_

_**x.X Fim do Flash Back X.x**_

Finalmente avistou Chiyo. Ela estava sozinha na dispensa. Melhor, assim poderia falar com ela sem problemas.

- Chiyo-baasama!! - Gritou Sakura a abraçando.

- Sakura? Que susto, menina! – A abraçou de volta.

- Desculpa, é que eu tô muito ansiosa. A senhora terminou? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim. E mesmo sendo de criado, irá ficar linda em você, Sakura. Vem cá, eu a escondi no meio das minhas coisas. – Disse, enquanto procurava a roupa dentro de um armário.

- Tá bom!

- Pronto. Achei!

- Oba! Deixa eu ver! - Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam ainda mais.

- Feche os olhos e abra as mãos.

- Hai. - Sakura fechou seus olhos. Sentiu um tecido aterrissar nas suas mãozinhas. Era o seu vestido.

- Pode abrir.

Suas esmeraldas fitaram a sua roupa de criado feita com tanto carinho pela Chiyo.

- É lindo!

- Vá vestir, Sakura. Quero ver como irá ficar em você.

Sakura foi para o vestiário que ficava no fundo da dispensa e se trocou. Segundos depois, saiu. Chiyo ficou maravilhada. Ela estava muito bonitinha vestida de criada.

O vestido era bege e também chegava até os seus pés. As mangas eram um pouco frouxas, chegavam até o cotovelo e fechavam-se. O vestido tinha uma linha na cintura, e a saia era um pouco aberta. Por cima do vestido, estava vestida com um avental branco, que tinha alças grossas e uns babadinhos nas extremidades. Ele terminava um pouco antes do vestido. Atrás, na cintura, havia um laço do avental.

- Sakura! Você está linda!

- É mesmo? Que bom! E é confortável. – Disse enquanto dava uma voltinha, apreciando o vestido. – Adorei. Muito obrigada, Chiyo-baasama! – Disse a abraçando carinhosamente.

- Oras, de nada, Sakura. Você é uma boa menina e merece. Ah, só uma coisinha que ia esquecendo. Tome. - Era uma capa cm capuz de cor bege, mas que atrás chegava até os ombros. - Vista essa capinha para esconder seus cabelos róseos. Eles são o símbolo de que você é uma Haruno, afinal, é a única da família que possui o cabelo rosinha. Se você andar por aí, irão perceber que é você. – Explicou, colocando a capa em Sakura.

- Sim, havia me esquecido deste detalhe. Eu fui puxar logo à minha vovó, e deu nisso! Imagina se a senhora esquecesse. – Sakura o amarrou no seu pescoço. – Haha, eu tô parecendo a chapeuzinho vermelho!

- Está mesmo! – Concordou rindo. - Agora você pode ir procurar esse tal de Susuke, Sisuke... – Resmungou tentando lembrar o nome do mais novo amiguinho de Sakura.

- É SAsuke!

- Hai, hai... Me desculpe. Mas tome cuidado para ninguém te perceber. Depois venha aqui me dizer como foi o dia! – Chiyo parecia uma mãe ansiosa com o primeiro dia de aula da sua filha.

- Tá bom! Tchau, Chiyo-baasama e obrigada mais uma vez! - Disse Sakura indo embora e acenando.

* * *

Sakura estava andando pelo castelo e admirando muito o trabalho dos criados. Parecia uma cidade dentro do castelo. Tinham homens fazendo espadas, armaduras, e tantas outras coisas que se fazem em castelos enormes (Gomen,eu não sei o que esse povo fazia nesses castelos grandões n.n''.Endy:Só podia ser você ¬¬'').

- Ah!Tenho que achar o Sasuke-kun. Ele disse que fica no térreo, na parte onde os criados fazem as comidas (Sem idéias...) – Disse com um dedo no queixo. - Err... Onde fica isso? Nunca andei por aqui! Aii, acho que eu estou perdida. E o pior que se eu perguntar para alguém, vão estranhar uma criada não saber onde fica esse lugar! – Resmungou. - O jeito é ir andando, que um dia eu chego lá! – Disse dando um soco no ar.

A Haruno andou, andou, andou e não achou Sasuke. Quando de repente, sentiu um cheiro de bolo. Era muito cheiroso, e como era fraca por doces, o seguiu. Era um cheiro de creme com morangos, seu bolo favorito. Acabou por entrar em outro cômodo, que parecia uma cozinha. Estava tão embriagada com o cheiro, que mantinha seus olhos fechados. Acabou por esbarrar em alguém e caiu no chão, acordando de seu transe e revelando sua cabeleira rosada, pois o capuz caiu na queda.

- Ittai! Me desculpe, eu não vi você! _"Droga, agora vão saber quem eu sou!"_

- Não, tudo bem... - Espera um pouco. Ele conhecia aquela voz. – S-Sakura?! – Gritou um Sasuke surpreso por Sakura estar ali tão de repente.

- Uh? - Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Sasuke caído no chão, à sua frente. Vai ver ele caiu como ela. - SASUKE-KUN!! - Gritou Sakura. - Eu tava te procurando! - Nessas horas, Sakura já havia se levantado e estava mexendo os braços toda alegre.

- C-Como veio parar aqui? - Perguntou Sasuke, que também já havia se levantado.

- Oras, eu não disse que ia conseguir? - Disse Sakura cheia de si.

- Hum... - Agora que reparou na roupa de Sakura, ela estava uma gracinha, apesar da roupa de criada. Corou com esse pensamento. - Err... C-Como conseguiu esse vestido?

- Ah, eu pedi para a Chiyo-baasama fazer pra mim. Ficou bom? – Perguntou, dando uma voltinha.

- H-Hn... Aliás, eu já ouvi falar dela. Mas só a conheço de vista.

- Então isso explica por que ela te chamou de Susuke, hahahaha! – Comentou com altas risadas.

- Não teve graça... - Disse Sasuke fazendo biquinho. – Mas Sakura, coloque o capuz de volta antes que alguém veja seu cabelo.

- Nossa, é mesmo... – Enquanto o colocava de volta, sentiu mais uma vez aquele aroma cheiroso. – Eu estava tão distraída com esse cheiro que acabei tombando com você.

- O bolo!! – O moreno correu e retirou o bolo de uma lareira enorme. - Ainda bem que não queimou. – Comentou enquanto analisava o bolo. – Sakura, você gosta de bolo de creme com morango?

- Sim, eu adoro doces. E o bolo de creme com morango é o meu favorito! – Seus orbes fitavam o bolo intensamente. – Mas fica melhor se colocar...

-... Doce de leite! - Disseram em uníssono. Trocaram de olhares e começaram a rir.

- Ainda falta decorá-lo com doce de leite. Quer me ajudar?

- Posso? – A princesinha se maravilhou com a idéia. – Mas... Eu não sei mexer com essas coisas. Eu acho melhor ficar só observando.

- Nada disso. Pode tentar! Veja, é fácil! – O Uchiha puxou a garotinha e trouxe dois baquinhos para ficarem da mesma altura que a mesa. - Primeiro você espalha o doce de leite no bolo todinho com essa espátula. – Fez a demonstração e em seguida entregou uma espátula para Sakura. - Pegue um pouco nesse pote e espalhe como eu fiz.

- Tá bom, deixar eu tentar... - Sakura fez tudo como Sasuke fizera. - É fácil mesmo! Vamos terminar de decorá-lo!

E assim foi durante alguns minutos. Eles espalharam doce de leite no bolo, o cortaram ao meio horizontalmente para colocar um creme de morango, espalharam alguns enfeites, e pra terminar, alguns morangos em cima do bolo. Ele estava com uma cara ótima. Os dois fitaram-no com brilhos nos olhos.

- Ficou lindo, Sasuke-kun! E deve estar delicioso! Você sabe fazer bolo muito bem! – Disse fitando-o com um sorriso.

- Ah, que é isso... – Coçou sua cabeça sem-graça. – Você me ajudou também. Leva jeito para fazer essas coisas.

- Eu não acho.

- É verdade! Eu sei quando uma pessoa leva jeito. E por ser a sua primeira vez, saiu ótima! – O garoto sorriu com um "V" de vitória.

- Bom, se é você que tá dizendo... – Sakura fazia círculos com o seu pé no chão. Seu rubor era evidente por conta do elogio feito.

- Filho, já terminou de fazer o bolo? - Perguntou uma mulher entrando na cozinha. Era muito parecida com Sasuke. Tinha cabelos compridos pretos, olhos negros, pele branca, e era muito bonita. - Ara, quem é você, menininha? – Perguntou com um sorriso doce.

- Meu nome é Sak-

- SAKI! O nome dela é Saki! - Disse um desesperado Sasuke interrompendo a garota.

- Hã? – Sakura não entendeu nada, mas quando viu a cara do seu amigo, logo se lembrou. – Ahh, sim! Meu nome é Saki! – E fez uma reverência.

- Hahaha!! – Sasuke tinha uma gota.

- Humm.... – Indagou a mulher com uma cara de quem avaliava alguma coisa. As duas crianças suavam apreensivas. – Prazer, meu nome é Uchiha Mikoto! – Terminou, dando uma reverência.

- _"Ufa! i_i" _– Pensaram.

- Prazer. A senhora é a mãe do Sasuke-kun, não é? Sugoi, como se parecem!

- Hahaha...Você acha? Bom, todos dizem a mesma coisa. - Disse Mikoto. - Bom, filho, você já terminou o bolo?

- Hn! A Saki-chan me ajudou na decoração. – Disse entregando o bolo a sua mãe.

- Er... - Sakura corou quando ouviu o sufixo carinhoso "-chan".

- Que bom. Estão de parabéns! Mas agora eu tenho que levá-lo. Depois vocês me contam como se conheceram, pois eu nunca a vi por essas áreas, Saki-chan!

- É que eu sou nova. – Respondeu com um sorrisinho tímido.

- Hum, sei. Sasuke-kun, porque não mostra o castelo para ela? Você não tem mais nada pra fazer...

- Boa idéia, oka-san. Quer que eu te mostre, Saki-chan? – Perguntou virando-se para a princesinha.

- Sim, eu quero!! - Respondeu pulando de alegria.

- Mas tenham cuidado!

- Hai. Vamos, Saki-chan! – Nisso, a puxou pelo seu pulso.

- Tchau, Mikoto-san! Até outro dia - Disse acenando para a mulher.

- Até! – Disse devolvendo o sorriso.

Já fora e um pouco distante da cozinha, os dois respiravam fundo.

- Ufa! Eu pensei que ela ia perceber!

- Eu também... – A Haruno apoiava suas mãos nos joelhos para regular sua respiração. – Nee, ainda bem que você me interrompeu. Eu ia responder "Sakura" – Um sorriso sem graça brotou dos seus lábios.

- Eu percebi. Foi por pouco!

- Er... Sasuke-kun... - Sakura estava um pouco coradinha. - Se você quiser... P-Pode me chamar de Sa-Saki-chan. – As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram. – É que eu gostei do nome. Eu me sinto mais livre, e o meu nome verdadeiro faz me recordar de que sou uma princesa. – A garota parecia um tomate, e observava algum ponto interessante no chão.

-... - Sasuke também estava vermelhinho e surpreso, achava que ela não ia gostar do nome. Sorriu de lado. – T-Tudo bem... Saki-chan...

- Sasuke-kun... - Sakura o fitou surpresa. Estava muito feliz. – Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! – E num ato involuntário, o abraçou de surpresa, quase levando os dois ao chão.

- De n-nada... – Agora era ele que parecia um tomate. De qualquer maneira, retribuiu aquele ato.

(Pessoas olhando: Ohhh, que bunitinho! Endy: ¬¬')

- Agora, vamos, porque eu tenho pra te mostrar vários lugares que você não pode ir como uma princesa! – Disse desfazendo o abraço.

Eles andaram muito e a cada área do castelo, Sakura se admirava mais ainda. Quer dizer, ela nunca andou por aqueles cantos. Sasuke saia explicando para ela onde os criados tinham permissão de entrar, onde não tinham permissão, os deveres de cada um e outras coisas (Não vou falar esses lugares porque eu não sei direito o que tem nesses grandes castelos n.n'' Endy: Só podia ser você ¬¬''). Andaram tanto, que a hora do almoço chegou.

_Roncc!!_

- Ugh, desculpa. É que eu estou com fome. – A Haruno segurou na sua barriga e sorriu para seu amigo.

- Tudo bem, eu também tô com fome. Você quer almoçar por aqui mesmo?

- Quero! Se eu não aparecer na mesa real, vão pensar que estarei almoçando na outra cozinha. Às vezes eu almoço lá.

- Ótimo! Então, vamos à minha casa!

- Hein? Espera um pouco. Mas os criados não comem aqui mesmo no castelo? Quer dizer, como você tem uma casa? - Perguntou uma Sakura confusa.

- Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer. É que meu irmão é o braço direito do imperador. Ele fica fazendo reuniões, ajuda ele nas criações dos planos contra inimigos e outras coisinhas. Então, o imperador nos deu uma casinha, que fica aqui mesmo no terreno do castelo (Nota: Como vocês perceberam, isso tá meio estranho, mas nessa fic de autora doida, vai ter isso mesmo. Detalhes no final do capítulo. Endy:...¬¬). Na verdade, meu pai que tinha essa função, mas ele resolveu passar o cargo para o meu irmão.

**- **Ah, tá... Entendi. – Sakura recordou-se do dia que havia conversado com o seu pai. – Espera, como é o seu irmão?!

- Bom, ele tem um cabelo grande da mesma cor que o meu, e ele é amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Hum, seus olhos são negros e ele tem duas cicatrizes que ficam embaixo dos olhos, que partem do nariz. – Respondeu naturalmente.

- Eu sabia que ele parecia com você! – Comentou vitoriosa e dando um soco no ar.

- Do que que você tá falando?

- Eu o vi no dia em que te conheci e achei os dois parecidos. Agora que eu descobri que são irmãos... – Sakura lembrou do seu rosto. – Sugoi! Como se parecem!

- Hehe, você acha? - Perguntou o moreno com um sorriso maroto.

- Sim! E qual é o nome dele?

- Itachi. Uchiha Itachi! – Respondeu com orgulho, novamente.

- Umm...

- Depois eu te apresento a ele. Mas como uma criada!

- É bom mesmo. Ele pode desconfiar...

- E falar para o seu pai, já que ele tem de ficar informado dos acontecimentos, ainda mais quando é relacionado com as suas filhas. - Completou Sasuke.

_Roncc!! _- Dessa vez foi a barriga de Sasuke que roncou.

- Vamos logo! Estou morrendo de fome! - E puxou Sakura até a sua casa.

* * *

Chegaram à casa de Sasuke que, aliás, não era _tão_ pequena assim como ele havia dito. Mas também não era _tão_ grande. Era uma casa no tamanho médio, mas de uma boa aparência. Sakura ficou encantada com a casa, lembrava as suas casinhas de brinquedo. Ela estava localizada atrás do castelo, na seção dos criados, e não era muito distante do castelo.

Ela ainda possuía um jardim à sua frente. Não era grande como os jardins que ela freqüentava, mas tinha lindas flores e pelo visto era bem cuidado. A Haruno correu para vê-lo mais de perto, e se agachou para sentir o aroma das flores ali presentes.

- Nossa! Que lindas flores! É uma mais bonita que a outra! – Ela as olhava com brilho, e o Uchiha só observava sua alegria. - Sasuke-kun, por que não me disse que tinha um jardim, se você sabe que eu adoro? - Perguntou Sakura fazendo biquinho.

- É que eu quis fazer uma surpresa. – Se agachou ao seu lado.

- E conseguiu! Eu amei, realmente é muito lindo!

- Mas o jardim real é muito melhor... – Sasuke sentiu-se um pouco inferior. Provavelmente isso não era nada para a princesa.

- Bom... - Sakura tocou numa pétala de uma rosa e ficou a observando. - Pode até ser... Mas todos cuidam dele porque é uma obrigação. Na realidade, ele só é bonito por causa disso... Eu sei porque eu já vi. Mas nesse não. – Cheirou a rosa e continuou. – Você e a sua família cuidam dele porque o fazem de coração... O que importa é o que você sente por ele, o seu interior. É por isso que eu gostei muito dele. – Sakura voltou a fitar o seu amigo, com um sorriso meigo.

- Saki-chan... - Sasuke estava muito surpreso. Então, Sakura gostou do seu jardim? Ela se sentiu mais encantada com o _seu_ jardim, que era _pequeno_ e _simples_? Sorriu de lado e pensou que agora ela poderia ser mais feliz. - Venha, quero que experimente a comida da minha mãe! - Disse se levantando e a ajudando a se levantar.

Os dois chegaram na casa.

- Oka-san, cheguei! - Dava para sentir um cheiro muito bom de comida.

- Ah, que bom! - Disse Mikoto, saindo da cozinha. – Ara, Saki-chan, você também veio?

Sakura ainda estava na porta da entrada, pois estava com vergonha e um pouco de receio.

- Saki-chan, pode entrar. - Disse Sasuke dando uma piscadinha para a princesa.

- L-Licença... – Respondeu finalmente entrando na casa.

- Fique à vontade. Venha, vamos almoçar! – Mikoto puxou os dois para a mesa de jantar.

- Obrigada. Uh? – Sakura achou meio estranho o resto da família não estar ali presente na hora do almoço e deixou escapar. - Sasuke-kun, onde estão o seu pai e o seu irmão?

- Ah... É que os dois trabalham muito. Então, na maioria das vezes eles acabam almoçando por lá mesmo. – Explicou enquanto colocava um prato para Sakura.

- Oh, entendo.

- Pronto! – Mikoto terminou de juntar a comida na mesa e disse. – Agora, sirvam-se! – E sentou-se.

- Itadakimasu! - Disseram os três juntos.

- Nossa, a senhora cozinha muito bem. Isso aqui tá uma delícia!

- Obrigada. – Mikoto ficara muito feliz com o elogio.

Poderíamos pensar que estava tudo correndo muito bem. Mas não estava! O porquê? Como Sakura era uma princesa, ela tinha aulas de etiqueta. Ou seja, podemos imaginar a situação. Quando ela ia beber um gole de suco, sempre em seguida limpava a boca com o guardanapo. Quando ela ia dar uma garfada, a pouca quantidade de comida assustava. Sem perceber, ela foi sendo observada por uma Mikoto desconfiada. Por sorte, o moreno percebera e dera uma cotovelada na Haruno.

- Hein? – Indagou sem entender nada. Só então quando viu como Mikoto a fitava, a garota lembrou-se dos seus modos. - Er... Ano... Eu... Hehehe! - Ela não sabia como dar alguma desculpa.

- HAHAHAHA!! O-Oka-san, sabe o q-que é? É que a Saki-chan é mu-muito educada e l-leu alguns li-livros de etiqueta n-não é, S-Saki-chan? - Sasuke estava suando frio e olhou pra Sakura com "aquela" cara.

- É! M-Minha avó tem esses livros e como eu gosto de ler, acabei aprendendo. E-Eu disse pro Sa-Sasuke-kun! - Sakura também estava suando frio.

- Oh, entendi, minha querida. É bom que tenha esses modos. Significa que você é educada! - Disse Mikoto sorridente e dando uma garfada na comida.

- _"Ufaaaa!"_- Pensaram aliviados.

Quando terminaram o almoço, as duas crianças ajudaram Mikoto a tirar a mesa e lavar a louça. Sakura disse que o sufoco foi muito grande. Se não fosse o moreno, estariam perdidos. E pensando nisso, deram risadinhas tímidas.

Passado algum tempo de descanso e de digestão, os três voltaram à ala dos criados e empregados. Mikoto teve de que se separar dos dois, pois tinha trabalho a fazer.

- Saki-chan, continue assim com essa boa educação e lendo livros de etiqueta! – Lembrou Mikoto. - E depois as ensine ao Sasuke-kun. – Disse, dando uma piscadinha para Sakura.

- P-pode deixar! – Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Tchau, e espero que você almoce mais dias lá em casa! – Mikoto começou a andar numa direção contrária.

- Obrigada!

Passado o "susto", os dois se fitaram e Sasuke foi o primeiro a falar.

- Vamos pro jardim onde os criados podem ir?

- Vamos!! – Respondeu hiperativa.

Ao chegarem lá, os dois sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore bem alta para descasarem. Sakura abaixou o seu capuz, ninguém estava por perto. Os dois estavam em silêncio completo, cada um mergulhado nos seus pensamentos.

Sakura pensava em como esse dia estava sendo legal. E pensar que conheceu Sasuke por causa de uma simples queda. O Uchiha era muito legal, sempre atento e, aliás, bonitinho. Corou com aquele pensamento. Aquilo era muito melhor do que ficar sozinha o dia todo, sem ter alguém com quem conversar. Deu um sorriso maroto, era muito grata a ele.

Por outro lado, Sasuke pensava no quanto a princesa era engraçada, distraída e divertida. Sempre sorrindo com qualquer coisa. E que sorriso lindo e meigo! Ficou corado ao lembrar como Sakura sorriu para ele tantas vezes. Mas, apesar daquilo tudo, ela também era a princesa caçula, a mais nova dos Harunos. Nunca poderia imaginar que ficaria amigo dela. Sempre a admirava ao longe. Ficou muito triste ao descobrir que ela era muito sozinha. Ele não tinha amigos, mas ao menos não era sozinho. Por isso, jurou a si mesmo que a ia fazer sorrir todos os dias! Deu uma risadinha quando se lembrou do acontecido na sua casa.

Seus pensamentos foram para o espaço quando escutou a voz doce de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun.... Obrigada... - Sakura fitava o céu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hã? Por quê? - Perguntou virando a cabeça para a garota.

- Porque... Sasuke-kun, graças a você eu estou me divertindo mais. Você é muito legal! É um amigo que eu nuca tive. - Explicou o fitando com aqueles brilhantes olhos esmeraldas. - E também... Eu gosto da sua... companhia. - Sakura falou quase num murmúrio. Suas maças do rosto tinham um rubor leve.

-... – O garoto escutou perfeitamente e também corou um pouco. Um sorriso brotou dos seus lábios. – Sabe, obrigado também, Saki-chan...

- Hã? – Seus curiosos orbes o fitaram.

- Porque... Graças a você eu também estou me divertindo muito... Passamos por cada uma com a minha mãe... – Disse, dando uma risadinha. – E você também é uma amiga que eu nunca tive. - Deixou de olhar para ela e ficou cabisbaixo. Sua franja rebelde cobria seus olhos. - Eu também gosto de sua companhia... – Não queria nem saber o quanto estava ruborizado.

Sakura ficou sem palavras. Ela apenas voltou a olhar para o céu e sorrir docemente.

O Uchiha se levantou e estendeu a mão para a princesinha. A olhando nos seus olhos, disse. – Agora, vamos brincar! – Completou alegre.

Ela deu um sorriso maroto e aceitou o convite dele. Levantou-se com a sua ajuda e respondeu com um "Sim!" bem animado.

Os dois brincaram a tarde toda. Brincaram de pega-pega, esconde-esconde e todas as brincadeiras possíveis de crianças com suas idades. Já estava entardecendo quando se sentaram.

- Ai, que pena, eu tenho que ir. Todos os jantares são realizados na mesa real. E todos da família têm que estar presentes. – Sakura desanimou-se.

- Não se preocupe, Saki-chan! Amanhã podemos brincar mais! – Levantou-a da grama. – Não fique assim. – Ela sorriu para ele.

- Tudo bem... Então eu já vou...

Colocou de volta o seu capuz e antes de ir embora, deu um beijinho na bochecha de Sasuke. O garoto se petrificou. Ela tinha as bochechas rosadas. Correu alguns metros e acenou.

- Tchau, Sasuke-kun! Até amanhã!

O Uchiha só fez acenar, pois estava sem voz. Parecia um tomate ambulante. Só voltou ao estado normal quando ela sumiu da sua visão. Tocou na sua bochecha beijada e se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Nunca mais eu vou lavar o meu rosto! – Sussurrou com um sorriso de lado.

* * *

Sakura foi ao encontro de Chiyo. Chegando lá, ela foi normalmente, já que estava disfarçada de criada. Viu que ela estava arrumando a dispensa, já para terminar o seu serviço.

- CHIYO-BAASAMA! – Gritou, a abraçando.

- Aii! Que susto, menina! - Disse correspondendo ao abraço. - Lembre-se de que eu não posso ficar levando susto. Já sou velhinha.

- Hahaha! Gomen, gomen! – Sakura tinha um sorriso maior que a cara.

- Hum, pelo visto o seu dia como criada foi ótimo. Não é?!

- Foi muito legal, eu me diverti muito. O Sasuke-kun é muito legal, e eu decorei um bolo com ele, conheci a mãe dele, almocei na casa dele e- Sakura ia contando com os dedos.

- Calma! Vai mais devagar, menina! - Disse Chiyo interrompendo Sakura.

- Ah,desculpa! – Gota. - Como eu ia dizendo, quando eu fui almoçar na casa dele, quase que a mãe dele me descobre!

- Já sei... Você usou modos de etiqueta. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- C-Como a senhora sabe?! – Perguntou surpresa. – Nós tivemos que inventar uma desculpa.

- Já é de se esperar por você. Muito cuidado, Sakura. Você é muito distraída e não pode se descuidar. – Respondeu, bagunçando os fios rosados da garotinha.

- Depois dessa não acontece mais... – Suspirou. – E depois eu e o Sasuke-kun ficamos brincando a tarde toda!

- Hum, parece que você gostou desse Sasuke... - Comentou Chiyo, deixando Sakura corada.

- Na-nani! Ele é só um amigo! – Retrucou virando a cara.

- Sei... – Sua risadinha fez com que Sakura corasse ainda mais.

- Mas, de qualquer forma, obrigada, Chiyo-baasama. Se não fosse a senhora, eu estaria perdida! – A rosada sorriu como nunca.

- Ora, de nada, minha flor! Agora vá, porque já está tarde!

- Tá bom! Depois eu te apresento o Sasuke-kun. Tchau, Chiyo-baasama! - E saiu correndo.

Ao chegar de fininho no seu quarto, tomou um banho caprichado, trocou de roupa com um vestido lindo e saiu em direção à mesa imperial. Quando estava passando pela cozinha onde tomara seu café de manhã, a mesma empregada a viu e a chamou num cochicho.

- Sakura-sama, venha cá, por favor!

- Hein? - Sakura foi até ela. - O que houve?

- Menina, onde você tava? A sua mãe veio aqui e estava lhe procurando. Ela me perguntou se a senhorita almoçou aqui!

- O quê?!! E-E o que você d-disse?! - Sakura já estava pensando no pior, pois não contou para empregada qual era o seu plano. E nunca ia imaginar que a sua mãe ia logo lhe procurar hoje!

- Bom, eu achei estranho e me lembrei que você me disse que ia ter um compromisso. Então, eu dei uma desculpa.

- Ufss, que alívio! Não quero nem saber a desculpa!

- Só estou dizendo isso porque a imperatriz poderia lhe perguntar. E a senhorita poderia dizer alguma outra coisa que nos comprometesse.

- Foi bom mesmo. Obrigada mesmo! Me ajudou muito! – E a abraçou como forma de agradecimento. A empregada não entendeu.

- M-Mas tome cuidado com esses compromissos...

- Certo. Pode ficar tranqüila, que não é nada de mais! E se tiver outro dia que minha mãe pergunte, diga outra desculpa!

- Tudo bem. Agora vá jantar, senão vão estranhar sua demora. Licença. – Fez uma reverência e voltou ao seu trabalho.

- _"Nossa, só hoje passei por três sustos"_- Pensou uma Sakura cansada.

Chegando à mesa:

- Filha, finalmente você apareceu! Onde estava até agora? Uma empregada disse que você almoçou mais cedo. Quando fui lhe procurar, você não estava no jardim como havia dito!

- Ah, mamãe. Vai ver que na hora em que a senhora foi lá, eu estava no meu quarto lendo um livro. – Disse sentando-se ao lado de sua irmã mais velha.

- Mas você disse que iria passar o dia todo no jardim! - Disse a imperatriz confusa.

- Mas eu mudei de idéia, mamãe. – Pegou um garfo, e agradeceu pela comida. - Agora vamos comer, pois estou com fome! – Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

O jantar foi normal, com algumas brigas entre as irmãs, alguns protestos dos pais e outras coisas. Na sobremesa, um empregado trouxe um bolo. Sakura reconheceu o bolo. Era o que Sasuke tinha feito e decorado com ela. Sorriu quando lembrou.

- O que foi, filha? Sorriu de repente... – Seu pai percebeu a sua mudança.

- Nada não, papai. É que esse é o meu bolo favorito! – Disse dando uma garfada nele.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Finalmente terminei de editar esse capítulo! Passei a noite todinha T.T_

_Endy: Isso que dá não fazer antes._

_Brenda: Hum, como alguns devem perceber, eu mudei drasticamente o corpo do capítulo. Tirei mais as carinhas e também algumas cenas que não tinham lá essa importância._

_Endy: Sim, agora deixa a explicação, né?_

_Brenda: Tá bom. É o sequinte: __**Esse castelo é diferente dos outros, ou seja, ao redor dele tem uns lugares onde os criados ficam. Tem pra fazer roupa, tem ferreiro, tem um lugar pra eles selecionarem as melhores frutas e talz. É como se fosse uma "cidade" dentro do próprio castelo. Mas só fica na parte onde ficam os criados. E ainda tem a casa de Sasuke, que fica perto disso tudo. E depois que vem os muros que rodeiam o castelo e a verdadeira cidade n.n Eu sei, tá estranho,**__**mas é que ia ficar muito ruim a Sakura e o Sasuke só vendo quartos, quartos, quarto e mais quartos, onde os empregados ficam limpando e só.**_

_Endy: Mas de doidice ¬¬_

_Brenda: Oras,se em NARUTO, Kishimoto mudou o tipo de governo, as fronteiras dos países, os nomes deles e tudo mais... Eu também posso mudar nessa minha fic Ò.Ó_

_Endy: Mas é muito diferente Ò.Ó_

_Brenda: Deixa assim mesmo u.ú Bom, agora eu estaria respondendo as reviews, mas como todos já leram suas respostas (Eu espero o.o'), resolvi cortá-las. É que elas eram grandes e tavam comendo muito espaço. Isso deixa o cap. Enorme ¬¬'_

_Endy: Mais do que já tá? ¬¬'_

_Brenda: ¬¬... Mesmo assim, eu vou responder as reviews pelo "Reply" que tem pelo site e só irei responder por aqui às reviews anônimas, que o povo não é cadastrado e não tem como colocar "Reply". Gente, obrigada pelas reviews mais uma vez, e desculpem a demora dos capítulos. Podem me xingar, eu mereço. Passamos um ano sem postar, eu acho T.T _

_Endy: Sei não, visse..._

_Brenda: Até o próximo capítulo editado! \o_

_Brenda/Endy: Beijos, abraços e xau!_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	3. Novas Pessoas

_Terceiro capítulo editado!_

_Endy: Disclaimer, por favor._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, quem me dera se pertencesse._

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n"_

Endy: Boa leitura! \o

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Novas Pessoas**

Sakura já havia acordado, mas dessa vez não foi tão cedo como antes, pois naquele dia estava mais ansiosa. Disso, o motivo de ter acordado mais cedo que o normal. Passeava pelos imensos corredores do castelo, com o objetivo de achar um local bom o bastante para trocar de roupa. Para a sua infelicidade, uma de suas irmãs estava vindo em sua direção.

- Hum... É você, Sakura. O que está fazendo por aqui? Não deveria estar com as suas borboletas de estimação no seu jardim encantado. – A caçula dos Harunos irritou-se vendo sua irmã falar daquela maneira.

- Olha, eu tenho coisas para fazer, e por conta disso não posso ficar brincando com elas, muito menos discutir com minha irmão querida. - Disse com ironia. - Então, com a sua licença. – Enquanto passava pela sua irmã, a mesma segurou o seu pulso e a fitou com o cenho franzido.

- Eu não agüento mais você, Sakura! Me diga logo qual é essa coisa que tens para fazer! Você anda muito estranha ultimamente.

- Me larga!! - Reclamou se soltando da irmã. - Eu não tenho nada para dizer! Deve ser essa sua imaginação louca que deve estar achando tudo isso!

- Sua pestinha...! – Rangeu entre dentes. Respirou fundo para manter a calma e saiu andando. - Tudo bem, vá fazer o que tem para fazer.

A princesinha achou muito estranha a atitude da sua irmã. Mas, resolveu jogar para o espaço. Ia voltar a andar, quando a Haruno mais velha gritou.

- Sua TESTUDA!

Aquilo foi um choque para a princesinha. Ela poderia lhe xingar com meio mundo de palavras, menos com aquela. A imperatriz já reclamara várias vezes com as três filhas mais velhas por causa deste nome. Mas parece que não adiantara de nada. Voltando a raciocinar, a pequena saiu procurando algum lugar para se trocar, mas estava menos animada que antes.

Quando chegou na hora de colocar o seu capuz, aquela palavra da sua irmã ainda martelava na sua cabeça.

- _"Testuda? Ela tem razão, eu sou uma testuda" _– Pensou enquanto puxava uma franjinha para esconder a sua testa.

À procura de Sasuke, finalmente achara a cozinha onde tinham decorado o bolo. Não viu nenhuma figura pequena e morena. Ele não estava lá. Até que avistou Mikoto.

- Mikoto-san!

- Are? – Virou-se e abaixou a sua cabeça, encontrando suas lindas esmeraldas. – Saki-chan! Bom dia. Brincaram muito ontem?

- Bom dia. Sim, tanto que ficamos cansados! – Sakura olhou para os lados numa última tentativa de achar o amiguinho. - Mas, a senhora sabe onde está o Sasuke-kun?

- Ah, ele foi à área de treinamento dos guardas (Eu acho que essa área não existia naquela época, mas agora EXISTE! Ò.ó').

- Hum... Acho que sei onde é. Sasuke-kun mencionou e me disse que ia mostrar-me depois com mais detalhes.

- Tem certeza onde é? Não quer que eu te leve? - Perguntou Mikoto com preocupação.

- Não, a senhora está ocupada. – Adiantou-se. - Eu me viro, não se preocupe!

- Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado para não se perder.

- Aham! Até mais e obrigada! – Disse e se retirou da cozinha.

- _"Que estranho, ela parecia menos animada do que o normal. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Bom, espero que o Sasuke-kun consiga levantar o seu astral." _– Pensou a Uchiha, voltando ao seu trabalho.

**

* * *

**

A Haruno, por sorte, achou o lugar. Alguns homens andavam a cavalos no campo de treinamento. Encontrou o seu amigo sentado na cerca de madeira, que rodeava o imenso campo. Seus olhos profundos pareciam muito atentos ao trabalho dos homens. Resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com o Uchiha. Chegou perto, e tapou seus olhos com as suas mãozinhas delicadas. Ele tocou nelas, quando um sorriso se formou no seu rosto.

- Já sei, é Saki-chan! – As mãos "misteriosas" soltaram seus olhos e a Haruno sentou ao lado do garoto, sorrindo.

- Acertou! Como soube que era eu?

-Ora, suas mãos são de princesa. – A garotinha corou de leve.

- Ah, tá. Etto... O que aqueles homens estão fazendo?

- Estão treinando com os cavalos. Alguns ainda não sabem cavalgar perfeitamente.

- Entendo. - Sakura olhou para outro canto e viu Itachi conversando com um homem. - Sasuke-kun, aquele não é o seu irmão? - Perguntou apontando.

- Sim, é ele mesmo! Venha, vou lhe apresentar. Mas cuidado com a distração. – Sasuke ajudou a Haruno a descer da cerca e a levou até o seu irmão.

- Certo!

- Nii-san! – Os dois chegaram ao seu lado.

- Hum...? - Itachi olhou para baixo e viu o seu irmão com uma garotinha da mesma idade. – Oi, Sasuke. O que faz aqui? E quem é essa? – Agachou-se na mesma altura que a deles.

- Eu tava olhando o treinamento. Essa aqui é a Saki-chan, ela é nova no castelo!

- P-Prazer. – Fez uma reverência com um pouco de receio. Tinha medo de que ele desconfiasse.

- Prazer. Então, você é a famosa amiga do meu irmão! – Sasuke fez um bico emburrado. – Creio que daqui a alguns anos será a namorada dele! – Disse brincalhão.

- Nii-san, o q-que você tá f-falando?!! – Sasuke deu um soquinho no ombro do seu irmão.

- Hahaha...! – A Haruno tentou rir disfarçadamente.

- Humm... - Fitou os dois. Estavam como dois tomates ambulantes. Sorriu, adorava deixar o seu irmão sem jeito. – Tudo bem, esqueçam o que eu falei. – Disse bagunçando os cabelos espetados do Uchiha mais novo. – Saki-chan, você sabe o que eu faço?

- Sim, o Sasuke-kun me explicou direitinho! Deve ser um trabalho muito gratificante!

- Hahaha, e é!

- Itachi-san, desculpe a intromissão, mas queremos saber como será a organização do nosso grupo para o treinamento. – Perguntou um homem qualquer.

- Tudo bem, me dê só um instante. – Disse ao homem. - Me desculpem, mas não posso ficar aqui conversando. Tenho que decidir os grupos, pois eles são iniciantes. – Disse se levantando. - Tchau para os dois. E até mais, Saki-chan! – Afastou-se deles e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Silêncio.

-... Er... Eu gostei dele. Meio brincalhão... – Disse a Haruno, cortando o silêncio.

- É, né? – Afirmou com uma cara entediada. Ele ainda ia pagar por ter dito aquilo. – Já sei! Eu quero te mostrar outro lugar. Eu ainda não te apresentei outras pessoas.

Os dois andaram alguns metros e chegaram na seção onde uns criados escolhiam os melhores tipos de frutas e verduras.

- Chegamos! Vem cá, aqui tem uma velhinha que é muito legal.

- Oba! – Sakura seguiu o seu amigo. O moreno viu uma velhinha e correu para abraçá-la.

- Tsunami-baasama!

- Ara, Sasuke-kun, ohayou. – Tsunami era uma velhinha meio gorda. Seus cabelos grisalhos amarrados num coque revelavam a sua idade avançada. E seus olhos eram bem puxados (É aquela velhinha que toda vez falava com Sasuke quando ele era pequeno, no bairro Uchiha). – E quem é essa linda menina de olhos verdes? – Sakura sorriu um pouco com o elogio.

- É a minha amiga, Saki-chan. Eu vim te apresentar a ela!

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – Cumprimentou, fazendo uma reverência.

- O prazer é todo meu! – A fitou mais de perto. Sakura tinha os olhos curiosos. - Nossa, você é uma menina muito bonitinha, sabia? Sasuke irá ter uma ótima namorada no futuro. - Disse a abraçando.

- N-Nani?!

- Ahh, e-etto... – A garotinha ficou completamente sem jeito.

- Hahahaha! Eu estou brincando! Deixem isso com o destino. – Disse se apartando do abraço. – Saki-chan, você sabe como escolher as melhores frutas e verduras?

- Não.

- Venha aqui que eu lhe ensino. E você também, Sasuke-kun! - Disse puxando os dois para uma mesa com laranjas. – Aqui. Para vocês saberem se uma laranja é boa ou não, primeiro: A casca tem que ser lisa, e não grossa. Segundo: A laranja não pode ser muito dura. E terceiro: As amarelas são as mais doces, enquanto as verdes são mais azedas.

- Puxa, a senhora sabe muito sobre essas coisas. - Disse uma Sakura surpresa.

- É mesmo, já é experiente nisso! - Disse Sasuke.

- Ora, obrigada! Mas agora tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Foi bom te conhecer, Saki-chan! Venha aqui mais vezes. Ah! Esperem! – Pegou duas maçãs e deu para os meninos. – Tomem! Maçã é muito bom para a saúde.

- Obrigada, baasama. Tchau e eu venho mais vezes! - Despediu-se Sakura, indo embora junto com o amigo.

- Tchau, baasama!

Saíram do lugar. Sasuke estava pensando em outro lugar, que ainda não tinha mostrado a Sakura. Lembrou-se de um por causa de Tsunami. Chamou a garota e a guiou até ele.

Adentraram num outro cômodo. Lá, havia figuras feitas de vidro, alguns até com cores vivas. Sakura ficou encantada com a variedade de objetos naquele lugar. Era uma coisa mais bonita que a outra. Sasuke fitou a princesa, sabia que ela ia adorar. Olhou para o lado e viu quem estava procurando, arrumando algumas peças.

- Saki-chan! Vem aqui. Quero te apresentar outra pessoa. – Nem percebeu o leve rubor da menina quando pegou na sua mão para levá-la até o homem. – Yashiro!

- Ora, quem vejo aqui. – Disse um velhinho, virando-se para o garoto. - Sasuke, faz tempo que não o vejo. - Disse Yashiro abraçando Sasuke. Era um velhinho que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Tsunami (Na realidade, eu nem lembro muito da cara dele, mas é o velhinho que também falava com Sasuke quando ele era pequeno).

- Yashiro, essa é Saki-chan. Ela é a minha amiga e também é nova por aqui. – Disse a puxando mais para frente.

- Oi, prazer! - Cumprimentou Sakura.

- Haha, prazer! - Cumprimentou Yashiro. - Você é muito bonitinha. Sasuke, você irá ter uma namo-

- ELE É O MARIDO DE TSUNAMI-BAASAMA, SAKI-CHAN!! - Gritou Sasuke um pouco corado, interrompendo o velhinho. Sabia perfeitamente o que ele ia dizer.

- É mesmo? Puxa, que legal! – Distraída, a Haruno nem percebeu o que Yashiro ia falar.

- Sou sim ¬¬ - Confirmou, olhando torto para o Uchiha.

- Hahahaha!! - Sasuke fingiu que nem percebeu a cara do velho.

- Eu nunca iria saber. – Olhou para um objeto de vidro que estava numa estante. - O senhor sabe fazer esses bichos de vidro? - Perguntou interessada, apontando para um cavalo pequeno de vidro.

- Sei sim. Você achou bonito?

- Muuito!

- Escolha um, então.

- O quê? Mas, o senhor não pode me dar um. Isso pertence ao imperador! - Disse preocupada.

- Bah! Não tem problema, Saki-chan. Um não faz diferença! Ele também já me deu um. – Disse Sasuke chegando ao seu lado.

- É, não tem problema. Vamos! – Yashiro sorriu para a garotinha de orbes esmeraldas.

- Tudo bem. Então, vamos ver... - Sakura olhou para todos os minis-animais de vidro e acabou por escolher o cavalo no qual tinha apontado antes. - Esse. Eu achei lindo!

- Boa escolha! – Yashiro entregou o cavalinho de vidro nas mãozinhas brancas da garota.

- Obrigada, Yashiro-san! – Agradeceu, fazendo uma reverência.

- De nada. – Observou o seu rosto, acompanhado de um belo sorriso. – Você é tão bonitinha! – Comentou, puxando o nariz da garota de leve.

- É mesmo... - Murmurou Sasuke para si. Yashiro, que estava ao seu lado, escutou com todas as palavras e sorriu discretamente para o garoto. Sasuke viu a cara que Yahiro estava fazendo e só então percebeu a burrada que disse. – E-Eu não d-disse na-nada! – Cochichou, virando emburrado para o outro lado, e, logicamente, corado. Para a sua sorte, os ouvidos da Haruno não captaram o que tinha dito.

- Ah, brigada pelo elogio! – Sakura coçou a cabeça, com um sorriso maroto nos seus lábios.

_Ronnc! _- As barrigas das duas crianças roncaram ao mesmo tempo. Parece que passaram a manhã toda conversando com as pessoas.

- Acho melhor os dois irem almoçar. Eu também estou com fome! – O velhinho colocou alguns objetos de vidro numa estante e voltou-se para os dois. – Venham aqui mais vezes, eu adoro visitas!

- Tudo bem. Vamos, Saki-chan! – Saíram do aposento, acenando para Yashiro. – Tchau, até outra hora!

- E obrigada pelo presente, Yashiro-san!

- Tchau! – Assim, eles sumiram do seu campo de visão.

Hoje, Sakura resolveu almoçar na casa dos Uchihas. Sasuke insistiu muito e disse que ela ia ter uma surpresa. Não iria contar nada, ela veria com seus próprios orbes jade. Os dois voltavam de mãos dadas, fato que deixou uma Sakura coradinha e um Sasuke feliz. Avistaram a casa, passaram pelo jardim, e entraram.

- Tadaima! - Disse Sasuke.

- Ah! Sasuke-kun, chegou bem na hora! – Mikoto saiu da cozinha e apareceu para eles. – Ara, Saki-chan! Que bom que veio de novo!

- É que o Sasuke-kun insistiu muito. E não sei por quê. – Resmungou com um biquinho engraçado.

- Acho que era para me conhecer! – Um homem alto, com cabelos mais claros e espetados como os de Sasuke, olhos pequenos e puxados, apareceu, indo para o lado da Uchiha.

- AHH! - Sakura se assustou por ele ter aparecido tão de repente.

- Nossa, eu sou tão assustador assim? – Brincou, levantando Sasuke até o seu braço e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- N-Não é isso! Gomen! – Desculpou-se envergonhada.

- Hahaha, eu estava brincando. Meu nome é Uchiha Fugaku. Muito prazer. – Trouxe seu filho de volta ao chão e beijou a mãozinha da garota como forma de cumprimento.

- Prazer! Meu nome é Saku-

- SAKI-CHAN!! – Gritou Sasuke, a interrompendo.

Todos se silenciaram por alguns segundos. Mikoto só olhava toda a cena desconfiada.

- Filho, você está bem? Gritando tão de repente desse jeito... – Sasuke riu alto para disfarçar. – De qualquer forma, hoje vim almoçar aqui para lhe conhecer, Saki-chan. Sasuke me falou sobre você, então, resolvi te ver pessoalmente.

- Ah, en-entendi! – Sakura olhou para o seu amigo com cara de cachorro sem dono. _"Gomen-ne, Sasuke-kun!"_

- _"Tudo bem!" _Sasuke deu uma piscadinha para a Haruno.

- Bom, acho melhor almoçarmos! – Completou Mikoto, animada.

O almoço estava indo bem. Apesar de simples, Sakura estava gostando muito. Mas o que lhe chamou mais atenção, foi o diálogo entre eles. A cada minuto, alguém dizia algo, nem que fosse uma besteirinha. Viu o quanto Sasuke sorria, e o quanto seus pais o fitavam com carinho. Sorriu. Com a sua família era diferente. Todos comiam silenciosos, eram as regras. A não ser se tivessem visitas. Quando não as recebiam, os únicos "diálogos" que tinham eram as brigas das irmãs, ou carões. Uma coisa diferente nunca se tornara tão legal para a Haruno. Sentia que a felicidade corria a todo instante naquela casa.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de Fugaku.

- Saki-chan, você sabe o que eu faço aqui no castelo?

- Não.

- Antes era ajudante do imperador,como o Itachi. Mas eu passei o cargo para ele. Agora, eu dou uma ajudadinha no treino dos homens, e às vezes ajudo Itachi. Ele ainda está aprendendo este trabalho. E depois de Itachi, vai ser a vez do Sasuke, não é, filho? - Perguntou dando uma tapinha nas costas de Sasuke.

- Sim! Eu vou me esforçar bastante para ter o mesmo cargo que o nii-san! – A determinação estava clara nos seus olhos ônix.

- Tenho certeza que irá conseguir! – O sorriso da garota foi tão meigo, que o Uchiha não pôde evitar a subida do sangue para suas bochechas.

O resto do almoço foi normal, com exceção das distrações da princesinha, e as desconfianças dos dois adultos. No final, todos voltaram aos seus trabalhos.

- Tchau,Saki-chan. Foi bom te conhecer. Quero ver você mais vezes lá em casa. – Disse Fugaku enquanto dava uns tapinhas na sua cabeça.

- Digo o mesmo. E pode deixar, que eu venho mais vezes!

Quando chegaram a uma distância longe o suficiente dos pais Uchihas, Sasuke suspirou aliviado.

- Ufa. Saki-chan, precisa ter mais cuidado com essa distração... – Virou-se para a garota e percebeu que a mesma estava cabisbaixa, com uma expressão triste. Preocupou-se e tocou no seu ombro. – Saki-chan?

- Hã? – Sakura se encontrou com os olhos negros do Uchiha, preocupados e confusos. - Ah, me desculpa. Eu me distraí. Hahahaha!

- =_="... Tudo bem. – O céu azul estava tão lindo. E agora? O que fazer? - Já sei! Quero te mostrar uma última pessoa! _"acho que ele pode levantar seu astral"_.

Chegaram num lugar meio barulhento. Lá, alguns homens faziam armaduras, espadas ou coisas do tipo. Sasuke caminhou alguns metros e achou quem estava procurando. Algumas faíscas saiam do material que o homem martelava.

- IBIKI! TÁ ME OUVINDO? – Gritou Sasuke. Não chegara muito perto, pois era um pouco perigoso.

Sakura estava um pouco receosa do lugar. Quando viu faíscas pularem perto de si, agarrou o braço do Uchiha. O garoto surpreendeu-se e corou de leve com a proximidade da Haruno (Endy: Não pensem besteiras, eles só têm seis anos ¬¬').

- Calma Saki-chan. Não precisa ter medo. – Ela acalmou-se um pouco com a segurança que os olhos negros transmitiam.

- Hein? - O homem finalmente viu Sasuke e deu um grito. - SASUKE!! QUANTO TEMPO, MENINO! – E deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

- AHH! QUE SUSTO VOCÊ ME DEU! – Resmungou irritado.

- VAMOS LÁ PRA FORA QUE FICA MELHOR DE CONVESARMOS!

Ao se retirarem do lugar, Ibiki viu que agora o garoto estava com uma menininha, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele. Sorriu para ela e disse.

- Sasuke, você não perde tempo, hein? Já conseguiu uma namorada!!

- ELA NÃO É A MINHA NAMORADA! – Dessa vez, foi a gota d'água. Era muito constrangimento para um Uchiha. Por outro lado, a garotinha só tomava susto com os gritos do seu amiguinho.

- Calma, calma, não precisa gritar... Além do mais, vocês são muito pequenos. Quem sabe quando tiverem uns 16 an- Quando viu a cara de Sasuke, calou-se. - Ok, assunto morto. Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Sakura deu uma risadinha com aquela situação. O moreno se acalmou um pouco. Sorriu de lado. Pelo menos ela estava se animando.

- Ibiki, essa é Saki-chan, minha amiga. Ela é nova, por isso tô te apresentando.

- Prazer. Mas não é de se negar, você é uma menina muito bonita. O Sasuke tem sorte! – Sorriso Colgate.

- Grr, Ibiki...! – Já estava se segurando para não pular em cima do pescoço dele.

- Tudo bem... Continuando, eu sou o ferreiro mais temido desse castelo. Sei fazer diversos tipos de armas e armaduras. Uma melhor que a outra. - Disse se gabando.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. O senhor parece muito animado! - Disse Sakura com olhos curiosos.

- E convencido ¬¬

- SOU? Obrigado! Não dê ouvidos ao Sasuke. Às vezes ele não sabe o que fala. - Disse mostrando um língua para o garoto.

- Humph! – Resmungou, virando a cara emburrada. Sakura olhava toda a cena com uma gota na cabeça.

- EI, IBIKI! NÃO PODE FICAR DE CONVERSA AÍ! VEM TRABALHAR! – Reclamou um homem.

- JÁ VOU! – Sua cara assustava qualquer um. - Desculpa, Saki-chan, mas eu tenho que ir! – Disse para a garota, sorrindo. - Depois você vem ver meu trabalho e se tiver medo, pode deixar que o Sasuke te protege. Eu vi lá dentro! - Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- SEU...! – O coitado estava parecendo com a maçã que Tsunami havia lhe dado.

- Hahaha!...T-Tudo b-bem..! – Como previsto, também estava com rubores no rosto.

- Tchau! - E voltou ao seu trabalho.

- E-Ele gosta de te irritar, não é? - Perguntou timidamente.

- Ahnn... – Afirmou com um olhar torto. - Mas ele é uma boa pessoa... – Segurou na mão da princesa e perguntou. - Vamos para o jardim?!

- H-Hai.

O vasto céu azul possuía nuvens das mais variadas formas. Algumas borboletas voavam em volta das flores, absorvendo os seus deliciosos aromas. As duas crianças descansavam embaixo da imensa árvore, aproveitando da sua sombra refrescante.

O Uchiha, deitado, fitou a garota. Percebeu que ela voltara com aquele olhar triste voltado para o céu. Agora tinha de ser direto. Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

- Saki-chan. – A chamou, sentando na grama.

- Sim? – Perguntou, voltando seus orbes para Sasuke.

- O que houve? Você hoje está com uma cara triste. E parece menos animada do que antes. – Ele viu que a Haruno pareceu um pouco surpresa. Seu cabelo róseo estava à mostra, por conta do capuz abaixado.

- Você acha? – Sua voz falha chamou mais a atenção do moreno. Ele continuou, mesmo ela estando escondendo seu rosto nos seus joelhos dobrados. Abraçava-os fortemente.

- O que foi? – Tocou na mãozinha branca da princesa. – Pode me contar. Afinal, eu sou o seu amigo.

A voz reconfortante do amigo lhe deu forças para fitá-lo. Envergonhada, explicou, cabisbaixa. - É que a minha irmã me chamou de... – Suspirou fundo. -... De t-testuda. – Disse quase num sussurro. Sasuke, por outro lado, respirou um pouco aliviado.

- _"Então é por isso que ela colocou uma franjinha" _– Agachou-se na frente da garota, que havia retornado à sua posição. - Saki-chan... Não dê ouvidos à sua irmã. Ela provavelmente fez isso pra te irritar. Então... – Sasuke levantou o rosto dela. Sakura, que estava com os olhos marejados, corou com o ato do Uchiha. - Tire essa franja. Você fica melhor sem ela! – Disse, deixando a testa de Sakura à mostra, voltando ao penteado de antes. – Essa é a Saki-chan que eu conheço!

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Estava tão emocionada, que nem percebeu o rubor de leve nas bochechas do garoto. Abraçou-o, apertando fortemente as suas vestes. – A-Arigatou!

- D-De nada, Saki-chan... – Retribuiu o abraço docemente, sentindo que a garota sorria de volta. – _"Agora sim está sorrindo."_ – Pensou, sorrindo vitorioso.

**

* * *

**

Sakura já estava de volta como uma princesa. Já era hora de dormir. Caminhava lentamente até o seu quarto, estava morrendo de sono. _"Foi um dia muito cansativo"_, pensava. Seus olhos entreabertos quase não viram uma outra presença vindo na sua direção.

- Sakura, minha irmãzinha querida, como vai? –Chegou perto, levantou uns fios do cabelo rosado da garota. – Nossa, cadê a sua franja para esconder essa testona?

- Ah, eu não preciso dela, porque fico melhor assim. – Andou uns passinhos, virando-se para a irmã. – Aliás, eu fico melhor do que você! – Por final, lhe mostrou a língua.

- S-Sua P-E-S-T-I-N-H-A! – Irritada, só observou a caçula andar mais distante.

- Agora, licença que eu não posso perder meu precioso tempo de sono falando com você. - Nisso, mandou-lhe um beijinho e entrou no quarto, que por sinal estava naquele corredor.

Sua irmã ficou estática, sem palavras. Fechou a porta do quarto e deu um soco no ar, falando.

- É isso aí, Sakura! – Sorriu docemente, recordando do acontecido à tarde. – _"Sasuke-kun, obrigada. Me ajudou muito. Aprendi a não dar ouvidos ao que elas falam!"_

- _"É ISSO AÍ. SHANAROO!"_ – Assustou-se com aquela voz hiperativa.

- _"Quem falou isso?"_

- _"Eu, sua Inner!"_

- _"Minha Inner? Acho melhor ir dormir... Aliás, já devo estar dormindo..."_ – Pensou, enquanto cobria-se do friozinho gostoso da noite.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Êêê, mais um capítulo terminado! \o/_

_Endy: Amém, nem acredito que conseguimos ¬¬'_

_Xau, gente, até a próxima e fiquem com Deus! \o_

_Endy: Abraços! \o_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	4. Os Anos Passaram

_Yooo, quarto capítulo postado. Êêêê n.n_

_Endy: ¬¬ Vamos logo com isso._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, mas até que é bom, porque o Anime iria ser todo de romance. Não teria nem ação u.u"_

**Obs.: **_Caso tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_Boa leitura!! \o_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Os Anos Passaram**

Passaram-se dois anos desde que Sakura conhecera Sasuke. Ela não havia mudado muito. Seus cabelos continuam curtos, seus orbes verdes-esmeralda continuam grandes, cheios de alegria, e seus sorrisos continuam meigos. Sakura só mudou de altura, pois agora estava um pouco maior do que quando tinha seis anos. Além disso, ela ainda continua a se disfarçar de criada, brincando com Sasuke, almoçando às vezes na casa dele, conversando com os mais velhos e até os ajudando nos trabalhos.

Hoje, ela resolveu se acordar mais cedo, pois sua tia Tsunade iria passar uns dias no castelo. Na verdade, Tsunade era a única pessoa da sua família com quem mais se identificava. Na maioria das vezes, era muito durona, estressada, e também tinha uma força estranhamente sobre humana. Por causa disso, a maioria das pessoas tinham medo dela e até receio de levar algum soco, caso fizesse algo de errado. Sua assistente, Shizune, era uma das poucas pessoas com quem Tsunade era amigável. Entretanto, às vezes descontava seu mau-humor na coitada. Com Sakura ela era diferente. Tinha um instinto materno com a menina, pois via como era a sua rotina. Sabia que a menina não era muito feliz naquele castelo. Por causa disso, fazia visitas aos Harunos.

Sakura tomou um banho quentinho e pôs seu vestido preferido, que tinha as mangas arredondadas de um rosa suave, e colava em todo seu corpo, mas quando chegava na cintura, ele se abria em uma saia rodada até seus pés. Ele ainda tinha alguns detalhes de um rosa mais escuro. Sentou-se em frente ao espelho, pegou seu pente e começou a pentear seus lindos cabelos rosados. Estava com uma expressão feliz no rosto. Ora, sua tia querida iria passar uns dias no castelo. Não era pra menos. Terminou de pentear-se e calçou seus sapatos, que eram parecidos com sapatilhas. Pra combinar, eles também eram de cor rosa. Colocou uma tiara na cabeça e finalizou com um perfume leve de cerejeira. Uma princesa tem que estar bem preparada para uma visita. Olhou-se no espelho, não estava faltando nada. Saiu do seu quarto e foi em direção ao salão de visitas.

Chegou lá e encontrou alguns empregados e suas três irmãs. O salão era enorme, com um tapete de linha no meio, com sofás de quatro lugares em cada lado do tapete. O salão era iluminado pela luz do Sol, pois as cortinas estavam todas abertas. Suas irmãs estavam sentadas uma ao lado da outra no sofá do lado esquerdo do enorme tapete. Sakura teve a idéia de sentar no sofá direito, de jeito nenhum iria ficar ao lado de suas "queridas" irmãs. Seus pais estavam no portão principal para darem boas-vindas à Tsunade enquanto as meninas ficariam esperando no salão de visitas. Sentou-se no sofá formalmente e deu bom dia para todos que estavam presentes. Alguns empregados perguntaram se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Agradeceu e disse que não. Na verdade, queria sair daquela sala, não agüentava suas irmãs. Durante esses dois anos não mudaram em nada. Continuam com a implicância. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Finalmente acordada, Sakura? Já era pra menos. Você dorme muito e uma princesa não pode ser tão dorminhoca. A não ser que você seja a Bela Adormecida. - Disse uma das suas irmãs.

- É. Estamos aqui faz tempo e você só vem acordar agora? - Perguntou a outra se fazendo de surpresa.

- Para a informação de vocês, eu me acordei no horário certo. São 7:40 da manhã, não é? Vocês que devem ter acordado muito cedo não sei por que, e agora estão com essas olheiras terríveis. -Comentou Sakura calmamente.

- O QUÊ? OLHEIRAS? COMO? NÓS ACORDAMOS AGORINHA. COMO PODEMOS ESTAR COM OLHEIRAS? - Gritou a outra irmã que até agora estava calada. Era muito dramática e qualquer coisa a deixava alarmada.

- Humm... Quer dizer que acordaram agora, né? - Perguntou Sakura com um sorriso no rosto descobrindo que suas irmãs estavam mentindo.

- Baka! Como pôde estragar o nosso plano? Você não se olhou no espelho hoje de manhã? - Perguntou a primeira irmã, irritada.

- Olhei. E eu não estava com olheiras. – Respondeu inocentemente.

- Então por que fez essa cena toda? Baka!! - Perguntou irritada a segunda irmã.

- Ops - Indagou a terceira irmã entendendo tudo num piscar de olhos - Gomen. Eu tava distraída! – Disse com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Aii... - Suspiraram as outras duas. - Tudo bem, nós te perdoamos...

- Nossa. - Suspirou Sakura com uma cara desapontada. - Três bakas como vocês nunca conseguirão fazer com que um plano dê certo. - Falou calmamente com os olhos fechados.

- Pff... - Os empregados, que escutavam a discussão das irmãs Harunos, prenderam o riso com o comentário de Sakura. Mas logo voltaram às suas poses normais, pois receberam olhares fuzilantes das três irmãs.

- Sakura, sua-

- Meninas, bom dia. Tsunade acabou de chegar. Dêem boas vindas para ela. - Ordenou o czar, interrompendo o que a Haruno mais velha ia falar.

Nesse mesmo instante, Tsunade apareceu em frente ao salão de visitas. Tsunade aparentava ser bem jovem, mas já tinha 40 anos. Era uma mulher alta, loira, cabelos longos chegando à metade das costas, pele branca e olhos cor de mel. Sempre usava batons, dizia que não conseguiria viver sem eles. Mas o que chamava mais sua atenção eram os seus seios, pois eram muito fartos, coisa que a irritava se algum homem pervertido ficasse olhando. Tsunade não era uma Haruno, mas uma parente deles (Não me pergunte como u.u"). Estava usando um vestido muito chique de cor bege ,com as mangas compridas, e saia pouco rodada. Estava de salto alto. Seus cabelos loiros encontravam-se amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, com alguns fios soltos.

- Bom dia, meninas, como estão? - Cumprimentou Tsunade com um sorriso no rosto.

- TIA TSUNADE!! - Gritou Sakura correndo em direção à Tsunade e a abraçando. - Eu estava com saudades da senhora.

- Ora, Sakura, eu também estava com saudade de você. - Disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Bom dia, tia Tsunade, e seja bem-vinda. - Cumprimentaram as outras irmãs fazendo uma reverência.

- Nossa. Como vocês cresceram, meninas. Olha só para vocês!

- Elas estão crescendo rápido, Tsunade. - Disse a imperatriz.

- Tia Tsunade, onde está a Shizune-chan? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Bom, ela não pôde vir porque teve que ficar cuidando de algumas coisas em Paris. - Explicou Tsunade. Morava em Paris, um dos lugares mais chiques para alguém da nobreza como ela viver.

- Que peninha. – Lamentou a caçula dos Harunos.

- Não fique assim Sakura. Tsunade, você deve estar com fome depois dessa longa viajem. Venha, vamos tomar o café da manhã juntos. Preparem a mesa real. - Ordenou o Haruno.

**

* * *

**

Estavam todos sentados na mesa real. Tsunade ia contando as novidades de Paris, o que mudou, os lugares que ela gostava de passear, seus momentos engraçados, as pessoas que conhecia, tudo a agradava em Paris. Sakura se encantou, não soube explicar, mas adorou. Pelo que Tsunade disse, sua casa tinha um enorme jardim com as mais variadas espécies de flores. Disse também que tinha vários lugares históricos para se conhecer. Sakura queria conhecer Paris, afinal, nunca saiu daquele castelo para conhecer outro lugar.

- Tia Tsunade, a senhora pode me levar um dia para Paris? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Como é que ela vai querer levar uma menina chata que nem você para Paris? Você vai é estressar a nossa tia. - Comentou uma das suas irmãs, metendo o garfo na comida.

- Eu não perguntei pra você, sua chata! - Reclamou Sakura.

- Meninas, que modos são esses? Vocês devem se comportar direito numa mesa real, com ou sem a presença de visitas. - Rebateu a mãe.

- Hahaha! O que é isso, Sakura, você pode sim ir para Paris. Não vai me estressar nadinha. Pelo contrário! - Disse Tsunade rindo.

- Então, eu posso ir? – Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade.

- Se seus pais deixarem. Vocês aceitam?

- Eu deixo a Sakura ir. Será bom ela passar uns dias lá na França. - Disse o czar.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Completou a imperatriz.

- Obrigada, meus pais! - Agradeceu Sakura.

- Então, você irá comigo à Paris quando eu voltar. Já que irei passar o Natal aqui, podemos ir depois, e aí você conhecerá como se comemora o Ano Novo lá.

- Certo!! – Bateu palminhas, demonstrando sua alegria.

- Ai, Deus escutou nossas preces. Iremos ficar longe da Sakura um bom tempo! – Falou a mais velha.

- É mesmo! - Concordaram as outras.

- Ò.ó – Sakura.

- Hahahaha! É muito engraçado como vocês demonstram carinho uma pela outra. - Comentou Tsunade bebendo um gole de vinho.

- O QUÊÊÊ?? – Gritaram as quatro em uníssono.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, num lugar do castelo que mais parecia uma sala secreta totalmente infestada de teias de aranha, poeira e outras coisas, um homem estava tentando abrir uma caixinha de vidro. Dentro dela se encontrava uma pedra que emanava uma luz verde. O vidro era uma espécie de barreira e nele continha umas inscrições.

- Mas que droga! Eu não consigo quebrar essa barreira! - Reclamou o homem com uma voz arrastada de cobra. Pele branca como a neve, olhos amarelados e uma aparência de cobra. Vestia uma espécie de capa, escondendo todo o seu corpo (É aquela mesma roupa do Rasputin).

- Mestre, porque não tenta ler o que está escrito nesse "vidro"? - Perguntou um sapinho aparecendo. Gamatatsu: amarelo, gordinho, com os olhos e boca contornados de laranja. Sua barriga continha dois riscos laranja, e vestia uma espécie de casaquinho aberto sem mangas, azul.

- Seu idiota! Como vou ler isso se não entendo essas inscrições?! - Reclamou o homem.

- Então o mestre é burro. Não sabe ler. - Disse Gamatatsu, recebendo um galo na cabeça como resposta. – Ittai!

- Como voce é burro, Gamatatsu... - Disse outro sapinho aparecendo. Gamakichi: Esse era laranja escuro, mas não era gordinho. Seus olhos e boca eram contornados de roxo escuro, e os dois riscos na barriga também. O seu casaquinho também possuía a mesma cor escura dos contornos. Irmão de Gamatatsu.

- Calem a boca. Eu preciso me concentrar. Vamos ver, onde eu acho um feitiço para quebrar essa barreira... - Disse procurando num livro de feitiços. - Achei! Vamos lá: _Quebrius no Jutsu! _**- **Nada aconteceu. - Grrr!! Eu vou quebrar essa COISA! – Gritou, jogando o "vidro" em direção à porta.

- Orochimaru-sama eu... AH! - Um rapaz que aparentava ter uns 17 anos, cabelos cinza (É cinza? Se não for, me corrigem, onegai!), amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, olhos negros, e uma cor de pele morena, entrou na sala pela porta. Mas sua surpresa foi o artefato que estava indo em sua direção. Pegou-o por pouco. - Orochimaru-sama, tem que ter mais calma.

- Err... Eu me descuidei... - Disse passando a mão nos cabelos longos e suspirando. - Mas por que veio aqui? Descobriu o que quer dizer essas palavras estranhas?

- Sim. Levei muito tempo, mas descobri que essas palavras são de uma civilização antiga que selaram a pedra de Clow (Endy: Sem idéias para o nome da pedra u.u").

- Clow? Quem é esse, Gamakichi-nii-san? - Perguntou Gamatatsu.

- Não interrompa! Foi o homem que conseguiu poderes incríveis quando tocou nessa pedra. Você é um burro mesmo! - Reclamou o sapinho laranja.

- E outros magos que temiam o seu poder, a selaram com o poder dos quatro elementos. Clow, ainda com poucos poderes, lançou uma maldição, dizendo que o poder da pedra iria voltar um dia para dominar o mundo. Então, escreveu essas inscrições para quebrar o selo e derrotar os magos que selaram a pedra. Esses magos são ancestrais dos Harunos. - Explicou o rapaz.

- Isso mesmo. E por causa desses malditos, eu estou aqui preso nesse castelo. Mas minha vingança está perto! - Disse Orochimaru com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

- Mas não foi o mestre que se fingiu ser um "homem santo"? E por causa disso, quando descobriram, prenderam o mestre. - Disse Gamatatsu.

- Cale a boca! - Berrou Orochimaru e deu-lhe um cascudo. - Kabuto, diga logo o que essas palavras querem dizer!

- Hai. Aqui está o papel com a tradução das inscrições. - E estendeu o papel para Orochimaru. Lá, estava escrito:

"_A chave para o poder, está no derramar do vermelho da última pétala da primavera por ela."_

- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntou Orochimaru confuso.

- Aí que está. É um enigma e temos que descobrir o que ele quer dizer. - Explicou Kabuto.

- Me deixa dá uma olhada. - Disse Gamakichi. - Hum... Provavelmente nós temos que derrubar os Harunos. Aqui diz que "terás poder no derramar do vermelho", ou seja, do sangue, da última pétala da primavera, eu acho que é do último Haruno, já que eles são conhecidos como a primavera da Rússia. – Explicou.

- Nii-san, você é muito inteligente.

- Hum... Talvez seja isso mesmo. Bom trabalho, Gamakichi. - Disse Orochimaru com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Mas como vamos atacar os Harunos? Existem muitos guardas e o senhor está preso neste castelo. - Disse Kabuto.

- Temos que bolar um plano. Ei, você. Estava escutando a conversa, não foi? Veja se consegue descobrir alguma coisa para o nosso plano. - Ordenou Orochimaru.

- Certo. - Disse um homem aparecendo detrás da porta. Seu rosto estava coberto pela obscuridade do local. Desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

- N-Nii-san, eu tô com medo! – Choramingou o sapinho gorducho.

- Ora, você é um sapo ou um molenga? - Reclamou Gamakichi. - Tome esse doce... - Sabia que doces faziam com que Gamatatsu perdesse o medo.

- Arigatou, nii-san! – Chorava de alegria.

- Orochimaru-sama, acha bom mesmo ele investigar? - Perguntou Kabuto receoso.

- Não se preocupe. Ele irá descobrir algo. Kukukuku... - Disse com um sorriso maléfico e uma risada estranha (Bota estranha nisso O.o).

**

* * *

**

Todos já haviam terminado o café da manhã, e Sakura estava muito animada. Tsunade lhe explicava mais detalhes sobre Paris. Todos tinham ido aos seus afazeres e as duas estavam sentadas embaixo de uma árvore do jardim real. Tsunade também gostava muito de jardins. Estava sem seus calçados, pois disse que adorava sentir a grama em seus pés. Sakura fez o mesmo. Ao longe, um menino caminhava pelo local, indo em direção a ala dos criados. Sakura notou que era Sasuke. Sorriu, queria apresentar ele à sua tia, mas não podia, já que era uma princesa. Pensou que pelo menos Sasuke poderia vê-la de longe.

- Er... Titia, eu vou aqui e já volto. A senhora me espera? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Tudo bem Sakura. Pode ir. Vou ficar apreciando a natureza.

- Eu já volto. - E saiu correndo.

Corria escondida atrás de Sasuke. Acabou por perdê-lo de vista. Parou e olhou pros lados. Teria que ser cuidadosa, pois estava como princesa e ninguém poderia vê-la. Foi escondida pelos fundos do castelo, tinha uma suspeita onde ele poderia estar. Viu uma janela e olhou por ela. Era a cozinha onde Mikoto trabalhava. Não tinha ninguém, só Sasuke e estava fazendo uns bolinhos. Entrou pela janela com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Sasuke nem percebeu, pois estava muito concentrado.

- Sasuke-kun... - Cochichou no seu ouvido.

- AHH! - Gritou assustado. Olhou pra trás e viu uma Sakura um pouco assustada e vestida com um lindo vestido. Estava muito bonita. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. - Sa-Saki-chan? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou com olhos arregalados.

Não havia mudado muito nesses dois anos. Como Sakura, sua altura aumentou e estava maior que ela. Seus cabelos continuam curtos e espetados atrás, com uma franja rebelde. Olhos profundos e negros e uma pele morena, porém, um pouco pálida.

- E está com roupas de princesa. Se alguém nos ver, estaremos em apuros. - Disse preocupado, fechando a porta da cozinha e a janela.

- Gomen, Sasuke-kun, eu te assustei. É que a minha tia que mora em Paris veio nos visitar. Ela é muito legal e eu queria que você a conhecesse.

- Mas eu sou um criado, isso seria impossível... – Lamentou Sasuke.

- Eu já pensei nisso. É só você vê-la de longe. Pelo menos vai ver como ela é. – Explicou Sakura.

- Hum... Eu acho que assim dá.

- Ótimo, então vamos! - Disse Sakura puxando Sasuke para fora da cozinha pela janela.

Chegaram ao jardim onde Tsunade estava descansando. Esconderam-se atrás de uma árvore, que possibilitava uma boa visão da mulher. Sasuke olhou bem para ela. Ficou impressionado, ela era muito linda e lembrava um pouco a sua amiga. Essa, por sua vez, olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

- E aí? Você a achou bonita?

- Sim, ela lembra um pouco você, Saki-chan. – Disse Sasuke se virando para Sakura, ainda um pouco surpreso. –"_Mas eu prefiro você" _– Corou com esse pensamento e virou a cara para esconder seu rubor.

- Mesmo? Nossa, que bom! O nome dela é Tsunade. Ela não é uma Haruno, mas é parente nossa. – Explicou Sakura sem perceber o rubor do garoto.

- Entendo.

- Sasuke-kun, eu queria que ficasse mais um pouquinho, mas você tem que voltar para a cozinha. – Sakura o fitou com olhinhos tristes.

- Não fique assim. Depois você se disfarça de criada e aí nós brincamos. – Sasuke acariciou a cabeleira rosada da Haruno com um sorriso no rosto. Ela riu com o ato.

- Tudo bem!

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Até mais, Saki-chan – Se despediu e foi correndo para a cozinha terminar seu serviço.

- Até. – Acenou. – Bom, agora eu vou conversar com tia Tsunade.

Voltou um pouco para Tsunade não pensar que estava escondida atrás da árvore e desconfiar. Tsunade, que estava nas nuvens, avistou sua sobrinha querida e afastou um pouco para Sakura sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Sakura, onde você estava? Demorou um pouco.

- Ah, é que eu fui beber água. Estava com muita sede! - Disfarçou Sakura um pouco sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. – As duas ficaram caladas por alguns instantes, cada uma com seu pensamento, até Tsunade olhar pra Sakura e lhe perguntar. – Sakura, por que você não deixa seu cabelo crescer?

- Eh? P-Por que a pergunta? – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ora, seu cabelo é tão lindo, deveria deixá-lo crescer. Ficaria mais bonitinha do que já é. E quem gosta disso, principalmente, são os garotos. – Explicou, passando a mão nos cabelos rosados.

- Etto... – A última frase de Tsunade ficou ecoando pela sua cabeça e de repente a imagem de Sasuke sorrindo por ela estar com o cabelo longo veio à sua mente. Não soube o porquê disso, mas sabia que suas bochechas estavam quentes.

Tsunade percebeu seu rubor e foi logo perguntando.

- O que foi Sakura? Suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Já sei! É um garoto. Mas como, se aqui não existe nenhum menino de alguma família nobre? – Estranhou e virou a cara desconfiada para Sakura.

- N-Não é nada disso! – Sakura foi logo adiantando. – É que eu estou com um pouco de calor... – Disse, se fazendo de tonta.

- Como? Deixe-me ver se está com febre. – Tsunade ia colocar a sua mão na testa de Sakura, mas a mesma se esquivou.

- Não precisa. Acho melhor eu ir pro meu quarto descansar. Tchau, titia! – Disse acenando e indo embora.

- "_Essa Sakura, acha que não percebi. Mas quem será esse menino? Sakura, o que aprontou dessa vez?"_ – Pensou Tsunade. Conhecia Sakura como a palma de sua mão e sabia que ali tinha coisa. Resolveu por entrar no castelo de volta, Sakura era uma menina esperta e sabia o que estava fazendo. Se bem que às vezes era impossível! Iria investigar depois, queria dormir, a sua viagem fora muito cansativa.

**

* * *

**

Sakura encontrava-se deitada na sua cama e parecia que o teto tinha algum ponto interessante. Seu rubor tinha ido embora e estava pensando no ocorrido do jardim real. Oras, por que tinha pensado em Sasuke naquela hora? Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. O que era aquilo, afinal? Estava um pouco confusa.

- Ahh! – Sakura bagunçou seu cabelo e parou. - Quer saber? Eu vou é me disfarçar de criada!

Vestiu-se, saiu escondida do seu quarto e foi na seção dos criados. Chegou lá e foi na cozinha onde Sasuke estava. Talvez ele ainda estivesse lá.

Chegando perto, sentiu um cheiro muito bom de doce, talvez os bolinhos estivessem no forno. Entrou e viu Sasuke, que parecia distraído, fitando o chão. Estava de avental e um chapéu de cozinheiro. Ele ficava fofinho daquele jeito. Sakura foi chegando perto e resolveu não assustá-lo como da outra vez.

- Sasuke-kun, que cheiro bom. – Disse se colocando ao lado do garoto.

- Hã? – Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela doce voz de Sakura. Estava com roupas de criadas. Ufa, pelo menos não estavam em risco. – Saki-chan, resolveu vir agora?

- Hai, não tinha nada para fazer. Mas o que é isso que está no forno? São bolinhos? Tem um cheirinho muito bom!

- Ah, não, são biscoitos com pingos de chocolate. Eu estava fazendo quando você veio aqui naquela hora.

- Imaginava. E falta muito para sair do forno?

- Não, falta pouco. Enquanto isso, vamos sentar um pouco na janela. – Sasuke teve uma idéia quando fitou as xícaras. - Quer um chocolate quente? É muito gostoso.

- Eu quero! – A Haruno saltitou de alegria.

O Uchiha preparou dois chocolates quentes. Deu um para Sakura e se sentaram na beirada da janela. Como ela era um pouco grande, servia perfeitamente para os dois. Estavam em completo silêncio, bebendo seus chocolates, apenas escutando aquela brisa do vento. Até que Sakura se lembrou de Tsunade. Estava em dúvida se deixava o seu cabelo crescer, sempre o preferiu curto. Queria uma opinião, e ela estava ali, do seu lado.

- Sasuke-kun... – Chamou sem virar o rosto para o Uchiha.

- Hn? – Indagou.

- O que acha do meu cabelo comprido? – Perguntou. Ainda estava olhando para frente, sem se virar para o garoto. A brisa batia nos seus fios rosados. Havia tirado o capuz, só encontravam-se Sasuke e Sakura naquela cozinha.

No mesmo instante que Sakura fez a pergunta, o garoto estava prestes a tomar um gole de chocolate quente. Acabou por se engasgar pela surpresa.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, o que foi? Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada batendo de leve nas costas dele.

- Hn, já passou... – Se recompôs. – Mas, por que está perguntando isso?

- Ah... – Nisso, se virou de novo. - É que titia Tsunade me sugeriu em deixá-lo crescer. Bom, eu estava em dúvida já que gosto dele curtinho. E eu queria sua opinião. – Dizendo isso, sorriu para o seu amigo docemente.

- Bem... – Sasuke estava admirado com aquela visão. Sakura estava com um sorriso no rosto e a brisa suave chocava com os seus fios rosados. Pena que estava de olhos fechados, escondendo as suas lindas esmeraldas. A imaginou de cabelos compridos. Certamente ficaria muito bonita. Sentiu seu sangue subir para suas bochechas.

- O que foi Sasuke-kun? Está vermelho, será que é febre? – Sakura ia colar as suas testas para verificar a sua temperatura, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e virou o rosto, chacoalhando a sua cabeça. Ela ficou sem entender.

- Hahaha! Não é nada! Mas, em relação ao seu cabelo, bom... Eu acho que ficaria muito bem em você, Saki-chan. Deixe-o crescer, certamente ficará mais bonita do que já é. – Disse meio sem pensar. Seu corado aumentou mais ainda.

- Ah, vo-você a-acha? – Surpreendeu-se com a resposta de Sasuke, sorrindo inconscientemente. Também se encontrava no mesmo estado do garoto. Olhou de novo para frente e teve uma idéia. – Se é assim, então, você será a primeira pessoa que me verá com os cabelos compridos. – Disse, o fitando carinhosamente.

- Sério? – A olhou de esgoela, um pouco corado.

- Sim. Até lá, eles ficarão sempre amarrados. Ele só fez sorrir de lado.

- Certo. – Sentiu o cheiro doce dos biscoitos e lembrou-se de tirá-los do forno. – Ah, os biscoitos! Já devem estar prontos. Vamos tirar do forno, Saki-chan. – Dizendo isso, desceu da janela e ajudou Sakura a descer. Retiraram os biscoitos. Estavam cheirando muito bem – Humm, está no ponto certo. Saki-chan, quer experimentar um?

- Hein? Eu posso?

- Pode. Vamos, pegue um.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura pegou um biscoito e o mordeu. Estava uma delícia. – Está delicioso! Sasuke-kun, você está fazendo um doce mais gostoso que o outro a cada dia.

- Mesmo? Foi a minha mãe que me ensinou. – Disse coçando a cabeça, enquanto tinha um sorriso sem-graça no rosto. - Ela sabe fazer muitos pratos doces.

- Se fosse eu, teria ficado muito ruim. Acho que ficaria muito doce como na outra vez que tentei fazer um bolo.

- Eu me lembro. Quem experimentou foi meu pai, e ele quase que não agüenta de tão doce que ficou.

- Se lembra da cara que ele fez? Foi muito engraçada! – A garotinha começou a rir.

Sasuke também riu. E ficaram assim, rindo, desfrutando de boas gargalhadas. Fizeram várias outras coisas na cozinha, pois Sasuke às vezes ajudava Mikoto no preparo das comidas. Sakura, por sua vez, ajudava Sasuke. Ficaram a manhã todinha na cozinha, só os dois, fazendo os mais variados tipos de doces. A Haruno adorava ficar com o seu amigo. Ele, apreciava os sorrisos encantadores dela a cada prato que faziam.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, Tsunade já havia acordado do seu sono e caminhava pelos corredores do castelo. Observava tudo ao seu redor, afinal, fazia um bom tempo que visitara os Harunos, e muita coisa havia mudado. Lembrou-se de Sakura, disse que estava com calor. Não acreditou nem um pouco e por isso, resolveu dar uma olhadinha no seu quarto. Estava passando perto do trono e viu o imperador conversando com um homem. O Sr. Haruno avistou Tsunade e a chamou.

- Tsunade, venha cá. – Tsunade se aproximou dos dois. – Tsunade, quero lhe apresentar o meu braço direito, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, esta é Tsunade, a qual eu tinha lhe mencionado.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-la. O Sr. Haruno falou muito bem da senhora. – Itachi beijou a mão de Tsunade, fazendo uma reverência.

- O prazer é meu. Então você é o ajudante do imperador. É um rapaz muito jovem e bonito. Tenho certeza que tem muitas admiradoras. – Brincou Tsunade.

- Ah, o que é isso. Muito obrigado.

- Nos desculpe, Tsunade. Mas estamos um pouco ocupados. Eu só lhe chamei mesmo para apresentar-lhe ao Itachi.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu também estou, digamos, ocupada. – Adiantou-se. – Eu irei ver a Sakura.

- Sakura? O que ela tem? Alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupado o czar.

- Não é nada, só a chamarei para jogarmos xadrez. – Mentiu.

Nesse mesmo instante, Sakura, ainda disfarçada de criada, passava escondida em frente ao trono. Raramente o seu pai estava lá ou ocupado com Itachi. Quando virou a sua cara, viu Tsunade, seu pai e Itachi. Segurou-se para não gritar de susto. Voltou para o batente da porta do trono, por pouco eles não a viram. Esperaria uma boa oportunidade para que eles virassem de costas ou se distraíssem. Não era uma boa idéia uma criada estar ali, e ainda mais se soubessem que aquela criada era a _princesa_.

- Ah, então é isso. Mas parece que a Sakura está no jardim. É o lugar preferido dela. – Disse o pai.

- Não, ela está no quarto, com febre. – Murmurou as duas últimas palavras para si mesma.

- Com febre? – Repetiu Itachi, pois havia escutado.

- Como? – O Haruno preocupou-se.

Nesse momento, os três pareciam mais interessados na conversa. Ótimo! Uma boa oportunidade para passar. Começou a andar devagar com as pontas dos pés. Mas depois percebeu que esse ato foi uma burrada.

- Não, não, vocês escutaram errado! – Tsunade já estava suando. – É que eu me lembrei de repente quando Shizune ficou com febre. Acho que é por causa desse calor. Estava um dia tão quente como esse. – Nesse instante, Tsunade virou seu corpo apontando para uma janela aberta, que revelava o lindo dia com um Sol de esquentar qualquer um. Só que essa janela se localizava no corredor onde Sakura estava tentando passar.

Sakura, quando viu que Tsunade iria virar a cara em sua direção, tomou um susto. Como se encontrava mais perto do batente onde estava, teria que voltar para ele de novo. A cena foi em câmera lenta. Enquanto Tsunade virava sua cara, Sakura se "jogava" para o batente. Por sorte, conseguiu chegar a tempo. Quando Tsunade se virou, o Sr. Haruno e Itachi também se viraram em direção à janela. Sakura pensou que tinha muita sorte. Mas na próxima, não poderia falhar.

- Ah, entendi. Que susto, Tsunade. – Suspirou aliviado o pai da garotinha.

- Me desculpe.

- Agora vá ao quarto da minha princesinha chamá-la e diga que eu lhe mandei um beijo.

- "_O quê? Titia Tsunade irá ao meu quarto?! Se ela não me encontrar por lá, irá pensar que eu menti pra ela! Bom, se bem que eu menti mesmo, mas isso não vem ao caso! Preciso arranjar um jeito de passar logo. Mas como? Como?"_ – Pensou uma Sakura alarmada. Para a sua sorte, de novo, encontrou um lápis de cera no chão. E era _seu_. Então, não o tinha perdido. Vai ver, tinha caído ali quando estava correndo com todos os seus lápis de cera um dia desses. – _"É isso!!" _– Pegou o lápis de cera, e quando Tsunade já estava de despedida com o seu pai e Itachi, o jogou discretamente em direção a uma das armaduras que se localizava na sala do trono. O barulho fez com que todos mirassem a armadura. Sakura aproveitou e pareceu o "_The Flash"_.

- Mas o que foi isso? – Perguntou o imperador.

- Não sei. Mas parece que veio dessa armadura. – Disse Itachi se aproximando da armadura e sendo seguido por Tsunade e o Sr. Haruno. – Hum, foi... Um lápis de cera?– Falou interrogativamente.

- Deixe-me ver. – Disse o Sr. Haruno. Pegou o lápis e olhou bem. – Hum, isso parece da Sakura, me lembro que ela tinha perdido um. Mas como foi parar aqui?

- O vento? – Concluiu Tsunade.

- Não pode ser. Mas deixemos isso para lá. Tome, Tsunade, dê para a Sakura. Ela ficará feliz de termos encontrado o seu lápis de cera. – Disse o imperador colocando o lápis na mão de Tsunade.

- Certo. Mas agora eu já vou. Vocês já perderam muito tempo comigo.

- O que é isso, Tsunade. Outro dia conversamos com mais calma.

- Até mais, Tsunade-san. – Cumprimentou Itachi fazendo uma reverência.

- Até. – Fez uma reverência aos dois e foi-se.

- Uma simpática e bela mulher, hein, Itachi? – Perguntou o Haruno (Endy: Não pensem que ele está paquerando a Tsunade ¬¬'').

- Sim.

- Pois saiba que quando está estressada, coisa que é muito constante, pode quebrar até uma parede com um soco e já passa dos 40 anos. – Disse o Sr. Haruno calmamente voltando ao seu trabalho normalmente.

- O_O – Itachi.

Sakura encontrava-se no seu quarto e tentava tirar o seu vestido de criada o mais rápido possível. Tinha que ser rápida, pois ouvira seu pai dizer que Tsunade iria ao seu quarto. Tirou o capuz, as sapatilhas, o avental e só faltava o vestido. Espere, ela estava ouvindo passos e pareciam de saltos altos, ou seja, era a sua tia, Tsunade. Droga! Suas roupas estavam todas espalhadas, não iria dar tempo. Não poderia trancar a porta, já que uma pessoa com febre a deixaria destrancada para qualquer ajuda. Não podia ter pensado em outra desculpa melhor, não? E fora que teria que vestir ainda o seu vestido de hoje de manhã. Faltava muito pouco. A maçaneta já estava virando. Oh, não! Já era. Nãããooo.

Tsunade passeava calmamente ao quarto de Sakura. Ufa! Por pouco o Sr. Haruno descobre que a sua filha está com "febre". Já estava no corredor do quarto da garota. Chegou em frente à porta, e virou a maçaneta, com o objetivo de abrir a porta. Entrou no quarto de Sakura. Ela se encontrava deitada na cama, com alguns lençóis a cobrindo. Lia um de seus livros.

- Sakura? Está melhor? – Perguntou Tsunade se aproximando e sentando na cama da menina.

- Hai, só foi uma febre rápida. Já estou melhor.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou passando as costas de sua mão na testa de Sakura. – Hum, parece que já foi. Que bom.

- É mesmo, né? – Concluiu com uma gota na cabeça.

- Nossa, seus cabelos estão bagunçados. – Disse ajeitando os cabelos de Sakura. – O que houve? Parece que passou um furacão por eles.

- Ah, não foi nada não. Eu acho que eles ficaram assim porque eu tava dormindo. E eu me mexo muito enquanto durmo, aí, eles ficaram bagunçados. – Tentou explicar Sakura.

- Hum, entendi... Ah, tome. – Disse entregando o lápis de cera de cor laranja para Sakura. – Quando estava conversando com o seu pai e o Itachi, ouvimos um barulho numa das armaduras e vimos que era seu lápis de cera perdido. Só que eu achei meio estranho. Como ele foi chocar-se com a armadura?

- Nossa que estranho, né? – Disse se lembrando perfeitamente de como ele fora parar ali.

- E seu pai lhe mandou um beijo. Vamos, Sakura. Vamos jogar xadrez, você precisa se aperfeiçoar. – A mentira que havia contado ao czar lhe deu a idéia de jogar com Sakura. Puxou a garota para fora da cama. – Ah, primeiro, vamos arrumar esses lençóis, estão uma bagunça. – Quando estava prestes a levantá-los, foi impedida por Sakura.

- NÃO! – Gritou segurando os braços de Tsunade. Quando viu a cara desta, tentou bolar uma justificativa. – Eu quero dizer... Er... Nós vamos perder muito t-tempo. Deixe para os empregados fazerem isso. E além do mais, eu me aperfeiçoei muito no xadrez, estou ansiosa para jogar com a senhora. – Tentou mudar de assunto.

- T-Tudo bem, Sakura. – Sua cara confusa tinha uma justificativa certa. - Vamos. – E saíram da habitação.

- _"Ufa, essa foi por pouco". _– Pensou uma aliviada Sakura.

Sakura simplesmente, na última hora, chutou suas sapatilhas para debaixo da cama, vestiu seu vestido de princesa numa rapidez que ela própria se assustou, pegou suas roupas de criada e jogou embaixo dos seus lençóis. Ah! O livro! Tinha que fingir que estava lendo algum livro. Pegou um livro qualquer na sua estante e praticamente se jogou na cama. Sentou com os lençóis a cobrindo e começou a "ler" o seu livro. Nesse mesmo instante, Tsunade entrou no seu quarto.

-_ "Ai, só espero que nenhum empregado vá arruma a minha cama, senão, estarei em apuros!"_ – Pensou Sakura olhando para a porta do seu quarto com receio.

Sakura e Tsunade se sentaram em uma das mesas que ficavam na gigante varanda do castelo. Era um ótimo lugar para descansar, com a brisa do vento batendo em seus rostos. Começaram a jogar xadrez. Tsunade estava sempre vencendo, mas não era assim tão fácil. Sakura havia ficado muito boa no xadrez, ela estava a surpreendendo. As duas ficaram um bom tempo jogando. Tanto, que se esqueceram de almoçar, afinal, já estava perto do almoço. Mas não ligaram para isso, o jogo estava muito mais interessante.

Agora, estava mais equilibrado. Era um empate de 10x10. Aquela partida iria decidir quem era a melhor. Enquanto isso, todos estavam procurando por Sakura e Tsunade. Até que o rei se lembrou da conversa com Tsunade de manhã. Estavam jogando xadrez. Quando elas ficavam sozinhas jogando, perdiam a noção do tempo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando avistou as duas na varanda.

- Minha filha, Tsunade, estávamos procurando por vocês duas. Só podiam estar jogando xadrez. - Comentou o homem, entrando no aposento.

- Papai? – Olhou para o relógio do aposento. Já era uma hora da tarde. Que droga, passaram até a hora do almoço procurando as duas. Levantou-se. – Gomen-ne, eu não percebi que tínhamos passado tanto tempo jogando xadrez. – Desculpou para seu pai, cabisbaixa. Não queria preocupar a todos.

- Não, Sakura. A culpa foi minha por não ter percebido. – Disse Tsunade.

- Sakura... – Seu pai levantou o seu queixo e lhe disse com um lindo sorriso. – Não fique assim, não foi sua culpa. Xadrez é bom para a sua mente, e isso é bom para você. Agora me dê um abraço. – Disse se agachando na altura de sua filha.

- Papai. – Sakura pulou nos braços do seu pai. Esse retribuiu com muito carinho. A sua mãe e irmãs chegaram no mesmo instante. Olharam para Tsunade, na qual observava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Os dois apartaram o abraço.

- Agora, vamos, que todos devem estar morrendo de fome! – Disse o czar.

- Certo. Ah, titia, outro dia nós faremos o desempate. – Disse Sakura dando uma piscadinha.

- Com certeza!

E assim, Sakura e Tsunade, junto com os outros Harunos, almoçaram como nunca. Estavam com muita, mas muita fome. Jogar xadrez era muito cansativo, ele requer usar muito da mente.

Ao fim do almoço, Sakura foi para o seu quarto. Chegando lá, lembrou-se de suas roupas. Correu e tirou os lençóis. Ufa! Ainda estavam lá, mas em compensação, amassadas. Dobrou-as e guardou em um local muito seguro para que ninguém visse. Tomou um banho, vestiu um vestido mais leve e resolveu dormir um pouco para o seu descanso. Deitou-se e não demorou muito para que seu sono chegasse.

**

* * *

**

Na manhã seguinte (Ah, pensavam que o capítulo tinha terminado? n.n), Sakura tinha acordado cedo. Tomou banho e vestiu um vestido de mangas curtas e saia um pouco aberta de um verde bem clarinho. Calçou seus sapatos e foi em direção à porta do seu quarto. Quando tocou na maçaneta, olhou para a data de hoje pelo seu calendário pendurado na parede. Sorriu de lado e foi tomar seu café da manhã na cozinha que poderia adentrar. Todos os empregados a acharam muito feliz.

Terminou seu café e foi para seu quarto de novo. Tinha uma coisa importante para fazer. Estava passando pelo corredor e notou que a porta do quarto de Tsunade estava trancada. É, hoje acordou cedo mesmo, Tsunade acordava muito cedo, antes que todos. Bom, hoje, quase que todos. Chegando ao seu quarto, trocou de roupa e, como sempre, saiu escondida.

Chegou à seção dos criados e foi ao lugar onde Yashiro trabalhava. Entrou lá, mas não achou ninguém. Foi andando pelo lugar até achar um onde eles fabricavam os vidros. Sakura se impressionou, nunca tinha visto aquele local. Um dos homens que estava trabalhando, viu a garota e a chamou.

- Oe, está procurando alguém, garotinha?

- Ah, sim, estou. Pode-me dizer onde está o Yashiro, por favor?

- Espere, ele está lá atrás. Vou chamá-lo. Ah, e não fique muito perto daqui, é um pouco perigoso. – Alertou à Haruno.

- Então eu irei esperá-lo lá na frente. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Sakura saiu do local e o homem foi chamar Yashiro.

Esperou alguns segundos pelo velhinho, até o mesmo chegar. Ele sabia por que a garota estava lá.

- Saki-chan! Que bom que lembrou de vir aqui. Bom dia.

- Ah, bom dia. Eu não iria me esquecer de jeito nenhum. Então, está pronto? – Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sim, aqui está. – Tirou do seu bolso um papel embrulhado. Era pequeno, do tamanho de sua palma. Entregou para Sakura e essa estava maravilhada.

- Ahhh! Obrigada, Yashiro, obrigada mesmo. Me fez um grande favor. – Disse abraçando o velhinho.

- De nada, Saki-chan! Agora, vá, que você não pode perder tempo.

- Certo. – Sakura saiu correndo do lugar, mas sem antes de dizer. – Tchau, Yashiro e obrigada mais uma vez. – E acenou.

- Tchau. – Acenou de volta. – É, hora de voltar ao trabalho

Sakura estava correndo, queria logo achar Sasuke. Procurou-o por todos os lados e nada. Na cozinha, no campo de treinamento, e nada, ainda. Estava quase desistindo quando se lembrou do jardim. É isso! Ele só poderia estar lá. Correu com todas as suas forças. Finalmente o achou. Ele estava sentado num banquinho que tinha perto da árvore grande. Dava para três pessoas sentarem. Sakura foi se aproximando e se sentou-se ao seu lado. Este parecia que estava no mundo da lua. Sentiu-se observado e olhou para o lado. A Haruno o fitava, sorrindo.

- S-Sa-Saki-chan? E-Eu nem vi você chegando!

- Ah, não tem nada não. Eu estava te procurando.

- Aa. – Sasuke tinha um semblante um pouco triste no rosto. Será que ela tinha esquecido?

- É. E sabe por quê? – Sasuke virou a cara, curioso. – Parabéns, Sasuke-kun!!¹ – Festejou, abraçando o garoto.

- Ah, o-o-obriga-gado. – Como esperado, corou intensamente com o ato repentino da garota. Ficou muito feliz, pensara que ela tinha se esquecido do seu aniversário. Separaram-se.

- Eu tenho um presente para você! – Disse Sakura cantando. Tirou o pequeno embrulho e entregou para Sasuke.

- Sa-Saki-chan, n-não precisava... – Respondeu constrangido.

- Precisava, sim! Vamos, abra!

- Tudo bem. – Sasuke abriu o embrulho e ficou muito surpreso com o presente. Eram duas correntes de prata, e cada uma tinha um pingente com a letra "S". Muito bem trabalhados, a parte de trás dos pingentes era feita de prata, enquanto a frente era de vidro. A única diferença era a cor: Um era azul, e o outro, rosa. – Saki-chan, como conseguiu esses colares? – Perguntou com os olhos surpresos.

- Bom...

_**X.x Flash Back x.X **_

_Sakura, como criada, estava correndo atrás de Yashiro. Já tinha se despedido de Sasuke e o almoço estava perto. O porquê de estar correndo tanto, é que dentro de alguns dias, seria o aniversário de Sasuke. Queria dar um presente para ele, e já tinha pensado nele. Mas, como faria isso? Sua única chance era Yashiro, ele sabia fazer animais, jarras, enfeites e outras coisas de vidro. Finalmente chegara ao seu destino. Chamou Yashiro e esse estranhou, mas mesmo assim, veio ao pedido de Sakura._

_- O que foi, Saki-chan? Algum problema?_

_- Yashiro, o senhor precisa me ajudar. – Falou ofegante._

_- Ajudar em quê? Espere, sente-se um pouco, parece cansada. – Disse empurrando um banquinho para Sakura._

_- Obrigada. – Sentou. – Mas o senhor me ajuda?_

_- Diga em quê posso ajudar._

_- É que daqui a alguns dias, vai ser o aniversário do Sasuke-kun, e eu queria dar um presente pra ele. Aí eu pensei em dois colares com um pingente indicando a letra "S". Eles representariam a nossa amizade! – Explicou Sakura._

_- Hum... não sei, eu acho que não posso. Se descobrem?_

_- Ah, por favor, por favor, por favor... – Implorava Sakura com as mãos juntinhas e um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono. – O senhor pode dar um jeito._

_- Hum... - Quando viu o olhar de Sakura, não conseguiu negar para ela. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas eu vou fazer só esse favor, na próxima eu não posso. Gostaria de te dar algumas coisas, mas tudo que fazemos, é do castelo. O máximo foi aquele cavalo para você e outro animal de vidro para Sasuke – Explicou com uma gota na cabeça._

_- Ahhh! Muito obrigada, Yashiro! Não peço mais da próxima vez! – Disse abraçando-o._

_- Eu sei! – E retribuiu o abraço._

_- Agora, é melhor eu ir embora para o senhor voltar ao seu trabalho. Tchau Yashiro. – Acenou Sakura, indo embora._

_**X.x Fim do Flash Back x.X **_

Sasuke estava impressionado. Então, esses colares eram para representar a amizade dos dois?

- Ah! E tem mais. Os dois se encaixam. – Explicou Sakura encaixando os dois colares pelas suas laterais (Não me perguntem como, mas eles se encaixam u.u''). – Assim, fica parecendo um só colar. Gostou? – Sakura tinha um olhar curioso.

- O-Obrigado, Saki-chan. – Sasuke abraçou a garotinha. Esta ficou muito surpresa, mas retribuiu o abraço. – Obrigado mesmo. F-Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei. – Sasuke estava sério, e a garota percebeu pelo seu tom de voz.

- De-De nada, Sasuke-kun. – Sua voz falhou um pouco. - Você é o meu melhor amigo. E este presente é a maior prova. – Disse coradinha. Separaram-se e falou. – Vamos colocar os colares!

- Hai! – Os colares eram longos e chegavam na altura do tórax. Eram mais para ficarem escondidos debaixo da roupa, como se fosse um segredo só deles.

Depois de tudo, resolveram ajudar os outros nos seus trabalhos, aliás, eram "criados". Limparam vários cômodos, ajudaram Tsunami, Mikoto, Fugaku e outros empregados. Todos diziam parabéns para Sasuke, já que Sakura havia contado para eles. Não demorou muito para chegar a hora do almoço. Sakura resolveu almoçar na casa do amigo.

- Vamos Saki-chan. Estou morrendo de fome. – Reclamou Sasuke. Estava na entrada da sua casa esperando a Haruno.

- Calma, já estou indo. – Sakura estava agachada conversando com as flores do pequeno jardim na entrada da casa.

- Ai, ai. – Aproximou-se dela. – O que está fazendo aí?

- Conversando com as flores, ué. – Falou Sakura como se quisesse dizer que o céu é azul.

- Haa?

- É. Não sabia que elas nos escutam?

- Não.

- Mas é verdade. Vamos, tente!

- Olá, florzinha, tudo bem? Pois eu não. Estou morrendo de fome e acho que não irei agüentar muito tempo. – Falou Sasuke com um olhar cansado para a rosada.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, não teve graça. – Sakura se levantou. – Vamos logo. O que está fazendo aí? Tenho muita fome. – Disse, imitando o seu amigo num tom brincalhão.

- ¬¬'' – Apesar dessa cara, Sasuke tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto. Ela corria com a cara virada, o chamando. Mas Sasuke percebeu que a maçaneta da porta estava virando. Uh-ou, ia ser uma trombada muito forte. – Saki-chan, cuidadooo!!! – Alertou, apontando para a porta.

- Hã? – Sakura virou a cara para frente. – Ahhhh!! – Tarde demais. Trombou com alguém e caiu no chão. Pra piorar, seu capuz caiu com a queda, revelando a cabeleira rosada da princesinha. – Ittai!

- Ops, me descul – Mas parou de falar assim que percebeu quem era.

- Saki-chan!! – Sasuke correu e ajudou a Haruno se levantar. – V-Você está bem?

- H-Hai. Demo... – E os dois olharam para frente, assustando-se ao verem quem era.

**Continua...**

_(Haha!! Eu tô brincando, mas eu não pude evitar. Gomen, gomen, gomen. Não vai acontecer mais n.n''_

_Endy: Não faça mais ISSO!! Ò.Ó_

_Brenda: Hai, hai ú.ù)_

- I-Itachi n-nii-san?!! – Exclamou Sasuke com os olhos arregalados.

- Er... Olá. – Sakura já havia colocado o seu capuz de volta. Mas agora Itachi sabia a verdade. Já estava vendo a cara do seu pai quando descobrisse.

- P-Princesa?! – Exclamou surpreso Itachi. – O que faz a-aqui? Quer dizer... Você é a princesa? Saki... Na verdade é Sakura! – Itachi tentava arrumar as coisas na sua cabeça confusa.

- Nii-san... P-Por favor, não conte a ninguém. Nem mesmo aos nossos pais. E-Ela não tinha nenhum amigo antes de me conhecer, então, por favor! – Sasuke falava tudo aquilo com suas forças. Tinha medo de não ver mais a princesinha.

- P-Por favor... – Foi a única coisa que Sakura conseguiu dizer.

-... – Itachi ficou calado por alguns instantes. Os dois pareciam muito nervosos. Deu um suspiro pesado. – Tudo bem. Eu não conto a ninguém. Mas você é a princesa, não pode ficar se fazendo de criada. É pela sua própria segurança. – Explicou Itachi.

- M-mas ela se fez de criada por esses dois anos e nada aconteceu! – Retrucou o Uchiha determinado.

- Ai, ai... – Itachi pensou por alguns segundos e finalmente disse. – Tudo bem. Mas com uma condição: Sakura-sama se disfarçará de criada três vezes por semana. – Seu irmão ia contestar, mas Itachi foi mais rápido. – E nada de mais, Sasuke. Prefere que eu diminua para dois dias? – Quando viu a cara do mesmo, viu que ele aceitou a condição.

- Tudo bem... – Sakura estava um pouco envergonhada. – Desculpe-me, Itachi-kun. Eu não queria mentir para você... – Tinha um semblante triste no rosto.

- Sakura-sama... – Itachi se agachou para ficar na altura das crianças. – Não se preocupe, afinal, se você quisesse continuar entre nós, teria que mentir.

- Sério?

- Sim. Teria feito o mesmo para continuar com as pessoas de quem eu gosto. – Disse olhando discretamente para Sasuke. Este entendeu e corou na hora.

- Obrigada, Itachi-kun.

- Itachi? O que está fazendo aqui ain... Ora, Saki-chan! Resolveu almoçar hoje com nós? – Mikoto apareceu repentinamente. – E o que vocês estão fazendo na frente da entrada?

- Ah, é que a Saki-chan tinha tropeçado e Itachi a ajudou a se levantar. – Mentiu Sasuke.

- Oh, você está bem, minha querida? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo bem, eu não me machuquei! – Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – Itachi se levantou. – Ah, Sasuke, parabéns. – Tirou do bolso um embrulho e jogou nas mãos do Uchiha menor. – É a minha coleção dos bonequinhos que eu brincava quando era pequeno.

- Itachi! Você está me dando a sua coleção preferida?!

- Claro. Já estou um pouco velho para brincar disso, não acha? – Brincou.

- Obrigado, nii-san! – Agradeceu, abraçando o irmão.

Sakura e Mikoto assistiam toda a cena com um sorriso no rosto.

- Agora eu já vou. Até mais. – E foi para o castelo se encontrar com o imperador.

- Bom, eu acho que estamos todos com fome. Vamos entrar! – Disse Mikoto.

- Certo. Já estamos indo, mãe. A Saki-chan deixou cair algo na queda.

- Tudo bem, mas não demorem. – E entrou na casa.

- Puxa, eu pensei que o Itachi-kun ficaria irritado. Tomei um baita susto! – Comentou Sakura.

- Isso que dar não olhar pra frente enquanto corre... - Retrucou, coçando a cabeça.

- Desculpe. – A Haruno, cabisbaixa, tinha um semblante triste.

- O.O – Sasuke pensou que Sakura não iria levar a sério o seu comentário. – Nee, Saki-chan... Eu estava só brincando. Você não teve culpa! – Disse, levantado a cabeça da princesa e a fitando carinhosamente. – O que importa é que tudo saiu bem e que você não se machucou!

- Sasuke-kun... – Sakura deu um sorrisinho tímido e corou de leve. – Obrigada.

_ROONC!!_

- Ups, eu acho que a minha barriga está pedindo por comida. – Disse Sasuke, sorrindo sem-graça para a garota.

- Vamos entrar! – O puxou pelo pulso e adentraram na casa.

- _"Ainda bem... Pensei que não poderia mais te ver com a descoberta de Itachi..." _– Pensou um aliviado Sasuke, segurando o seu colar precioso.

Ao longe, um par de olhos assistia toda a cena. Finalmente descobrira algo. Estava escondido entre as árvores do castelo e seu rosto era coberto pelas sombras das árvores. Mas podia se ver claramente um meio-sorriso diabólico por parte do misterioso.

- Huhuhuhu... Orochimaru-sama irá gostar de saber disso. – Nisso, desapareceu numa nuvem negra.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Ah, dessa vez é verdade n.n''_

_Endy: ¬¬''_

_Antes que eu me esqueça, tem uma explicação da Fic:_

(1) – Parabéns, Sasuke-kun!! – _Bom, nessa parte a Sakura diz parabéns, mas como eles estão perto de Dezembro, ficou meio estranho ser o aniversário de Sasuke, já que o aniversário dele é no dia 23 de Julho. Então, finjam que nessa fic, o aniversário dele seja perto de Dezembro. Ia ser muito pior se eu colocasse dia 23 de Julho Sakura dizendo parabéns e depois pular um monte de meses e dizer que eles estão perto do Natal, já que vai acontecer uma coisinha nessa época. Aguardem... Muahmuahmuah ò.Ó_

_Endy: Doida ¬¬'_

_Awee, só falta mais dois capítulos editados. Tamo chegando lá! – Fogos de artifícios ao fundo –_

_Endy: Amém. Dessa vez eu acredito que milagres acontecem ¬¬'_

_Haiii! Bom, agora já vamos. E leiam o próximo capítulo emocionante editado. MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!_

_Endy: O.Õ' Err... Fui! - Some numa fumaça –_

_Brenda: Ei! Me espera! Tchauzinho, gente, abraços e beijos! - Some numa fumaça e nela se formam umas letras onde pode-se ler "SasuSaku" ¬¬ -_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_

_Word: Eu também fui! – E assim, o Microsoft Word se fecha e pára de escrever qualquer outra besteira –_


	5. É uma Promessa

_Oie. Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto. Êêêê n.n_

_Endy: ¬¬'' Disclaimer, por favor._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, mas o personagem Edward Elric é MEU e ninguém toma de mim! Ò.ó_

_Endy: Idiota! Ele não é nem de Narutooo!! Ò.Ó_

_Xiuu u.ú_

_Endy: Deixa eu calada mesmo ¬¬'''_

**Obs.: **_Caso tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_Endy: Boa leitura n.n_

_Capítulo emocionante T.T._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: É uma Promessa**

Finalmente Dezembro chegara. Era época de Natal e todos se preparavam para festejar. O castelo também estava em grande correria por causa dos preparativos. Sakura ultimamente estava muito feliz, adorava o Natal, era uma festa onde a família se reunia em harmonia, com o espírito natalino em seus corações. Mas, neste ano, o seu pai resolveu fazer diferente: Iria fazer uma festa com espetáculos e muita comida. Seria um tipo de baile.

Sakura estava saltitando pelos corredores do castelo e ajudava a enfeitar o mesmo. Seu pai não gostou muito da idéia, mas graças a Tsunade, acabou cedendo. Tsunade também estava ajudando e vigiando a menina, pois seu pai só deixou com essa condição.

- Tá chegando o Natal, tá chegando o Natal! – Cantava enquanto colocava um enfeite no corredor.

- Sakura, vejo que gosta muito do Natal. – Comentou Tsunade. Estava ao lado de Sakura, ajudando a mesma a pôr os enfeites (Não me pergunte que enfeite é esse. É um de Natal u.u''').

- Ah, eu adoro! É a minha festa preferida. Nesse tempo, as pessoas enfeitam as suas casas e principalmente ficam em harmonia. Veja, estão todos trabalhando muito para deixar o castelo muito bonito! – Disse apontando para os empregados nos quais arrumavam o castelo e colocavam os enfeites. – Falando nisso, como é que se comemora o Natal lá em Paris?

- Ah, é muito lindo. Eu e Shizune saímos para jantarmos num restaurante, comemorar nas ruas, é um período de grande alegria.

- Nossa, eu queria ver como é. Pelo que a senhora está contando, deve ser muito legal.

- Sim, mas pelo menos você irá ver como é o Ano Novo. Aí sim é uma alegria só! – Tsunade tinha um brilho nos olhos.

- Não vejo a hora chegar! Ops! – Sakura viu que a sua caixa de enfeites tinha acabado e que aquele enfeite foi o último. – Meus enfeites acabaram T.T Vou pedir para algum dos empregados.

- Mas não vá muito longe.

- Tudo bem ¬¬''' – Sakura andou um pouco e chegou perto de um garoto. – Er, com licença, você tem alguma caixa de enfeites sobrando? – Perguntou cutucando o menino.

- Ah sim, eu ten – O garoto virou-se para Sakura e parou de falar na hora.

- Ahhh! SAS- Sasuke tapou a sua boca com a mão. A sorte é que não tinha nenhum empregado por perto.

- Saki-chan, não grite! – Sussurrou para Sakura.

- Sakura? O que foi? Eu acho que ouvi você gritando. – Disse Tsunade se aproximando um pouco dos dois.

- Ha! – Sasuke tirou a sua mão da boca de Sakura nesse mesmo instante.

- Hahhaha! É que eu pensei que vi algum bicho, mas não era nada. Ah, obrigada pela caixa! Pode voltar ao seu trabalho! – Sakura empurrou Sasuke para dentro de um cômodo (Lembre-se que eles estão num corredor e, portanto, existem outros cômodos).

- x.x – Sasuke.

- Sakura, isso é jeito de tratar um– Mas foi interrompida por Sakura.

- Tem nada não, vamos, porque temos muita coisa pra fazer! – Sakura empurrou Tsunade pra bem longe do lugar.

- O.õ – Tsunade não entendeu nada.

- Essa Saki-chan. Como ela pode ser tão distraída e não ter percebido que era eu? – Falou Sasuke para si vendo que as duas se distanciavam do local.

**

* * *

**

Um outro local do castelo estava em preparativos. Todos estavam muito felizes. Bom, _só _uma certa pessoa, ou melhor, um certo sapinho gorducho.

- Natal, Natal, Natal! – Pulava por todos os lados e enfeitava uma árvore de Natal bem pequena.

- Gamatatsu, quer PARAR com essa alegria e felicidade, por favor? – _Pediu _Gamakichi.

- Ah, Nii-san, você não gosta do Natal? Tem muitos doces para se comer. – O esconderijo de Orochimaru estava cheio de cordas de Natal e panos para se parecer com galhos e neve, respectivamente. No canto do local, estava Gamatatsu enfeitando uma árvore de Natal. No centro, onde ficava uma mesa redonda de pedra, estava Gamakichi com uma péssima cara. O local era um pouco apertado.

- Você só pensa em doces? Quando Orochimaru-sama chegar, não vai gostar nada disso. Já estou vendo a cara dele. – Nesse mesmo instante, a porta do esconderijo é aberta e Orochimaru entra no local. Quando pisou no chão, sentiu que era muito fofinho. Olhou pra baixo e viu que era um pano branco. No mesmo instante virou seus olhos para frente e viu que seu esconderijo parecia mais a casa do Papai Noel.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!! – Seus olhos estavam em chamas.

- O-Oro-chi-chimaru-sa-sama? E-eu estava ten-tando deixar o lugar m-mais natali-no. – Gamatatsu tremia de medo e se escondia atrás da arvorezinha de Natal.

- MAS NÃO DEVIAAA!! – Orochimaru usou um feitiço e destruiu tudo.

- ¬¬ O que eu disse? – Gamakichi estava na maior calma e não tinha saído do lugar.

- FORA DAQUI. OS DOIS! VÃO PASSEAR! – Orochimaru não esperou os dois sapos coitados falarem e chutou-os para fora do seu esconderijo. Sentou-se numa cadeira com o objetivo de tentar se acalmar.

- Orochimaru-sama, eu trago notícias. – Kabuto entrou pela porta, mas parou na hora. – O que houve aqui? Parece que um furacão passou por esse lugar. – Comentou, mas quando viu a cara de Orochimaru resolveu mudar de assunto. – Er... Eu-

- Diga logo o que tem a dizer. – Orochimaru não estava nada feliz.

- Hai. Veja isso. – Nisso, tirou uma bola de cristal que trazia escondida e colocou na mesa. – Ele me informou algo que nos ajudará a atacar os Harunos. – Fez um feitiço e uma imagem começou a se formar na bola de cristal.

- Hã? É aquela caçula dos Harunos com a peituda enfeitando esse castelo de traidores. E daí?!

- Agora veja essa imagem de uns dias atrás. – A bola de cristal retratou o dia em que Sakura fora descoberta por Itachi. Os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam maleficamente.

- MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! Finalmente descobri algo. – De repente a sua cara de estresse, mudou para uma de maníaco.

- O.Õ"

- Er... – Orochimaru voltou à sua pose de indiferente e sentou-se na cadeira novamente. – Eu me descontrolei.

- Eu vi... Mas qual será o plano?

- Hum, essa Haruno certamente se veste de criada constantemente. Hum... E se raptamos ela e dizemos para o seu pai que não a mataremos se ele me entregar o poder do trono?

- Demo existe vários guardas e certamente eles acharão o nosso esconderijo. Não temos nenhuma tropa para ficarmos de igual pra igual. – Comentou Kabuto.

- Kuso! Eu tenho que pensar num ótimo plano. – Orochimaru se levantou e ficou andando pelo esconderijo, numa tentativa de bolar alguma idéia.

-... – Kabuto não falava nada e mantinha seu olhar em Orochimaru.

- Kukukuku, eu já sei. – Murmurou para si. – Kabuto, a pedra de Clow ainda exala um pouco de poder, certo?

- Hai.

- E ela também guarda um pouco da alma de Clow, certo? – Sua voz arrastada estava maliciosa.

- Correto. – Kabuto desconfiou que Orochimaru já havia pensado num plano.

- Kukuku. – Caminhou em direção à bola de cristal. – Essa festa de Natal será uma boa oportunidade. Aguarde Haruno, esse sorriso desaparecerá logo do seu rostinho. Kukukuku! – Seu sorriso aumentou mais quando viu a imagem da Haruno sorrindo na bola de cristal.

- He! – Kabuto deu um sorriso de lado.

**

* * *

**

Sakura já havia terminado o seu trabalho e ainda tinha a manhã livre. Tsunade resolveu conversar um pouco com a sua mãe. _"Coisa de adultos" _pensou Sakura. Lembrou-se de Sasuke e do ocorrido de manhã. Correu para o seu quarto e se disfarçou de criada. Como estavam em época de Natal, havia neve lá fora e consequentemente, fazia frio. Estava um pouco agasalhada, mas com roupas de criada, se não, alguém poderia desconfiar.

Resolveu ir ao campo de treinamento, Sasuke às vezes ia lá para ver o seu pai. Chegou e não havia nenhum soldado treinando, pois a neve dificultava o treino. Sakura entrou numa espécie de cabana onde o pai de Sasuke ficava organizando os horários dos treinamentos, os dias deles, era como um escritório (Dos peba mesmo u.u).

- Com licença.

- Ah, Saki-chan, como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Sasuke encontrava-se sentado de frente para uma mesa.

- Intuição feminina! – Brincou Sakura se aproximando de Sasuke e este puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar. – Obrigada. Onde está o Fugaku-san?

- Ele foi pegar umas espadas para treinarmos. – Sasuke falou com um ar de maioridade.

- Nanii?! Sasuke-kun, você sabe lutar com espadas?! – Perguntou Sakura admirada.

- Sei sim. Mas eu não sou tão bom assim. Otou-san me treina quando está de folga. Ele disse que um Uchiha tem que aprender desde cedo a lutar com espadas.

- Sugoi. – Sakura tinha os olhos brilhando. – Eu posso ver você treinando?

- Hein? Cla-claro. – Sasuke ficou um pouco sem jeito. Nunca uma pessoa, fora seu pai, o via treinando. E agora, alguém ia assistir. E esse alguém era a Sakura! Corou de leve.

- Ah, eu me lembrei. O que você estava fazendo lá no corredor do castelo? Que eu saiba os criados são proibidos de andar por aqueles lados. – Sakura nem notou o rubor de Sasuke.

- Ah, aquilo. É que alguns criados foram ajudar na decoração, e eu fui um dos escolhidos, já que não tinha muita coisa para fazer. – Explicou Sasuke. – Mas você devia ter me percebido, eu tomei um susto.

- Hum... – Sakura parou por uns instantes. – Ah, Sasuke-kun, você está bem? Não se machucou quando eu te empurrei?! – Sakura havia aproximado o seu rosto do de Sasuke com um olhar preocupado.

- E-e-e-eu – Não conseguia falar nada com aquela proximidade. Os olhos de Sakura eram lindos. E ela havia se preocupado com ele. Tentou não corar, mas era impossível. Seu coração batia muito rápido. Olhou para o lado e tentou falar. – Não se preocupe, eu estou b-bem. – Olhava Sakura às vezes de esgoela.

- Ufa! – Se afastou e não soube como essa atitude aliviou o coração de um certo Uchiha. – Gomen Sasuke-kun, eu não queria ter feito aquilo com você.

- N-não se preocupe com essas besteiras. Não foi nada Saki-chan. – E deu um sorriso para a garota.

- Sasuke, finalmente eu achei uma espada para o seu tamanho. Aquela estava quebrada. – Disse Fugaku entrando no aposento. – Ah, Saki! Resolveu ver o Sasuke treinar? Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Fugaku-san. – Sakura se levantou da cadeira e fez uma reverência. – Sim, eu pensei que o Sasuke-kun estivesse por aqui.

- E acertou em cheio. O Sasuke certamente ficou muito feliz, certo? – Olhou para Sasuke e este corou um pouco. – Então, vamos? Não fique parado Sasuke. Está fazendo um lindo dia. – E saiu do aposento, sendo acompanhado por Sasuke e Sakura.

- Nossa, eu nunca vi uma luta de espadas. Boa sorte, Sasuke-kun. – E deu um doce sorriso.

- A-arigatô. – Seu coração começou a bater depressa. Droga! Se não se controlasse, no futuro poderia ter um ataque do coração.

Sakura se sentou na borda da cerca enquanto Sasuke e seu pai foram para o meio da área de treinamento. Fugaku deu uma espada para Sasuke.

- Sasuke, lembre-se que você deve ter cuidado para não se distrair. Você tem que estar concentrado e não se esqueça da defesa. – Alertou Fugaku.

- Hai. – Sasuke tinha um olhar determinado. Posicionou-se na forma de ofensiva.

- Então, vou começar. Não irei pegar leve dessa vez. – Fugaku também se posicionou.

Sakura admirava tudo em completo silêncio. Os dois não se mexiam, só trocavam olhares. Depois de alguns instantes, Sasuke correu em direção ao seu pai e o atacou. Mas Fugaku defendeu, o que causou um som de espadas se confrontando.

- Hum, sua força melhorou Sasuke. – Fugaku se distanciou. – Mas será que a sua defesa também melhorou?

- Se quiser saber, tente. – Fugaku correu para cima de Sasuke e os dois começaram uma "batalha". Às vezes Sasuke se esquivava, outra hora era o seu pai. Até que Fugaku deu uma excelente esquivada e tentou atacar Sasuke, mas este percebeu e defendeu. – Não vai conseguir me pegar tão fácil. – Tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Hum, bela defesa, mas... – Fugaku também tinha um sorriso no rosto. Tentou atacar de novo e mais uma vez um som de espadas se cruzando foi ecoado. Como num passe de mágica, Fugaku ficou mais rápido nos ataques, o que dificultou para o lado de Sasuke. O garoto não percebeu a tempo. Sua espada voou longe graças a um golpe de Fugaku. – Não é o bastante.

- Droga! – Murmurou. Correu e pegou a sua espada para mais um rodada. – Vamos começar de novo! – Pelo seu tom de voz, dava pra perceber que não estava nada alegre.

Enquanto os dois "treinavam", Sakura não piscava o olho. Sasuke parecia um homem lutando. Seu olhar era determinado e desafiante. Nunca o vira com essa expressão, ficava mais bonito. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Tocou nelas com as duas mãos. _"Droga, parem de corar com qualquer coisa"_ pensou encabulada.

Faziam uns trinta minutos de treinamento. Algumas vezes Sasuke deixava escapar a sua espada ou então se desequilibrava. Fugaku o mandava levantar. Pela expressão de Sasuke, estava cansado. Nunca levara um treinamento muito a sério. Talvez por Sakura estiver ali assistindo, não sabia. Mas não queria que ela pensasse que era um fracote que só sabia fazer doces e salgados. Tentou se esquivar e atacar ao mesmo tempo, melhor dizendo, um contra-ataque. Mas acabou por se desequilibrar de novo e caindo na neve. Fugaku enfiou a sua espada na neve, ao lado do rosto de Sasuke.

- Sasuke, você só está ruim no contra-ataque. – Sasuke estava de olhos fechados, com os braços e pernas abertas (Daquele jeito que a gente deita no chão ou na cama como se fosse uma estrela.). Respirava com a ajuda de sua boca, pois ofegava muito. O seu rosto também estava um pouco corado por conta do cansaço.

- Gomen. – Desculpou-se quase num sussurro. Sua cara tinha uma expressão triste.

-... – Fugaku observava o seu filho. Esse garoto o surpreendia a cada dia que treinava com ele. Deu um sorriso para Sasuke. – Sasuke, você está ótimo em manejar uma espada. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Ainda é muito novo, com certeza conseguirá se aperfeiçoar. No momento que você não esperar, irá conseguir dá um contra-ataque, que é o que você tanto tenta. Lembre-se disso. - Sasuke arregalou seus olhos. Não esperava um elogio do seu pai. Sorriu de lado.

- Obrigado, Otou-san.

- Dê o seu melhor. Afinal, numa emergência, você tem que lutar com todo o seu potencial para proteger aqueles que você ama. – Olhou para Sakura de longe e em seguida virou a cara para o Uchiha menor.

- P-pa-pai, o qu-que quer di-z-zer? – Sua cara voltou ao corado que estava antes.

- Acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Pelo silêncio de Sasuke, aceitou como um sim. Retirou a espada da neve e pegou a de Sasuke, que estava caída. – Bom, por hoje é só. Você parece cansado. Outro dia treinamos de novo. – Sakura pulou da cerca e correu em direção aos dois.

- Sugoi!! Nunca vi uma batalha tão emocionante assim. Sasuke-kun, eu adorei ver o seu treinamento. – Sasuke virou a cara, corado. – Fugaku-san, o senhor também sabe lutar muito bem. Obrigada por me deixar assistir o treinamento do Sasuke-kun. - E fez uma reverência.

- Ora, o que é isso. Você pode vir quando quiser. Mas agora eu tenho que levar as espadas de volta. De lá tenho assuntos a tratar. – Começou a andar.

- Tchau Fugaku-san. – Acenava Sakura.

- Tchau. Até outro dia. – E foi embora (Endy: Ele não deu tchau pro Sasuke porque eles moram juntos, ainda iam se ver e talz, então, não precisava u.u).

- Haaa. – Suspirou pesadamente Sasuke e ficou olhando pro céu. Até uma cabeça aparecer na sua frente.

- Ah, o que é isso? Levante-se! Não fique tão cansado. – Sakura pegou na mão de Sasuke e ficou puxando para o garoto se levantar. Mas ele não fazia nenhum esforço.

- Saki-chan, me deixa ficar mais um pouco deitado. Eu tô cansado. – Tinha uma voz manhosa e um tom brincalhão.

- Vamos! Deixe de manha. – Sakura ainda puxava o garoto. Mas acabou caindo por causa do peso. – Kyaa! – Resultado: Caiu em cima de Sasuke. Corou muito, assim como o moreno. – Ah, me-m-me de-descul-pa.

- Nã-não. – Só conseguiu dizer isso. Aquele rosto angelical de Sakura era lindo. E seus olhos grandes, como duas esmeraldas. Ficaram se admirando até Sakura "acordar" do transe. Saiu de cima de Sasuke, deitando na neve, para o alívio dele. Sasuke, ainda sentia o cheiro de cerejeiras muito próximo de si, era tão gostoso. – Sa-Saki-chan... – Chamou-a.

- Na-nani? – Olhou para o lado. Sasuke permanecia calado. – O quê?

- Err... – Depois de alguns segundos, desistiu do que ia falar. – Nada, deixa pra lá. – E fechou os olhos.

- Hein? – Uma interrogação se formou na cabeça de Sakura. Deixou pra lá e ficou parada, olhando pro céu. Sasuke estava olhando para o seu colar no qual havia ganhado de Sakura. Até que sentiu que sua amiga estava se mexendo muito. Abria e fechava as suas pernas e braços. – Hm, acho que já está bom. – Levantou-se da neve e olhou para a mesma. – Olhe Sasuke-kun. Um anjo. Um anjo de neve. O que achou?

- Hã? – Sasuke se levantou e viu que a menina havia feito um anjo na neve. – Hn, está muito bonito.

- Mas é uma pena. Ele não tem amigos. Está sozinho. – Lamentou Sakura. Sasuke deitou de novo na neve. – O que vai fazer? – Sasuke abriu as pernas e braços e fez o mesmo que Sakura. Formou um anjo de neve. Levantou-se e ficou ao lado da garota. Sakura o olhava sem entender nada.

- Agora ele tem um amigo. – E sorriu para Sakura. Ela se surpreendeu e olhou para os dois anjos. Sorriu de lado.

- Obrigada por ser meu amigo, Sasuke-kun. – Murmurou, mas o bastante para ele escutar.

- Eu que agradeço. – Sakura sorriu para Sasuke, enquanto a neve começava a cair na cabeça dos dois (Que... Clima! i.i Endy: ¬¬'').

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, nos arredores do castelo, Gamakichi e Gamatatsu "passeavam", como ordenara Orochimaru.

- Aho! Tá vendo o que você fez? – Reclamava Gamakichi.

- Nii-san, eu só queria deixar o lugar mais natalino. – Choramingava o sapinho gorducho.

- Mas você sabe que Orochimaru-sama odeia essas coisas felizes. Ele quer que todos sejam subordinados a ele.

- E por que nós estamos do lado dele?

- Não temos para onde ir, e ficaria difícil achar comida e abrigo. E além do mais, se por acaso ele conseguir libertar os poderes da pedra de Clow, não vamos ser mortos, já que somos do lado dele. – Explicou Gamakichi fazendo uma pose de espertinho.

- Demo, eu não queria fazer o mal.

- Mas infelizmente temos que fazer, seu idiota! – Quando passava pelo campo de treinamento, viu duas crianças. Já tinha visto o garoto algumas vezes, mas quem era aquela? E por que tinha o cabelo escondido? – Gamatatsu, vamos onde aquelas crianças estão. – E começou a saltitar (Lembre-se que eles são sapos u.u).

- Hã? Nii-san, me espere. – Ficaram escondidos perto da cerca. Gamatatsu viu que aquela garota parecia com alguém que ele conhecia. – Nii-san, aquela menina parece com alguém que eu já vi. – Disse com a sua voz manhosa para o seu irmão.

- Você está certo. Vamos nos camuflar na neve. Siga-me. – Gamakichi ficou embaixo da neve e começou a rastejar. Gamatatsu não se mexeu nem um pouco e só olhava para aquela cena. Gamakichi se virou para seu irmão. – Vamos!

- H-Hai. – E fez o mesmo. Rastejaram um pouco até chegarem perto dos meninos.

- Hum, pode parar. – Gamakichi ficou perto de Sakura e viu que ela sorria de forma muito doce. – Esse sorriso. Será que...?! – No mesmo instante pulou em cima do capuz de Sakura e o puxou. Sakura tomou um baita susto.

- Ahh! Um bichoo!! – E tirou o seu capuz num gesto involuntário. – Tira, tira, tira, tira!! – Sakura já estava gritando histericamente. Sasuke olhava tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Saki-chan, não tire o seu capuz. – Colocou-o de volta no seu lugar. – Eu não vejo nenhum bicho.

- Demo eu senti uma coisa na minha cabeça! – Choramingava Sakura.

- Se teve ou não alguma coisa, ela já foi embora. – Disse olhando as costas de Sakura.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou receosa.

- Não acredita em mim?

- Não é isso. É que eu tenho medo!

- Ai. Não tem nada. Eu juro.

- Tudo bem. – Ajeitou um pouco o seu capuz, no qual estava um pouco fora do lugar.

- E cuidado para não tirar isso direto. Se alguém ver, irá descobrir que é a princesa.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo. Está um pouco frio. Vamos! – Dito isso, puxou Sakura pelo seu pulso.

Silêncio.

- Nii-san... – Sussurrou Gamatatsu no qual estava escondido na neve.

- É a pr-prin-prince-sa. – Gamakichi estava em choque. Encontrava-se no mesmo estado de Gamatatsu.

- O que faremos?

- Orochimaru-sama tem que saber disso. – E saiu da neve correndo em direção ao esconderijo de Orochimaru.

- Nii-san, matte! Está frio!

**

* * *

**

Finalmente o Natal chegara. O castelo estava em festa. O salão de festas tinha muitos enfeites e também uma mesa cheia de comidas natalinas. Todos festejavam com muita alegria e bom-humor. O Sr. Haruno era um dos mais alegres da festa. Estava dançando com sua esposa, a Sra. Haruno. Ela estava deslumbrante, com um vestido de muitos detalhes e jóias de rubi.

Sakura vestia um vestido do tom do seu cabelo com alguns detalhes em vermelho-claro. Tinha uma tiara vermelha no seu cabelo, o que a deixava muito bonita. Correu em direção à Tsunade, na qual estava sentada numa das cadeiras reais. Seu vestido também era lindo (Imagine algum, sou péssima em descrever roupas T.T Endy: Nota-se ¬¬).

- Sakura, minha flor, você está linda. – Comentou Tsunade colocando Sakura no seu colo.

- Obrigada, a senhora também está muito linda.

- Hum, obrigada senhorita Sakura. – Brincou Tsunade. – Por que não vai dançar? As suas irmãs parecem bem alegres. – Comentou, vendo que as princesas dançavam com algumas amigas.

- Não quero. Já dancei, estou um pouco cansada. Por que a senhora não dança?

- Eu? Nossa, estou um pouco velha pra isso. Não agüentaria dançar por muito tempo.

- A senhora não é velha! Espero que eu fique conservada como a senhora quando crescer.

- Obrigada Sakura. – Sorriu para a menina.

Na cozinha, alguns empregados e criados trabalhavam, e Sasuke não estava fora dessa. Lavava os pratos enquanto se lamentava por não poder festejar.

- Wow, que droga! Como eu queria ser um príncipe nessas horas. Eu não posso nem comer esses docinhos que _eu _fiz. – Realmente estava para baixo. – E eu queria ver a Saki-chan de vestido. Deve estar tão bonita. – Fechou os olhos suspirando. Mas acabou por deixar a água cair para fora da louça.

- Ei, Sasuke! Acorde! O que está fazendo? Andando nas nuvens? – Reclamou uma mulher dando uma batidinha na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Ittai! Me desculpe, eu me distraí. – Desculpou-se emburrado.

- Sasuke, eu sei que queria estar festejando, mas entenda, somos criados. – Disse a sua mãe aparecendo ao seu lado.

- Oka-san? – Olhou para a sua mãe. - Não se preocupe, apesar de estar emburrado, eu entendo. – E sorriu para Mikoto.

- Obrigada por entender, meu amor. – Beijou a testa de Sasuke. – Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal.

Depois de conseguir um tempinho livre, Sasuke aproveitou para dá uma fugidinha da cozinha para o salão de festas. Queria ver muito Sakura, mesmo que fosse de longe. E finalmente conseguiu. Ela estava linda! A sua tia também, mas Sakura... Não tinha palavras. Seu coração começou a acelerar, já havia descoberto há pouco tempo que gostava da Haruno. Mas não tinha coragem para se declarar. E se ela não gostasse dele? Ficou pensando nisso que nem notou as suas bochechas corarem e um empregado chegar perto.

- Sasuke, o que pensa que está fazendo?! Volte já para a cozinha. Lá é seu lugar!! – O homem pegou no pulso de Sasuke e começou a puxá-lo.

- Nãoo, me deixa ficar mais um pouco! – Sasuke segurava no batente da parede para não voltar à cozinha.

- Ora menino! Que teimosia! Venha que estou mandando. – Puxava Sasuke pelas pernas, o que deixava o garoto suspenso no ar.

- Não, você não manda em mim. – Segurava fortemente no batente.

- Você que pediu! – Pegou Sasuke e o colocou no seu ombro, como um saco de batata.

- Nãããooo. _"Minha alegria durou pouco"_.

Enquanto conversava com Tsunade, Sakura virou seus olhos para o salão. Achou que viu uma mão no batente do corredor que dava para a cozinha. Aquela mão parecia do Sasuke. Queria tanto vê-lo. Ora, e poderia, aliás, pode!

- Titia, eu vou lá ao meu quarto. – Disse interrompendo a conversa.

- O que vai fazer lá?

- É que eu esqueci de pegar a minha pulseira. Eu volto. – Nisso, desceu do colo de Tsunade e saiu correndo.

- _"Essa menina." _– Pensou Tsunade com uma cara sorridente.

**

* * *

**

- Kukukuku, todos estão se divertindo muito nesta festa. – Comentou Orochimaru vendo tudo pela sua bola de cristal. – Hum, e parece que a Haruno irá se disfarçar de criada. É hora do plano!

- Orochimaru-sama, é agora a minha vez? – Perguntou Kabuto. Estava com uma capa negra e com um capuz, que servia para cobrir todo o seu rosto.

- Sim, é a sua hora. Vá enquanto eu faço o ritual. – E sem esperar resposta, Orochimaru colocou a pedra de Clow na mesa e começou a fazer uns _ins _com as mãos.

- Fhe, chegou o grande dia da derrubada dos Harunos. – Comentou para si, enquanto saia do esconderijo.

**

* * *

**

Voltando à cozinha, onde Sasuke trabalhava, Sakura conseguira adentrar nela. Tinha muitos empregados e criados que nem a notavam, pois, estavam muito ocupados. Viu que Sasuke lavava a louça e tinha os olhos fechados com um bico no rosto. Ele ficava fofo com essa cara de emburrado.

- Ops. – Sasuke deixou um garfo cair. Estava muito distraído, mas antes que ele caísse no chão, viu que duas mãos pegaram o garfo. Olhou para o dono, ou dona daquelas mãos e sua surpresa foi muito grande. – Saki-chan?! O que faz aqui? Deveria estar na festa. – Sussurrou para a garota, a qual tinha colocado o garfo de volta na louça.

- Hum, está muito sem graça. Não tinha nenhuma criança para ficar comigo, só adultos. Isso é chato. – Disse Sakura. – Prefiro ficar aqui com você.

- Ah! – Começou a corar. – _"Pare de corar seu baka!"_ Obrigado.

- Eu posso te ajudar? – Perguntou sorrindo e ficando ao lado de Sasuke.

- S-Saki-chan. – Chamou-a, parando tudo o que estava fazendo. Sakura estranhou um pouco.

- O quê? – Sasuke segurou o seu pulso e começou a puxá-la para fora da cozinha. – S-Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo?!

- É que aquele lugar está muito barulhento. Eu quero te mostrar outro que você irá adorar.

Enquanto saiam às escondidas, o mesmo empregado que achou Sasuke, viu que ele estava fugindo de novo e ainda mais com uma cúmplice. Ia pegar ele de volta, mas uma doce voz o parou.

- O deixe ir, eu posso terminar o que ele estava fazendo. – Disse Mikoto. – Ele só quer um tempo pra ficar a sós.

- Ah! – O empregado entendeu o que Mikoto quis dizer. – Certo, se for por isso, eu deixo o garoto ir. – Disse sorrindo e voltando ao seu trabalho.

Finalmente chegaram ao lugar que Sasuke comentou. Não era tão grande, mas era uma varanda ao ar livre, onde se podiam ver as estrelas da noite de Natal. A varanda ficava num corredor do castelo, que nesse momento estava vazio devido à festa. Só alguns guardas permaneciam, mas estavam um pouco longe do local. Sakura achou as estrelas lindas.

- Ah, que noite linda. Posso ver as estrelas claramente. – Disse Sakura chegando ao batente da varanda. Olhava o céu, que tinha muitas estrelas.

- Dizem que no Natal as estrelas ficam mais a mostra. Elas ficam muito mais brilhantes do que já são. – Sasuke chegou perto de Sakura. Também olhava as estrelas.

- Sasuke-kun!! Uma estrela cadente! – Comentou chacoalhando o braço de Sasuke. Parecia uma criancinha que nunca tinha visto uma estrela cadente.

- Faça um pedido.

- Vamos fazer dois pedidos. Um é meu e o outro é seu. – Nesse momento, Sakura fechou os olhos e pensou num pedido. Sasuke fez o mesmo. – Pronto, nós só podemos dizer qual foi o pedido quando ele se realizar.

- Certo. – Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio. Sakura ainda olhava as estrelas maravilhada e Sasuke olhava para o chão. Apertou os punhos e rapidamente segurou as mãos de Sakura. Esta se surpreendeu pelo ato do garoto.

- S-Sasuke-kun, o que houve? – O olhar de Sasuke estava determinado e um pouco sério. Sakura começou a corar de leve.

- Saki-chan, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa! – Era agora ou nunca. Ia se declarar. Seu coração batia muito rápido. – Já faz um tempo que eu quero lhe dizer isso.

- Então, D-Diga. – Não fazia a mínima idéia do que Sasuke queria lhe dizer, mas aquele olhar a estava deixando envergonhada. Sem perceber, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido do que o costume.

- Eu... Eu q-quero te dizer que... _"Sasuke no baka, diga!"_ – Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força. – EU-

- Ora, ora, o que vejo aqui? Dois criados fugindo do trabalho. – Disse um rapaz encapuzado, interrompendo o que Sasuke ia falar (Para a infelicidade da gente XD).

- Quem é você?! – Sasuke soltou as mãos de Sakura e colocou-se na frente dela. Aquele homem era muito suspeito.

- Minha identidade não precisa ser revelada. – Disse o homem misterioso. – Eu só quero um favor. Me entregue a menina, eu preciso dela para uma certa coisa. – Seu sorriso malicioso ficou à mostra.

- Ah!! – Sakura ficou assustada e segurou no braço de Sasuke.

- Por que eu deveria lhe obedecer?! – Sasuke tinha um olhar de raiva. Droga! Talvez esse homem já soubesse que ela era uma Haruno.

- Hum, acho que você deveria me obedecer para não morrer! – Com uma mão, soltou um raio em direção aos dois. Sasuke por pouco conseguiu desviar, junto com Sakura. Correu para o corredor. Não tinha ninguém por ali para ajudá-los. – Hahaha, vejo que estão em apuros. Se ela vir comigo, não farei nada com você. O que acha? – Perguntou de forma maliciosa para Sasuke.

- Nã-o. – Algumas lágrimas já brotavam dos olhos de Sakura. Ela apertou mais o braço de Sasuke.

- Eu não vou deixar você tocar um dedo nela!! – Gritou Sasuke.

- Hum, você é corajoso. Mas o que você pode fazer?! – De repente tirou uma espada debaixo da sua capa. Ia atacar Sasuke.

- AHH! – Sakura fechou os olhos e só fez gritar. Mas escutou um som de espadas se chocando. Abriu um de seus olhos e viu que Sasuke se defendia com uma espada. Também percebeu que uma das armaduras do corredor estava sem uma espada. – Sasuke-k-kun.

- Você não vai conseguir me pegar tão fácil! – Sorriu para o encapuzado. No momento que ele iria lhe atacar, pegou uma espada de uma armadura que estava do seu lado.

- O que foi esse grito? – Um dos guardas que estava um pouco longe do local, escutou o grito de Sakura. Correu em direção de onde o havia escutado. Outros guardas o seguiram.

- Kuso! Fui descoberto. – Murmurou. – _"Orochimaru-sama, fui descoberto. Preciso de reforços." _– Disse Kabuto para Orochimaru por telepatia (?).

- _"Sorte que já terminei o ritual. Vamos ter que atacar de vez" _– "Disse" Orochimaru.

- Quem é você?! É muito suspeito. Venha conosco. – Disse o guarda chegando ao local.

- Saki-chan, você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado, vendo que Sakura não soltava o seu braço.

- E-eu estou c-com medo. – Seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você. – Sorriu para a Haruno. – Eu prometo.

- Kukuku, eu ainda não terminei. – Kabuto fez uns _ins _com as mãos e vários esqueletos apareceram (Sem idéias. Me desculpem n.n'''). – Vamos lutar para ver quem ganha.

- Es-que-letos. - Sakura voltou ao seu medo. Estava tremendo. – S-Sas-suke-kun!

- Droga, o que é isso agora?! Fique atrás de mim, Saki-chan!

- Droga. Homens, vamos acabar com esses esqueletos. Você irá ser pego e preso depois disso tudo. – Disse o guarda pegando a sua espada.

- Certooo!! – Gritaram os outros. E assim começou uma luta. Toda vez que eles quebravam os esqueletos, eles se montavam de novo.

- Droga!! – Sasuke só atacava os esqueletos que vinha para cima de si. Mas estava muito difícil. Como aquele lugar era um corredor, ficava um pouco apertado para se defender deles.

- Kukuku, agora eu irei pegar a Haruno. – Fez o mesmo golpe que tinha feito no começo e um raio saiu da sua mão. Ele estava em direção de Sakura.

- Não! – Sasuke abaixou Sakura e também se abaixou. O raio pegou por pouco no capuz de Sakura, fazendo com que ele caísse. Seu cabelo ficou à mostra.

- PRINCESA?!! – Os guardas pararam assim que viram Sakura. – O quê...? – Um dos guardas ia fazer uma série de perguntas, mas desistiu. - Não temos tempo para isso. Princesa, fuja daqui! – Gritou um dos guardas.

- Eu não irei deixar! – Kabuto ia correr em direção à Sakura, mas um dos guardas entrou na sua frente. O jovem enfiou a sua espada no peito dele.

- Ahh!! – Sakura gritou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. Estava chorando. Sasuke também havia ficado surpreso, nunca presenciou uma morte desse tipo.

- T-temos qu-que proteger a pr-prince-sa. – Disse o guarda com as suas últimas forças. Sangue saia do seu peito e da sua boca.

- Garoto! Leve ela o mais longe possível! Vá!! – Ordenou outro guarda.

- C-certo! – Sakura estava em choque. Não conseguia se levantar. – Saki-chan, vamos! Onegai, eu não quero que você morra! – Segurou o pulso de Sakura e começou a correr junto com ela.

- Nãã-o. – Sakura só corria porque Sasuke a segurava pelo pulso. Estava fora de si. Só fazia chorar.

- Droga! – Kabuto ia correr em direção dos dois, mas os guardas não deixaram.

- Não vamos deixar você tocar na Haruno. Se for preciso, vamos morrer para protegê-la.

- Kuso! _"Orochimaru-sama, estou com problemas. O senhor terá fazer tudo sozinho, junto com ele!"_

- _"Certo. Já estou lutando!"_

**

* * *

**

Por outro lado, o salão de festas estava sendo atacado. Esqueletos estavam por todas as partes, atacando várias pessoas. O terror reinava por todas as partes. Gente morta, sangue por todos os lados, pessoas chorando. Orochimaru tinha uma cara demoníaca.

- HAHAHAAHA! Está vendo, Harunos?! Eu disse que teria a minha vingança. Era só uma questão de tempo! – Já havia matado uma das princesas.

- Orochimaru, pare com isso! Deixe-as de fora, este assunto é entre eu e você!! – Gritava o czar, vendo que suas outras duas filhas estavam presas numa parede. A imperatriz chorava muito, com o sangue da sua filha em suas mãos.

- POR QUÊ?! ELA NÃO TINHA QUE MORRER! – Encontrava-se ajoelhada, com Tsunade ao seu lado, tentando levantá-la.

- Vamos Sra. Haruno. Se ficar aqui, irá morrer como a sua filha. – Segurava os braços da mulher para levantá-la, mas ela chorava desesperada.

- Mamãe!! – As outras Harunos choravam e tentavam se soltar. O corpo da Haruno morta estava um pouco perto das duas.

- Veja como é divertido matar pessoas, principalmente os Harunos. – Nisso, correu em direção à imperatriz com o objetivo de matá-la.

- NÃO! – O imperador não pôde fazer nada. Tsunade fora puxada por um esqueleto para sair da frente da sua esposa.

- Não tenho razões para viver. Vamos todos morrer. – A mulher fechou os olhos e só pode sentir a espada de Orochimaru cravar no seu coração.

- Nãããooo!! – Tsunade agora chorava. Não conseguiu salvar a imperatriz. Orochimaru retirou a espada da Haruno e seu corpo caiu sem vida no chão. Sangue sujou o tapete real.

- Hahahaha! Como é gostoso sentir a minha vitória. – Orochimaru gargalhava.

- Seu... MISERÁVEL! – Tsunade pegou no esqueleto e o jogou no chão. Correu e deu o soco mais forte que já havia dado. Orochimaru voou longe e bateu na parede onde as princesas estavam. Tsunade respirava ofegante. – Como pode matar alguém e ficar feliz?! Você não é humano. – Seu olhar estava de puro ódio.

- Kukuku, simples... – Limpou um pouco de sangue da sua boca, pegou a espada e com um só golpe matou as princesas. – Eu sou Orochimaru e serei IMORTAL!! – Sua espada tinha sangue das Harunos e lambeu um pouco. – Hum, essas garotas têm um sangue muito gostoso. – Sorriu para Tsunade de forma maliciosa.

- M-minhas filh-lhas. – O czar caiu de joelhos e ficou olhando para o corpo das garotas, os quais estavam sujos de sangue. Do sangue dos Harunos.

- Seu... – Tsunade estava com um olhar de ódio e lágrimas caiam de seu rosto. Aquelas garotas eram tão lindas, apesar de sempre brigarem com Sakura, tinham um bom coração. – Como pôde... Como... SEU IDIOTA EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!! – Correu para cima de Orochimaru. O imperador viu que Orochimaru pegou a sua espada para matar Tsunade. A única coisa que poderia fazer era...

- TSUNADE!! – Parou na frente dela e recebeu o golpe.

- Não! – Tsunade parou. Viu que a espada atravessava o estômago do Haruno.

- Hum, até que serviu para algo. – Num gesto de indelicadeza, tirou a espada do homem semimorto. Quando ele estava pestes à cair no chão, Tsunade o pegou. Ajoelhou com a cabeça dele no seu colo.

- Me-me-me des-cul-pe-pe. E-eu... – Chorava descontroladamente.

- Tsunade, me faça um f-favor. S-salve a S-Sa-ku-ra. Me pr-prom-meta que e-ela irá s-ser s-salva. – O pai chorava e pedia esse favor com todo o seu coração.

- E-eu prometo. I-irei pr-protegê-la.

- É o me-meu últim-o pe-di-do... – Fechou os olhos e sua alma não habitava mais aquele corpo.

- E-eu prometo! – Murmurou Tsunade. Suas mãos estavam com manchas de sangue do Haruno.

- Hahaha, só falta mais um. Aquela menina mimada. Irei pegá-la. Mas antes irei matar você! – Orochimaru correu com a sua espada para Tsunade, na qual estava cabisbaixa.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME MATAR! – Desviou-se do golpe e deu uma rasteira em Orochimaru. Chutou-o e fez com que ele batesse na parede do outro lado do salão. – Seu safado! Não irei morrer até salvar a SAKURA! – Correu para fora do salão de festas em busca de princesinha.

- Droga! Atrás dela!! E achem a última Haruno. Não deixem ninguém vivo neste castelo!! – Esqueletos correram atrás de Tsunade e de outras pessoas que tentavam inutilmente fugir.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke e Sakura ainda corriam por alguns corredores. Algumas vezes esqueletos tentavam atacar Sakura, mas Sasuke acabava por desmontá-los e fugir. Estava desesperado, não sabia para onde ir. E onde estaria a sua família? Lutando? Fugindo? Mortos? Não sabia. A única coisa que sabia era correr e proteger Sakura. Esta, não falava nada, algumas lágrimas ainda caiam pelo seu rosto. Sasuke sabia que a garota não falava nada por causa do choque. As roupas dos dois estavam um pouco manchadas do sangue do guarda que entrara na frente deles.

- Saki-chan! Tente não soltar a minha mão. Temos que achar alguma saída! Agüente um pouco! – Sasuke gritava para Sakura, mas a garota não falava nada, a única coisa que fazia com que ela corresse era a mão do Uchiha. – Droga! – Murmurou. O que iria fazer?

De repente, Sasuke ouve alguns passos, talvez fosse alguém que poderia ajudá-los. Seguiu o som. Quando virou o corredor, chocou com alguém. Por pouco não caiu no chão.

- Você... Você é a-a tia da S-Saki-chan! – Sasuke arregalou os seus olhos.

- C-como me conhece? – Tsunade perguntava ofegante. Olhou para a criança atrás daquele garoto. Os seus cabelos... – SAKURA! É VOCÊ?! – Tsunade abraçou Sakura. – Graças a Deus está viva. – Tsunade mantinha os olhos fechados e algumas lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

-... – Sakura não falava nada. Ainda segurava o pulso de Sasuke. Tsunade sabia que Sakura estava daquele jeito por causa do acontecido.

- O-o que faz com essas roupas? – Um estrondo foi escutado pelos três presentes. – Droga, são eles. – Murmurou. - Vamos! – Tsunade segurou um pulso de Sakura e começou a correr. Sasuke também foi atrás e ainda não soltara a sua mão da de Sakura. Tsunade virou para Sasuke. – Você estava fugindo com ela?!

- H-hai, mas eu não sabia p-para onde ir. – Sasuke gaguejava um pouco. A voz daquela mulher era tão determinada. E fora que era da realeza.

- Como ela foi parar aqui e com essas vestes?! – Antes que Sasuke respondesse, esqueletos apareceram e cercaram os três. Tsunade colocou Sakura atrás de si. Tinha que salvar Sakura. Foi a sua promessa. Um dos esqueletos avançou e Tsunade deu um chute nele, mas os outros começaram a avançar de uma só vez. Sasuke ajudava Tsunade. Até que um dos esqueletos pegou no braço de Sakura. Tsunade e Sasuke estavam distraídos e não viram. A garota gritou e antes que o esqueleto fizesse algo nela, Sasuke defendeu-se de um esqueleto e o atacou. Então, só assim pôde atacar o esqueleto que puxava a Haruno. Tsunade desmontou o resto dos esqueletos.

- Sakura, você está bem?! – Perguntou Tsunade. – Temos que correr, falta pouco para sairmos do castelo. – Mas antes que começasse a correr, um dos esqueletos se regenerou e ia atacar Tsunade. Por sorte Sasuke o desmontara antes.

- Vão vocês duas! Esses esqueletos irão se regenerar, eles não morrem. Não vai adiantar de nada se corremos com eles aqui. Alguém tem que ficar! – Disse Sasuke para Tsunade.

- O quê?! – Tsunade e Sasuke trocaram alguns olhares.

- VÃO! A princesa precisa ser salva! – Sasuke pela primeira vez, lançou um olhar determinado para alguém da nobreza.

- Na-ni?! – Tsunade se lembrou das últimas palavras do Sr. Haruno. Afirmou para Sasuke com a cabeça. – Certo! – Puxou Sakura pelo seu pulso. Sasuke soltou a outra mão de Sakura. Nesse mesmo instante, Sakura parecia ter acordado de algum transe. Soltou-se de Tsunade e abraçou Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! Nãão! – Sakura segurava com muita força nas vestes de Sasuke.

- Sakura? – Murmurou Tsunade sem entender nada.

- Saki-chan... – Sasuke soltou a sua espada e retribuiu o abraço. – Você precisa ir e eu tenho que ficar para segurá-los. – Sasuke sussurrava para Sakura, como se só ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

- M-mas s-se você ficar...! – Sakura o abraçou mais forte.

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem. – Sasuke afagava os cabelos rosados de Sakura e limpava as suas lágrimas numa tentativa de acalmá-la. Olhou para Tsunade e esta entendeu. Segurou o braço de Sakura para puxá-la, mas a Haruno não se soltava de Sasuke.

- Saki-chan você tem que ir. Onegai... – Sasuke dizia pra Sakura, mas era impossível.

- Não! E-eu sinto que nunca mais o verei. – Sakura murmurava mais para si do que pra ele. – SASUKE-KUN, VOCÊ É IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! – Gritou com todo o ar que tinha nos seus pulmões.

- S-Saki-chan... – Sasuke estava surpreso. Lembrou-se de algo. Tirou o seu colar e mostrou para Sakura. – Saki-chan, você disse que esses colares eram para representar a nossa amizade. Lembra? – Tinha um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Uhh, l-lembro. – Sakura finalmente abriu as suas esmeraldas e pegou o seu colar.

- Se esses colares estão sempre conosco, significa que a nossa amizade não acaba aqui.

- S-Sasuke... – Sakura parou de chorar por alguns instantes. Seus olhos estavam inchados. – P-promete que vamos nos r-reencontrar?

- Hai, eu prometo. – Sasuke sorriu verdadeiramente para Sakura. Como se aquele fosse seu último sorriso para a Haruno. – Prometo que não morrerei e que irei procurar por você.

- E-eu também irei te procurar. Não v-vou sossegar até cumprir essa p-promessa!

- É uma promessa para a toda a vida? – Sasuke levantou um pouco o seu colar.

- Para toda a vida! – Sakura levantou o seu colar e eles uniram os seus colares, formando um só. Os dois sorriram.

- Sakura, temos que ir... – Tsunade segurou a mão de Sakura e começou a puxá-la lentamente. Ficou surpresa com aqueles dois, mas resolveu não comentar nada.

- Saki-chan. – Lentamente o abraço foi se desfazendo.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ainda tinham as mãos dadas. Sasuke apertou forte e deu um sorriso de encorajamento para Sakura. – Até um dia.

- Até. – E assim, os dois se separaram totalmente. Tsunade começou a correr com Sakura a acompanhando. Sasuke pegou de volta a sua espada e deu uma última olhada para Sakura. Esta pereceu entender e também olhou para trás. Os dois deram seus últimos sorrisos. Sasuke virou-se para os esqueletos, nos quais acabavam de se regenerarem. Lembrou-se das palavras do seu pai _"No momento que você não esperar, irá conseguir dá um contra-ataque, que é o que você tanto tenta."_. Finalmente conseguiu dar um contra-ataque. No momento que escutou o grito de Sakura, conseguiu. – Vocês querem lutar? Então vamos lutar! – Sasuke avançou para cima dos esqueletos.

- Kukuku... Você não irá conseguir, pirralho... – Sasuke escutou uma voz arrastada vindo do corredor. De repente, os esqueletos tomaram uma aparência mais sombria do que antes.

- Droga! – Praguejou Sasuke. Os esqueletos avançaram para cima dele. Sasuke não teve como se defender de todos, por isso, um dos esqueletos o arranhou por pouco no seu braço, o que rasgou um pouco a sua roupa. Para piorar, Sasuke caiu e deixou a espada deslizar-se pelo chão. O esqueleto já avançava na sua direção. Sasuke só pôde fechar os olhos esperando o ataque, mas este não veio. Quando viu, seu pai havia entrado na sua frente, atacando o esqueleto e o resto dos outros.

- Pa-papai?

- Sasuke, você está bem?! – Mikoto apareceu correndo pelo corredor. – Você está machucado. Não temos tempo para lhe explicar. Vamos! – Mikoto ia puxar Sasuke, mas ele parou.

- O quê?! E você Otou-san?! – Virou preocupado.

- Sasuke, eu irei ficar. Você já fez o seu trabalho. Deixe o resto comigo. – Fugaku deu um sorriso para seu filho.

- O-Otou-s-san... – Sasuke já previa que seu pai morreria lutando com aqueles esqueletos. Algumas lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos.

- Mikoto, cuide bem do nosso filho. – Fugaku abraçou pela última vez a sua mulher.

- C-certo. – Também chorava um pouco. – Eu te amo e sempre te amarei. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Fugaku.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse para Mikoto com um meio-sorriso. – Vão, que eles já irão atacar! – Separaram-se e Mikoto pegou no pulso de Sasuke, mas antes que começassem a correr Fugaku disse. – Sasuke, homens não choram. E você já é um homenzinho! – Fugaku sorriu. – Cuide também da sua mãe.

- C-certo! – Sasuke enxugou as suas lágrimas. Ele e sua mãe puseram a correr.

- Sasuke, graças a Deus que você está bem! Vamos fugir pelos fundos do castelo! – Mikoto falava para Sasuke enquanto corriam pelos corredores.

- Onde estão as outras pessoas? Onde está o nii-san?! – Sasuke estava assustado.

- Nós conseguimos fugir dessas coisas e muitas pessoas já morreram. – Mikoto falava com a voz um pouco fraca. Seus amigos foram todos mortos pelos esqueletos. Por pouco Fugaku a achou e começaram a correr em busca de Sasuke. – Seu irmão sabe se virar, com certeza ele estará bem!

-... – Sasuke não falava nada. Olhou para trás, a última vez que passava por esse corredor, será que Saki-chan estará bem?

**

* * *

**

Tsunade e Sakura já haviam fugido do castelo. Corriam em direção à cidade, onde poderiam embarcar em algum trem. Estava nevando (É feito aquela cena do filme que Anastácia e a avó estão correndo na neve).

- Temos que chegar lá rápido. Você não pode ficar muito tempo na neve! Irá fazer mal a você, Sakura. – Tsunade falava enquanto corria com Sakura.

- T-titia... Onde e-estão os me-meus p-pais e as m-minhas ir-mãs? – Sakura já imaginava o que teria acontecido com eles. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

-... Eles... Eles foram... M-mortos... – Tsunade falou quase num sussurro, mas Sakura pôde escutar perfeitamente.

- Não... – Agora mais lágrimas caiam pelos seus olhos. Mas antes que Tsunade falasse alguma coisa, Orochimaru aparece repentinamente e pula em cima de Sakura. – Ahhh! – Sakura se soltou da mão de Tsunade na queda.

- Sakura! – Tsunade virou-se e viu que Orochimaru a puxava pela sua perna.

- Hahahahaha! Você não escapará de mim, princesinha! Hahahaha! – Puxava Sakura cada vez mais. Resolveu ir atrás da garota por conta própria. Kabuto e os outros esqueletos não deram conta.

- Mestre... – Gamatatsu e Gamakichi estavam uns metros de distância. Eles haviam corrido atrás de Orochimaru. – Nii-san, o que ele vai fazer com ela? – Perguntava o sapinho gorducho.

- Ele irá matá-la! – Gamakichi havia parado e seu irmão fez o mesmo. Tinha um olhar sério.

- Me solte! – Sakura gritava e tentava empurrar Orochimaru com o seu pé.

- Muahmuahmuah! Você nunca escapará de mim, princesa! Nunca!

- Sakura, minha flor! Solte-a! – Tsunade deu um chute em Orochimaru.

- Kuso! – Orochimaru caiu na neve. As duas começaram a correr de novo. Sentiu que o chão o sugava. – Droga! Eu falhei, não consegui matar todos os Harunos! Maldição! – Orochimaru se debatia. Tinha uma espécie de cilindro nas mãos (É aquele negócio verde que Rasputin tem n.n''').

- Nii-san. O que está havendo?

- Ele falhou e terá as suas conseqüências. Orochimaru fez um acordo com a pedra de Clow para ter uma parte do seu poder para derrotar os Harunos. Em troca, ele vendeu a sua alma, mas se falhar, ele irá perder a memória de ter feito esse pacto e ficará preso, até matar o último Haruno. E nós somos proibidos de falar sobre isso para ele, senão, seremos castigados. – Gamakichi agora olhava a cena de Orochimaru se debatendo na neve.

- Droga, preciso fazer... Algo! – Disse Orochimaru vendo que a Haruno estava fugindo. Pensou um pouco. – _"A chave para o poder, está no derramar do vermelho da última pétala da primavera por ela" _– Lembrou-se do enigma. – _"Sakura, minha flor!" _– Lembrou-se das falas de Tsunade. – _"...VOCÊ É IMPORTANTE PARA MIM!" _– Lembrou-se do que a Haruno havia dito à algum tempo atrás. – _"... No derramar do vermelho... Da última pétala...", "Você é importante para mim!", "... Por ela." _– Orochimaru fez uma cara surpresa. Era isso! Finalmente resolveu o enigma! Mas agora ele iria perder as memórias... Só se... – Hahahaha! ESCUTE HARUNO! POUPAREI AGORA! ELE É IMPORTANTE? LEMBRE-SE! NA TERCEIRA VEZ PERDERÁS... PERDERÁS... ENTÃO MORRERÁS! MUAHMUAHMUAH! – Orochimaru sorria de forma demoníaca.

-!! – Sakura pôde escutar perfeitamente o que Orochimaru dissera, mas Tsunade estava muito assustada para escutar. Sakura olhou para trás, mas não viu Orochimaru. Assustou-se com aquelas palavras, o que elas queriam dizer?

- Sakura, corra mais rápido! – Tsunade a alertou.

- H-hai! – Sakura voltou a olhar para frente e aumentou o ritmo.

- Ouçam, não matem mais ninguém desse castelo, ouviram?! – Orochimaru gritava para os esqueletos, que estavam matando todos que viam pela frente. – Você também Kabuto! E você também! – Apesar de não ter ninguém naquele lugar, fora os sapinhos, Orochimaru falava para todos, já que o podiam ouvir por telepatia (Endy: Idéia de Brenda ¬¬'''). – GAMAKICHI! GAMATATSU! CUIDEM DISTO E ACHEM A HARUNO! QUANDO A ACHAREM, DEIXE O RESTO COM ELE! – Gritou jogando o cilindro em direção aos sapinhos. – SE NÃO FIZEREM O QUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO, IRÃO MORRER! Hahahahaha! Eu ainda voltarei!! – E assim, Orochimaru foi totalmente engolido pela neve.

Silêncio. Só o som do ventaval era escutado.

- Nii-san, o-o q-que faremos? – Perguntou Gamatatsu enquanto pegava o cilindro (Não sei o nome daquilo então irei chamá-lo de cilindro u.ú).

- Droga! Nem assim estamos livres! – Praguejou Gamakichi. – Teremos que fazer o que ele mandou. Agora ele precisa de nós. Naquela hora que falamos sobre a descoberta da princesa se disfarçar de uma criada ele nem sequer deu um "Muito bom" ou "Merecem um dia de folga"!

- Mas ele já sabia que ela se disfarçava de criada, nii-san. – Gamatatsu saltitou em direção ao seu irmão, levando consigo o cilindro de Orochimaru.

- CALE-SE!

**

* * *

**

Mikoto e Sasuke finalmente conseguiram sair do castelo assim como Tsunade e Sakura. Só faltava um pouco para saírem da área do castelo, era só atravessarem os portões. Mas de repente, um vulto passou pelos dois numa velocidade incrível. O vulto parou em frente deles, distante só alguns metros. Mikoto colocou Sasuke atrás de si com o objetivo de protegê-lo.

- Quem é você?! – Perguntou Mikoto.

-... – O homem misterioso não falava uma palavra sequer.

- O-oka-san. – Sasuke a chamou. Engraçado, parecia que conhecia aquele homem.

- Sasuke, vamos ter que correr e fugir. – Mikoto sussurrava para Sasuke.

- Demo, ele vai atacar se nós nos mexermos!

- Não discuta com a sua mãe! – Mikoto nem olhava para seu filho. – Eu vou distraí-lo enquanto você foge.

- O quê?! – Sasuke já perdera seu pai, provavelmente o seu irmão levara o mesmo destino, não queria perder a sua mãe. – Nunca! Otou-san disse que era para eu cuidar da senhora! – Sasuke já não escondia suas lágrimas.

- Mas ele me pediu para eu cuidar de você primeiro. – Mikoto falava tranquilamente sem nenhuma lágrima caindo dos seus olhos, mas por dentro o seu coração chorava. – E eu sei que você irá se virar sozinho. – Mikoto finalmente olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso no rosto. – Vá! – Nisso, Mikoto correu numa direção oposta e o homem correu atrás dela. Por sorte ela desviara. Sasuke começou a correr em direção ao portão. Então olhou para trás. A sua mãe desviava e sempre o homem a arranhava com os seus ataques. Sasuke parou. Não conseguia fugir enquanto a sua mãe era atacada. Pegou um pouco de neve e jogou no homem.

- Ei, não se atreva a atacar a minha mãe! VENHA ME PEGAR! – Sasuke correu alguns metros, mas como o homem misterioso era mais rápido, o alcançou. Pegou Sasuke pelas costas e o jogou na direção oposta, o que fez Sasuke rolar na neve, chegando um pouco perto de Mikoto.

- Sasuke, eu disse que era para você fugir! – Mikoto não conseguia se mover direito. – Fuja!

- Eu... – Sasuke se levantava da neve lentamente. – Eu... – Levantou o seu olhar determinado para o homem. – EU NÃO SOU UM COVARDE PARA FUGIR!! – Sasuke correu em direção ao homem, mas este desferiu um golpe na barriga do Uchiha, o que o fez cuspir um pouco de sangue. Rolou de novo alguns metros. Levantou a sua cabeça, um pouco de sangue saia da sua boca por causa do golpe, e viu que o homem agora tinha uma espada e corria para matá-lo. Fechou seus olhos, mas só pôde sentir um sangue espirrando nas suas roupas. – O-OKA-SAN?! – Mikoto estava virada para o seu filho e de costas para o homem. A espada estava atravessava no seu abdômen. O homem retirou a espada com indelicadeza e Mikoto caiu em cima de Sasuke. – O-o-oka-s-san... – Sasuke chorava.

- Shhh... Não chore Sasuke. A sua mãe fez o certo... Não quero vê-lo assim... – Mikoto sorria de forma carinhosa para Sasuke.

- O-oka-san... N-não m-morra... – Sasuke soluçava enquanto falava. Abraçou a sua mãe como se quisesse colo. – O-oka-san!

- Sasuke, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, assim como o seu pai. – Mikoto falava tranqüilamente para acalmar o seu Uchihinha. Abraçou-o pela última vez. Sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke. – Ache a princesa Sakura e cuide dela como sempre o fez... – Lentamente o seu corpo foi perdendo a vida. – Cuide-se Sasuke. E lembre-se que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. – Assim, seu corpo perdeu a vida.

-... Oka... San... – Sasuke estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo triste. Então, a sua mãe sabia esse tempo todo? Provavelmente o seu pai também sabia. Amava tanto os dois. Se lembrou de todos os seus momentos felizes. Abraçou-a pela última vez, seguido de lágrimas nos olhos. O homem, que olhava a cena toda, chutou Mikoto. Mas antes que atacasse Sasuke com a sua espada, parou, como se estivesse processando alguma coisa. Sasuke nem aproveitou para fugir, seu corpo não se mexia, seu pensamento não se mexia. Tinha um olhar perdido para o céu. Mas conseguiu dizer uma coisa. – Por quê? – Sussurrava. O homem deu um sorriso de lado e jogou Sasuke para fora dos portões, o que fez com que saísse da área do castelo. Sasuke ainda se perguntava. – Por quê? – O homem chegou mais uma vez perto de si.

- Você tem sorte... Irmãozinho idiota! – Sasuke reconheceu aquela voz. Era... Itachi?! Arregalou os seus olhos e olhou para cima. Só pôde ver um par de olhos vermelhos antes de fechar os olhos. Itachi desapareceu numa nuvem negra.

Sasuke pensou em todos os seus amigos. O sorriso de todos o chamando. Tsunami, Iashiro, Ibiki, Fugaku, Mikoto, o seu irmão, que na verdade era um traidor... E ela. Sakura. _"Sasuke-kun!" _Ouviu a sua voz. Lembrou que ela sempre corria o chamando daquele jeito. – Sa-ki-chan... – E perdeu os sentidos.

**

* * *

**

Tsunade e Sakura estavam correndo nas trilhas do trem. Muitas pessoas corriam desesperadas, pois souberam do incidente. Ninguém sabia que aquelas duas eram da nobreza, nunca podiam ver sequer os Harunos. O trem ainda era alcançável para as duas, mas estavam muito cansadas (É feito aquela cena do filme também n.n).

- Sakura, estamos quase lá! – Tsunade conseguiu alcançar o trem graças a uns homens que a viram e ajudaram a subir. Acabou por soltar a mão de Sakura. Virou-se para tentar alcançar ela. – Sakura, segure a minha mão!

- Titia! – Sakura conseguiu segurar na mão de Tsunade, mas o trem ganhou mais velocidade. – Titia, não me solte!

- Eu não vou te soltar! – Mas Sakura não conseguiu mais segurar e tropeçou, caindo no chão. – SAKURA!! – Tsunade tentou saltar do trem, mas uns homens a seguraram. – Não! Me soltem! SAKURA!! – Tsunade perdeu Sakura de vista naquela multidão.

- Titia... – De seus olhos saiam lágrimas. Ela não queria que tivesse acontecido aquilo. Por quê? Lembrou-se de todos que conhecia. Tsunami, Ibiki, Iashiro, Chiyo, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, seus pais, as suas irmãs, provavelmente estavam todos mortos. Lembrou de Sasuke. _"Saki-chan!". _Sempre gostou desse jeito que a chamava. Ela o viu correndo, a chamando. Aos poucos a imagem dele foi desaparecendo. – Sa-su-ke-kun... – Lentamente foi fechando os seus olhos e perdeu a consciência.

**

* * *

**

Depois de algum tempo, tudo estava mais calmo. Ninguém sabia quem fora o culpado por tudo aquilo no castelo. Muitas pessoas morreram, poucas escaparam. E uma delas era Sasuke. Ainda estava desmaiado. Como fugia pelos fundos, algumas pessoas que procuravam por sobreviventes não o haviam encontrado. Sasuke lentamente foi abrindo os seus olhos. Levantou da neve. Ainda estava um pouco tonto, mas conseguia andar. Parecia que não olhava nada em sua volta, andava com os olhos de puro cansaço (Ele tá feito daquele jeito que acorda do hospital de Konoha e vai pra o bairro Uchiha quando Itachi mata todo o clã. Aí ele num fica todo caladão e talz...). Suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue.

Andou um pouco e acabou por chegar à cidade. Não tinha ninguém na rua, estavam todos com medo do acontecido. Olhou para uma casa. Era a única que tinha as luzes acesas. Não conseguiu mais agüentar e caiu de joelhos no chão, desmaiando logo em seguida.

- A-ano, e-eu acho q-que já p-passou. E-eu só que-quero tocar n-na nev-ve. – Dizia uma garotinha abrindo a porta da casa que tinha as luzes acesas.

- Cuidado. Vá logo e volte. Não tem ninguém na rua. – Repreendia uma voz masculina de dentro da casa.

- H-hai. – Mas assim que olhou para a rua, de frente para a sua casa, tomou um susto. – Ahhhhh!! Titio! Titio! – Chamava a garotinha pelo homem. – U-um ga-garoto! E está de-desmai-a-ado!

- Nani?! – O homem saiu rapidamente da casa e viu que era mesmo verdade. – Droga, ele está rodo sujo de sangue. Vamos levá-lo para dentro! – O homem pegou Sasuke no colo e adentrou na casa, junto com a garotinha.

**

* * *

**

Sakura ainda estava desmaiada. Ninguém a via. Até que um grupo de crianças a achou naquele meio.

- Olhem! É uma garota! Ela está desmaiada! – Gritava um garotinho. – YUIKI-CHAN! VAMOS AJUDÁ-LA!! – Gritava histericamente para uma menina, que parecia ser a maior do grupo.

- Oh, coitada. Suas vestes estão meladas de sangue. – Dizia a garota. As outras crianças foram atrás.

- O que ela tem??!! – Perguntava o garoto.

- Calma. Ela só está desmaiada. – Disse verificando Sakura, na qual tinha uma expressão triste.

- O que vamos fazer Yuki-chan? – Perguntava outra garotinha que aparentava ter uns três anos.

- Nós não podemos deixá-la aqui. – Suspirou pesado. – Vamos levá-la conosco.

- Isso!! Deixa que eu te ajudo a levar ela!! – Falava o mesmo garoto histérico, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Sakura.

- Certo. Espero que eles a aceitem. – Comentou a garota. – Crianças, vamos voltar! – Pegou Sakura no colo com a ajuda do garoto.

- Sim!!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Fim do capítulo! Afz, ficou meio difícil e complicado pra eu colocar as lutas, as fugas. Mas eu acho que deu pra entender. Eu acho que ficou uma droga os combates, mas eu sou péssima para esse tipo de coisa. E também eu acho que poderia ser melhor. Gomen n.n'''_

_Endy: Só Brenda mesmo..._

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ELES __**FINALMENTE **__ESTÃO GRANDINHOS!! E outros personagens conhecidos aparecerão!_

_Endy: Aleluia! /o/ Agora, eu tenho que ir, estou apressada. Xau, povo! o/_

_Me espera! Xau e beijinhos na bochecha de cada um. E obrigada pra quem lê essa Fic de autoria maluca!!_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	6. Separados

_Tô viva, gente!! *Imitando o dragão de Mulan*_

_Endy: Desta vez foi o recorde ¬¬ _

_Desculpa, mas explicações, lá embaixo! T.T_

_Endy: Sua irresponsável! Ò.Ó _

_Disclaimer, por favor n.n'''_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, mas Uchiha Sasuke me pertence. Vai encarar? Ò.ó_

_Endy: Agora vamos à observação ¬¬''_

**Obs.: **_Caso tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_Endy: E agora a fic._

_Brenda/Endy: Boa leitura! n.n_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Separados**

Inverno. Época de frio e neve. Apesar dessa estação, não era Natal nem estavam em Dezembro. Começava mais um novo ano, era Fevereiro. As pessoas circulavam livremente pela cidade, todas bem agasalhadas. Não muito longe da cidade, existia uma fábrica de tecidos. E perto dela, existia um orfanato. Chamava-se "Orfanato da Criança Feliz". Muitas crianças moravam lá, até alguns adolescentes. E dentre os mais velhos, havia uma certa garota de cabelos rosados. Nesse instante, ela se encontrava no grande pátio do orfanato, pois estava encarregada de tirar a vasta neve que havia caído na noite anterior.

- Ufa, estou quase terminando. – Suspirou a jovem. Vestia uma camisa de mangas na cor verde-escuro e uma saia marrom clarinho, um pouco velha, que chegava até os joelhos, além das extremidades estarem meio rasgadas. Calçava botas velhas com cadarços também velhos. Estava com meias longas pretas, e luvas. E por cima da sua roupa, vestia um casaco longo de um verde um pouco amarelado que chegava até embaixo dos joelhos. E pra finalizar, um cachecol roxo enrolado no seu pescoço (Basicamente, as roupas dela parecem com as de Anastasia). – Ahh, só falta eu tirar aquele restante de neve. – Resmungava.

- Sakura-chan! Você já terminou de limpar?! – Perguntava um rapaz correndo em sua direção. Uzumaki Naruto. Era loiro de olhos azuis e tinha estranhas listras no rosto, como se fosse um gato. Suas roupas eram parecidas com as de Sakura, mas ao invés de ser saia era uma calça velha. Seu casaco estava aberto e não usava cachecol.

- Naruto, quantas vezes eu já falei que não é pra você sair correndo nessa neve toda? Você pode se escorregar e cair! – Reclamava Sakura com o loirinho.

- Nee, gomen. É que o Sakon-baka está mandando você entrar pra limpar todo o orfanato. – Explicava o rapaz.

- Droga, quando eu pensei que ia descansar um pouco... – Suspirou pesado. – Tudo bem, diga a ele que eu estou indo e que só falta eu tirar o resto de neve perto do portão.

- Certo! – Naruto começou a correr para adentrar no orfanato.

- Naruto, eu já não lhe disse que não é pra correr?! – Sakura tinha uma veia dilatada na sua testa. Realmente esse garoto era teimoso.

- Hahaha, eu não vou cair, Sakura-chan! – Naruto tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Esse menino. – Sakura murmurou. Adorava Naruto. Era como se fosse o seu irmão, mas tinha pena do rapaz. Por ser barulhento e desajeitado, freqüentemente levava carões, ficava dias sem comer e era forçado a trabalhar o dia todo. – Droga, eu já estou com 17 anos e não consegui fugir desse inferno. – Praguejava. Já tentara muitas vezes fugir, mas sempre era pega. – Ah, vamos Sakura! Não desista! Volte ao trabalho!

Enquanto Sakura limpava o resto do pátio, Naruto estava no seu quarto, o qual dividia com mais três crianças. Já havia dado o recado para Sakon, então, não seria problema estar ali. Uma das crianças se chamava Udon, um garotinho que sempre permanecia com o nariz escorrendo. Aparentava ter uns 10 anos. Aproximou-se de Naruto.

- Naruto-nii-san, o que está fazendo?

- Udon, eu estou procurando o meu cachecol. Eu vou para a fábrica e o local que eu fico é frio. – Explicou Naruto procurando o seu cachecol num baú velho. – Argh, você viu ele?

- Não, mas a Tayuya-sama veio aqui mais cedo e pegou algumas coisas velhas nesse baú. E eu acho que uma dessas coisas era o seu cachecol. – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- O quê?! Mas como ela quer que eu trabalhe naquele lugar sem me congelar?! – Reclamou.

- Nee, eu posso lhe dar o meu. – Udon correu para a sua cama e pegou um cachecol vermelho. – Hai, desse jeito não vai ficar com frio. – Disse dando um sorriso inocente para Naruto.

- Udon... – Naruto olhou para aquele cachecol vermelho. – Não, eu não posso aceitar. Ele é seu.

- Hã? Demo, você vai ficar com frio, Naruto-nii-san. – O menino não estava entendendo a reação do loiro.

- Hahaha, eu sou forte. Não vou me congelar, nem nada. Acredite. – Naruto dava um de seus sorrisos brilhantes para o garoto.

- Nii-san...

- Está tudo bem. – O Uzumaki colocou a sua mão encima da cabeça de Udon. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Uhum. – Udon sorriu para Naruto. O loiro se levantou e pegou o seu casaco. – Bom, eu vou indo. E se precisar de alguma coisa, peça para a Yuki-nee-san ou para a Sakura-chan.

- Tá bom. – Naruto já estava quase saindo do quarto quando a voz de Udon o parou. – Nii-san, boa sorte. – O jovem sorriu para o garoto.

- Hai. Obrigado. – E saiu em direção à fabrica.

Na verdade, a fábrica e o orfanato pertenciam aos mesmos donos. Conhecido pelas crianças do orfanato como o "Quarteto dos Bruxos", era formado por quatro irmãos: Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon e Tayuya. Jiroubou e Sakon cuidavam do orfanato, enquanto Kidoumaru e Tayuya cuidavam da fábrica de tecidos. Sempre que achavam uma criança no meio da rua, a levava para morar no orfanato, mas aos poucos ela era submetida a trabalhar na fábrica. Os irmãos faziam isso porque se tivessem empregados, eles teriam que pagar por eles. Mas com as crianças era diferente. As mantinham presas no orfanato, não podiam sair sem permissão e caso tentassem fugir, trabalhariam o dia todo e não teriam comida. As crianças eram verdadeiras escravas do quarteto e eles aproveitavam porque nenhuma pessoa vinha para aquele lugar adotar alguma criança.

Naruto chegou à fábrica. Crianças a partir de oito anos começavam a trabalhar naquele inferno. Tinha ódio daqueles irmãos. Como eles tinham coragem de escravizar aquelas crianças? Já ia começar o trabalho quando a voz de Tayuya o chamou.

- Oe, Naruto. Por que você demorou tanto? Eu lhe disse pra ir ao orfanato só para dar um recado ao Sakon! – Tayuya era uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. Uma bela mulher, mas os seus modos a sujava. Era arrogante e tinha uma boca "suja". Sempre brigava com o seu irmão Jiroubou.

- Ele me ordenou a dar um recado para a Sakura-chan. E além do mais, eu demorei porque o meu cachecol sumiu. – Naruto tinha um olhar desafiante e o seu tom de voz era um pouco irritado.

- Ora, isso não é desculpa, seu indolente. E não me olhe desse jeito! Você quer ficar aqui até tarde da noite? – Ameaçou Tayuya.

- Eu não tenho medo de vocês. E podem me colocar até tarde da noite todos os dias que eu não vou mudar esse meu jeito!

- O quê? Que atrevimento. – Tayuya brigava muito com Naruto. Aquele menino era uma peste! – Vai ficar aqui até dez horas da noite! Vamos ver se você agüenta ficar sem almoçar e jantar. – Deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-... – Naruto mantinha a sua cara de raiva.

- Até mais, Naruto-_chan_. Hahahaha! – E caminhou de volta. Naruto odiava aquele jeito dela falar.

- Droga! – Deu um soco na parede. Mais um dia sem comer. – Agora já fiz a besteira. Vamos ao trabalho.

De volta ao pátio do orfanato, Sakura acabava de tirar toda a neve. A garota cansou, mas ainda tinha outra tarefa. Entrou no orfanato e foi até a dispensa, com o objetivo de pegar a vassoura, o espanador e outras coisas de limpeza. Enquanto fazia seu trabalho, resmungava.

- Grr... Aquele miserável do Sakon! Ele sabia que eu ia ficar cansada tirando aquela neve todinha lá fora e agora vem com essa de _limpar o orfanato_. – Imitava a voz do seu superior. – Ah, mas um dia eu vou sair daqui e ainda dou um soco naquela cara sínica dele! Ele vai ver só o que é sentir na pele uma porrada de Sakura! – Sakura imaginava a cena toda e tinha os olhinhos brilhando. Desde que entrou naquele orfanato Sakon pegava no seu pé. – Hum, talvez por eu tê-lo chamado de feio e que ele não me assustava. – Comentou com uma gota na cabeça. Terminou de pegar tudo e saiu do aposento, chegando à cozinha. – Bom, se eu tô aqui, é melhor começar a limpar essa cozinha. – Mas antes de começar o seu trabalho, Sakon apareceu.

- Hum, vejo que irá começar a limpar o orfanato. – Sua voz era um pouco arrastada. Sakon tinha uma pele um pouco pálida, cabelos de um azul morto e olhos castanhos. Seus lábios estranhamente eram azuis.

- Claro, como o _senhor _manda. – Disse com uma voz falsa. – E estarei a todo o seu dispor se precisar de algo. – Realmente, Sakura era teimosa como o Naruto. Mas a diferença é que era pior que o loirinho. O que irritava muito os quatros irmãos. Eles tinham muito cuidado com a garota, sabiam que era esperta.

- Lógico. Você terá que fazer tudo o que eu mandar. Ou vai trabalhar de barriga vazia. – Esse era o ponto fraco de todos ali. Sem comida, não conseguiriam sobreviver. Sakura e Naruto já perceberam isso e desafiavam os irmãos. Se bem que às vezes teriam que se segurar, senão morreriam de fome. – Ah, e depois que limpar todo o orfanato, eu quero que faça uma última coisinha: Que você capture um ratinho que apareceu lá nos fundos do orfanato. – Tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Sakura, nesse mesmo instante, arregalou seus olhos.

- O quê?! Como assim?! Por que não manda o Naruto ou outra pessoa? – Sakura tentava de todas as maneiras convencer o homem.

- Na-na-ni-na-não. Todos estão ocupados na fábrica. – Sakon sabia que a jovem não suportava ratos.

- _"Droga, fez de propósito" _– Praguejou mentalmente. – Está bem, eu irei capturar o seu parente. – Apesar de tudo, não deixava passar em branco.

- _"Sua vadiazinha"_. Então faça logo! – Pelo seu tom de voz, havia se irritado. Saiu da cozinha sem dar nenhuma outra palavra. Sakura sorriu vitoriosa.

- _"Shanaroo, quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?!" _– Gritava a sua inner.

**

* * *

**

Voltando à cidade, numa certa casa, três pessoas comiam o seu café da manhã. Havia um homem, uma jovem e um rapaz. O homem aparentava ter uns trinta anos e os outros dois aparentavam uns dezessete anos.

- A-ano... Kakashi-san. Está na minha ho-ra. – Dizia a jovem. Hyuuga Hinata. Sua pele era branquinha, e tinha os olhos de cor pérola. Seu cabelo, longo, era de um azulado escuro e pra finalizar, uma franja.

- Hum, é mesmo. – Comentou o homem olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. Hatake Kakashi. Pele morena, olhos de peixe-morto de cor negro e cabelo acinzentado. Sempre usava uma máscara por baixo do seu rosto, o que deixava só a mostra os seus olhos. – Sasuke, já está na sua hora também.

- Hn. – "Respondeu" Sasuke. Agora com dezessete anos, seu cabelo negro continuava arrepiado por trás, e permanecia com uma franja rebelde, olhos negros como a noite e a pele de um moreno pálido. Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e pegou o seu prato para colocar na louça.

- Deixe que eu lavo, Sasuke. – Disse Kakashi sem sair da mesa. – Vocês estão um pouco atrasados.

- Cer-certo. – Hinata se levantou e pegou o seu casaco. – Está muito fri-frio lá fora... – Comentou olhando para a janela.

- É só você estar bem agasalhada que não ficará com frio. - Disse Sasuke com a sua costumeira voz de indiferença. Fez o mesmo que Hinata e foi em direção à porta. – Kakashi, nós já vamos.

- Ja ne, Kakashi-san. – Hinata se despediu e correu atrás de Sasuke, que nesse momento já estava do lado de fora da casa.

- Ahh, esses dois. – Comentou Kakashi se espreguiçando.

Sasuke e Hinata andavam calmamente pela neve, fazia pouco tempo que começava a nevar. Hinata trabalhava num restaurante e Sasuke trabalhava numa padaria. A jovem gostava do seu trabalho, sempre foi boa na parte de culinária, principalmente pizzas. E o restaurante se encaixava direitinho, seu principal prato era a pizza (Não tinha outro prato em mente u.u'). Mas na realidade, a Hyuuga trabalhava como garçonete, servindo de cozinheira raramente.

Por outro lado, Sasuke não gostava muito do seu trabalho. Não tinha nada contra, mas ele se sentia ruim trabalhando naquele local. Sempre que tinha a tarefa de fazer algum doce, bolo, ele odiava. Sentia-se incomodado, uma angústia no coração e não sabia o motivo. Como o dono da padaria percebeu isso, o deixou no cargo de fabricar os pães, obrigando-o a fazer algum doce ou salgado raramente. O Uchiha algumas vezes também servia como recepcionista.

- Ano... Sasuke-kun. – Chamou-o timidamente.

- Hn? – Indagou sem virar-se para a jovem.

- Tem alguma coisa o irritando? – Dessa vez virou-se para Hinata com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Quer dizer... Você hoje parece que está fa-lando me-menos. – Disse corada.

- Não, é impressão sua. – Sasuke voltou a olhar para frente. Na realidade, havia sim uma coisa o irritando. Era aquele mesmo sonho. _"Droga, ele tinha que voltar!"_. Às vezes sonhava com uma voz o chamando. A voz era de uma garotinha e parecia que chorava. Sempre que tentava ir atrás da voz, acabava acordando. O mais estranho é que sempre ficava pra baixo quando sonhava com essa menina.

- Certo... – Hinata conhecia Sasuke muito bem e não acreditou nadinha nele. E como sempre, ele não queria preocupar os outros. – _"É melhor eu não perguntar mais nada."_ – Pensou.

Como o restaurante era mais perto da casa deles, Hinata foi a primeira a chegar ao seu trabalho. Despediu-se de Sasuke e entrou no estabelecimento. Sasuke continuou a andar naquela rua coberta de neve. Olhou para o céu. Estava um pouco nublado, mas não ameaçava cair chuva. Ficou pensando no sonho, desde pequeno sonhava com ele e nunca encontrava alguma resposta sobre o mesmo. Continuou a andar até avistar a padaria. O velho Sarutobi, dono da padaria, devia estar irritado com o atraso dele.

- Sasuke! Por que se atrasou?! – Sarutobi era um velho de cabelo branco, olhos castanho-claros e um cavanhaque. Sua pele era um pouco enrugada por causa da idade e apresentava algumas sarnas. Estava esperando Sasuke de frente à padaria. Sua cara não estava nada feliz.

- Me desculpe, eu perdi a hora. – Sasuke não estava preocupado. Ao contrário, sua cara estava bem calma. Entrou na padaria, que se preparava para abrir.

- Por pouco você chegou a tempo de abrirmos a padaria! Porque senão...

- Tá, eu já sei. Me desculpe. – Sasuke finalmente olhou para o velho. Sarutobi suspirou pesado.

- Tudo bem. Agora veja se não chega atrasado amanhã. – Sarutobi deu um tapinha no ombro do Uchiha e foi para os fundos da padaria.

-... – Sasuke sorriu de lado. Apesar dos sermões, Sarutobi era uma boa pessoa. Foi no vestiário e se trocou. Era uma roupa branca com mangas longas, mas Sasuke as dobrava até o cotovelo. Nela havia o nome da padaria (Inventem u.ú) e o símbolo. A calça também era branca, e pra combinar, os sapatos brancos (Se você não gostou da roupa, imagine outra i.i'''). Sasuke foi para frente da padaria e ajudou outro empregado a abrir o estabelecimento.

**

* * *

**

Hinata já estava trabalhando. Seu uniforme era uma roupa branca de mangas longas, uma calça preta e uma espécie de avental que chegava até embaixo dos joelhos de cor vinho com alguns detalhes em preto. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Limpava uma das mesas, o restaurante ainda não estava totalmente aberto. Outras garçonetes faziam o mesmo que Hinata. O dono do restaurante na verdade era uma mulher, e como era muito feminista, na maioria das vezes, só empregava mulheres.

- Ah, sorte que nosso chefe é uma mulher. – Dizia uma garçonete para outra.

- É mesmo. Hoje em dia só os homens que têm vantagens e nós que sobramos. – Disse a outra.

- Falando em homens... Oe, Hinata-chan! – Chamou Hinata, que estava um pouco perto das duas.

- H-Hai? – Hinata já sabia sobre o quê essas duas iam lhe perguntar.

- Nee... Você sabe de que tipo de garota o Sasuke-kun gosta? – Agora ela cochichava para nenhuma outra garota escutar.

- Não, e-eu não sei.

- Mas, você mora com ele. Devia se sentir a menina mais sortuda do mundo! – Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. – Aposto que o já viu sem a roupa de cima. – Tinha um sorriso malicioso assim como a sua amiga de trabalho.

- N-n-n-nani?!! – Hinata parecia um pimentão.

- Lógico. Diga como ele é sem roupa! – As duas ficaram olhando para Hinata com olhares maliciosos.

- E-eu nun-nunca o v-vi s-s-sem r-r-r-rou-pa! – A Hyuuga gaguejava mais ainda. Era muito constrangedor esse tipo de assunto.

- Sua mentirosa!

- _"Kami-sama, me ajude!" _– Nesse momento, uma superior viu que as três jovens estavam conversando em vez de trabalhando.

- Ei, voltem ao trabalho! – Gritou irritada. – Nada de conversa! – As três olharam para a mulher.

- Droga, ela estragou tudo! – Cochichou irritada a garçonete entre dentes.

- É. Mas Hinata, você não escapa de nós! – Disse a outra com um sorriso maléfico. E assim, elas voltaram a trabalhar.

-... – Hinata ainda estava parada raciocinando tudo aquilo. – Ahh! – Chacoalhou a cabeça. Nunca tinha visto o Sasuke sem nenhuma roupa. Todas as meninas do bairro eram fanáticas pelo rapaz e até havia algumas que tinham raiva de Hyuuga por morar com ele. – _"Obrigada, Kami-sama!" _– Pensou aliviada.

**

* * *

**

Sakura ainda estava limpando o orfanato. Droga, aquilo era muito cansativo! Por sorte só faltava o seu quarto, com quem dividia com mais três pessoas, que nem Naruto: Yuki, uma jovem de vinte anos, cabelo longo e negro, olhos de um azul um pouco escuro e pele morena (É aquela mulher do primeiro filme de Naruto), Moegi, uma menina de doze anos, cabelos ruivos, olhos negros e pele branca. Seu rosto sempre era coradinho. E por último, Nami, uma garotinha de sete anos, olhos cor de mel e cabelo bem clarinho, curto. Sua pele era muito branca.

Sakura entrou no quarto, que tinha dois beliches velhos, um baú, também velho e um banheiro. Nem todos os dormitórios tinham banheiros. Não havia ninguém no quarto, com exceção de Nami. Estava deitada na cama brincando com sua bonequinha de pano que Yuki tinha feito para ela. Quando a garotinha escutou um som de porta se abrindo, pulou da cama para ver quem era.

- Sakura-chan!! – Usava um vestido vermelho, velho e remendado. Um gorro e um cachecol por causa do frio. A menina abraçou Sakura. – Eu estava com saudades!

- Ora, mas nós nos vimos de manhã. – Disse Sakura divertida pegando a menina no colo.

- Nee, mas eu tava com saudades mesmo assim. – Sorriu para Sakura. – O que veio fazer aqui? Sakon-sama não deixa vocês descansarem na hora de trabalho.

- Eu sei, mas ele me mandou limpar todo o orfanato e por isso estou aqui. – Explicou Sakura colocando Nami no chão.

- Hum. – Nami olhou para Sakura. Parecia muito cansada. – Sakura-chan, eu vou te ajudar!

- O quê?! – Sakura olhou para a menina, que pegava o espanador e começava a espanar o quarto. – Nada disso, você não é obrigada a trabalhar. – Ia pegar o espanador da menina, mas a mesma desviou.

- Não! Eu que quero. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. Onegai!

- Ai, se você quer então tudo bem. – Suspirou Sakura. As duas começaram a limpar o quarto. Em pouco tempo acabariam. Enquanto limpavam, Nami perguntou para Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, você ainda tá pensando em fugir daqui?

- Hu? Lógico! Eu ainda vou conseguir fugir desse lugar. – Disse dando um soco no ar.

- Demo, você vai embora... – Nami ficou com uma expressão triste no rosto. Sakura olhou para a garotinha.

- Nami, não fique assim. – Se agachou para ficar na mesma altura. – Eu prometo que vou achar ajuda e tirar todos desse inferno. E quando isso acontecer, você vai morar comigo. – Sakura sorriu para Nami.

- Verdade? – Nami fitou a companheira de quarto com os olhos surpresos.

- Sim, verdade. Eu lhe prometo!

- Arigatou, Sakura-chan! – Abraçou Sakura. Sempre gostou dela, era como uma irmã mais velha. Tinha medo de Sakon, mas Sakura sempre o xingava, o que fazia Nami e Moegi caírem na gargalhada.

- Mas possa ser que eu demore a voltar. Mas nunca se esqueça que eu sou a sua amiga e nunca me esqueceria de vocês.

- Hai, eu sei. Vou estar lhe esperando. – Nami tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Sakura se separou dela.

- Vamos, pare de choradeira e volte ao trabalho! – Disse com um tom brincalhão.

- Sim, senhora! – Nami enxugou as lágrimas e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Já era hora do almoço e Naruto ainda trabalhava na fábrica. Tayuya ordenou as crianças de almoçarem e voltarem imediatamente para o trabalho. Naruto, já sabendo que estava proibido de comer, parou o trabalho e sentou-se numa cadeira. Estava muito cansado. E fora que aquele local era frio e estava sem cachecol. _"Por que eu tenho que ser orgulhoso de não aceitar o cachecol de Udon?" _Pensava mentalmente. De repente, escutou uns passos. Aqueles passos arrastados, droga, lá vinha mais um.

- Ei, Naruto, quem mandou você parar de trabalhar?! – Kidoumaru. Pele escura, cabelos negros amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos castanhos escuros.

- Eu que quis. A fábrica parou por enquanto. – Naruto estava indiferente.

- Hahaha... Mas lembre-se de que você está de castigo. – Kidoumaru procurou alguma coisa dentro da maleta que levava. – Tome, são recibos que precisam ser carimbados. – Deu mais de cem papéis para Naruto. – E aqui está o carimbo. Eu quero tudo carimbado até o almoço das crianças terminar. Hahahaha... – E saiu do local com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Naruto ficou com um ódio maior do que tinha antes com o seu superior, se é que é possível.

- Merda! – E começou a carimbar os papéis.

Sakura terminou o seu trabalho com Nami. A garotinha ficou muito cansada. Sentaram-se na cama de Nami para recuperarem o fôlego.

- Waa, Sakura-chan, como você agüenta tanto? – Perguntou deitando na cama. Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

- Ora, eu sou forte. E você não pode ficar toda cansada com esse serviço. – Brincou, levantando Nami da cama.

- Sakura-chan... – Antes que falasse outra coisa, uma jovem de cabelos negros entrou no quarto. Parecia aflita.

- Sakura, ainda bem que te encontrei!

- Yuki-chan, o que houve?!

- O Naruto... Ele está de castigo de novo! – As outras duas presentes do quarto arregalaram os olhos.

- Nani?! De novo? Ah, esse Naruto não aprende! Se ele não tomar cuidado vai morrer de fome qualquer dia desses! – Reclamou, mas no fundo estava preocupada com o seu amigo. Ele sempre brigava com todos do quarteto e sempre acabava nisso. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Sakura-chan, o Naruto-nii-chan vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Nami que até agora estava calada.

- Sim, ele vai ficar, Nami. Eu vou achar algum jeito dele almoçar.

- Sakura, você precisa ter cuidado! – Alertou Yuki.

- Hai, deixe comigo que eu sei como faço! – Sakura já havia pensado num plano. Pegou o resto das coisas que usou para limpar o quarto. – Eu vou indo.

- Sim, e cuidado! – Alertou mais uma vez a mulher.

- Ossu! – Saiu do quarto.

- Sakura-chan... – Nami estava um pouco preocupada com Sakura. Yuki olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. A Sakura sabe o que fazer!

Sakura voltou à dispensa para guardar todos os materiais que precisou para limpar o orfanato. _"Cansativo!", _pensou. Mas agora tinha que pôr o seu plano em ação. Daqui a alguns minutos o horário de almoço acabaria. Foi ao refeitório, várias crianças ainda estavam por lá. Comiam depressa, pois Kidoumaru não gostava nadinha se elas demorassem tanto. Outra coisa que irritava Sakura. Foi andando pelo lugar até achar um lugar vazio para se sentar, mas antes de fazer qualquer outro movimento, Sakon chegou perto de si. Não estava com uma cara satisfeita.

- Ei Sakura, o que faz aqui? Já limpou todo o orfanato como eu havia dito?

- Huh? Não está vendo? Se não tivesse terminado não estaria aqui. – Respondeu sarcástica.

- Sua... – Sakon não continuou a sua frase, essa garota só estava querendo o irritar. Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a sua vista para a jovem. – E o rato? Já o capturou? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Só falta ele. E antes que me castigue, o Jiroubou me viu andando pelos fundos do orfanato e perguntou o que eu estava fazendo naquele lugar... – Sakon pareceu ter um pouco de desconfiança e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Sakura continuar. – Eu disse que estava lá a mandado do _senhor_. Ele pareceu não acreditar nem um pouco e me mandou almoçar logo senão trabalharia de barriga vazia. – Enquanto Sakura explicava, a mesma sentou-se na cadeira.

- Sei... – Sakon pensou um pouco. Sakura não estaria ali por acaso, ela nem se atreveria a lhe desobedecer. E, aliás, Jiroubou era muito desconfiado com ela e provavelmente teria feito isso para lhe perguntar se a explicação da jovem era verdade. – Certo. Então coma logo porque o horário de almoço já está acabando! – Sakon quase que ordenou à Sakura para comer logo. Dito isto, voltou a se sentar numa cadeira a poucos metros de distância do refeitório (Ele fazia uma espécie de vigilância).

- Baka! – Murmurou Sakura. Pegou um pão e a sopa. Argh, não suportava aquelas sopas, mas como não queria morrer de fome muito jovem, acabava por aceitar a comida. Enquanto comia olhava ao longe, Sakon. Parecia bem atento ao lugar. No seu lado direito estava Udon. Deu uma cotovelada no menino.

- Hã? – O menino de óculos fundo-de-garrafa olhou para Sakura. – Sakura-nee-chan, o que foi?

- Udon, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – O garoto pareceu não entender. – Nee, não grite nem nada, mas o Naruto está de castigo de novo. – Udon pareceu que ia gritar, mas Sakura colocou a sua mão na boca de Udon para o mesmo não chamar nenhuma atenção. – Shhh... Eu disse para você não gritar! – Reclamou baixinho.

- Gomen... – Desculpou-se quando a garota destampou a sua boca. – Mas o que ele fez?

- Provavelmente ele desafiou a Tayuya ou o Kidoumaru e ficou de castigou. – Imaginou perfeitamente a cena que o loiro teria feito. – Como ontem ele havia ficado de castigo, não comeu o dia todo e hoje provavelmente está proibido de comer de novo. – O garotinho escutava tudo atentamente. – Então, eu pensei num plano para o Naruto pelo menos almoçar. Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Claro que eu lhe ajudo. Se for pelo Naruto-nii-san eu faço qualquer coisa!! – Udon adorava Naruto. O considerava um irmão mais velho assim como Nami considerava Sakura como uma irmã mais velha.

- Ah, muito obrigada Udon!! – Certo, já tinha o seu ajudante.

- Então, o que eu tenho que fazer? – Sakura colocou uma de suas mãos na boca e deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Nee, escuta com atenção...

**

* * *

**

Na padaria de Sarutobi todos estavam almoçando. Uns iam para os seus lugares de costume e outros optavam por almoçar em lugares diferentes. Com Sasuke não era nada de diferente. Como a padaria era um pouco perto do restaurante onde Hinata trabalhava, sempre almoçava por lá. Não gostava muito da idéia já que a maioria dos empregados eram mulheres. Por onde passasse as garotas suspiravam, cochichavam, davam risadinhas. Já tiveram outras vezes onde algumas só faltavam desmaiar. Mas como Hinata trabalhava lá, optava por almoçar num lugar conhecido e de confiança.

Chegou ao restaurante. Neve caía do céu, deixando o tempo mais frio do que antes. Mas isso não era problema, estava agasalhado com as suas roupas normais. De jeito maneira ia sair com roupa de padeiro, ainda mais com todas essas garotas por perto e com aqueles olhares de _"Venha ser o meu padeiro!!"_. Entrou no estabelecimento e sentiu olhares sobre si por parte das garotas. Não ligou nem um pouco, já estava acostumado com isso. Por onde andava os olhares das garotas o seguiam. Hinata estava atendendo um casal e assim que terminou foi ao encontro do moreno.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, você demorou um p-pouco. – Comentou tímida.

- Hn, só o velho Sarutobi que pegou um pouco no meu pé porque cheguei atrasado. – Explicou indiferente e se sentando numa mesa.

- Hum... Ah sim, o cardápio! O que você quer-

- O de sempre, Hinata. – Cortou a garota. – E não precisa me tratar formalmente, nós moramos juntos. – Olhou para as pérolas de Hinata. Por outro lado, a garota corou um pouco graças a uma certa conversa que teve com as suas colegas de trabalho. _"Mas você mora com ele. Devia se sentir a menina mais sortuda do mundo!"_.

- Go-gomen! – Abaixou a sua cabeça tratando logo de mandar embora aquele rubor. Sasuke suspirou cansado, era o jeito dela, ser educada. Hinata se recompôs e falou para Sasuke. – Ano, eu vou fazer o pedido e já volto. – Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça.

Depois de um tempo de espera, o almoço dos dois já estava pronto. Dos dois porque Hinata sempre esperava por Sasuke para almoçarem juntos. Já que sempre estavam no horário de almoço, a patroa de Hinata concordou de uma das garçonetes almoçar no próprio trabalho, mas como não era besta, Hinata teria que pagar pelo seu almoço também. A jovem não reclamou em nada, visto que se fosse almoçar em outro lugar, teria que pagar do mesmo jeito. Hinata chegou à mesa e colocou os devidos pratos para cada um. Sentou-se de frente para o Uchiha.

- Itadakimasu! – Agradeceram em uníssono. O almoço estava uma delícia como sempre. Estavam em completo silêncio, mas para Sasuke não importava, era sempre silencioso. Para Hinata era um pouco constrangedor, quer dizer, ela nunca gostava desses climas pesados, desse silêncio. O pior é que o moreno sabia, mas não adiantava em nada. Hinata suspirou cansada, era o jeito dele de ser.

- Ano... Como v-vai o Sarutobi-san? – Perguntou tentando puxar assunto. Sasuke olhou para a Hyuuga com aquele olhar penetrante. Hinata tentou não corar e desviou a sua vista para o seu prato.

- Hum, ele anda reclamando como sempre. – Sasuke foi seco e cortante. Hinata suspirou de novo. Hoje ele estava mais frio do que de costume.

- M-Mas ele está bem? – O Uchiha olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Q-Quer d-dizer... Ele está com uma boa saúde? E-Ele já é um se-senhor de ida-de! – Gaguejou envergonhada.

- Hn, ele está bem. – Respondeu no mesmo tom de antes bebendo um gole de suco. A jovem suspirou derrotada. Achou melhor almoçar em silêncio mesmo. – Hinata... – Quase se engasga quando escutou a voz de Sasuke a chamando. Pensou que ele iria ficar o resto do almoço em silêncio.

- H-Hai? – Perguntou sorrindo um pouco forçado.

-... Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem. – A garota pareceu ficar mais atenta e com uma cara de preocupação. – Eu só não estou com vontade de falar porque não consegui dormir direito graças a uma insônia. – Por uma certa parte estava dizendo a verdade. Por causa do seu sonho não conseguira dormir direito. Sasuke tentou ser menos frio possível com a garota.

-... E-entendo... Não s-se preocupe, eu n-não irei falar m-mais nada!

-... Obrigado... – Sorriu de lado para a Hyuuga. Tinha um grande afeto pela garota, como se fossem irmãos. Seu colegas de trabalho sempre diziam que a jovem era linda e para namorar com a Hyuuga. Nunca a sua cabeça pensou nisso, aliás, nunca pensou ter alguma namorada, ainda mais Hinata! Só a considerava como uma grande amiga e irmã.

- Hum! – Sorriu para Sasuke. Depois desse ato, sentiu olhares fuziladores sobre si. Olhou para os lados e viu que as garotas estavam morrendo de inveja porque estava na mesma mesa que o garoto mais disputado do bairro. Suou frio e resolveu se concentrar no seu almoço.

Quando terminaram, cada um se preparou para voltar ao seu trabalho. Sasuke já estava de saída quando a Hyuuga o chamou.

- Sasuke-kun... – Sasuke virou a cara para si. – T-Tenha o resto d-do dia muito b-bem! – Disse sorrindo. Sasuke começou a andar e levantou o seu braço acenando para Hinata. As garotas presentes no restaurante olhavam, ora para Sasuke e suspiravam apaixonadas, ora para Hinata com olhares fuzilantes. A garota, temendo pela sua vida, disse – Err... E-Eu acho que a gerente m-me chamou! – E correu para outro lugar do restaurante que estivesse longe dessas fanáticas.

Sasuke andava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade, não era o seu dia. Estava tudo muito chato hoje e tudo por causa daquele sonho. Ahh, mas que droga! Se ficar com esse sonho direto, a sua vida seria uma droga. Chegou de novo na padaria, só faltavam umas duas pessoas para voltarem ao trabalho. Sarutobi estava sentado com um amigo da sua mesma idade e jogava xadrez. Quando viu Sasuke o chamou.

- Sasuke, diga ao Kakashi que o número de hoje deu 1580. – Kakashi jogava uma espécie de jogo da sorte. Toda semana tinha um prêmio em dinheiro e quem acertasse os quatros números ganharia a grana. Kakashi era advogado, mas como fazia tempo que estava sem casos para resolver, teve que procurar um emprego temporário. Optou por jogar nesse jogo para ganhar alguma graninha extra. Mas como ele próprio dizia, era azarento, duvidava que ganhasse. Hinata dizia que se ele fosse pessimista nunca ia ganhar mesmo.

- Hn. – Foi ao vestiário e vestiu a sua roupa de trabalho. Depois, sentou-se numa cadeira perto do balcão e ficou esperando a padaria tornar a abrir. Mas o seu tempo de silêncio não durou muito, pois uma garota que aparentava ter a mesma idade do moreno entrou no lugar sem nem ao menos pedir licença.

- Oe, mocinha, a padaria ainda está fechada, volte depois. – Disse Sarutobi, mas a garota pareceu não ouvi-lo. Andou em direção ao balcão e apoiou-se no mesmo.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun... Eu estava com saudades! – Disse com uma voz manhosa. Seu nome era Kin. Uma jovem morena, com cabelo negro, longo e macio que chegava até a sua cintura. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor que seu cabelo. Menina rica, o seu pai era dono de um mercado, que era considerado o melhor da cidade. Muitos garotos rastejavam por ela, mas não gostava de nenhum. O único que chamou a sua atenção foi o garoto mais cobiçado do bairro: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Kin, eu não estou para conversa. – Disse Sasuke o mais frio possível. Quase todo dia aquela garota vinha lhe tirar a paciência.

- Ahh, não seja difícil. Eu sei que esconde um sentimento por mim dentro do seu coração. – Falou quase se esfregando no balcão de propósito.

- _"Só se for de desprezo"_ – Pensou cansado o Uchiha. – Kin, a padaria ainda não abriu. Retire-se logo! – Ordenou entre dentes.

- Sasuke-kun... – Estava quase em cima de Sasuke se não fosse o balcão os separando quando a voz de Sarutobi a interrompeu.

- Kin-san, se você não se retirar agora eu terei que chamar o seu pai. Você sabe como eu sou amigo dele, não sabe? Tenho certeza que não gostaria de ficar de castigo por desobedecer às regras. – Sarutobi estava com um tom de voz sério. Kin pareceu escutá-lo dessa vez e separou de Sasuke. Olhou para o velho com uma cara nada feliz e foi andando até a saída da padaria com o nariz empinado. O velho se sentou de novo na mesinha onde jogava xadrez com um amigo e comentou. – Essa garota, ainda tem muito que aprender. Você está me devendo essa, Sasuke. – Disse rindo. O seu amigo também deu uma risadinha.

- Hn. – Sasuke só limitou-se a fechar os olhos.

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

_Nyaa, gente, me desculpa mesmo! Eu tava sem inspiração! T.T_

_Endy: Na realidade, esse capítulo era a metade do cap. 6 u.ú'_

_Mas como eu ia demorar muito pra fazer a outra metade, e também essa metade já tava grande, eu decidi deixar essa metade como cap. 6 e a outra como cap. 7! \o\_

_Endy: Então, nos desculpem se esse capítulo terminou tão inesperado como numa parte dessas ¬¬''_

_T.T Desculpaa__! Ah, e obrigada àqueles que lêem a fic, mesmo não mandando reviews, e também àqueles que me add no Favoritos, assim como a fic!_

_Endy: Agora a gente tá indo. E é o fim dos capítulos editados! /o/ - Fogos de Artifício –_

_Aweee! Até o próximo capítulo! Xauzinho e beijos!_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	7. Reencontro

_- Brenda entra em cena com a cara mais lisa do mundo – Oi, pessoal!_

_Endy: Eu não acredito ¬¬_

_Bom, depois de __meses__, aqui está o cap. 07 de PPV!_

_Endy: Eu não acredito ¬¬ (2)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, infelizmente não me pertence u.u'_

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n'_

_Boa leitura! \o_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Reencontro**

A hora do almoço acabara. Sakura e Udon já estavam preparados para pôr o plano em prática. A jovem enrolou um pão num pano, escondendo-o em seguida nas suas vestes. Todas as crianças formaram filas, inclusive Udon. Sakon andou por todas as filas para dar uma vistoria. Quando estava prestes a voltar para a fábrica com as crianças, Sakura o interrompeu.

- _Senhor_, eu também preciso ir à fábrica. – Percebeu o quanto ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. – Jiroubou pediu que eu fosse avisar ao Kidoumaru o resultado do bingo de ontem, para ele ter uma idéia do jogo de hoje. – Sakura arriscou no ponto fraco de Kidoumaru. Aquele homem era fanático por jogos de azar, principalmente o bingo (Se não existia bingo naquela época, agora existe u.u). Como Jiroubou às vezes ia com seu irmão e era preguiçoso para andar pelo orfanato, Sakon talvez acreditasse nela.

- Humm... – Realmente, Kidoumaru não foi ontem ao jogo, por conta de negócios. E Jiroubou foi no seu lugar. Como seu irmão gordo só tinha disposição em relação a jogos e comida, aquilo poderia ser verdade. – Tudo bem. Mas depois volte ao seu trabalho.

- Certo. – Quando o homem começou a andar com as crianças para a fábrica, Sakura piscou para Udon e levantou o polegar com um sinal positivo.

Assim que chegaram lá, a jovem olhou por todos os lados à procura de uma cabeleira loira. Naruto estava nos fundos do local, com uma cara péssima de fome. Agora era só esperar poucos segundos.

- AIII!! – O menino de óculos fingiu tropeçar nos próprios pés, e caiu de cara no chão, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive a de Sakon.

- O que foi, pirralho?! – Sakon se agachou na altura do garoto e olhou a sua perna.

- Aii, tá doendo, tá doendo! – Udon era um excelente ator, pensou Sakura. Parecia real, o garoto chorava e gritava como se seu tornozelo estivesse torcido.

- É isso aí, Udon! – Disse Sakura para si mesma, orgulhosa.

Aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam com suas atenções voltadas para o menino de óculos fundo de garrafa, para correr em direção ao Uzumaki, que estava tão concentrado e com fome, que nem percebeu o alvoroço todo.

- Naruto! – Os olhos azuis dele se arregalaram.

- Sakura-chan, o que você está fazendo aqui?!

- Não é hora de explicações, Naruto. Mas aproveite este momento para comer pelo menos um pão. – Disse enquanto retirava das vestes, o pão que havia guardado para o seu amigo.

- Sakura... Chan... – O loirinho sentiu-se muito grato com o ato da amiga. Ela estava se arriscando para o bem da sua alimentação. – Obrigado... – A garota só fez sorrir docemente.

- Não tem de quê, Naruto. É pra isso que servem os amigos, não é?

- Sim... – Escutaram mais um grito de Udon, e dessa vez Naruto escutou. Ele pareceu preocupado.

- Naruto, se acalme, isso tudo é encenação. Precisei da ajuda dele para vir até aqui. – Arrumou o seu cachecol e suas luvas, se preparando para voltar ao orfanato. – Agora, eu tenho que ir. Depois eu lhe explico! – Após o olhar confirmado do jovem, saiu correndo da fábrica antes que Sakon levasse Udon de volta para o orfanato.

Correu um pouco até chegar à área da dispensa. Seu coração batia aceleradamente, por conta da adrenalina que passara. Sorriu vitoriosa.

- Espero que os dois não se metam em problemas... – Murmurou, lembrando de Naruto e Udon.

**

* * *

**

- Hahaha! Dessa vez eu bati! – Gritava Sarutobi, feliz da vida. Ele e seu amigo adoravam jogar xadrez, e já faziam três partidas que perdia.

- Droga. É que eu já puxei muito da minha mente nas três jogadas anteriores...

- Sei... – Sarutobi sorria que nem um bobo. Uma garotinha com sua mãe chegou à padaria, dando "Boa Tarde" aos presentes. – Sasuke! Sua freguesa chegou!

O Uchiha, que estava fazendo salgados numa sala ao fundo, apareceu com os olhos curiosos para a pequena. Seu nome era Miya. Com olhos extremamente verdes e um cabelo longo e sedoso de uma cor dourada, a menininha transmitia um ar de pura alegria. Sua mãe a levantou para que ficasse à altura do balcão.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, hoje eu quero um salgado bem gostosinho!

- Ah, é mesmo? E que tipo de salgado? – O jovem entrou no joguinho da menina.

- Hum, algum que tenha gosto de queijo! – Seus olhinhos verdes brilhavam de alegria.

- Então, se você quer algo salgado que contenha queijo, eu lhe trago um pãozinho de queijo. – Retirou um pãozinho de uma cesta e lhe deu. – Prove e veja como é gostoso.

A loirinha abocanhou um pedaço do pãozinho e depois de alguns segundos, respondeu.

- Ahh, eu quero levar esse! Sasuke-kun, foi você que fez?

- Sim.

- Nossa,você sabe fazer muito bem! – Sasuke sorriu de lado. Miya realmente tirava o mau-humor de qualquer um. – Mamãe, nós podemos comprar eles outros dias?

- Sim, querida, nós podemos! – A mulher deu uma piscadinha para o Uchiha.

- E você pode experimentar outros salgados que eu fizer, certo? – Perguntou, passando a mão nas suas madeixas douradas.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun!

Enquanto a mãe olhava algumas comidas na padaria com outro empregado, Miya o chamou. A loirinha estava na ponta dos pés para manter a mesma altura do balcão.

- O que foi, Miya? Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, você parece tão tristinho... – Disse, fitando-o com os olhos preocupantes. Ele se surpreendeu como ela havia adivinhado o seu humor.

- Não se preocupe, logo vai passar... – Respondeu com um olhar gentil.

- Nee, eu acho que tá na hora de arranjar uma namorada! – Os orbes surpresos dele lhe arrancaram uma risadinha. – Todas as minhas bonecas têm um par, e por isso que elas são tão felizes! – Sasuke suspirou pesadamente e lhe respondeu.

- Miya, eu não sou um boneco. Isso não acontece tão facilmente com humanos. – Aliás, por que estavam falando sobre namoro?!

- Entendo... – O moreno se aliviou quando a garota pareceu desistir. Mas enganou-se. – Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun! Eu vou achar uma namorada perfeita para você!

- Miya-chan, vamos! – Sua mãe estava a chamando para irem embora, para a sorte de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, espere para ver! – Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes transmitiam uma determinação que até o jovem ficou incrédulo. – Ja ne!

Após o ocorrido, os idosos voltaram a jogar xadrez, e o outro empregado voltou ao seu trabalho. Sasuke tinha uma gota na cabeça, e se apoiando no balcão, suspirou pesado. E pensar que Miya estava acreditando que mantinha aquele humor por conta da falta de namorada. _"Ela é apenas uma criança"_, pensava mentalmente. Aqueles olhos verdes da garotinha lhe lembravam as esmeraldas da menina com quem sonhara. Seu olhar vago mirava para umas crianças que brincavam lá fora.

- Afinal, quem é você? – Murmurou para si mesmo.

**

* * *

**

- Sakura-chan!

- Eh? – Sakura, que neste momento estava pensando em alguma forma de capturar o tal rato que Sakon mandara, foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Moegi. – O que foi, Moegi-chan?

- O Udon... – Apoiava suas mãos nos joelhos e estava ofegante. – O Udon... Ele está em apuros! Sakon vai levá-lo para a masmorra!

- O quê? – Era isso que estava temendo. Talvez Sakon teria descoberto que o garoto não tinha nada de machucado. – Onde você os viu?

- Lá perto da recepção do orfanato! Sakura-chan, por favor, faça alguma coisa! – Seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Não se preocupe! Eu vou dar um jeito!

A jovem correu pelos corredores até encontrar as duas pessoas. Udon estava chorando e Sakon o puxava pelo pulso.

- Seu pirralho, pensa que me engana?! O médico disse que você não tem nada no seu tornozelo! – Veias dilatavam da sua testa. Sakon odiava perder tempo com coisas insignificantes.

- Mas, mas tava doendo! – O pobre garoto fazia de tudo para convencê-lo, em vão. No momento que Sakura ia entrar em cena, uma voz feminina a reteve.

- SAKON! VOCÊ É UM BURRO MESMO! – Tayuya, sempre mal educada. Mas o que chamou a atenção da rosada foi quem ela trazia. – Este infeliz estava com migalhas de pão espalhadas pela roupa! Como você deixou isto acontecer?! – _"Naruto! Era para você ser o mais cauteloso possível!"_, pensava Sakura.

- Como é?! Mas eu não vi o Naruto lá no refeitório! – Ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido.

- MAS QUE DROGA! POR QUE ATÉ AGORA EU NÃO RECEBI O RESULTADO DO BINGO DE ONTEM?! – Kidoumaru parecia uma fera. – Sakon, onde está o Jiroubou?!

- Quem me chama? – Jiroubou, por incrível que pareça, estava entrando no orfanato com sacolas de comida.

- Jiroubou? Onde você estava?!

- Ora, desde manhã eu estava fazendo compras. – O homem agora comia um pedaço de sanduíche.

- O quê, isso é impossível! – Sakon era o mais confuso ali. – Você não tinha visto a Sakura e mandou ela dizer o resultado do bingo ao Kidoumaru?!

- O quê?! – Os dois irmãos envolvidos o fitaram confusos.

- Eu não mandei ninguém dizer resultado de bingo nenhum para o Kidoumaru!

- E eu não recebi nenhum resultado daquela pirralha!

- A QUESTÃO NÃO É ESSA!! – Tayuya, que mantinha a boca fechada todo o tempo, gritou repentinamente, assustando a todos. – COMO FOI QUE NARUTO CONSEGUIU SE ALIMENTAR?!

A cena estava repleta de confusão. Naruto e Udon não falavam nada, com medo de serem descobertos; o que parecia aumentar essa chance a cada segundo que se passava naquela sala. Os quatro irmãos se calaram durante alguns segundos, tentando raciocinar toda a situação.

- Tem algo errado! Deve ter alguém por trás disso. E eu sei muito bem uma pessoa que pode saber quem é ele. – Sakon foi virando lentamente para Udon, que empalideceu com o seu olhar maléfico.

- Parem já com isso! – Sakura finalmente apareceu, puxando a atenção de todos para si. – Eu sou a culpada disso tudo!

- O quê?! – Agora, o quarteto a fitava com raiva.

- Naruto conseguiu se alimentar porque o Udon fez aquela cena toda para lhe tirar a atenção, Sakon. Mas para eu conseguir entrar na fábrica, foi preciso que lhe dissesse que Jiroubou me deu o resultado do bingo de ontem para Kidoumaru. Portanto, a culpada de tudo sou eu! – A jovem, apesar de admitir que era a causa de toda a confusão, mantinha o seu olhar calmo.

- Sua... – Sakon estava vermelho de raiva. – Dessa vez você passou dos limites! Vai ficar na masmorra durante um dia inteiro! – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Não, vocês não podem fazer isso!!

- Calado, Naruto! – Disse Tayuya, dando-lhe uma tapa.

- Naruto... – Udon tremia nervosamente. O que será que ia acontecer com ele? Sakura andou alguns passos e falou.

- Mas eu quero que Udon passe livre dessa. Ele não teve culpa, o obriguei a me ajudar. – O garoto a fitou confuso, ficando calado depois do olhar que recebeu dela.

- Ehh... Se você quer que ele passe livre, então vai ter que pegar o castigo dele. – Um sorriso malicioso brotou dos lábios de Sakon.

- Não tem problema, eu o recebo. – Seu olhar desafiador intimidava o homem.

- Vai passar dois dias na masmorra... – Os garotos acharam aquilo injusto.

- Tudo bem.

- Espera aí! Se a Sakura-chan vai ficar, então eu também vou!

- Naruto, deixe de suas besteiras! – Sakura estava indignada. Como era possível o Uzumaki estar pedindo para ficar na masmorra?!

- Hahaha, os dois amiguinhos na masmorra, que lindo! – Tayuya gostou da idéia. – Sakon, leve-os para lá e solte o pirralho! – Os outros irmãos sorriram maliciosos.

- Sakura-chan, Naruto-nii-san! – Udon agora era empurrado por Kidoumaru de volta para a fábrica.

- Não se preocupe, Udon. Nós ficaremos bem! – Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos e o olhar preocupante do garoto foi sumindo aos poucos. _"Isso, eles ficarão bem"_, pensava.

Os dois amigos, agora, eram levados para a masmorra: uma sala consideravelmente de um tamanho médio, contendo uma cela. Uma espécie de prisão. Na frente das grades que davam entrada para a cela, havia uma mesa e uma cadeira, servindo elas para um dos quatro irmãos. Geralmente eles ficavam lá para debochar das crianças que estavam presas. A masmorra era considerada o pior castigo que alguém recebia do orfanato. Quando a luz estava apagada, a única luz presente no local era a que vinha de uma pequenina janela, na parede da cela.

Sakon e Jiroubou foram juntos e empurraram os dois jovens para dentro da cela. Todo o local estava sujo.

- Jiroubou, fique de olho nesses dois. É melhor. – Nisso, deu-lhe um molho de chaves, que servia para qualquer porta do orfanato ou da fábrica. Cada um dos irmãos possuía um.

- Pode deixar, esses dois não vão sair do meu campo de visão! – Sakon saiu do local, e Jiroubou sentou-se na cadeira, com os pés apoiados na mesa. – Eh! Espero que sobrevivam sem água e comida durante dois dias.

- Há! Pode deixar, nós não vamos morrer! – Respondeu Naruto, imitando Jiroubou. Sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, ambos apoiados na parede.

- Naruto, não era para você estar aqui! – Cochichou a garota para o seu amigo num tom de repreensão. Ele só lhe deu de volta um sorriso.

- Sakura-chan, eu não ia deixar você sozinha aqui. É pra isso que servem os amigos, não é? – Indagou, coçando a bochecha. A rosada riu baixinho, lembrando deste detalhe.

- É mesmo, Naruto.

**

* * *

**

De volta à cidade, no restaurante onde Hinata trabalha, o clima era o mesmo de sempre. O local estava calmo, e não havia muitos clientes, já que ainda era de tarde. A jovem limpava uma mesa que acabara de ser desocupada. Suas colegas de trabalho pareciam levar uma bronca da gerente, por conta de terem derrubado uma caixa cheia de frutas. Como era caminho da sua trajetória, a Hyuuga acabou escutando uma parte.

- Mas será que vocês não conseguem carregar uma caixa de frutas?!

- Desculpe, gerente, mas ela estava muito pesada. – Explicava uma, enquanto recolhiam umas maçãs.

- Ora, então tratem de conseguir mais força nesses braços!

- Gerente, não acha melhor um homem fazer este trabalho? – Perguntou a outra com um olhar suplicante. – Não temos muitos empregados homens, então, eu acho que mais um não é problema!

- Humm... – A mulher parou por um instante e fez uma reflexão. – Realmente. Eu vou pensar no caso. Talvez, se aparecer um o bom bastante para esse trabalho, então eu irei contratá-lo. – As duas amigas se miraram e sorriram contentes. – Mas até lá, tratem de não cometerem isso de novo. Senão... – Nisso, apontou para a rua, o que fez as duas jovens gelarem. – Passem bem!

De volta ao trabalho, a gerente deixou-as. Hinata parou para ajudá-las, recebendo dois "obrigada" de volta. Elas entraram na cozinha e a jovem retornou às mesas. A gerente era uma mulher muito ignorante, mas não podiam fazer nada. Teriam que procurar algum jovem para o trabalho, senão sofreriam as conseqüências.

E falando em homem, desde que se entendeu por gente, nunca namorou. Sua timidez lhe atrapalhara em tantos momentos, que os garotos nem a queriam mais. Olhou através da vitrine o céu e suspirou pesado. Já estava prestes a entardecer.

- Quem me dera conhecer um garoto que não ligasse para a minha timidez...

**

* * *

**

Naruto, encostado na parede, fitava Jiroubou, que acabava de cochilar. Idiota. Se tivessem aquelas malditas chaves nas mãos, poderia fugir daquele lugar. Suspirou e olhou para o céu através da pequena janela. Ótimo, daqui a duas horas, mais ou menos, já estaria de noite. Fitou a sua jovem amiga. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro dele. E também estava cochilando! Naruto olhou irritado para o homem à sua frente.

- Argh! Será que nós vamos ficar aqui para sempre?! – Resmungou com o cenho franzido. – Se ao menos alguém nos ajudasse...

Um ratinho acabava de adentrar ao local através de um buraco da parede. Naruto olhou-o com indiferença, e notou que o rato parecia fitá-lo. Ele estava ao lado da mesa de Jiroubou.

- Oe, não acha que aqui não é lugar para um rato? – Estava enlouquecendo, falava com um rato!

-... – O ratinho atravessou as grades e, fitando o loiro, mexeu a cabeça negativamente. Naruto deu um pulo assustado, acordando Sakura.

- Naruto? O que ouve? – Perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Sakura-chan! O rato falou comigo! – A jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas, e viu que um rato estava dentro da cela. – Ahh, tira ele daqui, Naruto!! – Levantou-se e ficou o mais distante possível dele.

- Sakura-chan, ele não vai fazer nada de errado. Não é? – O rato, que o tempo todo observava a cena, concordou com Naruto.

- O-O quê? – Sakura arregalou os orbes, incrédula. – N-Naruto, isso não é possível!

- Sakura-chan! Deus ouviu as nossas preces! – Disse segurando-a pelos ombros.

- E como _ele_ vai nos ajudar contra _eles_?! – O loirinho sorriu malicioso.

- Presta atenção... – Naruto chegou perto do ratinho e disse. – Senhor rato, poderia empurrar aquele molho de chaves que está ali em cima da mesa até aqui?

O rato saiu da cela, subiu na mesa e empurrou devagarinho o molho de chaves. Por sorte, o barulho que elas fizeram quando caíram no chão não acordou Jiroubou, que aliás, roncava altamente. Naruto olhou para Sakura com um "V" de vitória, e ela ficava mais incrédula ainda.

- Agora, empurre devagar, para não fazer barulho... – O rato fez o que o jovem dissera, até que Naruto conseguiu pegar o molho de chaves. – Sakura-chan, eu sinto a liberdade em nossas mãos! – Disse brincando, sorrindo feliz da vida. Dessa vez, Sakura não ficara incrédula. Correu para o lado do amigo.

- Naruto, você conseguiu! – Seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas lapidadas.

- Nee, obrigado, senhor rato. Mas agora é melhor você voltar para casa. – O rato concordou e foi embora pelo mesmo local que entrara. Sakura sorriu. Talvez fosse aquele o tal rato que Sakon mandara capturar. E pensar que ele a ajudou...

Os dois amigos se fitaram com determinação. Era agora ou nunca. Dessa vez, como estavam ultrapassando o limite do limite, o melhor a fazer era fugir do orfanato. Seus corações palpitavam aceleradamente, e a adrenalina começava a correr pelos sangues.

- Sakura-chan, tá na hora. Vamos abrir silenciosamente as duas trancas e damos no pé. – Naruto estava muito sério, e dessa vez cochichava.

- Certo. Mas antes nós temos que passar no meu quarto. Preciso pegar as minhas vestes. – Depois que saíra da fábrica, guardou suas roupas no quarto. Naruto concordou e começou com o trabalho.

Conseguiram destravar a tranca. O som que saia da porta da cela quando corria, fez Jiroubou dar uma roncada alta. Os dois jovens pararam por um instante, pálidos. O homem só fez inclinar um pouco a cabeça. Segundos depois, voltaram ao trabalho e chegaram à porta que dava para a saída da masmorra. Naruto tremia um pouco, e dessa vez, o som que a maçaneta fez quando foi girada, acordou Jiroubou.

- Ei, o que pensam que estão fazendo?! – Segurou no pulso da jovem, mas o loirinho chutou a mesa em cima do homem. – ARGH! – Ele caiu com tudo no chão.

Os dois correram para fora, e Naruto o trancou lá dentro, voltando a correr em direção aos quartos.

- Sakura-chan, conseguimos! – Sorria enquanto a puxava pelo pulso.

- Naruto, ainda estamos no orfanato! – Apesar disso, ela também tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Chegaram ofegantes no aposento, e lá dentro estavam as três pessoas de sempre. Moegi foi a primeira a falar.

- Sakura-chan, Naruto?! V-Vocês não estavam presos?!

- Conseguimos fugir milagrosamente! – Ofegante, Sakura procurava desesperadamente seu chapéu, cachecol, luvas e casaco.

- Vamos fugir daqui, e dessa vez é pra valer!

- Espera, como vão passar pela entrada?! – Yuki, ainda confusa, perguntou.

- Estamos com as chaves! – Respondeu o Uzumaki mostrando o molho de chaves.

- Pronto, achei! – Sakura vestiu-se apressadamente e falou. – Meninas, iremos fugir, mas arrumaremos um jeito de acabar com eles! Nós ainda vamos tirar vocês daqui! – Estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando Nami a abraçou por trás.

- Sakura-chan! – A garotinha estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não quero ficar sem você. Deixa eu ir junto! – Sakura agachou e levantou o seu rostinho com as duas mãos.

- Nami-chan, não podemos levá-la. Isso é muito perigoso. Vamos, não chore! – Sakura a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Então, você promete que não vai nos esquecer? – A garotinha abraçava fortemente.

- Lógico, eu não quebro minhas palavras. Isso é uma promessa! – Ela sorriu docemente.

- Sakura-chan...

- Eu sei, Naruto... – Separou-se da garotinha e olhou para as três. – Meninas, obrigada por tudo!

- Naruto, fique com o meu chapéu e cachecol. – Yuki os entregou para Naruto, o qual a fitou agradecido. – Você vai precisar deles mais do que eu. E não se preocupe, tenho uma desculpa para eles.

- Obrigado, Yuki-nee-san. – Naruto os vestiu e abriu a porta. Sakura olhou uma última vez para as três, dando uma piscadinha para Nami. As três se fitaram e Yuki disse.

- Espero que eles consigam dessa vez!

Voltando a correr pelos corredores, os dois acabaram sendo vistos por Sakon, que, logicamente, os perseguiu irritadíssimo.

- Sakura-chan, tome as chaves. Quando chegarmos lá, abra a porta, que eu impeço o Sakon! – Disse, jogando-as para a jovem.

Quando finalmente chegaram lá, Naruto parou e foi para cima de Sakon, enquanto Sakura procurava apressadamente a chave certa para abrir a porta de entrada.

- Seu lixo! Não vão conseguir fugir daqui! – Disse empurrando Naruto, que caiu no chão. A porta foi destrancada, e, num último instante, Naruto jogou um vaso na cabeça de Sakon e correu para fora do orfanato.

- Naruto, corre logo! – Sakura já estava lá fora, no portão principal, tentando abrir as grades. Até que chegou Tayuya e Kidoumaru.

- SEUS VERMES! NÃO VÃO SAIR DAQUI! – Tayuya, junto com o irmão, correram atrás de Naruto. O pátio era um pouco grande, por isso, a entrada do orfanato era um pouco distante dos portões.

Naruto estava com tanta pressa, que acabou tropeçando na neve derretida e caindo no chão. Sakura viu que estavam prestes a alcançá-lo.

- Droga, ele teve que cair bem agora?! – Voltou para ajudar o amigo, e no mesmo instante, Tayuya, mais rápida, lhe agarrou o pulso.

- Sua vadia, você vai voltar agora!!

- Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! – Sakura chutou as suas pernas e ela caiu gemendo no chão. Naruto, não agüentando mais aquela situação, voltou para Kidoumaru e deu-lhe um soco que o fez voar longe,

- Seus dias de glória estão contados, VERMES! – Naruto imitou o jeito deles falarem e cuspiu em Tayuya, como ela já cuspira várias vezes nele. Sakura correu para o portão e conseguiu abrir as grades, dando o primeiro passo para ser livre do orfanato. Naruto fez o mesmo, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Livres? – Perguntou para a jovem.

- Livres! – E nisso, jogou longe o molho de chaves.

Os dois correram um pouco, para despistarem os irmãos, até que Sakura, cansada, sentou-se num montinho de neve. Naruto, super-hiperativo, corria de um lado para o outro, jogando bolas de neves nas árvores.

- Nee, nee, Sakura-chan! Conseguimos! – Ela sorriu.

- É mesmo, Naruto. – Apoiou as mãos na neve e olhou para o céu. Finalmente! Nem estava acreditando. Todos aqueles anos sonhando com esse dia. Nunca imaginara que fosse tão rápido, apesar do perigo que passaram. Começou a rir quando se lembrou que tudo começou com aquele ratinho. – Nee, Naruto. Lembra da cara que o gordo fez quando você empurrou aquela mesa em cima dele?!

- Hahaha, você precisava ver a cara de Sakon quando eu joguei um vaso na cabeça dele! – Naruto voltou a dar boas gargalhadas, arrancando algumas de Sakura. Ela o olhou carinhosamente e disse.

- Naruto, obrigada. Se não fosse você, eu não estaria aqui, livre.

- Ora, Sakura-chan, não foi nada. Ah, eu lembrei! Você voltou para me ajudar na hora que eu cai na neve. – Sakura concordou. – Sakura-chan, você poderia ser pega por eles.

- Naruto, combinamos que nós dois íamos fugir! – Sakura lembrou-se de algo. – Aliás, é pra isso que servem os amigos, não é? – Os olhos azuis do loirinho ficaram marejados de água.

-Sakura-channn... – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dela.

- Naruto, deixa de ser molenga! – Levantou e deu um soquinho na cabeça dele. Depois do choro, Naruto, que estava sentado, levantou-se, olhando para as duas placas que estavam apregadas numa árvore à sua frente.

- Sakura-chan, olha! – A jovem olhou para a direção que o indicador dele apontava.

- Nossa, são placas. Eu nem as notei!

- Hum, essa aqui tá dizendo "São Petersburgo" – Disse com a placa inclinada para a direita.

- E aqui, "Vilarejo dos pescadores" – Disse Sakura com a placa inclinada para a esquerda. – Ah, eu sei dele! A Yuki-chan me disse que existe um lugar de pescadores. Eles às vezes precisam de empregados para as peixarias!

- Haa?! Quer trabalhar numa peixaria, Sakura-chan?

- Não, ninguém quer. Mas pense bem, nós podemos arranjar dinheiro com os salários! – Seus orbes brilharam. Naruto pensou por um momento.

- É, mas podemos achar empregos em São Petersburgo, também, Sakura-chan.

- Mas temos mais chances na peixaria. As pessoas das cidades não vão aceitar dois órfãos que acabaram fugir do orfanato! – Completou resmugando.

- Mas... Alguma coisa me diz que devemos ir pra lá. – Naruto fitou o caminho da direita com um olhar pensativo. – Sakura-chan, por favor... – A jovem sentou de novo no montinho de neve.

- Aiê, o que vamos fazer? – Sakura descansou o rosto em uma mão, pensando. – Nos mande um palpite, um sinal... Qualquer coisa! – Gritou para o céu.

De repente, um cachorrinho meio branco, com olhos puxadinhos saiu debaixo da neve, puxando o cachecol roxo da garota, que estava pendurado num bolso do casaco. Naruto olhou curioso para ele. Sakura levantou surpresa.

- Ei, quer me devolver? – O cachorro rodopiava com o cachecol na boca, abanando o rabinho alegremente. – Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar brincando, tá bom? Estou esperando algum sinal... – Naruto a fitou cansado. O cachorro, que ainda rodopiava, chamou a atenção completa de Sakura, que tentou puxar o seu cachecol de volta. – Quer me devolver, por favor?! – O animal circulou Sakura, prendendo-a com o cachecol e a fazendo se desequilibrar. A jovem acabou caindo na direção de São Petersburgo.

- Sakura-chan, você tá bem? – Naruto a ajudou e ela entendeu o sinal. O cachorrinho a estava chamando para a cidade. Que ótimo. Um cachorro a queria levar para São Petersburgo! A rosada abriu a boca, entendendo o sinal. Sorriu para o amigo.

- Naruto, vamos para São Petersburgo! – Ele levou um susto.

- Sério, Sakura-chan?! – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Ahh, que bom! Obrigado! – A abraçou contente e foi para o lado do cachorrinho, dando-lhe um carinho na cabeça. – Obrigado, também! O animal latiu de volta.

Sakura pegou de volta o seu cachecol do cachorro e olhou para a neve. O vento, junto com ela pareciam lhe chamar. Eles lhe rodearam, e ela sentiu um arrepio. A jovem fitou por uns segundos aquela cena ("Calma coração, que eu tenha coragem, afinal, já estou aquiiiii" Endy: Brenda, por favor! ¬¬ Brenda: Desculpa, eu tinha que fazer isso! xD). Naruto tocou no seu ombro, tirando-a do transe.

- Sakura-chan, algum problema?

- Não, Naruto, nenhum! – Disse sorrindo e se levantando. – Vamos!

E assim, os três começaram a caminhar em direção à cidade (Sem musiquinha...), não imaginando o que lhes aguardavam.

**

* * *

**

Agora que já era de noite, muitas pessoas se encontravam no restaurante. Hinata já anotara diversos pedidos, já entregara diversos pratos e já limpara muitas mesas. Suas colegas não precisaram carregar mais nenhum peso, já que o local estava muito cheio e precisavam de garçonetes. A gerente lhe chamou para comparecer ao balcão, e chegando lá, ela lhe disse.

- Hinata, eu preciso que você encontre um bom empregado para o nosso restaurante. – Hinata surpreendeu-se com o que ela disse.

- E-Eu? M-Mas, gerente... Não acha que seria melhor pedir esse favor a outra p-pessoa? – Sua gerente só podia estar louca. Ela, procurando um empregado para o restaurante?

- Eu sei, bobinha! Mas não é precisamente você que vai encontrá-lo! – A Hyuuga arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Seu tio, o Kakashi-san, é advogado, não é? Tenho certeza que ele conhece algum bom rapaz para fazer esse trabalho! – A gerente sorria alegremente.

- Ehh?! – Estava louca mesmo! Como Kakashi encontraria alguém? E, aliás, o que tinha haver a sua profissão? – Mas, gerente-

- Eu não aceito um "não" como resposta! Espero que o encontre logo! – Deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e foi embora feliz da vida. A Hyuuga ficou ali, estática.

- Ah, não, só faltava essa! – Choramingou a jovem.

Na padaria do velho Sarutobi, o clima era praticamente o mesmo. Muitas pessoas se encontravam ali, comprando os melhores pães da cidade. Sasuke não estava no balcão, vendendo. Seu trabalho, na realidade, era na produção dos alimentos. Mais dois homens o ajudavam.

- Sasuke, como anda a sua namorada? – Perguntou um, e antes que Sasuke falasse algo, ele continuou. – Ah, esqueci, você não tem uma! – Os dois homens deram gargalhadas.

- Cara, não faz isso com o Sasuke. Você sabe que ele não gosta! – Alertou o outro, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ah, mas garota é que não falta! Sasuke, é sério... – O Uchiha parou de amassar a massa do pão e o fitou cansado. – Por que você não namora com nenhuma garota? – O jovem voltou ao trabalho, sem responder o que o seu colega de trabalho perguntou.

- Ahh, ele não vai responder. – Disse o outro, tirando alguns pães do forno. – Sasuke parece um mudo. – Seu colega deu uma risadinha.

- Sasuke, responda! – Sem resposta. Ele ficou emburrado. Sasuke nunca se irritava com o que ele falava, sempre ficava indiferente. Até que pensou em algo e deu uma piscada maliciosa ao outro colega, indicando que tinha um plano. – Nee, Sasuke, será que você é... – Sem completar a frase, conseguiu tirar a paciência do moreno, no qual jogou fortemente a massa na mesa e o fitou mortalmente. Um silêncio mortal pairou sobre o ar. O segundo homem viu que o moreno não estava para brincadeira.

- Oe, Sasuke, não liga pra o que ele disse... – Ele suava um pouco com aquela situação. Sasuke parecia realmente disposto a lhe dar um soco. Seu punho estava fechado fortemente.

- O que foi? agora ficou com raiva? – Provocou ainda mais. Sasuke fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro, voltando ao seu trabalho e respondendo.

- Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com um cara como você... – O homem pareceu partir para cima, mas o seu colega de trabalho o impediu.

- Oe, oe! Não quer ser demitido, não é?! – Ele pareceu se acalmar e voltou ao trabalho. Vendo aquela situação, praguejou. – Ai, meu Deus! Será que não existe ninguém para quebrar esse clima pesado que toda vez acontece entre vocês dois?!

**

* * *

**

- Naruto, olha essas roupas como são bonitas! – Sakura olhava para a vitrine de uma loja de roupas. O Uzumaki estava com o cachorrinho nos braços quando chegou perto.

- Hum, são lindas mesmo! – Concordou, sorrindo.

- Quem me dera termos dinheiro, Naruto. – Lamentou a jovem, recomeçando a caminhar pela cidade com o amigo. – Nee, estávamos tão euforizados para fugir, que nem pensamos o que íamos fazer depois.

- Ah, nós vamos arranjar emprego, lembra?

- Naruto, mas... Onde é que a gente vai morar? Como vamos trabalhar com esses trapos?! – Perguntou, chacoalhando seu casaco.

- Nós vamos ter que dormir na rua por enquanto... E depois alugamos algum quarto! – Naruto falava aquilo tudo com tanto otimismo, que a garota sentiu pena. Sentou-se na borda de um chafariz, pensativa. Fitou o céu, numa tentativa de achar alguma solução.

- Olha, o céu à noite é tão bonito... – Nunca tinha parado para observar o céu à noite. O loiro fez o mesmo. Fitou a amiga tristemente, e, tentando animá-la, sentou ao seu lado e levantou o cachorrinho.

- Nee, Sakura-chan, não acha melhor darmos um nome a ele?! – O cachorro latiu irritado para Naruto, arrancando uma risada da garota.

- Hum, eu não sei... Que tal... Akamaru?! – O cachorrinho pareceu gostar do nome, se remexendo para ir pro seu colo. Naruto o soltou, resmungando, enquanto Sakura o pegou e lhe deu uns carinhos na cabeçinha. – Não ficou bom esse nome?! – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Hai, ficou mesmo... – Aquela voz macabra fez com que os seus corações saltassem. Inclinaram as cabeças para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

Era Jiroubou. Os dois iam se levantar apressados para correrem, quando ele segurou o pulso da garota fortemente, lhe arrancando um gemido. Sakon chegou depois, dando um forte soco num Naruto desprevenido e o agarrando por trás, em seguida.

- Hahaha, pensaram que conseguiriam se ver livres de nós?! – Sakon realmente estava feliz de tê-los encontrados.

- Agora vocês vão pagar por terem me trancado naquela salinha! – Jiroubou mirava a jovem maliciosamente. – Principalmente você, _Sakurinha_. – Disse no seu ouvido. Ela sentiu nojo, seguido de um arrepio.

- Vocês... Me solta, seu idiota!! – Naruto fazia de tudo, mas o homem prendia os seus braços para trás, o impedindo de fazer algum movimento para se libertar.

Akamaru latia muito. Por incrível que pareça, ninguém estava por perto para ajudar. Sakura socava Jiroubou, inutilmente, com o outro braço livre. Gritava de dor, e seu olhos começavam a marejar.

- Haha, está doendo, é? Que tal isso aqui?! – Nisso, apertou o seu pulso direito mais ainda. A jovem gritou o mais alto que pôde.

- Sakura-chan!

- Grr... Au, au! (?) – Akamaru mordeu com toda a força a perna de Jiroubou.

- Aiii!! – Ele soltou a jovem e se agachou de dor. Sakura, ainda com a outra mão, deu um soco lindo no rosto de Sakon, e o mesmo também soltou Naruto.

Quando os dois começaram a correr, Tayuya e Kidoumaru finalmente chegaram, e estudaram a cena.

- Seus IMBECIS! Não conseguem ao menos capturar dois VERMES QUE NEM ELES?! – Gritou Tayuya. Jiroubou, se levantando, rebateu.

- Não fui eu quem foi cuspido pelo Naruto! – Ela ficou vermelha de raiva, e quando ia lhe dar um soco, Kidoumaru interrompeu os dois.

- CHEGA! Não estamos atrás deles?!

- Ele está certo, vamos atrás deles! – Os três irmãos concordaram com Sakon e foram atrás dos órfãos fugitivos.

Naruto e Sakura corriam desesperadamente entre as ruas de São Petersburgo. Foram pegos de surpresa e agora eles estavam ali, os infernizando de novo. Akamaru os seguia, até que Sakura teve uma idéia.

- Naruto, melhor nos separarmos, assim teremos mais chances de despistá-los! – Naruto a fitou com os orbes azuis brilhando.

- Tá bem, Sakura-chan! Se der tudo certo, nos encontramos naquele chafariz daqui a meia hora! – A rosada concordou e os dois olharam para trás, vendo que o quarteto os perseguia. Entraram numa rua, que dava para dois caminhos: Um para a direita e o outro para a esquerda. – Agora, Sakura-chan! – Dizendo isso, cada um foi para um lado. Akamaru seguiu Sakura pelo lado esquerdo.

- O quê? Eles se separaram?! – Sakon resmungou quando o quarteto parou no meio dos dois caminhos.

- Você e Jiroubou vão atrás dela, que eu e Kidoumaru vamos atrás dele! – Sem nem ao menos esperar, puxou o seu irmão e correu atrás do loirinho.

- He! Eles vieram atrás de mim! – Sorriu Naruto enquanto dava uma espiada para trás. – Se preparem para o sumiço de Uzumaki Naruto!

Enquanto os dois fugiam, Hinata já acabara de trabalhar fazia um tempinho, e saia de uma loja de flores. Levava nas mãos um vaso de rosas amarelas. Cheirou-as bem fundo.

- Hum, acho que ficará bom para a mesa de jantar! – Comentava enquanto ajeitava algumas sacolas de compras. Estava tão distraída que nem notou uma pessoa virando a rua repentinamente e acabou por trombar com ela. – Ahh, me d-desculpe, eu não o v-vi... – Quando fitou a pessoa à sua frente, corou na hora.

Era um garoto, mais ou menos da sua idade, loiro, com três riscos estranhos em cada lado das suas bochechas. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram aqueles olhos de um azul instenso.

- Me desculpe, também! – Naruto sorriu abobalhadamente com uma gota na cabeça. Quando escutou passos, correu para atrás de uns lixeiros que estavam encostados na parede de uma casa. Hinata o fitou estática, quando os dois irmãos chegaram. Eles pareciam procurar alguém.

- Ei, garota, você viu um loiro correndo por aí? – Perguntou Kidoumaru enquanto olhava pelos lados. Hinata viu que Naruto colocou o indicador na boca, pedindo-a para não lhes revelarem que estava ali, atrás dos lixeiros.

- Ahh, eu vi sim. – Os três a fitaram surpresos. – Ele foi em frente dessa rua que vocês estão. E-Ele não virou para cá. – Naruto, que estava pálido até o momento, suspirou aliviado, enquanto os irmãos saiam de vista. O Uzumaki sorriu docemente para a jovem, o que fez com que suas bochechas brancas esquentassem.

- Droga, eles ainda estão atrás de mim! – Praguejava Sakura, vendo que os outros dois irmãos ainda estavam lá. Seu pulso direito doía muito, e já estava ficando cansada, ofegando demais. Para a sua sorte, eles ainda estavam numa distância consideravelmente boa.

Sasuke, por outro lado, também já fora dispensado, mas estava na casa de um velho amigo de Sarutobi, lhe fazendo o favor de consertar uma lâmpada. Tudo resolvido, o velhinho lhe agradeceu e deu um "Boa noite", sendo seguido pelo mesmo cumprimento por parte do Uchiha. Quando a porta se fechou, Sasuke olhou para o relógio.

- Acho que ainda dá tempo de jantarmos juntos... – Ia se preparar para virar a rua, quando uma jovem apareceu na sua frente, trombou com ele e ainda caiu por cima do mesmo. – Ittai! – Reclamou com os olhos fechados.

O chapéu de Sakura caiu com a queda, revelando sua cabeleira rosada. Ela também soltou um gemido.

- Ai, me descu- Sua voz morreu quando suas esmeraldas brilhantes se encontraram com as ônix surpresas dele.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Endy: Brenda, o povo vai te matar porque terminasse o capítulo nessa parte ¬¬_

_Eu sei, mas eu tinha que fazer isso pra ficar bem rochedo! *-* e Gente, realmente, me desculpem! Eu demorei __muuuuuito__ mesmo pra postar esse capítulo! T.T_

_Endy: Foi o recorde do recorde ¬¬''_

_Me desculpem mesmo! Podem me xingar, eu fui uma irresponsável! É que tem hora que bate aquela falta de vontade, de inspiração e talz, e os dias corriam. Até que eu me arretei e fiz esse caramba! Ò.Ó'_

_Endy: Ainda bem que admite que é irresponsável ¬¬_

_Como eu demorei pra postar esse cap. e pra mandar os reply, eu vou responder as reviews uma última vez por aqui! n.n_

**Perola Negra:**_ Puxa vida, mil perdões! Acho que tu já tava sem esperanças! Eu sei muito bem o que é enlouquecer por causa de atualizações de fic! Eu sei, eu nem procuro melhorar nisso T.T Mas ninguém é perfeito, né? E não se preocupe, eu não abandono a fic! Obrigada pela review e beijos! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!_

**Binutti-chan: **_Oba, leitora nova! Kya, lesse todinha?! (Lógico, Brenda ¬¬) Quieta, Endy! Que bom, mas eu aconselho lê-la de novo, pois eu editei os seis primeiros capítulos. Os três primeiros tavam sem revisão, e por isso aquelas desgraças u.ú'' Eu sei, eles são perfeitos pequeninos! Mas agora a coisa vai esquentar! Com relação à pergunta, eles passaram nove anos sem se encontarem, e esse é o décimo, já que é começo de ano. (Ahh, que bom que você gostou de mim! Obrigada, você é uma graçinha! Sabe como é, eu sirvo para dar uns puxões de orelha em Brenda u_u') ¬¬' Poxa, desculpa a demora! Espero que goste do capítulo! Obrigada pela review e beijos!_

**Cat Tsuki: **_Oii, eu sei, eu sempre apareço nas horas menos esperadas! Que bom, alguém tava pensando na minha fic. E que beleza, no outro dia uma atualização, hein? XD Agora tu viu o plano de Sakura e quando eles se reencontraram! Ain, tu vai ficar uma fera por eu ter terminado ele logo quando eles se fitaram (Ela é má mesmo, pode xingá-la u.u). Virgi Maria, demorei bastante nesse, hein? MAS, tá aí! Espero que tenha gostado, obrigada pela review e beijos!_

**Sary-chann: **_Obrigada pelo comentário! Como já disse, eles são lindos pequenos. Aqueles climas que ocorriam entre eles, e o melhor era ver o Sasuke corando. Kyaa, ele corando quando era pequeno no anime era muito fofo! Por isso eu abusei bastante disso XD Oxi, eu também adoro esse filme! E SasuSaku também! Juntando os dois, deu nisso! Kin é uma vadia, que nem Karin ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, obrigada pela review e beijinhos!_

**Beguinho: **_Neko-chan! Quanto tempo! Tem problema não, eu também já não mandei reviews em fics que era pra ter mandado (Inteligência Rara ¬¬')! Não liga pra a Kitsune-chan, as inners são assim mesmo! n_n (Endy: Ò.Ó) Espero que goste do capítulo, obrigada pela review, e beijos! o/_

**Sunev: **_Eitir-chan, desculpa pela demoraaa! Tá aí a resposta da sua pergunta! Sakon mereceu algo melhor de Sakura: um belo soco, como havia desejado! Se preocupa não, Inner da Eitir, eu também babo pelo Sasuke. OMG! Ele é lindo DEMAIS! – Desmaia – (Só nós, inners para agüentarmos nossas mestras u.ú Inner-chan, eu acho que as duas dão empate! São loucas! x.x) – Acorda – Opa, acordei! Meninas, obrigada pela review, espero que tenham gostado e beijinhos! n.n_

' **Isa-chan n.n: **_Aiee, coitada de tu, mulé! T.T (Minha filha, se depender de Brenda, você morre no penhasco u.ú) Não fala assim! i_i' Desculpa mesmo! Você é mais uma que sofre com as minhas demoras, perdão! Afz, eu vou me matar! (Termine a fic, primeiro ¬¬) Buu... Mas não te preocupa! Eu posso demorar, mas eu não abandono ela! A esperança é a última que morre! – Estrelas ao fundo – (¬¬) Desculpa te ter feito chorar, mas era preciso n.n Agora a gente vai ter um monte de momentos SasuSaku! Ah, e eu coloquei a Kin porque tenho outros planos para a Ino e Karin! XD Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e beijos!_

**Vingador Uchiha: **_Buááá, tu me mandou uma review! Cara, tu nem tinha mandado, pensei que ficou com raiva x_x Mas no último momento tu me enviou uma review! Fiquei feliz n.n Bom, não vou lhe obrigar de me mandar uma, de jeito nenhum, mas tu me ajudou muito com as reviews, assim como as outras! Dessa vez eu demorei demais! Perdão! Eu sou enrolada mesmo e muito mais i.i De qualquer forma, obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e beijos!_

_Prontinho! Gente, mil perdões mesmo! Eu não vou prometer uma atualização rápida, mas eu vou fazer o possível pra isso!_

_Endy: Brenda, o povo já tá sem esperanças de uma atualização rápida ¬¬''_

_i__i MAS fiquem certos de uma coisa: Eu não abandono essa fic! Ò.Ó_

_Endy: ¬¬_

_Agora eu me vou, e se você for misericordioso, me mande uma review! n.n''_

_Endy: ¬¬²_

_Xau, beijinhos e até mais! T.T_

_Endy: ¬¬³_

_P.S: Eu recomendo pra você que leu os seis primeiros cap. antes de serem editados, que leia-os de novo. Como o próprio nome diz, eu editei eles! Mas se não quiser, não tem diferença! xD_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	8. Vida Nova

_Oitavo capítulo para a alegria de vocês! /o/_

_Endy: Disclaimer, por favor._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto pertence ao Kishi-san!_

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_E agora o capítulo!_

_Endy: Boa leitura ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Vida Nova**

Os dois jovens permaneciam mergulhados nos seus olhares. Sakura perdera a voz quando fitou o moreno. Nem a mesma explicava o porquê daquilo. Por outro lado, Sasuke também estava na mesma situação. Quando aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes o miraram, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha. Também não sabia o porquê daquilo.

Continuariam perdidos nos seus olhares, se não fossem vozes resmungando sobre uma certa rosada. Sakura desviou o olhar para a rua que acabara de sair, levantou-se apressada, limpando as vestes da neve, e apanhou seu chapéu. Akamaru deu um latido e pulou nos braços da jovem. Correu, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, até um bequinho que havia na rua. Agachou-se assustada, e fechou os olhos com força. Tapava os ouvidos fortemente com as mãos. Akamaru foi para o seu lado, ficando em silêncio.

Sasuke já havia se levantado, e olhava a cena sem entender nada. Antes que perguntasse algo àquela misteriosa garota, dois homens apareceram repentinamente.

- Ei, garoto, você viu uma menina correndo por aqui, junto com um cachorro?! – Perguntou-lhe Sakon. Sasuke raciocinou um pouco e vendo o tamanho medo e tremedeira que ela tinha, respondeu.

- Sim, ela continuou a correr em frente. Parece que ela vai escapar se continuarem parados. – Mal terminou a frase, e os dois voltaram a correr, afastando-se do local.

O moreno virou os olhos de volta para ela. Ainda permanecia na mesma posição. Caminhou até a jovem com a intenção de dizer que eles já haviam passado. Dobrou um pouco as suas pernas, e tocou-lhe o ombro. Sakura arregalou os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes, deu um soco no rosto do Uchiha.

- Aiii!! – O jovem deu alguns passos para trás, reclamando da dor. Sakura levantou-se rapidamente, só então percebendo que ele não era quem pensava que fosse.

- Ai, meu Deus, m-me desculpe! – Correu até ele, que se apoiava numa parede, enquanto uma mão permanecia no nariz. – E-Está doendo..?

- Você é idiota ou o quê?! – Finalmente seus orbes se cruzaram de novo. Desta vez, o cenho de Sasuke estava franzido. – Desferindo socos sem motivos. Imbecil. – Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Imbecil?! Ora, eu não tive culpa, não sabia que era você!

- E pra quê você tem olhos? – Rebateu cortante.

- Seu arrogante, não precisa ser grosso desse jeito! – O moreno mantinha a mão no nariz.

- Ah, será mesmo que eu sou o grosso aqui? – O tom sarcástico a deixou furiosa.

- Baka, já disse que não vi que era você! Pode ao menos aceitar as minhas desculpas?! – Ele a fitou torto.

- Não. – Dessa vez foi ela quem franziu o cenho.

- Então fique com seu nariz machucado! – Akamaru latia o tempo todo, só assistindo a discussão. – Foi bem-feito eu ter lhe socado. Você merece, com um temperamento desse, arrogante!

A jovem virou-se sem olhar para trás, e começaria a andar, se não fosse uma mão masculina lhe apertando o pulso direito. Ela deu um gemido de dor e se livrou da mão de Sasuke.

- Além de ser arrogante é brusco! – Sakura alisou seu pulso, numa tentativa de acalmar a dor. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O quê? Não agüenta nem um aperto no pulso, sua magrela irritante? – Disse no mesmo tom sarcástico.

- Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada! – Dessa vez, Sakura gritou fortemente, e, cabisbaixa, deixou escapar um choramingo, que foi escutado pelos ouvidos do Uchiha. Ele aproximou-se de novo dela e viu o quanto a rosada se esforçava para prender o choro. Droga, estava a fazendo chorar?

- _"Genial, Sasuke..."_ – Pensou. Odiava ver mulheres chorando. Tentou ser um pouco mais gentil. – Ei, o que houve com o seu pulso? – Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou ainda receosa.

- Não é da sua conta...

- Idiota, claro que é da minha conta! – A jovem ficou surpresa. – Quer dizer, eu estou perguntando, isso o torna da minha conta. – Explicou indiferente. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu... Fugi do orfanato... – Falava quase num sussurro.

- O quê? Aquele orfanato "Criança Feliz"? – Sakura deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Só conheço o da Criança Triste! – Sasuke a mirou sério. Talvez ela pudesse ajudar ao Kakashi.

- Não quer vir comigo?

- EHH?! – Vendo o notável rubor e constrangimento da garota, suspirou pesado.

- Idiota. Conheço uma pessoa que pode lhe ajudar com o caso desse orfanato. Ele é o meu responsável, há anos investiga o orfanato.

- Mesmo?!

- Acha que eu estaria a chamando se não fosse verdade? – Perguntou friamente.

- Argh, arrogante... – Resmungou tediosa. – Mas, eu tenho um amigo, e fugimos juntos.

- Tem outro? E onde ele está?

- Nos separamos para fugir deles. Marcamos de nos encontrarmos no chafariz daqui a meia hora. – O Uchiha olhou para o relógio.

- Ainda temos vinte minutos. Creio que possa dar tempo de ir até a minha casa. Depois podemos encontrá-lo lá.

Sakura mirou Akamaru. Ele já havia parado de latir e escutava a conversa atentamente. Latiu como resposta para a rosada. A jovem olhou o garoto à sua frente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas cobertas de neve. Sakura ainda mantinha receio dos quatros irmãos, mas Sasuke lhe disse que eles praticamente não tinham chances de achá-la de novo, pois a cidade era grande. Ela mirou de esgoela o rapaz moreno ao seu lado. Agora que não estava com o cenho franzido, percebeu o quanto seu rosto era bem delineado. Sua pele pálida e os olhos negros frios chamavam a atenção de qualquer um. Akamaru latiu, a chamando para a Terra. Enrubesceu com o próprio pensamento. Ah, qual era o seu nome?

- Nee, como se chama? – Sem a mirar de volta, respondeu.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Seus olhos ficaram curiosos. Tinha a impressão de já ter escutado aquele nome.

- O meu é Sakura! Talvez seja estranho eu não ter um sobrenome, mas eu realmente só lembro do meu primeiro nome... – Indagou. Ele pareceu nem ligar. – Nee, não vai falar nada?

- Hn... – O que ele tinha? De repente ficara praticamente mudo!

- Não fala?!

- Acho que sabe a resposta.

- Grosso! – Sem receber resposta, desistiu de implicar com ele. – Nee, por que está fazendo isso?

- O quê?

- Er... Me ajudando... – Ouviu uma risada por parte do Uchiha. – O quê?

- Não estou lhe ajudando, estou ajudando ao Kakashi. – Então, Kakashi era o nome do seu responsável.

- E por que faz isso?

- Porque... – Sasuke inclinou os olhos para a jovem e respondeu. – Ele já me ajudou bastante. – Ele voltou à sua posição de antes. Sakura o fitou admirada.

- _"Talvez ele não seja tão frio assim..." _– Recebeu um latido por parte do animal ao seu lado.

**

* * *

**

- Tadaima. – Os dois finalmente chegaram na casa de Sasuke. Antes que Sakura estudasse o local, uma cabeça loira entrou na sua frente.

- SAKURA-CHAN!! – Era Naruto. Subitamente o Uzumaki lhe abraçou apertado. – Sakura-chan, não acredito que está aqui!

- N-Naruto?! – Exclamou surpresa.

- Au, au! – Naruto separou-se do abraço e afagou a cabecinha de Akamaru.

- Akamaru, que bom que está bem! – Naruto tinha um de seus sorrisos bobos.

- A-Ano... Bem-vindos...

Só agora que escutara aquela voz doce, Sakura pôde perceber mais duas presenças na casa. Um homem de cabelos prateados, com uma estranha máscara no rosto e uma jovem de cabelos longos e azulados. Aparentemente tinha a sua idade.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – Saudou Kakashi. A rosada corou um pouco, envergonhada.

- H-Hai!

- Kakashi, não acha melhor explicar o que está havendo aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke, que, apesar da costumeira voz de indiferença, queria saber o que se passava naquela casa.

- Sim, mas antes, melhor vocês saírem da entrada e se sentarem...

Depois de organizar as coisas, Sakura e Naruto sentaram-se no sofá de dois lugares, enquanto o trio da casa sentou-se no sofá maior. Akamaru deitou-se no chão, cansado da longa aventura que tivera. Kakashi foi o primeiro a falar.

- Hinata, acho melhor você explicar como achou o Naruto. – A Hyuuga corou quando todos a fitaram.

- H-Hai. Eu estava saindo da floricultura, então, foi quando me esbarrei com o N-Naruto-kun... S-Só depois dele se esconder atrás de uns lixeiros, percebi que e-ele fugia de a-alguém... – Para ajudá-la, o loiro continuou.

- Sim, então os dois irmãos perguntaram se ela tinha me visto! Hinata os tirou de vista e eu expliquei tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo!

- E o que aconteceu com você, foi o mesmo que aconteceu com a Sakura, não é? – Kakashi esperou uma confirmação da jovem.

- S-Sim. Nós morávamos no orfanato, mas conseguimos fugir dele...

- E como encontrou o Sasuke? – O Hatake rolou os olhos negros para o Uchiha.

- Aconteceu o mesmo de Hinata. Tinha acabado de sair da casa do amigo de Sarutobi. Estava lhe fazendo um favor. – Kakashi imaginou o resto.

- Entendo... – Olhou calmamente para Sakura. Seus cabelos realmente eram rosas... Ela não entendeu.

- A-Algo errado?

- Não, não há nada de errado! – Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara. – Sakura, não é? Prazer, o meu nome é Hatake Kakashi.

- O m-meu é H-Hyuuga Hinata! – Adiantou-se a jovem.

- Prazer, o meu é Sakura! – Disse, devolvendo o sorriso da jovem. Naruto fitou o moreno, e notou que ele não era muito social.

- Nee, e o seu nome? – O Uchiha o olhou friamente.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

-...

-...

-... – Veias se dilatando.

-...

-... Kr! EI, não vai perguntar o meu nome?! – O Uzumaki perguntou, um pouco irritado com o desinteresse do moreno.

- Não, vou saber alguma hora...

- O QUÊ? – Naruto se levantou bruscamente. – Qual é a sua? Por que não tenta ser mais amigável?! – Sakura pensou no quanto isso era impossível.

- Porque eu sou assim. E um dobe como você não vai me convencer de mudar. – Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- DOBE?! Ora, você é que é um TEME! – Uma veia dilatada da sua testa estava evidente. Sakura o puxou de volta ao sofá.

- Cala a boca, Naruto! Você não pode gritar na casa dos outros! – Cochichou para o amigo.

- Sakura-chan, a culpa é dele!

- Certo, certo, vamos parando por aqui... – Kakashi se levantou e parou em frente aos fugitivos. – Naruto e Sakura, vejo que aquele orfanato, de fato, não é flor que se cheire. Já suspeitava disso. Algumas vezes visitava-o, mas sempre era mandando pra fora o mais rápido possível. – Levou uma mão ao queixo. – Sou advogado, mas ainda não tenho provas suficientes para derrotá-los...

- O quê? Não somos prova da crueldade deles?! – Perguntou Naruto.

- Sim e não. Sim, pois já vivenciaram o tipo de vida que se tem lá. E não porque, oficialmente, vocês fugiram, e têm de voltar. Portanto, se derem de vista, eles irão conseguir o direito de tê-los de volta.

- Kuso!

Os quatro jovens permaneceram em silêncio, esperando o adulto continuar. Kakashi suspirou e disse.

- Preciso de mais provas. E com vocês por perto tenho mais chances de ganhar deles. Serão como testemunhas.

- Entendo. – Sakura raciocinou e viu que fazia sentido. – Mas até lá, o que faremos? – O Hatake sorriu.

- Vão morar aqui!

- O quê?! – Gritaram em uníssono todos os outros, com exceção de Sasuke.

- Kakashi-san, mas t-temos espaço s-suficiente?

- Sim, Hinata. É só Sakura dormir no seu quarto, que Naruto faz o mesmo com Sasuke. – Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- NANI?! No mesmo quarto que esse Teme?!

- Pare de gritar, Dobe...

- TEME!

- Parem com isso, vocês já são grandes, não são? – Vendo que os dois permaneceram calados, Kakashi continuou. – Hinata, estão precisando de um empregado no restaurante, não é?

- H-Hai! E precisa ser h-homem...

- Hum, acho que Sarutobi vai gostar da idéia de ter mais um empregado. O que acha, Sasuke? – O jovem fitou uma Sakura confusa e depois para um Kakashi sorridente.

- Está pensando nisso, mesmo? – Vendo a confirmação do homem, suspirou pesadamente. – Hn, possa ser que ele aceite...

- Oe, o que está havendo? Não entendo nada! – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Uchiha.

- E você entende algo, Dobe?

- Ora, seu..! – O loirinho impaciente tentou se acalmar quando recebeu um olhar gélido de Sakura.

- Naruto, você pode trabalhar com Hinata, enquanto Sakura poderá trabalhar com Sasuke. – A rosada mirou o Uchiha.

- Eh?! Mas, que tipo de trabalho é esse?

- Hahaha, vai saber! – Kakashi olhou para o relógio. – Acho melhor ligar para ele, tenho quase certeza de que não irá se importar. – Disse Kakashi indo em direção ao telefone. – Hinata, empreste algumas roupas para Sakura, por enquanto, e Sasuke, faça o mesmo com Naruto.

- QUÊÊ?! USAR UMA ROUPA DESSE TEME?!

- Dobe...

Após uma breve discussão dos jovens, a Hyuuga preparou o jantar. Estavam com tanta fome depois de toda confusão, que não esperaram o banho. Akamaru também recebeu alimento, afinal, também precisava de reforços. A comida estava uma delícia, e Naruto não pôde deixar de elogiar, provocando um leve rubor na jovem de cabelos azulados. Os outros dois comiam em silêncio, mergulhados nos seus pensamentos. Kakashi, depois de ter feito a ligação, achou melhor tomar um banho antes, não tinha muita fome.

Após o jantar dos jovens, Kakashi apareceu na sala de estar e disse.

- Sakura, falei com o Sarutobi. Ele disse que você é a nova empregada dele! – A rosada o fitou contente.

- Sério? Que bom... – Mas seu rosto adquiriu um semblante interrogativo. – Mas, qual será o trabalho? Ainda não me disse...

- Sasuke lhe explica. – Depois de ouvir um leve grunhir do moreno, caminhou até a jovem e tocou-lhe o pulso. – Não acha melhor cuidar disso? – Antes que ela respondesse, virou-se para o Uzumaki. – Naruto, seu rosto também não está nada bom.

- Ah, acabei levando um soco deles. Mas isso não é nada, Kakashi! – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-... Sasuke, você cuida do pulso de Sakura. – Os dois jovens arregalaram os olhos.

- O quê? Por que eu? – Irritado, o Uchiha mirou o homem injustiçado.

- Você prefere cuidar de Naruto?

- QUÊ?!! – O Uzumaki gritou. Kakashi, vendo o silêncio do moreno, aceitou como um "sim". Sakura, por outro lado, não gostou muito da idéia, mas quem mandava era o Hatake, então, resolveu não discutir.

- E Hinata, você cuida do rosto de Naruto! – Ele sorriu vitorioso por baixo da máscara. A Hyuuga corou como um tomate.

- E-Eu? – Sentindo-se mirada pelo loirinho, abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – T-Tudo bem... – Mexia as mãos brancas nervosamente.

- Hum, como está tarde para comprarmos mais dois colchões, somente hoje, os meninos vão dormir na sala, que as meninas dormem nos quartos. – Falou naturalmente. Sasuke, mais uma vez, o mirou indignado. – Sasuke, não venha com essa cara, é só por hoje.

O Uchiha suspirou pesado e saiu do local sem dizer nada. Provavelmente ele se irritou, pensou Naruto e Sakura. O Hatake sorriu para eles e disse que era normal de Sasuke.

Tudo resolvido, Sakura foi a primeira a tomar banho, sendo seguida de Hinata, Naruto, e por último, Sasuke. Todos já estavam vestidos de pijama, era tarde da noite e precisavam dormir. A jovem de cabelos róseos iria dormir no quarto de Sasuke, fato que o deixou mais irritado, se isso era possível. Ela também não gostou da idéia do Hatake, mas, novamente, teria que seguir as regras.

Minutos antes de dormirem, Naruto estava na varanda, observando as estrelas. Sakura apareceu, e os dois amigos se fitaram, sorrindo.

- Sakura-chan, não disse que daria tudo certo?

- Sim, Naruto. – Chegou ao lado do rapaz e respirou fundo. – Daqui para frente as coisas vão melhorar.

- Hai! E logo, logo, conseguiremos derrotar aqueles safados! – Disse determinado. Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Escutaram uns passos por trás, e viram que era Hinata.

- A-Ano, me desculpem atrapalhar a c-conversa, mas eu tenho que fazer seu curativo, N-Naruto-kun... – A jovem Hyuuga permanecia com o coradinho no rosto. Sakura riu baixinho.

- Certo, vou deixá-los a sós! – Deu alguns passos para fora do local, e, inclinando a cabeça, disse. – Boa noite... – Concluiu com um sorrisinho de lado.

Naruto, como esperado, não percebeu nada. Cruzou o seu olhar com o da jovem tímida. Ela desviou como de costume.

- N-Naruto-kun, sente-se nessa cadeira. Irei passar um remédio e f-fazer o curativo...

- Hai, Hinata! – Após sentar, ela fez o mesmo, tendo o cuidado de não olhar para os orbes azulados dele. Sabia que estava sendo mirada por eles. Passou um remédio para tirar o infectado, e levou um pequeno gemido de dor de volta.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, m-me descul-p-pe! – Ele só sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem, Hinata! Eu já agüentei coisa pior!

- T-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun... – Continuando o trabalho, o loirinho não deixou escapar.

- Nee, seus olhos... Eles são acinzentados. – Ela o fitou envergonhada.

- É estranho, n-né..?

- Lógico que não! São diferentes, e isso os tornam lindos! – Rebateu docemente. Surpresa, a garota sorriu timidamente.

- M-Mesmo?

- Lógico! – Após o breve silêncio, lembrou-se de outro detalhe. – Nee, você tá me chamando de "Naruto-kun"! – Comentou, sorrindo que nem bobo.

- N-Não gostou?

- Não é isso. É que nunca me chamaram desse jeito. – Explicou, coçando a cabeça. – Gosta de ser chamada de "Hinata-chan"? Sakura-chan me disse que garotas gostam de ser chamadas desse jeito! – O intenso olhar do Uzumaki deixou a garota meio tonta. Sem voz suficiente, só acenou com a cabeça. Naruto riu. – Então, de agora em diante, vou lhe chamar de "Hinata-chan"! Certo, Hinata-chan?

A proximidade dos dois deixou a Hyuuga com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Realmente, Naruto era muito gentil com ela. Não que Kakashi e Sasuke não fossem, mas ele tinha um brilho diferente. E sorrindo com qualquer coisa o deixava mais lindo ainda. Constrangida com o próprio pensamento, Hinata chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Certo, Naruto-kun! – Respondeu, sorrindo docemente.

Saindo da varanda e voltando para a jovem de cabelos rosados, a mesma já se encontrava no quarto de Sasuke. Estava com vergonha de dormir no quarto de um garoto, mas não tinha chance. Observou tudo com cuidado e viu que o Uchiha era organizado.

Seu quarto tinha um tamanho médio, com uma cama de solteiro, uma estante de livros, um guarda-roupa, e uma escrivaninha, no canto da parede. Havia um livro encima dela, e, caminhando até ele, viu que era um de receitas. Como tinha muito frio, fechou a janela, e sentou no chão, encostando-se à parede, com o livro nas mãos. Folheando umas páginas, concluiu que ele sabia cozinhar.

Enquanto se deliciava por algumas fotos do livro, alguém tocou levemente na porta e após o confirmado, adentraram ao local. Era Sasuke. E não parecia nada feliz. Ao ver o livro nas mãos da garota, a fitou com um olhar gélido.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ah, encontrei o livro em cima da mesa e resolvi folhear algumas páginas... – Adiantou-se a jovem. Ele caminhou alguns passos e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Dê-me a sua mão direita, irei fazer o curativo no seu pulso. – Ela fez como mandado, e, um pouco indelicado, observou o pulso. Ela tentou prender um gemido de dor, inutilmente.

- Seu brusco, seja mais delicado! – Sasuke a fitou cansado.

- Pensei que agüentava mais. – Provocou.

- O quê? Lógico que agüento! Se é assim, então, pode apertar o quanto quiser! – Respondeu o fitando determinada. Ele só suspirou e deu um peteleco na sua testa. – N-Nani?

- Idiota, não precisa dar uma de forte. Sei que está doendo. – Sem falar mais nada, o moreno começou o trabalho.

A jovem se assustou com aquela atitude, mas permaneceu calada. Suas mãos grandes procuravam ser o mais gentil possível. E eram tão quentes, diferente do olhar frio do garoto. Com toda aquela calma que o seu olhar transmitia, a rosada pegou-se por ficar o observando durante todo o processo. Nenhum dos dois falava sequer uma palavra. Dando um último laço nas ataduras, o Uchiha levantou o olhar, encontrando as esmeraldas brilhantes o mirando intensamente. Também pôde notar um leve rubor nas bochechas da garota.

Se não fosse um latido de Akamaru vindo da sala, eles continuariam perdidos nos seus olhares. Ele guardou as coisas na caixa de primeiros-socorros e levantou-se. Vendo que ia embora sem dizer nada, Sakura o impediu.

- Espera, Sasuke! – Ele parou e virou para a jovem. – Eu queria saber onde você trabalha... S-Será que pode me dizer..?

- Numa padaria. – Disse, já esperando aquele olhar curioso por parte dela.

- Padaria? Sério?! – Perguntou, sorrindo feliz. O Uchiha ficou sem entender.

- O que tem de mais nisso?

- Lá é onde tem aqueles doces e salgados, não é? M-Me conta como é lá! – Sakura estava muito eufórica com aquela notícia.

- Você verá amanhã...

- Não! Eu não agüento... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Só um pouquinho...

Suspirando pesado, Sasuke sentou ao seu lado e começou.

- É uma padaria normal, como todas as outras. – Sem fitá-la, ele continuou. – O dono dela é o velho Sarutobi. A padaria já foi do seu avó, e é passada de pai para filho. Até hoje só tinha empregados homens, e dizem que é a melhor da cidade... – O moreno procurava palavras para falar, mas estava difícil. Com uma gota na cabeça, disse. – Tem o Konohomaru, neto de Sarutobi. Ele é muito levado e às vezes apare- Sasuke interrompeu a fala quando sentiu um peso no seu ombro.

Ao olhar para o lado, viu que Sakura dormia tranquilamente. O quê? Ela pediu para lhe falar aquilo tudo e caia no sono?! Respirou fundo, com a intenção de se acalmar. Tocou no ombro da jovem, e aproximando-se para levantá-la, sentiu um doce cheiro de cerejeira. Ele mirou o rosto tranqüilo dela, parecia desfrutar de um bom sono. Sentiu a mesma sensação estranha de antes, mas ignorou e a pegou no colo.

Deitou-a na cama, e cobriu seu delicado corpo com o lençol. Ela sorriu durante o sono e abraçou um segundo travesseiro.

- Quente... – Foi o que escapou dos seus lábios rosados.

Seu coração deu um pulo. Tinha a leve impressão de já conhecê-la. Aquela garota estava lhe deixando confuso. Seus cabelos rosados, presos num coque frouxo, começavam a se desalinhar. O Uchiha sentiu o quanto macios eles eram quando a levantou. Surpreendendo-se e desviando o olhar da jovem, disse consigo.

- Idiota, o que está pensando dessa magrela irritante? – Andou até a porta, e antes de apagar a luz, deu um último olhar. – Só porque está cansada, hoje passa. Boa noite. – Nisso, fechou a porta do seu quarto suavemente (Aiê, me bota pra dormir também, Sasuke!! O¬O Endy: Brenda, continua o capítulo ¬¬').

**

* * *

**

Ah, finalmente a manhã chegara! O céu estava limpo, não ameaçando chover, nem nevar mais tarde. A madrugada de nossos amigos foi um tanto, vamos dizer, barulhenta. Pelo menos para os garotos. Como esperado, eles brigaram pelo sofá maior, e pela sorte, Sasuke ficara com ele. O loiro dormiu irritado, e praticamente de minuto em minuto eles discutiam.

Hinata e Kakashi continuaram nos seus próprios quartos, enquanto Sakura, como já mencionado, adormeceu no quarto do moreno. Ela nunca dormira tão bem, e por falar nisso, teria que se desculpar com Sasuke, pois o deixou falando sozinho enquanto caia no sono.

Os rapazes acordaram com olheiras, resmungando coisas enquanto comiam o café da manhã. Naruto e Hinata saíram na frente, pois tinham que chegar mais cedo por conta da apresentação de Naruto ao emprego novo. Ele estava muito feliz por ir trabalhar num restaurante, quem sabe poderia servir para experimentar alguns pratos?

Sasuke e Sakura foram depois, num caminho diferente. A jovem também estava muito feliz pelo emprego. E trabalharia numa padaria. Poderia aprender a fazer diversos doces e salgados, além do delicioso pão. Enquanto os dois caminhavam calmamente, ela percebeu que algumas garotas a fuzilavam pelo olhar. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- Ei, Sasuke, o que há com essas meninas?

- Apenas não liguem para elas... – Limitou-se a responder. Sem uma explicação mais clara, Sakura só pôde seguir o conselho dele.

- Nee... Me desculpa por ontem. Acabei o deixando falar sozinho... – Lembrou-se a jovem. O Uchiha cerrou os olhos.

- Tudo bem.

- V-Você me colocou na cama? – Perguntou constrangida, recebendo uma confirmação dele. – Ah, é claro... Etto, obrigada.

De novo sem resposta, Sakura permaneceu calada. Aquele garoto era muito frio, só falava o necessário. Idiota. Olhou para o seu pulso direito, ele estava muito melhor. Lembrou-se das mãos quentes roçando com a sua pele. Sentindo um esquentar nas bochechas, desviou o rosto para não ser notada pelo rapaz. _"E ele me pegou no colo..."_ Acorda, Sakura! Não devia estar pensando numa coisa dessas! Ele poderia estar gentil ontem, mas ainda continuava o arrogante idiota que era!

Se distraiu tanto em pensamentos, que nem percebeu que chegaram à padaria. Ela não era muito grande, mas tinha uma boa aparência. Seguiu Sasuke e entrou no local. Ainda não estava totalmente aberta. Antes de olhar para qualquer canto, um velho apareceu e os cumprimentou.

- Bom dia para os dois.

- Bom dia, Sarutobi. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- B-Bom dia! – Cumprimentou, fazendo uma reverência. O velhinho riu divertido.

- Não se preocupe com tanta formalidade. Meu nome é Sarutobi, o dono desta padaria.

- M-Meu nome é Sakura, senhor. – Respondeu, ainda um pouco envergonhada. Sarutobi a analisou calmamente, deixando-a confusa. – Algum problema?

- Hahaha, nenhum! É que ver você me fez recordar um acontecido. – Disse, sorrindo. Sasuke o fitou desconfiado.

- Ah, sim. Bom, obrigada por me aceitar, Sarutobi-san.

- Sim, e espero que goste do trabalho! – O velho deu uma inspirada no seu cachimbo. – Encomendei um uniforme para você. Está no vestiário, vá provar! – A jovem sorriu e olhou para o jovem, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Certo! Com licença! – Correu para o vestiário. O velho soltou um pouco de fumaça.

- Sasuke, essa garota é muito bonita, hã? – Perguntou, sorrindo divertido para um Sasuke indiferente.

- Você que está dizendo. – Disse, enquanto entrava num outro vestiário.

- Hahaha, acho que as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes! – Comentou rindo.

No restaurante, as coisas andavam no mesmo caminho. O Uzumaki e a Hyuuga foram os primeiros a chegar. A gerente, quando viu Hinata com o loiro, foi logo se aproximando. Aquele jovem era muito bonito, talvez ele se oferecesse para trabalhar no restaurante.

- Hinata, bom dia! – Sem esperar por resposta, inclinou-se para Naruto. – Bom dia para você também, etto...

- Uzumaki Naruto! – Respondeu hiperativo.

-... Uzumaki Naruto. – A gerente calou-se por uns instantes, e analisou os dois jovens. – É o seu namorado, Hinata?

- E-Eh?! – A garota enrubesceu instantaneamente. – N-Não é nada d-disso...

- Sim, não é o que está pensando! – Adiantou-se Naruto, sem perceber o corado da jovem. – Eu estou aqui para trabalhar! Hinata-chan me disse que tem um cargo faltando!

- Ahh, claro. – A mulher adquiriu um brilho nos olhos e aproximou-se de Naruto. – Nossos empregados precisam ter uma boa aparência... – Tocou-lhe o rosto, e estudou as suas linhas. – Hum, parece que você tem uma... – O sorriso sedutor da mulher deixou o loirinho corado.

- Etto... – Ele sorria sem-graça e começava a suar.

Hinata, que parecia nem existir naquele local, sentiu uma pontadinha de ciúmes. Aquela mulher estava dando em cima de Naruto, e parecia que estava conseguindo se sair bem.

- A senhora vai dar o emprego para ele? – Disse num tom de voz diferente do normal, tirando os dois do transe.

- Hum... – A mulher se recompôs e falou. – Sim. Naruto, o emprego é seu! – Os olhos azuis dele brilharam de alegria.

- Yatta!! Hinata-chan, o emprego é meu! – Abraçou a jovem num ato involuntário.

- Q-Que b-b-bom, N-Naruto-k-kun... – Ela mal podia falar de tanta surpresa.

- Agora que é o mais novo empregado, vá se vestir, que logo, logo, iremos abrir o restaurante. – A gerente se retirou e voltou ao balcão.

- Hinata-chan, conseguimos! – Os orbes do Uzumaki a fitaram intensamente.

- S-Sim, N-Naruto-kun... – A única coisa que fez foi ficar cabisbaixa, tentando esconder o rubor.

- Hinata-chan... – O rapaz tocou-lhe o ombro gentilmente, forçando a garota a mirá-lo. – Obrigado por tudo... – O seu olhar doce deixou a Hyuuga perplexa. Naruto era muito lindo.

- D-De nada, Naruto-kun... – A Hyuuga fez o mesmo.

- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir para o vestiário me trocar. Tenho uma vida nova de agora em diante! – O loirinho começou a correr para o vestiário.

Hinata só o observava de longe. Até agora o seu coração saltitava que nem um louco. Tinha impressão que ainda estava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, mas não ligava para isso. A sensação que o olhar doce do jovem lhe transmitiu foi maravilhosa. Suspirou longamente.

- Acho que foi amor à primeira vista... – Murmurou, tentando explicar para si mesma o porquê do seu comportamento diferente com o Uzumaki.

**

* * *

**

- Bom dia, Sasuke! – Cumprimentou um de seus colegas de trabalho.

- Hn, bom dia...

- Nossa, hoje o dia está lindo! – Indagou enquanto se preparava para fazer uns salgados. – Não está, Sasuke?

- Hn.

Seu colega achou-o muito estranho. Seu olhar estava distraído, e ele nem o fitara. O que estava acontecendo?

- Sasuke! – Uma voz feminina soou pela cozinha toda. – Ah, achei você!

O homem se surpreendeu com aquela jovem. Ela estava com um vestido de mangas curtas, que chegava até embaixo dos joelhos. Vestia um avental por cima, e, por conta do frio, estava com meias longas e sapatilhas. Toda a sua veste era branca, como a sua. Mas o que lhe chamava atenção eram os cabelos rosas, amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto e curto. Havia algumas mexas escapando. Um lenço branco envolvia sua cabeleira. Por último, aqueles olhos verdes também chamavam a atenção de qualquer um. Grandes, brilhantes, intensos, lindos!

- Eu só poderia estar aqui, não? – A voz cortante do jovem deixou o homem incrédulo.

- Seu grosso, foi uma maneira de falar! – Sakura finalmente percebeu mais uma presença ali. – Ah, me desculpe, eu não tinha lhe visto.

- N-Não, tudo bem! – O homem sorriu sem jeito. – Meu nome é Vladimir, mas pode me chamar de Vlad (Sim, peguei o nome do filme n.n')! – Sakura fez uma reverência e disse.

- Prazer, o meu é Sakura. – Ela nem notou o quanto ele ficara hipnotizado com o seu sorriso. – Estou começando hoje, então, não sei muitas coisas...

- Não se preocupa com isso! – Ele a puxou para o seu lado. – Se você quiser, eu lhe ensino como fazer deliciosos doces!

- Sério? Seria maravilhoso!

O Uchiha só assistia a cena, calado, com uma sobrancelha se mexendo sozinha. Aquele Vlad não podia ver uma garota! Espera, mas quem se importa? Eles podiam fazer qualquer coisa que não teria diferença nenhuma.

- _"Diferença nenhuma, não é?"_ – Pensou novamente, enquanto observava o quanto ela sorria para ele. – _"Essa irritante."_

Para sua sorte ou não, o velho Sarutobi apareceu, interrompendo o trabalho dos três cozinheiros.

- Vlad, pode ficar no balcão por enquanto? Roman está demorando um pouco para chegar e Danilo tem folga hoje. – Vladmir o fitou com o cenho franzido.

- O quê? Por que não pede para o Sasuke, eu estou ocupado com Sakura-chan! – A jovem o mirou um pouco surpresa com o uso daquele sufixo. O Uchiha só grunhiu.

- Não, acho melhor _você_ ir para o balcão enquanto Sasuke ensina algo para a Sakura. – O homem, sem falar nada, caminhou até a saída da cozinha, irritado. – Pronto, agora, Sasuke, por que não ensina algum prato doce e simples para Sakura? Acho que ela gostaria de aprender, não?

- Sim! – Respondeu ela, sorrindo para o velho.

- Então, mãos à obra! – Antes de sair rindo, Sarutobi deu uma rápida piscada para o Uchiha.

Só restaram os dois jovens. O balcão da cozinha era enorme, para uma maior praticidade. A garota estava de frente para o Uchiha, restando o balcão entre os dois. Ela notou o quanto o cenho dele estava cerrado.

- Sasuke, o que vai me ensinar? – Tentou ser o mais gentil e calma possível. Ele a fitou irritado.

- O que quer que eu ensine? – Sua voz não estava nada agradável.

- Não sei, quem deve saber é você, não? – Começava a se irritar com o moreno.

- Por que não pede para o Vladimir? Ah, lembrei, ele está ocupado. – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ele a fitava sarcasticamente.

- Seu idiota, não comece com os seus sarcasmos!

- Você que devia parar de ser irritante. – Agora foi Sakura quem cerrou o cenho.

- O quê você tem, Sasuke? Não tenho culpa se sou obrigada a fazer um prato qualquer com você!

- Então está certo, vou pedir ao Sarutobi que troque o meu dever com o de Vladimir! - Sasuke estava caminhando até a saída da cozinha, quando Sakura agarrou seu braço.

- Espera, Sasuke!

Ela encostou a cabeça no braço masculino e não falou mais nada. Aliás, por que fez aquilo? Seria muito melhor se Vlad lhe ensinasse do que aquele arrogante! Aquele ato foi um impulso, e agora ficara sem palavras.

- O que foi, agora? – Sua voz baixa e rouca fizeram suas bochechas esquentarem. Rezava para que ele não ouvisse as fortes batidas do seu coração. Ela apertou mais o seu braço.

- N-Não quero causar problemas ao Sarutobi-san. Então... Por favor, vamos tentar ser legal um com o outro, pelo menos dessa vez. – O Uchiha inclinou a cabeça para ela e fechou os olhos, tentando raciocinar.

-... Está bem... – Murmurou. A jovem soltou seu braço, e, ainda cabisbaixa, confirmou.

- Está bem. – Levantando lentamente seu rosto, por final, sorriu agradecida. Sasuke só desviou o olhar, um pouco constrangido.

Os dois finalmente conseguiram trabalhar juntos. Sasuke explicava tudo nos mínimos detalhes, enquanto ela escutava atentamente. Algumas vezes, ela sorria encantada, enquanto ele só sorria de lado, quase imperceptível. O local estava mais calmo, sem as discussões. Inexplicavelmente, eles pareciam já ter passado por aquela situação antes, fato que deixou os jovens confusos. Mas de uma coisa sabiam: Era muito melhor conviverem daquele jeito do que sempre discutindo.

A manhã passou rapidamente, e Sakura fez uns biscoitos com o Uchiha. Às vezes, ela ia para o balcão atender aos fregueses, outras vezes era Sasuke quem fazia isso. Todos os outros empregados, inclusive Sarutobi, perceberam o quanto Sasuke estava diferente. Falava mais. O culpado, ou melhor, a culpada, decidiram que era Sakura. Mesmo em discussões com a garota, o moreno falava, em vez de ficar no costumeiro hábito de permanecer calado.

Hora do almoço. Todos foram almoçar nos seus respectivos lugares de costume. Sakura descobriu que almoçaria no restaurante onde Hinata, e agora, Naruto, trabalhavam. No caminho, ela não falava absolutamente nada. Fitou o rapaz de esgoela e sorriu. Ele estava melhor agora do que aquele idiota arrogante. No meio do seu percurso, observou uma rua, que era bem longa. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago.

- Nee, Sasuke, essa rua dá para que lugar? – O Uchiha mirou para onde ela indicava e respondeu.

- Para o castelo abandonado.

- Castelo? Abandonado?! – Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados. – De quem era?!

- Se eu me lembro bem, era dos Harunos... – A jovem parou de andar. – O que foi?

- E-Eu não sei, mas senti um arrepio por todo corpo... – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Sasuke.

- É o frio, idiota. – Concluiu, voltando a andar.

- Não! Não é o frio. – Ele então a fitou com uma cara interrogativa. A jovem ficou mirando a rua por um tempo. – Sasuke, nós podemos ir lá..?

- Haa? Por que eu haveria de ir para lá?

- Por favor... – Suas esmeraldas suplicantes o fizeram suspirar pesado.

- Tá bom, mas outro dia... – E recomeçou o seu caminho. Ela sorriu feliz da vida e correu para alcançá-lo.

- Certo!

**

* * *

**

Naruto já estava trabalhando desde manhã. Na realidade, ele não seria garçom, como havia pensado. Serviria de ajudante, como por exemplo, carregar caixas pesadíssimas de mantimentos, ou então, fazer algum favor à gerente. Hinata lhe apresentou às suas colegas de trabalho, elas pareciam meio loucas, diferente da calma Hyuuga. Ela também lhe deu oportunidade de experimentar alguns pratos, que, aliás, eram deliciosos.

Estava gostando mesmo de trabalhar no restaurante. Pelo menos até agora, não teve nenhum problema. E a jovem era tão meiga e gentil com ele, que se sentia nas nuvens.

- _"Ahh, Hinata-chan é tão legal!" _– Pensava, enquanto acabava de deixar mais uma caixa de frutas na cozinha. Saiu do local e percebeu que o restaurante já se enchia de gente. Olhou para o relógio e concluiu que era por conta da chegada da hora do almoço. Como não tinha mais nada para fazer, resolveu procurar a Hyuuga. Acabou-a encontrando atendendo um cliente.

- Bom dia, senhor, o que deseja? – Perguntou, se aproximando da mesa que o adulto sentara. Ele a olhou do pé até a cabeça, deixando-a envergonhada. O homem sorriu com o seu corado.

- Ah, deixe-me olhar o cardápio. – A Hyuuga esperou e nem notou que ele a olhava de esgoela algumas vezes. – Quero um Kotleti (Isso é um prato russo n.n) e um suco de laranja. – Ela anotou no seu bloquinho e em seguida, perguntou.

- Mais alguma coisa? – O homem sorriu maliciosamente, e puxou o seu pulso para se aproximarem. A jovem corou, e ele disse baixinho.

-... Você. – Hinata lhe fitou assustada e não conseguiu dizer nada. – De que horas você larga? De noite, às seis? – Aquele olhar pervertido lhe deixou trêmula. – Acho que eu posso lhe buscar. O que acha? – Hinata separou-se da sua mão bruscamente.

- Por favor, não diga mais uma coisa dessas para mim! – Sua voz trêmula não escondeu sua determinação.

A jovem deu-lhe as costas, e o homem ia puxar o seu pulso de novo, se não fosse uma mão forte e masculina o impedindo. Era Naruto. Hinata o mirou surpresa, quando sentiu a mão esquerda do loiro empurrá-la para perto de si. Naruto fitava o homem com uma cara feia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O adulto começou a suar.

- O que _você _pensa que está fazendo! – Naruto lhe mirou com raiva.

- Não fui eu quem estava abusando da Hinata-chan. – A Hyuuga só ficou cabisbaixa, tentando esconder seu rubor.

- O q-quê?

- Não se faça de tonto. Eu vi tudo o que fez com ela! – Rebateu o loirinho com o cenho franzido. – Se você tentar algo com a Hinata-chan, vai se ver comigo!

A jovem pensou que seu coração iria sair pela boca. Naruto tinha uma voz tão determinada, e aquele braço a rodeando lhe dava uma proteção que jamais sentira. Sem notarem, a gerente já chegava ao local.

- O que está havendo por aqui, Hinata, Naruto? – O homem sentiu-se aliviado quando viu aquela mulher.

- Ah, ainda bem que chegou, gerente! Eu estava aqui, tentando ser gentil, e essa garota me trata como um lixo! – Hinata o fitou com olhos arregalados.

- O quê? Não se faça de santo, seu pervertido! Estava tentando abusar da Hinata-chan! – Naruto ia puxar a gola da roupa do homem, quando a gerente o deteve.

- Naruto, cale essa boca! Senhor, nos desculpe, ele ainda é novato.

- Não quero saber! – Ele se levantou e colocou de volta o seu chapéu. – Nunca mais venho aqui, passar bem!

Algumas pessoas haviam parado para assistir a discussão, mas aos poucos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Naruto soltou o corpo da jovem, e já começaria a se explicar, quando, de novo, a gerente lhe interrompeu.

- Já para a minha sala, os dois!

Os dois se fitaram e Hinata seguiu a mulher. Naruto fez o mesmo. Afinal, o que aquela mulher tinha? Não podia acreditar que ela dera ouvidos àquele homem. Chegando lá, a gerente sentou-se na sua cadeira, e, após o mandado, os dois amigos sentaram-se de frente para a mesa do seu escritório. Hinata continuava cabisbaixa, enquanto Naruto mirava a mulher um pouco confuso. A gerente respirou fundo e começou.

- Hinata, acho que esqueceu de dizer ao Naruto a regra mais importante do nosso restaurante. – A Hyuuga fechou o olhos. – Qual é a regra?

- Os clientes s-sempre t-têm razão... – Murmurou, com a voz falha.

- E o que acabaram de fazer?

- D-Desrespeitamos o cliente...

- O quê?! Ele quem nos desrespeitou, gerente! – O Uzumaki já estava se irritando.

- CALADO, NARUTO! – Arregalando os orbes, Naruto se deteve. – Eu não quero saber o que houve com vocês, o que importa é o cliente! Ele saiu satisfeito?!

- Não... – Responderam em uníssono.

- Ótimo! – A mulher ergueu o rosto de Hinata com uma mão. – Hinata, você é tão idiota e boba, que me dá enjôos!

- O quê... – Naruto ia levantar-se da cadeira furioso, mas a delicada mão da jovem apertou a sua, avisando para não dizer mais nada.

- Se continuar desse mesmo jeito com os clientes, eles não irão gostar. Se receber mais uma reclamação sua... Vai ser despedida! – Ela soltou o seu rosto e andando em direção à porta, disse. – Agora, fora, e voltem aos seus trabalhos!

Naruto e Hinata saíram do escritório da gerente. A Hyuuga estava sentindo-se um lixo. O Uzumaki lhe fitou triste, finalmente entendendo como eram os chefes de trabalho.

- Hinata-chan, não ligue para o que ela falou! – Hinata lhe mirou com olhos tristes. – Não se preocupa, não vai acontecer mais nada, eu lhe prometo! – A segurança daqueles olhos azuis lhe deixou mais calma.

- S-Sim, Naruto-kun. – Um sorriso brotou dos seus lábios. Quando olhou para a entrada do restaurante, viu que seus amigos chegaram.

- Sakura-chan! – O loirinho correu para a amiga, e começou a contar-lhe as novidades.

Sasuke praticamente foi chutado para fora, e não gostou de como o Uzumaki lhe tratara. Os dois começaram mais uma discussão, deixando uma Sakura nervosa. Hinata fitou o trio de longe, eles pareciam tão naturais. E ela era uma idiota e boba. Queria muito não ligar para o que a gerente lhe dissera, mas, de uma forma, aquilo lhe pegou como uma apunhalada no coração. Sentou-se numa mesa junto com eles, e, como esperado, tiveram um almoço barulhento. Hora Sasuke discutia com Naruto, hora discutia com Sakura. E por falar nela, parece que estava deixando o seu amigo de infância diferente. Sorriu com o pensamento e continuou o almoço calada.

Durante toda a refeição, Naruto observou que a Hyuuga ficara muito quieta. Provavelmente por conta do acontecido. Teria que fazer algo!

**

* * *

**

A tarde passava rapidamente para os nossos amigos. Sasuke e Sakura continuaram a trabalhar na padaria de Sarutobi. Os outros empregados gostaram muito da jovem, ela dava um brilho diferente ao lugar, além de chamar fregueses com sua beleza.

Sakura estava na cozinha, mexendo uma mistura de doce que Sasuke a deixara fazer. Tinha um livro em pé à sua frente, para lhe dar suporte. A rosada estava tão encantada e maravilhada com aquele emprego, que sorria a toda hora. A padaria era muito aconchegante.

Estava tão distraída, que nem notou que o Uchiha a observava da porta de entrada do local. O rapaz ia analisar como a situação estava, mas suas pernas pararam. Ela parecia tão feliz, com aquele sorriso radiante. Não gostava de admitir, mas aquela imagem lhe transmitia uma sensação boa. Ainda parado, Sasuke sentiu um leve tocar no seu ombro. Era Sarutobi.

- Essa é a verdadeira Sakura. – Disse sorrindo. – Se quiser que ela continue assim, tente ser um pouco mais gentil com a jovem. – Vendo a expressão serena do moreno, o velho concluiu que ele pensava no que falou.

Já de noite, a hora de largar chegou rapidamente. Os dois se despediram de todos e caminharam para casa. Sakura tagarelava de como estava gostando de trabalhar numa padaria, e Sasuke não falava nada, apenas escutava a jovem. Naruto e Hinata faziam o mesmo. Os jovens caminhavam calmamente pelas ruas cobertas de neve. Naruto fitava o céu, enquanto Hinata estava um pouco cabisbaixa. O loirinho a fitou preocupado e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu. Ele inspirou profundamente e sem fitá-la, disse.

- Hinata-chan, eu acho você especial. – A voz séria dele a fez erguer o rosto.

- Eh?

- Só porque você é tímida, não quer dizer que é idiota e boba. – Naruto a fitou, parando de andar. Ela fez o mesmo, já com rubor nas bochechas. – Você sabe cozinhar muito bem, é inteligente, gentil, organizada e bonita! – Um sorriso maior que a cara surgiu nos seus lábios.

- N-Naruto-kun... – Ele segurou os seus ombros.

- Hinata-chan, aquela mulher tem inveja de você, por isso ela fala aquelas coisas.

- M-Mas não foi só ela... Alguns g-garotos já me disseram i-isso... – Naruto deu uma gargalhada e a mirou com um sorriso.

- É porque eles não sabem como você é. Tenho certeza que o Sasuke, Kakashi e a Sakura-chan pensam o mesmo de mim. Por isso... – O Uzumaki pegou a mão branquinha de Hinata e a levou ao peito dela. – Acredite mais em você!

A Hyuuga se segurava para não desmaiar. Aquela mão macia era tão quentinha como uma lareira. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas segurou o choro. Ela sorriu agradecida.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun...

Bem melhor, Hinata chegou em casa com o loirinho, feliz da vida. Aquele momento que tiveram foi muito especial para ela. Não imaginava que ele tirasse uma conclusão daquela sobre si em um dia. O Uzumaki a deixava sem ar, e ela amava os seus sorrisos bobos. Resolveu fazer o jantar de todos, como forma de agradecimento. Kakashi comprou dois colchões para os novos habitantes da casa, e, brevemente, eles poderiam comprar suas próprias vestes, com os salários dos empregos.

O mais velho foi ler um jornal, enquanto as garotas foram dormir mais cedo, para conversarem no quarto. Naruto e Sasuke resolveram jogar baralho, enquanto o sono não chegava. O Uchiha foi à cozinha beber água e encontrou Sakura, fazendo o mesmo. Ela já estava de pijama, e com o costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo alto e curto. Ela o mirou.

- Nee, Sasuke, será que amanhã eu vou precisar fazer mais doces?!

- Não sei. – Respondeu frio como sempre. Ela continuou.

- Sarutobi-san é muito gentil, eu gostei muito dele! Ah, também tem o Vlad e o Roman. Espero que amanhã seja um lindo dia que nem hoje, eles me inspiram mais. – Sakura caminhou até o lado do moreno. – Sasuke, o que você mais gosta de fazer na padaria do Sarutobi?!

- Pare de falar tanto sobre isso! – Reclamou cortante. Ela não entendeu.

- O que foi Sasuke?

- Você precisa ser irritante ao ponto de falar sobre a padaria a cada instante? – Rebateu, colocando o copo em cima de uma mesa. – Eu não agüento mais ouvir suas besteiras. – Sakura cerrou o punho.

- Idiota! Eu só estava dizendo o quanto estou gostando dessa nova vida! – Sakura deu-lhe as costas. – Você não entende o que é passar dez anos dentro daquele orfanato! – O Uchiha percebeu que a voz dela saiu um pouco falha. – Pensei que você era legal, Sasuke, mas vi que estava errada! – E sem dizer mais nada, ela saiu da cozinha com passos fortes.

Sasuke realmente não estava mais agüentando a jovem falar sobre o seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Acabou dizendo aquilo sem pensar, e agora, a deixou magoada. Escutar aquelas palavras dos lábios dela o fizeram se sentir um idiota. Apoiou a mão numa estante e descansou o seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, ainda com o cenho franzido.

- Merda! – Sussurrou. – Aquela magrela irritante...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Awee, gente! Capítulo grande de presente para vocês! \o\_

_Endy: Dessa vez não demoramos ^^_

_YES! Ò.Ó Agora deixa eu responder às reviews anônimas, que no caso, só foi uma! XD_

**r****ayane-chan: **_Oie, Ray-chan! __Kkk, poxa, desculpa pela demora do capítulo 7, mas tá aí o oitavo, e dessa vez, com momentos SasuSaku e NaruHina. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, eles sempre nos ajudam, né? ^^ Espero que não tenha morrido de curiosidade, porque, eu sei, fui muito cruel ter terminado o sétimo daquele jeito (¬¬') Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! (Beijos! o/)_

_Pronto! Gente, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, elas me motivam muito! Obrigada também pra quem add aos favoritos, alertas, e tudo mais! Arigatou!!_

_Endy: /o/_

_E me desculpem se as cenas não ficaram lá essas coisas, eu sou péssima pra fazer descrição i_i''_

_Endy: Agora nós já vamos, senão o cap. fica mais grande do que já tá u.u''_

_Xau, beijos e fiquem com Deus! \o\_

_Endy: Ah, e feliz dia dos pais! ^^_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	9. A Volta de Orochimaru

_Nono capítulo de PPV! \o\_

_Endy: Demorado, como sempre ¬¬_

_Ahh, mas não demorou um ano, né?! =D_

_Endy: ¬¬_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei! ^^_

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n''_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9: A Volta de Orochimaru**

Sasuke acordou depois de uma longa noite conturbada. O olhar desapontado de Sakura não saía de sua mente. Não sabia mais o que fazer com aquela garota, ela estava lhe irritando. Além disso, o leve cheiro de cerejeiras no seu travesseiro não lhe dava nenhuma sensação de sono. Pelo contrário.

O moreno levantou da sua cama com uma cara péssima. Tomou banho e pôs as suas vestes. Deu uma rápida olhada ao céu pela janela. Que droga, estava nublado, isto deixaria a jovem mais irritante do que já era. Suspirou pesado e foi em direção à sala de jantar, onde encontrou o mais velho da casa sentado numa cadeira, tomando o seu costumeiro café forte. Sasuke sentou à sua frente, e enquanto se servia, o Hatake perguntou.

- Ora, Sasuke, acordou cedo. Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Kakashi notou que o rapaz acordou de mau humor.

- Hum, mais cedo que você foi a Sakura. – Comentou enquanto lia o jornal, mas tendo a certeza de que era mirado pelos olhos negros do Uchiha. – Ela estava muito calada, parecia ter menos empolgação do que ontem. E eu acho que alguém aqui sabe o porquê disto. – Completou, fitando o jovem com o seu olhar de peixe morto. – Não é, Sasuke?

-... – O silêncio foi a sua resposta. Kakashi jogou o jornal na mesa e terminou de tomar o seu café.

- Bom, acho que o único jeito é fazer às pazes com ela. – Disse, dando um sorriso por debaixo da sua estranha máscara.

Depois do café, Sasuke vestiu o casaco e saiu para trabalhar. Odiava admitir, mas teria que falar com ela e pedir-lhe desculpas. E teria de lembrar que na próxima o melhor era fechar a boca. No caminho, começou a nevar, e algumas crianças brincavam com bolas de neve. Duas passaram correndo, na direção da rua que dava para o castelo abandonado. Mirou o chão coberto de neve e teve uma idéia. Ela poderia funcionar.

Chegou à padaria do velho Sarutobi, e o mesmo já se encontrava lá, arrumando algumas prateleiras. Sarutobi sorriu para o moreno e o cumprimentou, voltando ao trabalho. Assim que saiu do vestiário, o jovem abriu a porta da cozinha cautelosamente, sem chamar atenção. Sim, lá estava ela, sozinha. Sakura segurava uma tigela com uma mistura, e a mexia lentamente. Pensativa, concentrava o olhar num único ponto perdido no chão. Parecia uma idiota.

- Se continuar nesse ritmo, só vai terminar de misturar os ingredientes amanhã. – Sua voz branda arrancou os pensamentos da garota. Ela se assustou, olhando-o surpresa e ao mesmo tempo irritada. Sasuke andou alguns passos e parou em frente à jovem.

Encarando-o desafiante, esperava que ele continuasse a falar. Sem desviar o olhar, o Uchiha continuou.

- Você não deveria andar pelas ruas de manhã cedo. Praticamente não há pessoas, e isso pode ser perigoso para uma garota.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Não se lembra? Fui eu quem conseguiu fugir de um orfanato! – Seu tom de voz revelava sua raiva reprimida. Ele suspirou.

- Não se faça uma de forte de novo. Sakura, eu sei que errei ontem... – Ele coçou a nuca, um pouco constrangido.

- Mas na hora você não pensou nisso! Sasuke, eu sei que lhe irritei, mas não precisava falar daquele jeito! – Sakura, que soltara a tigela na mesa, apertou as vestes e olhou para baixo, com uma voz baixa. – Eu realmente estava feliz, por isso eu não conseguia me segurar. E-Eu também sei que sou muito tagarela, mas isso não era motivo para falar daquele jeito, Sasuke.

-... Eu sei... – Confirmou, também com a voz baixa. Sasuke fechou os olhos os abriu em seguida. – Sakura, eu queria me d-desculpar... – Falou num sussurro, xingando-se mentalmente por ter gaguejado. A jovem levantou as esmeraldas para ele.

- Hum... – Brincando nervosamente com as mãos e desviando o olhar, ela também falou. – Me desculpa também, Sa-Sasuke... Por você ter que me agüentar...

- O quê? Eu prefiro você do que o Naruto... – Disse automático, quase cortante, e arrancando uma risadinha da jovem.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio... – Finalmente ela sorriu naquele dia, dando um grande alívio para o Uchiha. Ele ainda lembrou-se da idéia que teve enquanto caminhava até a padaria.

- Sakura... – Ela o mirou com aqueles grandes olhos. – Você disse que queria visitar o castelo abandonado. – Explicava, enquanto desviava o olhar freqüentemente da jovem. – Bom, já que amanhã é Sábado e não temos trabalho, eu poderia levar você até lá... – Completou. Estava irritado consigo mesmo, por ter ficado constrangido com aquela garota.

- S-Sério?! – Sakura arregalou os olhos, e, como ele não falou nada, disse. – Então, tá. Eu quero... – Um sorriso tímido surgiu nos seus lábios, e em seguida calou-se.

Um silêncio desagradável surgiu entre os dois. Sakura ficou cabisbaixa, enquanto Sasuke pensava em algum modo de quebrar aquela situação. Até que fitou com seus olhos negros a tigela que Sakura estava segurando. Lembrou que a garota mexia uma mistura, na hora que chegara. Ele andou até a mesa, sendo observado pelos olhos curiosos da jovem. Pegou na tigela, e, olhando para Sakura, perguntou.

- Estava fazendo um bolo?

- Ah, s-sim! – Ela correu para o seu lado, e continuou. – Sarutobi me disse que se eu seguisse direitinho os passos deste livro, meu bolo ficará perfeito! – Afirmou, com os olhos inocentes.

- Ah, ele disse isso? – Perguntou entediante, com uma gota na cabeça.

- O que foi? – Sakura não estava entendendo. O Uchiha começou a mexer a mistura do bolo e respondeu calmamente.

- É impossível você seguir direito os passos do livro. – Vendo que a jovem já iria retrucar, continuou. – Digo isso porque nem eu sigo os passos corretamente. Sempre tem uma coisa que você faz do seu jeito. – Sakura relaxou os músculos e sorriu alegre.

- Então, você vai me ensinar?! – Bateu as mãos, que nem uma criança.

- Haa? Você vai _observar_, apenas isso. – Apesar do fora, Sasuke foi menos cortante do que de costume.

- Mas, ontem você me ensinou, Sasuke! - Ela fez um bico, mas continuou alegre.

- Mas aquela foi a sua primeira vez. De agora em diante, você terá que trabalhar com a observação. – Explicou. – Só irei lhe dar uns toques algumas vezes... – Ela bufou, e resmungou.

- Tá, tá bem, comandante! – Sasuke fingiu que nem ouviu o comentário. Continuou o trabalho.

- Está faltando mais leite. Pegue a caixa de leite, Sakura. – Ordenou sem desviar o olhar observador da massa.

- Tudo bem! – Sakura andou até uma estante, onde tinha leite.

- Ah, e também mais trigo... – Ela parou de andar, e suspirou.

- Ai, tá bom!

Durante a cena cômica, Sarutobi observava os dois da porta. Eles estavam tão entretidos, que não perceberam a presença do velhinho. Sorrindo aliviado, murmurou.

- Parece que fizeram as pazes...

* * *

Na cidade, os outros dois jovens caminhavam, junto com Akamaru, pelas ruas. Naruto e Hinata estavam de folga. Isto porque em sextas alternadas, cada empregado do restaurante ficava. Essa semana era a vez de Hinata, e, agora, tinha a companhia do loirinho. Kakashi, imaginando que eles poderiam ter um passeio romântico, pediu-lhes para fazerem compras de alguns suprimentos que estavam em falta. Após as compras, os jovens resolveram sentar numa pracinha que ficava perto do chafariz. Naruto deixou as sacolas de compras ao seu lado, e em seguida ficou brincando com o cachorrinho.

Hinata, como já imaginamos, estava muito nervosa, e não conseguia acalmar as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. Parecia que ia explodir. Resolveu observar as pessoas que caminhavam, talvez esse ato a faria esquecer como o Uzumaki estava lhe deixando. Entretanto, a Hyuuga se arrependeu, pois, de cara, avistou um casal de jovens se abraçando. Constrangida, ela abaixou a cabeça, seria o melhor. Akamaru latiu para a garota, e o loiro a fitou.

- Hinata-chan, está tudo bem? – Mirando os seus olhos preocupantes, ela gaguejou.

- E-Está tudo b-bem, Na-Naruto-kun... – E deu um sorriso sem-graça para ele. Naruto sorriu.

- Ah, que bom! – Balançando o cachorro, o loiro perguntou. – Nee, Hinata-chan, você gosta de São Petersburgo?

- Etto... E-Eu tenho uma vida bastante considerável aqui, então, não tenho o que re-reclamar. – Respondeu, dessa vez fitando o rapaz.

- Haha, é verdade! – Naruto soltou Akamaru, e o animal ficou correndo e brincando na neve. O Uzumaki cruzou o olhar com Hinata, e ela corou de leve. – Eu também estou passando a gostar dessa minha vida, ela está muito mais alegre!

- Q-Que bom, Naruto-kun... – Comentou, e desviando o olhar. Ele chegou mais perto da jovem.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, Hinata-chan? Seu rosto está meio vermelho. – A garota ficou tão assustada com aquela proximidade, que, num ato sem pensar, empurrou o Uzumaki, que caiu sentado na neve.

- Ittai! – Deixou escapar. Hinata se levantou, envergonhada.

- Na-Naruto-kun! M-Me desculpe! – Quando se preparava para ajudá-lo a levantar, o loirinho jogou uma pequenina bola de neve nas suas vestes. – Kya! – Naruto riu divertido.

- Hahaha, Hinata-chan, nem doeu! – A Hyuuga mirou o chão, e recolhendo um pouco de neve, fez o mesmo. Ele deu uma gargalhada. – Ah, é assim? Então, vamos ver quem recebe mais boladas de neve!

Dito isso, os dois jovens ficaram brincando de guerra de neve como duas crianças. Akamaru chegou logo em seguida, e ficou do lado da jovem, atrapalhando o loirinho. Algumas pessoas que passavam observaram os jovens, e alguns adultos o miravam com olhares reprovadores. Mas eles não estavam ligando para os outros, e se concentravam naquela brincadeira gostosa.

A Hyuuga, que era tímida, deixou-se levar pelo encanto de Naruto. Seu semblante feliz era contagiante. A sua presença lhe dava mais segurança e autoconfiança, nem parecia a Hinata que era. A jovem até dava umas gargalhadas, acompanhando as do Uzumaki. As pessoas não importavam. Seus olhares não importavam. O que comentavam não importava. O único que importava era _Naruto_.

Sim, sua vida era bastante considerável, e não tinha o que reclamar. Mas, agora que ele entrou em sua vida, ela deixou de ser rotineira, e agora estava com mais brilho... Com o brilho de Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

A cozinha da padaria exalava um cheiro ótimo de doce. O bolo já estava no ponto, e dessa vez foi Sakura que o tirou do forno, com uma pequena ajuda de Sasuke. Eles o colocaram no imenso balcão, e só assim Sakura pôde observar o quanto ele estava bonito. Se apoiando nas mãos brancas, a jovem ficou observando o bolo, feliz da vida. Sasuke assistia a cena, um pouco incrédulo.

- Sasuke, ele ficou tão bonito! – Exclamou. – Não acha? – Ele só fez procurar o resto dos ingredientes que faltavam.

- Se acha que ele é bonito assim, então irá se apaixonar por ele quando o decorarmos. – Respondeu com a sua costumeira voz indiferente.

- Então, quer dizer que eu também vou decorá-lo? – A jovem ficou o seguindo.

- Idiota, agora você trabalha aqui. – Terminando de colocar os ingredientes no balcão, completou. – Isso é óbvio. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas você disse que eu ia observar, grosso! – Sasuke continuou organizando os utensílios. Ela cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. – Seja mais específico!

- Eu disse que não ensinaria a você _fazer_ o bolo. Mas para _decorá-lo_ você precisa de alguém ao seu lado, senão seria uma desgraça. – O Uchiha colocou-se de frente à jovem, e a puxou para o balcão. – Agora, veja como se parte um bolo ao meio, pois na próxima será a sua vez.

Sasuke partiu o bolo numa velocidade e habilidade incrível, admirando a garota.

- Sasuke! Você fez isso tão... Perfeito! – Ao invés de falar algo, ele colocou na sua mão uma espátula. – Eh?

- Enquanto eu faço o recheio, você passa o creme em volta do bolo. – Sakura, um pouco irritada por seu comentário ter passado em branco, fez como o pedido. Ela pegou um pouco de creme com a espátula, e como ainda era inexperiente, derramou-o em cima do bolo de uma forma meio brusca. Resultado: Um pouco de creme salpicou para a sua bochecha. – Ahh!

- Sua baka, tem que derramar devagar, senão dá nisso.

Para a surpresa dela, e até mesmo para a de Sasuke, ele segurou o seu rosto com uma mão, e com a outra tirou o creme da bochecha rosada, com o auxílio de seu polegar.

- M-Mas eu não sabia, você devia ter me dito! – Respondeu, numa tentativa inútil de ignorar as fortes batidas vindas do seu peito. Sasuke, sem tirar as mãos do seu rosto, disse.

- Você que é desajeitada! – Ela o mirou com _aqueles_ orbes de cor de jade. Seu cenho estava um pouco cerrado, mas aos poucos ele voltou ao normal.

Isso porque depois do comentário dele, os jovens ficaram se fitando. Parecia que o corpo do Uchiha não estava lhe obedecendo, ele continuava com suas mãos naquela pele macia que era a de Sakura. Já ela começou a ganhar um rubor mais forte nas suas bochechas, fato não despercebido pelas ônix profundas de Sasuke. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não saia nenhum som, pois o rapaz estava lhe deixando um pouco tonta com aquele olhar.

- HAHA, ISSO AQUI TÁ UMA DELÍCIA! – O grito de Vlad ecoou até a cozinha, tirando os dois do transe. Sasuke soltou rápido o rosto da garota e voltou para o balcão, olhando numa direção oposta dela. Sakura fez o mesmo, mas a diferença é que ela parecia um tomate ambulante, e tinha a impressão que o ar estava lhe faltando. Após alguns segundos de calmaria, Sasuke falou.

- Vamos voltar ao nosso trabalho. – Sakura só concordou com a cabeça.

Após o ocorrido, não aconteceu nada de surpreendente entre os dois. Sasuke fez o recheio para pôr no meio do bolo, e Sakura passou o creme por todos os lados. Quase pronto, só estava faltando decorá-lo em cima, para que o mesmo chamasse a atenção dos fregueses e pudesse ser deliciado. Com a ajuda de alguns morangos, o bolo ficara pronto. Sakura, orgulhosa do trabalho, nem piscava, e só faltava cair a baba, imaginou o Uchiha. Ela levou a mão ao peito, e fechou os olhos, com o objetivo de desfrutar melhor daquele momento.

- Nee, Sasuke. – Chamou, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. – Eu me sinto tão bem... Parece que... – Respirou profundamente e continuou. -... Que eu já desfrutei desse momento, alguma vez. – Abrindo os olhos lentamente e fitando o rapaz, perguntou. – Não sente o mesmo?

-... – O moreno continuou calado, e estudou o rosto de Sakura. Realmente parecia que ela falava algo do fundo do seu coração. Desviando a vista para o bolo, respondeu. – Se eu sentisse, não acha que estaria me contagiando com as alienações de uma garota chamada Sakura? – Perguntou, com um meio sorriso. Ela corou um pouco com o comentário.

- Seu bobo! – Indagou, dando um murrinho no braço masculino. É mesmo, no que estava pensando? Só podia ser mais uma loucura da sua cabeça. Riu com o próprio comentário, que, ao ver do Uchiha, não fazia nexo.

- Ara, Sasuke e Sakura (Forever! Ò.ó Endy: Brenda, continua ¬¬')! – Vlad apareceu. – Vejo que vocês dois fizeram um bolo com uma cara ótima! – Disse, chegando ao balcão e admirando o doce. - Terminaram na hora certa, pois a freguesa preferida de Sasuke chegou! – Aquelas palavras soaram meio estranhas para a jovem.

- E desde quando Sasuke tem freguesa preferida? – Aos olhares curiosos dos outros dois, foi logo adiantando. – D-Digo isso porque do jeito que o Sasuke é anti-social, seria muito difícil ele ter uma freguesa predileta! – Completou, cruzando os braços. O moreno franziu o cenho com o comentário.

- Haha, eu sei, Sakura-chan! Mas acontece que essa freguesa é uma criancinha, e muito fofa, diga-se de passagem! – Vlad pegou o bolo e começou a caminhar em direção à saída, sendo seguido. – É quase impossível você ser anti-social com ela!

- Ah... Claro. – Confirmou a garota, um pouco atônica. Fitou o Uchiha de esgoela, e observou que ele continuava calado, com o semblante sereno, já. Como um radar, o rapaz a mirou, fazendo-a desviar no mesmo instante. As mexas rosadas cobriram o rosto da jovem, tapando a visão sobre o seu semblante. Ele só olhou desconfiado.

Chegando ao balcão da padaria, uma garotinha esperava ansiosa pelo Uchiha. Sakura avistou Miya, e a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente foi _"Kawaii"_. A criança também olhou curiosa para a jovem, pois os seus cabelos róseos, como era de se imaginar, chamavam a atenção de todos. Vlad apresentou as duas, e, enquanto elas conversavam amigavelmente, Sasuke assistia. Sorriu. A garotinha não lhe deu um mínimo de atenção. Era de se esperar que elas combinassem.

Observando o sorriso da jovem, o moreno lembrou-se do que ela tinha lhe dito. Em todo esse tempo, nunca sentiu satisfação por fazer doces, mas com aquela garota ao seu lado, passou a mudar essa concepção. Talvez por ser desajeitada, atrapalhada, ela lhe tirou um pouco da rotina. Não quisera confirmar para a rosada, mas também sentiu a mesma sensação que ela. Isso porque não queria admitir para ela. Miya finalmente deu um sinal de atenção, dando-lhe um aceno. Fazendo o mesmo para a garota, concluiu que a jovem estava mesmo lhe contagiando.

- Aquela magrela irritante... – Murmurou, com uma gota na cabeça.

* * *

Manhã de Sábado. O que não significa menos trabalho para os ocupantes de uma certa casa. Bom, pelo menos para duas pessoas, sim. Como havia dito, Sasuke marcou de visitar o castelo junto com a jovem rosada. Animada que estava, ela até acordou cedo. Como o moreno já imaginava isso, fez o mesmo.

Tomaram o café sozinhos, pois até Kakashi estava dormindo. Sakura comia o seu pão com manteiga feliz, e só não sorria porque estava de boca cheia. Às vezes brincava um pouco com Akamaru com os seus pés, pois era tanta a felicidade, que parecia passar facilmente para o animal. O moreno lia de relance o jornal do dia. Como sempre, parecia que a jovem nem ali estava para ele.

Tomado o café e a louça lavada, Sakura fez um pequeno bilhete e o deixou na mesa da cozinha. Talvez eles se preocupassem com a falta dos dois. Após vestir o casaco, a jovem estava prestes a cerrar a porta, quando Akamaru latiu para a moça. Sasuke, que esperava do lado de fora, subiu os degraus que davam para a porta.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntou, encarando-o feio.

- Acho que ele quer vir conosco, Sasuke. – Disse se abaixando, e fazendo um carinho. Uma gota caiu na cabeça dele.

- O quê? Ir com esse vira-lata nos estressando? – Diante do grunhido, Akamaru latiu irritado para o Uchiha. A garota levantou com ele no colo.

- Ah, Sasuke, deixa ele ir junto, por favor! – Implorou, fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono. – Vê? Ele vai se comportar, não é, Akamaru? – Ele latiu. – Né?!

-... Faça como quiser... – O rapaz caminhou até a calçada, não querendo fitar aqueles olhos pidões da jovem. Sakura fechou a porta, e saltitou até o seu lado, sorridente.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. Dê 'obrigado' também, Akamaru! – Disse levantando uma patinha do cachorrinho. Ele latiu para Sasuke.

- Vamos logo com isso... – Pôs-se a andar pela calçada, sendo seguido pela jovem, e o animal, que já havia retornado ao chão.

Caminhando em silêncio, os dois não demonstravam o mínimo de interesse em começar algum diálogo. Sasuke, porque era de sua natureza, e Sakura, porque estava mais ocupada com Akamaru, o cachorro não parava de latir para a jovem. Sim, os sons que saiam entre eles eram os latidos de Akamaru, e algumas risadas da garota. Ela até achou estranho que o Uchiha não havia reclamado ainda, mas, se estava assim, era melhor não mexer no que estava quieto.

Chegando lá, eles atravessaram as grades já velhas pelo tempo, e também o pátio enorme, coberto de neve. Akamaru correu apressado, e ela fez o mesmo, animada. Quando Sasuke chegou até eles, caminhando, é claro, a jovem lhe perguntou.

- Nee, Sasuke, a entrada está lacrada com essas madeiras. – Espiou o interior do castelo. – Ah, que droga! – Akamaru se espremeu entre a madeira e o chão, e entrou correndo. – Ah! Akamaru, espera!

- Que ótimo, um cachorro perdido em um castelo abandonado. – Concluiu, enquanto os latidos ficavam cada vez mais distantes. Sakura o mirou com raiva.

- Cala essa boca, Sasuke! Ele não vai ficar perdido!

- Sim, sim, mas antes de o acharmos, precisamos entrar. – O Uchiha andou para uma extremidade da parede. – Possa ser que exista uma entrada nos fundos.

- O quê? Eu não vou entrar pelos fundos! – Sakura começou a fazer força para retirar as madeiras. Ele só assistiu a cena, indiferente. Até que ela conseguiu. – Argh!

Caindo no chão pelo impulso, Sasuke soltou uma pequena risada. Ela bufou.

- Sasuke! – Levantou-se do chão, e corava um pouco de vergonha. Ele andou até o seu lado, com um meio-sorriso.

- Ora, foi você que não quis me escutar. – Vendo que ela ignorou, o moreno fitou o interior e disse. – Damas entram primeiro, não é?

- Mas é claro, idiota! – Retrucou, tentando descartar o tom sarcástico dele. A primeira pisada que deu no chão do castelo lhe trouxe uma onda de arrepios. Sakura estudou o cenário, e engoliu seco. O Uchiha apareceu ao seu lado.

- O que foi? Está com medo? – Grunhindo de raiva, a jovem começou a andar, sem acompanhá-lo. – Acho melhor não perdê-la de vista... – Suspirou Sasuke.

A cada ornamento que observavam, Sakura se sentia encantada. A poeira atrapalhava um pouco, mas não conseguia tirar a beleza daqueles objetos. Ao chegarem numa mesa gigante, Sakura pegou um garfo e, olhando para o seu companheiro, disse.

- Olha, Sasuke, eu estou tocando num garfo real! – Como se estivesse lhe acariciando, ainda falou. – Isso é incrível... Parece uma coisa tão mágica...

Diante daquela imagem, o Uchiha repentinamente ouviu a voz da garota do seu sonho. Chacoalhou a cabeça, e a descansou na mão direita. A jovem ficou preocupada.

- Você tá bem, Sasuke? – Abrindo os olhos negros, ele respondeu.

- Hn, foi só uma tontura. Já passou. – Os latidos do animalzinho de estimação ecoaram pelos seus ouvidos. – Parece que ele está no salão principal. Eu vou lá.

-... – Assistindo ao rapaz entrar numa outra sala, Sakura olhou uma última vez para o garfo, e o deixou no seu devido lugar. – Ei, me espera!

Em seguida, a atração era o salão de festas. Ficou surpresa com o tamanho do lugar. Com passos lentos, a jovem olhou por todos os cantos, pois cada um parecia ser trabalhado com o maior cuidado. Atrás de si, havia um quadro, que era o principal. Uma pena que estava manchado, não tinha como saber o que era retratado nele. Akamaru a tirou dos seus pensamentos, quando apareceu correndo.

- Parece que ele estava atrás de você. – Disse Sasuke, lá debaixo do salão. Ela riu e deu um carinho no cachorro.

- Parece que sim... – A jovem voltou a observar o quadro. Ele tinha uma espécie de energia sobre ela. Nem os latidos de Akamaru conseguiam mais lhe tirar a atenção.

O moreno, ao perceber que Sakura estava atônica, foi até ela, e viu, através do seu olhar, que parecia que nem ali Sakura estava. Balançando o seu ombro de leve, a chamou.

- Oe, Sakura. Acorde. – Diante da voz suave do jovem, Sakura piscou os olhos. Ele a olhou intrigado. – O que foi dessa vez?

- Ah, nada não! – Passando os dedos na moldura de ouro, explicou. – É que esse quadro devia ser muito importante para o imperador. Seu tamanho, sua moldura, tudo cautelosamente trabalhado. Queria tanto descobri o que está pintado...

- Isso é impossível... – Com o semblante conformado, Sakura retornou a caminhar. Tentando animá-la um pouco, disse. – Mas quem sabe um dia descobrimos... – Ela virou sorrindo.

- É, quem sabe. – Após descer os vários degraus, a jovem inspirou fundo. – Sasuke, aqui deve ser o salão de festas, não é?

- Hn... – Entregando Akamaru para ele, a rosada deu vários rodopios no meio do salão.

- Haha, era aqui que a nobreza dançava. – Como num sonho, Sakura cerrou os orbes e imaginou estar sendo conduzida por vários rapazes. – As mulheres usavam aqueles vestidos lindos, com tecidos de alta qualidade, além das jóias chiquérrimas! – Dessa vez, ela dançava com garotas da mesma idade. Suas amigas, talvez. – Parece que estou vivenciando, posso vê-los e escutar a música perfeitamente.

O Uchiha, parado, observou o quanto a jovem sonhava. A cada passo que dava, seu sorriso irradiava-se mais ainda. Incrível como dançava perfeitamente, dava a impressão que era uma jovem da realeza. Seus movimentos leves, seus braços, pernas, postura, estavam em perfeita sintonia. E ela ainda o fazia de olhos fechados!

Sasuke sorriu. Ela era que nem uma criança, que não tinha medo de demonstrar seus ideais, vontades, sentimentos e sonhos. Características que intensificavam sua personalidade. Aos poucos, ela foi diminuindo o ritmo da sua dança, até parar totalmente. Abriu os olhos, acordando do ótimo sonho que tivera. E viu o moreno, estagnado, assistindo-a de longe. Suas bochechas queimaram ao ter o raciocínio que ele viu tudo. Para disfarçar, Sakura disse que queria explorar mais o castelo, e pôs-se a correr, dando espaço ao rapaz pedir para esperá-lo.

Durante a rápida corridinha, o moreno passou por uns corredores que lhe davam um sentimento inexplicável no peito. Deixando-o de lado, avistou a cabeleira rosada que procurava. Dessa vez Sakura estava agachada, perto da entrada de uma suposta casinha. Ela acariciava os galhos secos das flores mortas.

- Que pena para essas plantinhas... A solidão acabou lhes matando... – Com o rosto entre os joelhos, ficou pensativa.

O moreno ignorou as palavras da jovem, pois sua atenção estava voltada para a casa à sua frente. Dessa vez tinha um sentimento paradoxo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia calor, aconchego, também sentia dor, tristeza, frio. Por mais simples e pequena que fosse, a casinha conseguia lhe transmitir essas sensações. Sem perceber, a rosada se levantou e tocou levemente no seu rosto, dando-lhe uma rápida reação. Ao se encontrar com as esmeraldas preocupadas, escutou.

- Você está pálido, Sasuke. – Tirando a mão dela educadamente do seu rosto, ele respondeu.

- Não se preocupe... – Mais calma, Sakura mirou triste para o lugar.

- Esse castelo realmente está abandonado. Sinto que no passado, ele abrigava várias pessoas, e por dar do bom e melhor, ele sentia-se completo. Mas agora... – Ela ficou cabisbaixa. – Não existe ninguém. Apesar dos benefícios, ele não tem para quem o dar...

- Isso lhe entristece? – Fitou o Uchiha, e, após raciocinar, confirmou com a cabeça. – A mim também... – Ignorando a cara surpresa de Sakura, disse. – Mas, ele já tinha o que dar. Como dizem, tudo tem início, meio e fim. Nós, que estamos vendo o fim dele, devemos mirar para o futuro. Ele "morreu", mas feliz. Sua missão já está completa.

- É mesmo... – Murmurou. Durante uns segundos de silêncio, o Uchiha bagunçou os seus fios rosados. Ao fitá-lo, incrédula, o mesmo tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não acha melhor voltarmos para casa? Já fizemos o que tinha de ser feito aqui.

- Hum! É melhor sim. – O rapaz caminhou para a saída do local, enquanto Sakura refletia. O Sasuke de agora não era o mesmo Sasuke de antes. Ele estava mais humano, mais doce, mais gentil e mais...

- _"Belo!"_ – Gritou a sua inner, fazendo a jovem dar um pulo.

– "_O-O quê? Como assim mais 'belo'?" _

– "_Você sabe muito bem que Sasuke é lindo. Lhe mostrando esse lado mais humano, isso o torna mais lindo!" _– Gritou mais uma vez sua inner.

- _"Isso não interessa para mim!"_ – Resmungou a jovem, já começando a ficar vermelha.

- _"Ora, não foi você que se sentiu aliviada ao descobrir que a tal freguesa predileta do Sasuke era uma garotinha de menos de cinco anos?" _– O rosto dela ruborizou-se totalmente.

- _"Cale-se, inner-no-baka!"_

- _"Mas até ela viu que você sente algo por ele. Disse que dariam um ótimo par de casal!" _– Dessa vez foi a gota d'água. Como um morango, seu rosto mudou de cor.

- _"Cala a boca, eu não quero ouvir mais as suas besteiras!!" _– Num ato desesperado, Sakura tapou os ouvidos, na intenção de não escutar mais a voz da sua inner. Aumentou o ritmo para alcançar o Uchiha e Akamaru.

* * *

Enquanto os visitantes do castelo permaneciam numa outra ala, lá em cima, em um cantinho do salão de festas, dois sapos dormiam. Sim, os nossos vilãozinhos prediletos, Gamakichi e Gamatatsu (Gente, apesar de ter passado vários anos, eles continuam os mesmos. Imagina se colocasse para crescerem que nem no Shippuuden! Não dá, né? n.n'')! Como Orochimaru havia ordenado, os sapinhos se responsabilizaram pela segurança do cilindro (Lembrem-se de que eu vou chamar aquela coisa verde de cilindro u.ú'). Gamatatsu estava dormindo abraçado ao objeto, enquanto o seu irmão aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência.

- Uaaa, que sono bom! – Disse, se espreguiçando. – Oe, Gamatatsu, acorde! – Cutucou o sapo amarelo soneca.

- Nii-san, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco. – Gamakichi irritou-se com as choramingas do gorducho.

- Acorde logo! – Deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, fazendo-o levantar subitamente. – E me dê isto aqui! Na sua mão, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Nii-san, você é ruim!

- Há! Que seja... E você é muito chorão!

A discussão dos irmãos foi interrompida graças aos morcegos em miniatura que começavam a sair do cilindro. Eles deram um pulo.

- AH! Nii-san, eles estão saindo! – O sapo amarelo segurou fortemente o casaquinho do irmão. O mesmo, por outro lado, analisou o cilindro.

- Que estranho, nunca mais ele estava emanando poderes...

- N-Nii-san, será que O-Orochimaru-sama a-acordou?! – Gamakichi arregalou os olhos.

- É bem provável, mas... Por que será?!

- Sasuke, me espera! – Uma voz desconhecida lhe tirou dos seus devaneios. Ao procurar a dona daquela voz, os sapos se entreolharam.

- M-Mas é a princesa! – Indagou Gamakichi. Só podia ser ela! Era como uma cópia da pequena princesinha. E a sua maior prova eram os cabelos rosados, símbolo dos Harunos. – C-Como isso é possível?!

- Olha, nii-san! – Falou, apontando para Sasuke. – Não parece com aquele amigo dela, que a protegeu do ataque de Orochimaru-sama? – Seu irmão aguçou os olhos, e estudou o jovem.

- É ele mesmo, Gamatatsu! Mas, a relação deles está diferente de antigamente... – Indagou, analisando o tratamento que tinham entre si. – É por isso que os morcegos saíram. Eles estão reagindo à Haruno. – Gamatatsu pegou o cilindro.

- O que faremos ago- AHH! – O cilindro emanou um brilho forte e puxou os dois sapinhos para outra dimensão (É que nem a cena quando Bartok vai pra onde Rasputin tá.).

Ao chegarem num local estranho, ouviram passos arrastados e apressados.

- Quem ousa conturbar o meu silêncio?! – Era Orochimaru. Continuava o mesmo de sempre. – Eu preciso de _silêncio_ para raciocinar melhor!!

- O-Orochimaru-sama! – Gritou Gamatatsu. – O cilindro nos trouxe até o senhor! – E mostrou o objeto. Orochimaru os mirou, interrogativo, e fez um esforço para lembrar-se deles.

- Argh, por que tivemos que vir junto? – Gamakichi mirou o lugar. Era como uma espécie de caverna, e só existiam pedras ali. Algumas eram formadas por cabeças de esqueletos. Orochimaru, ao ver os morcegos verdes, recordou-se de tudo.

- HAHAHA, ERA DISSO QUE PRECISAVA! – Tomou-o do sapinho e seus olhos arderam em fogo. – Sim, agora consigo me lembrar perfeitamente!

- Mestre, nós encontramos a princesa. E ela estava com aquele menino, que foi um criado do castelo no passado! – Informou Gamatatsu. Gamakichi só assistia a cena.

- O quê?! Isso é maravilhoso, kukukuku... – Orochimaru sentou numa pedra. – Sim, graças à minha maldição, eu recobrei as memórias! E graças ao aparecimento dela, meus poderes voltaram! – O homem fitou Gamakichi.

- Procuraram por Itachi?

- Não pudemos, porque essa coisa nos trouxe para cá.

- Kukuku, tudo bem... Eu entrarei em contato com ele... – Orochimaru impulsionou a saída de mais morcegos verdes. – Preciso que Kabuto fique por perto deles, de olho a qualquer detalhe. – Os morcegos transformaram-se num círculo, e a partir dele, Orochimaru assistia à jovem. – Então, esta é a última Haruno... Está mais bela, princesa. – Mirando o rapaz, seu sorriso maléfico aumentou. – E esse é aquele garotinho. Humm, pelo que estou sentindo, eles perderam a memória.

- Então, isso explica tudo! – Concluiu o sapinho laranja.

- Será melhor dessa maneira. Esse Uchiha é a chave para o sucesso do meu plano... – O feiticeiro desviou a atenção para os servos. – Vocês! Voltem lá, e também fiquem de olho neles. Por serem pequenos, não chamam muita atenção. Terão mais chances do que Kabuto!

- M-Mestre, e o senhor?

- Por enquanto, eu fico aqui, Gamatatsu. Na hora certa, eu vou agir com as minhas próprias mãos. Muahahahaha, prepare-se, Haruno! Seus dias de paz acabaram!

Voltando aos nossos companheiros, eles já estavam de saída. O Uchiha foi o primeiro quem saiu, sendo seguido por Akamaru. Sakura parou e deu uma última olhada para o interior do castelo. Correu para a mesa gigantesca (Afinal, ela estava perto da entrada.) e sorriu para os utensílios. Beijou docemente seus dedos, e depositou a sua mão em cima da mesa. Inexplicavelmente, aquele lugar era muito especial para si.

Após os chamados de Sasuke, e os latidos de Akamaru, Sakura despediu-se do castelo. Desculpando-se pela demora, os três caminharam para casa. Pensativa com todos os acontecimentos, ela comentou.

- Nee, Sasuke.

- Hn?

- Não acha que isso tudo foi um pouco diferente do que imaginamos?

- O que quer dizer? – Olhando para o céu, ela explicou.

- Não sei, de alguma forma ele mexeu com o nosso interior. Eu, e até você, que é difícil demonstrar seus pensamentos, ficamos, humm, vamos dizer... – Ao pensar um pouco, colocou o seu polegar embaixo do queixo. – Ah! Hipnotizados. – Soltou uma leve risada, e o mirou curiosa. – Não é verdade?

-... – Sem dar resposta, o moreno continuou sua caminhada.

- Vou considerar como um 'sim'! – Feliz, correu para a sua frente, fazendo-o parar. – Sasuke... – Um pouco ruborizada, a garota sorriu docemente. – Obrigada! – Sem esperar, chamou Akamaru para os seus braços, e andava alguns centímetros à frente do moreno. Ela cantava baixinho.

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

* * *

Várias semanas passaram após a visita ao castelo abandonado. Sakura e Naruto começavam a se acostumar com o estilo de vida de um cidadão de São Petersburgo. A vida dos outros três também mudou com a ocupação dos dois órfãos na casa. O relacionamento entre os jovens também ia se intensificando.

Numa certa noite, quando os nossos amigos jantavam tranquilamente, a porta é aberta bruscamente por Kakashi, criando um estrondo audível até a casa dos vizinhos. Naruto foi o primeiro a correr até a sala, assustado. Arregalando os olhos azuis, o jovem perguntou.

- O que houve, Kakashi?! – Sem ligar para o tanto de comida que permanecia na boca de Naruto, o homem sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

- Eu ganhei o jogo!! – Num impulso, Kakashi abraçou o Uzumaki, dando pulos de felicidade. Foi nesse momento que os outros chegaram, inclusive Akamaru.

- O que está acontecendo?!

- Sa-Sakura-chan! M-Me ajuda! – Com uma gota na cabeça, Sasuke perguntou.

- Kakashi, o que aconteceu com você? – O Hatake se apartou do abraço, dando um grande alívio para o loirinho. Hinata foi ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Eu finalmente ganhei o jogo, Sasuke! Finalmente eu tenho dinheiro! – Colocando a felicidade para fora, Kakashi deu um soco no ar.

- EH?! Quer dizer que estamos RICOS?! – Subitamente Naruto se recompôs.

- Ricos não estamos, mas com um dinheiro bastante considerável! – Suas sobrancelhas mexiam sozinhas, enquanto fitava o seu jogo.

- Eu nunca entendi esse seu jogo, Kakashi-san...

- Não precisa entender, Sakura. – O Hatake desabou no confortável sofá e suspirou. – O que podemos fazer? – Os outros também sentaram, e ficaram pensativos.

- Por que não compramos o restaurante onde eu e Hinata trabalhamos?! – Todos o miraram, incrédulos. – Ué, ele nos renderia muito dinheiro.

- Não seja idiota. Ninguém pode sair comprando o estabelecimento que quer só porque tem dinheiro. – Uma veia dilatou-se na sua testa quando ouviu o comentário do Uchiha.

- Q-Que tal v-viajarmos? – Com um pouco de voz trêmula, a Hyuuga disse. – Nunca f-fomos para algum lugar d-diferente, e-eu acho que seria divertido...

- Boa idéia, Hinata-chan! – Ela corou com o olhar do seu amado. Kakashi sorriu.

- E pra onde nós poderíamos viajar? – Automaticamente, Sakura respondeu.

- Que tal Paris?

- Pa-Paris? – Repetiu Hinata, interessada.

- É que... Esse nome sempre esteve na minha cabeça... – Brincando com os dedos, um sorriso brotou no seu rosto. – E-Eu não sei por que, mas gostaria de descobrir... Haha, mas isso é pouco provável!

- Então, precisamos chegar lá, primeiro! – O mais velho da casa levantou, com as mãos na cintura. – Yoshi, está decidido! Iremos para Paris! – A rosada arregalou os olhos.

- Quê?! K-Kakashi, não precisa fazer isso só por conta do meu desejo!

- Ora, não tem problema. Todos estão a favor. – Ao ver a confirmação de Naruto e Hinata, Sakura se aliviou. – Afinal, não é só você que deseja ir à Paris, não é Sasuke?

Sakura o mirou surpresa. O Uchiha apenas descansou o rosto na mão esquerda, ignorando Kakashi.

- M-Mas, e o nosso trabalho, Ka-Kakashi-san? – Perguntou a jovem Hyuuga, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei disso! – Após se espreguiçar, ele disse. – Agora preciso tomar um banho, e amanhã eu pegarei o dinheiro. Voltem a jantar, e depois, cama!

Durante o restinho do jantar, Sakura ficou um pouco pensativa. Por que será que Sasuke desejava ir à Paris? Queria lhe perguntar, mas tinha a certeza de que ele não ia responder. Se ao menos tivesse a capacidade de fazê-lo falar mais, ou quem sabe ele conversasse mais dele para a rosada... Isso era impossível, ele a conhecia há pouco tempo. Seus olhos lentamente iam brilhando, à medida que sentia uma luz acender acima da sua cabeça. Era isso! Kakashi e Hinata eram as pessoas mais próximas a Sasuke! Como Kakashi, Hinata poderia saber de algo.

No quarto de Hinata, já de pijamas, as meninas se preparavam para dormir. Enquanto a Hyuuga penteava os cabelos azulados em frente ao espelho, Sakura sentou no colchão.

- Nee, Hinata-chan...

- Hai? – Perguntou, olhando a amiga pelo espelho. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, meio envergonhada.

- Naquela hora, Kakashi deixou no ar que o Sasuke também está interessado em Paris. Hinata-chan, você sabe o porquê? Quer dizer, vocês moram juntos há tanto tempo, e ele é tão calado... – A rosada mirou a Hyuuga quando a mesma riu baixinho.

- Está interessada nos pensamentos dele? – Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- N-Não é o que você está pensando! – A moça fitou o chão. – Eu só queria saber isso, porque é muita coincidência. É só curiosidade, Hinata-chan! – Concluiu, tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a própria Hinata.

- Bom... Quando éramos menores, Sasuke-kun sempre dizia que tinha alguém para encontrar em Paris. – A jovem sentou na mesma cama onde Sakura sentava.

- E quem é?!

- Ele disse que não lembrava, pois a sua memória estava fraca.

- Como assim? – A história cada vez ficava mais interessante aos olhos de Sakura.

- É que quando eu tinha oito anos, encontramos o Sasuke-kun em frente à nossa casa, desmaiado, e com as vestes meladas de sangue. Mas ele não estava ferido ou coisa parecida. – Hinata pôs o indicador ao queixo, tentando lembrar de mais detalhes. – Quando ele acordou, disse que não lembrava de nada, só do seu nome, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eh? Eu pensei que vocês eram parentes, Hinata-chan!

- Não, não. Nós três não temos nenhum grau de parentesco. No meu caso, fiquei sob a responsabilidade de Kakashi-san, quando meus pais morreram num acidente...

- Hinata-chan... Eu sinto muito. – Lamentou, sentindo-se culpada por fazê-la lembrar dos pais.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Sakura-chan, já faz muito tempo! – Sorriu docemente. A Hyuuga deitou na quentinha cama. – Com o Sasuke-kun foi a mesma coisa. E essa história de ir para Paris deve ser a única chance de ele descobrir o seu passado. É por isso, Sakura-chan...

Sakura imaginou como deve ter sido difícil para ele.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que ele tivesse passado por uma coisa dessas. Agora entendo um pouco a personalidade que ele tem... – Sorriu. Ela, assim como Sasuke, também não sabia quem era ao certo. E eles tinham isso em comum. Seu coração acelerou um pouco. De uma certa forma, estava feliz, porque conheceu mais o Uchiha, e, diferente dos outros, sabia perfeitamente como ele se sentia.

- Gostou de tê-lo conhecido melhor? – Perguntou Hinata, pousando levemente sua mão no ombro da rosada. Ela sorriu agradecida.

- Sim. Obrigada, Hinata-chan.

- Mas é engraçado o caso de vocês dois. – Diante dos olhos interrogativos, a Hyuuga brincou. – Quem sabe a pessoa que ele procura é você, Sakura-chan, já que na sua memória também restou o nome da cidade de Paris. – A garota ao seu lado deu uma gargalhada.

- Isso é impossível, Hinata-chan!

- Ah, mas quem sabe, Sakura-chan? – Brincou mais ainda. Sakura pegou o seu travesseiro, e falou.

- Não sei! Só sei que você está gostando do Naruto! – Dessa vez foi ela quem ficou vermelha.

- O-O quê? E-Eu não sei do que tá falando, S-Sakura-chan... – Tentou disfarçar, desviando o olhar. Sakura jogou o travesseiro na sua cabeça. – Na-ni?

- Não precisa se envergonhar, Hinata-chan! – A jovem ficou em pé na cama, e chutou o outro travesseiro para a Hyuuga. – Mas tem uma coisa: Um dia você precisa contar pra ele, senão aquele bestão nunca vai perceber! – Em seguida, Sakura começou uma guerra de travesseiro, forçando a Hyuuga fazer o mesmo, para se defender.

Ao final, depois de muitas gargalhadas, as duas deitaram na cama de Sakura, cansadas. Respirando ofegante, até o seu corpo se estabilizar, Hinata disse.

- Ahh, Sakura-chan... Não adiantou eu ter penteado meu cabelo. – Levantando os seus longos fios azulados, a outra retrucou.

- O que tem de mais? Você dormindo ia deixá-los desalinhados da mesma forma! – Depois que as duas riram, Hinata mirou o cabelo de Sakura.

- E você, Sakura-chan? Por que nunca solta o seu cabelo? – Ela andou até a sua cama, já se preparando para dormir.

- Nem eu sei a resposta. Acontece que eu não gosto de deixá-lo solto na frente das pessoas. – Após apertar o seu pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, afofou o travesseiro. – Mas eu sinto que o soltarei na hora certa, no momento certo, e para a _pessoa_ certa! – As duas sorriram, divertidas com os mistérios da jovem.

Elas se acomodaram nas suas camas, e Hinata apagou o abajur, dando um _"Boa noite" _e recebendo outro de volta. Antes de fechar os olhos e abrir a porta do mundo dos sonhos, Sakura pensou.

- _"Paris, não é? Espero que encontremos as nossas respostas, Sasuke."_

**Continua...**

* * *

_Uhuu!! Mais um capítulo! Eu sei, gente, podem me matar, demorei de novo u.ú_

_Endy: Isso já é normal de tu ¬¬_

_Bom, tem uma observação. Esse jogo aí que Kakashi ganhou tá meio estranho, eu sei, mas finjam que entenderam. Afinal, o importante é que eles vão pra Paris! XD_

_Endy: E temos uma observação!_

_É! Poxa, descobri hoje que a mudança de cenário, que era aquele conjunto de letra 'x' em negrito DESAPARECEU! Que droga, além de diminuir os espaços que eu coloco entre as mudanças de cenário, o FF comeu!! Agora eu tive que botar essas linhas feiosas, ARGH! Ò.Ó_

_Endy: É triste, Brenda, mas agora vamos responder às reviews anônimas o_ó_

**Haruno Melonie: **_Ainn, obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, agora quem não é cadastrado também pode mandar review! Poxa, e me desculpa mesmo, mas eu acho que foi erro do site, porque eu olhei na página de reviews, e não vi a sua do capítulo sete. Mas agora eu vi, muahahaha! Mil perdões pela demora, Melonie-chan (Tu vai ter que se acostumar u.ú). Calada, Endy! O.ó' Voltando, obrigada pela review, e que bom que gostou da adaptação. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos!_

**rayane-chan: **_Nossa, seus elogios bateram profundo no meu interior, eu fiquei orgulhosa de mim, hahaha! Muito obrigada, rayane-chan! Espero que ela ganhe mais espectadores mesmo, assim como você! (Coitada, Brenda mata um com essas demoras de atualização ¬¬) Desculpa, eu demorei de novo! Foi tanta coisa, além da preguiça e falta de ânimo... Mas voltamos firmes e fortes. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e que tenha lhe surpreendido de novo ^^ Obrigada pela review, e beijos!_

**Hana-s2: **_Oi, Hana, já nos falamos melhor no MSN, hein? XD Como te disse, eu finalmente terminei o capítulo nove (Amém! ¬.¬). Hum, acho que não preciso falar mais nada, pois respondi a sua review no MSN, hahaha! Ah, mas tem uma coisa: Tu sonhou? Que bom, eu também já sonhei com várias fics, é emocionante! Obrigada pela review, e espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos!_

**Bubuxi: **_Continuei hoje! Me desculpa, eu sei que demoro muito, mas eu não vou deixá-la incompleta, isso nunca! O.ó Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado. Beijos \o_

_Pronto, gente, é isso! Agora que tô de férias, eu vejo se tenho mais tempo livre. E tenho que aproveitar, né?! *-*_

_Endy: Agora estamos indo, e, por via das dúvidas, já estou desejando um feliz Natal e próspero Ano Novo! \o_

_Poxa, cadê a fé que tu tem em mim? ¬¬'_

_Endy: Está por água abaixo, como a das nossas leitoras u.u_

_- Brenda se isola no canto da parede –_

_Endy: É isso. Até mais, gente, e reviews, se forem misericordiosos. Beijos e abraços!_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


	10. Viajem à Paris

_Err... Tá, eu sei, demorei de novo *gota*_

_Endy: Mas aqui tá o cap. 10, aleluia._

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Obs.: **__Se tiver algum erro de português ou de digitação, gomen, eu não soube a palavra certa ou não percebi o erro n.n"_

_Boa leitura ;_;"_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10: Viajem à Paris**

O som de uma buzinada de trem podia ser ouvido de longe. Sim, o dia do embarque chegou, e todos já se encontravam no interior do transporte. Andaram alguns passos até acharem uma salinha disponível. Kakashi e os garotos guardaram as bagagens acima dos acentos, num lugar apropriado. Sakura sentou-se ao lado da janela, seguida de Hinata e Naruto. À sua frente, na outra poltrona, o Uchiha se acomodou, e Kakashi fez o mesmo. Akamaru também fazia parte do grupo. O enorme sorriso de Sakura denunciava a sua empolgação.

- Ah, finalmente esse dia chegou! Estou tão animada! – Comentava para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Eba, eu vou me encher de pizza! – Uma babinha descia pela boca do loiro. – Ah, os franceses sabem fazer pizzas de diversos sabores, não é, Hinata-chan?

- Na-Naruto-kun... – A Hyuuga se comoveu tanto com o sorriso dele, que não queria quebrar o clima. – Etto...

- Baka, são os italianos que são famosos por suas pizzas... – Interrompeu Sasuke, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Quê? I-Isso é verdade, Hinata-chan? – Interpretando o silêncio dela como afirmação, o Uzumaki suspirou. – Que droga.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, mas em Pa-Paris também existem re-restaurantes de pizzas. – Disse a jovem, tentando conformá-lo.

- Verdade? – Ele envolveu o corpo da garota num abraço. – Oba, então tá tudo bem!

- Na-Naruto-k-kun! – A coitada segurou-se para não desmaiar.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... Kakashi, como conseguiu a nossa liberação para viajarmos? – Perguntou o Uchiha. Os outros jovens também o miraram curiosos.

- Yare, yare... – Kakashi coçou a cabeça. – Bom, não foi muito difícil. Para Naruto e Hinata, dei a desculpa de que um familiar meu estava no leito da morte e queria me dar as suas últimas palavras.

Gota geral. _"Não acredito que a gerente engoliu essa"_, pensaram.

- E conosco? – Sakura se referia a si e Sasuke. O homem sorriu, relaxado.

- Sarutobi entendeu perfeitamente. Disse que serão férias antecipadas para vocês. Ah, e não se preocupem, ele falou que arranja substitutos temporários.

Diante do silêncio deles, Kakashi se espreguiçou, exausto. Cuidar dos preparativos de uma viagem era cansativo demais. Mesmo com sono, não estava afim de dormir, ainda mais em um banco desconfortável como aquele. A solução seria espantar a vontade.

- Eu vou andar pelos vagões. – Abriu a porta e virou-se. – Se desejarem fazer o mesmo, ótimo. Não é muito bom manter as pernas paradas durante muito tempo.

- Tá bom! – Confirmou Naruto.

- Até mais. – Nisso, ausentou-se da salinha. Sem dar tempo para mais alguém abrir a boca, Naruto disse, animado.

- Ahh, será que aqui tem um vagão voltado para alimentação?

- Não seja burro. Se não tivesse, morreríamos de fome até o final do embarque. – Cortou Sasuke, pela segunda vez. Uma veia se dilatou no punho de Naruto.

- Idiota, você nem tem senso de humor! – Fechando os olhos de tanto tédio, Sasuke retrucou.

- Só não tenho senso de idiotice...

- S-SEU- Naruto levantou-se bruscamente, pronto para pular no pescoço do moreno, quando Sakura o empurrou de volta.

- Parem com isso! Estão parecendo duas crianças! – Com o cenho franzido, ela mirou o Uchiha. – Sasuke, pare de provocar Naruto. E você... – Pousando as mãos no quadril, e virando-se para o loirinho, continuou. -... Pare de querer sair esmurrando qualquer um que lhe irrita!

Os dois viraram os rostos, emburrados. Para amenizar ainda mais e evitar confusão, Hinata teve uma idéia.

- N-Naruto-kun, por que não vamos até o vagão restaurante? – Surpreso e feliz, Naruto a fitou. – E-Eu não me importo de ir com v-você... – Terminou a frase quase num sussurro.

- Está certo, Hinata-chan! – Sem esperar mais um minuto, puxou-a para fora segurando a sua mão branquinha. – Daqui a pouco nós voltamos! – E foi-se o jovem, seguido de uma Hyuuga corada.

Sakura suspirou aliviada e sentou praticamente com as costas na poltrona. Fitou o Uchiha e o mesmo matinha o rosto voltado para a janela. Seu semblante, sereno, transmitia uma calma imensa para a rosada. Queria descobrir o que se passava na mente dele. Antes que o clima silencioso se tornasse incômodo, Sakura se recompôs, sentando mais erguida.

- Nee, nee, Sasuke, não é legal estarmos numa viajem em direção à Paris?

- Ah... – Respondeu monossilabicamente. E nem ao menos a fitou.

- Realmente eu não imagino como lá deve ser. Mas Kakashi me disse que é lindo. – Sakura começava a tagarelar. – Ele disse que à noite as ruas ficam iluminadas de uma forma que só Paris pode nos mostrar. E tem os monumentos, um mais bonito que o outro! – De novo, sem cara de interesse por conta do jovem, Sakura brincou. – Ah, tem aquela torre! Como é mesmo o nome dela, Sasuke? Eu não consigo lembrar. – Ela sabia do nome, mas queria que ele respondesse.

- Eu também não me recordo. – E, de novo, permaneceu cortante e imóvel.

Dessa vez a garota se irritou.

- O que há com você, Sasuke? Nem parece que está feliz com a viagem! – Reclamou, conseguindo, dessa vez, a atenção dos olhos negros.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Haja como o idiota do Naruto? – Indagou tedioso.

- O quê? – Incrédula, ela explicou. – E-Eu só quero que não me ignore, eu odeio quem me ignora! - Sasuke coçou o ouvido.

- Você fala por duas pessoas, é irritante isso. – A jovem se levantou com os punhos fechados.

- Quê? Seu grosso! Argh, eu devia ter deixado o Naruto te esmurrar! – Falou arrependida. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

- Cala essa boca, meus ouvidos estão doendo com sua voz irritante.

- Minha voz, irritante? – Dobrando os dedos, prestes a arranhá-lo como uma gata selvagem, resmungou. – Argh, Sasuke, eu sou capaz de ficar tagarelando só para lhe irritar!

- Se é isso que pretende fazer, então ficará sozinha aqui. – O Uchiha ficou de pé. – Eu vou andar por aí, os zumbidos dos mosquitos não me deixam em paz. – À caminho da porta, Sakura falou.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

- _Ótimo!_ – Falaram em uníssono. Sasuke fechou a porta fortemente, causando um estrondo.

Ela voltou a sentar, com os braços cruzados e bufando.

- Grosso idiota! – Só agora percebera que Akamaru dormia calmamente na poltrona onde o moreno se encontrava. Seus ombros relaxaram. – Acho melhor eu fazer o mesmo... Quem sabe eu me acalmo, não é, Akamaru?

* * *

- Kukukuku... Está quase tudo pronto para começar! – De volta ao nosso vilão, Orochimaru se preparava para pôr o seu plano em prática. Através da magia, o bruxo assistia a cada movimento da jovem Haruno. Com a ajuda de Kabuto, descobrira que logo, logo, o trem iria passar entre dois precipícios, através de uma ponte de trilhos. Oportunidade perfeita, imaginou.

- Orochimaru-sama, eles estão quase chegando ao local. – Informou Kabuto, que se encontrava entre os passageiros do transporte.

- Perfeito, Kabuto, isso significa que estamos chegando ao início do meu plano maligno, kukuku...

* * *

Ah, aquele trem não possuía nada de interessante para entreter os seus passageiros, pensava Kakashi. Nem as mulheres eram interessantes. Pelo menos a caminhada espantou o seu sono. Resolvido a voltar para o seu assento, Kakashi observou que os vistos das pessoas eram de letras vermelhas, e não azuis, como o seu e dos garotos. O guarda responsável pelos vistos daqui a pouco iria passar na sua cabine, o que seria um problema. Não podiam ser expulsos, muito menos descer na próxima parada. A solução era se esconder!

Enquanto voltava para a cabine, percebeu que Sasuke se encontrava perto de uma das janelas do vagão. Correu para o Uchiha, e sem esperar por perguntas, falou.

- Sasuke, pegue a sua bagagem e corra para o vagão de malas! – Diante dos olhos confusos do moreno, continuou. – Os outros estão lá?

- N-Não, Hinata e Naruto estão no vagão restaurante... Só quem está lá é a Sakura. – Sasuke não entendia a aflição de Kakashi. – Mas, por que isso de repente?

O Hatake suspirou, já suando.

- Sasuke... Os vistos estão vermelhos!

- Nani? Como assim vermelhos?

- É isso que eu não gosto! Eles mudam as cores e nem avisam! – O homem pousou suas mãos nos ombros de Sasuke. – De qualquer forma, se descobrirem, estaremos em problemas. Leve Sakura para o vagão de malas, que eu levarei os outros dois.

- Está certo. – Concordou Sasuke.

Quando o homem correu numa direção oposta, Sasuke andou até a sua cabine. Abrindo a porta num rapidamente, uma gota brotou da sua cabeça quando viu que a jovem encontrava-se deitada e dormindo profundamente no assento. Ele a balançou para espertá-la, chamando o seu nome. Foi quando num ato de reflexo, Sakura lhe deu um murro no nariz.

- Aii! – Caiu sentado na outra poltrona, com as mãos no local atingido. Com o grito, ela se levantou desorientada e assustada.

- Ah, me desculpa, eu- Quando viu quem era a vítima, parou de se desculpar e disse entediada. – Ah, Sasuke, se foi você, então bem feito.

Com o olhar de raiva, Sasuke ignorou o comentário dela e pegou as suas malas.

- Venha, nós temos que ser rápidos. – Puxando-a pela mão, a rosada não entendeu o que estava ocorrendo.

- Ei, ei, como assim, "venha, nós temos que ser rápidos"? – Livrou-se dele e perguntou com as mãos na cintura. Ele apenas suspirou e olhou para cima, impaciente.

- Depois explico, mas agora venha, sua irritante. – Mesmo com os resmungos da jovem, Sasuke a puxou para fora.

- Espera, Sasuke! Pra onde nós iremos? – Ela se intrigou com o olhar de Sasuke, que procurava alguma coisa.

- É por aqui.

Sendo levada até o vagão de malas, o moreno finalmente a soltou e jogou as malas no chão, sentando, em seguida, numa caixa. Ele massageava o seu ombro, enquanto não dava a mínima para o que ela falava.

- O que é isso? Por que nós viemos parar aqui? – Sakura mirava para o local pouco iluminado, cheio de caixas. – Além do mais, está fazendo mais frio do que onde estávamos!

- Pare de resmungar e sente-se. – Ordenou. Quando a garota ia responder, Kakashi chegou com Naruto e Hinata.

- Yare, yare, olhe onde viemos parar... – Comentou com um sorriso sem-graça por debaixo da máscara.

- Kakashi, eu ainda tô sem entender nada! – Naruto jogou sua bagagem no chão.

- Mais um barulhento...

- TEME! – Kakashi lhe empurrou para uma caixa, forçando-o a se sentar.

- Calma aí todo mundo, que eu irei explicar a situação. – Vendo que todos se sentaram com orbes confusos, exceto o Uchiha, Kakashi puxou ar para dentro dos pulmões. – Senhores passageiros, estamos com um pequeno problema, e por conta disso, a nossa estadia será no vagão de malas! – Falou, imitando uma empregada do trem.

Todos capotaram, e Sasuke pousou a cabeça na sua mão.

- KAKASHI, seja mais específico! – Reclamou Naruto, após se levantar com um galo na cabeça.

- Isso tá muito estranho. Que problema foi esse, Kakashi? – Implicou a rosada.

- E-Eu também não p-pude compreender, Kakashi-san... – Completou a Hyuuga sentada, com Akamaru em seu colo.

- Olhem, lembram quando vocês não entenderam como funcionava aquele meu joguinho e deixaram para lá? – Kakashi rodeou amigavelmente os ombros de Naruto com uma mão. – Então, sigam o mesmo raciocínio para essa situação.

- Quê? – Sakura bufou. – Mas, Kakashi, vamos passar o resto da viajem aqui?

- Ora, só falta um dia para chegarmos à nossa parada e continuarmos a viajem. – Retrucou calmamente. Os três jovens arregalaram os olhos.

- M-Mas, aqui é muito frio!

- O pior não é isso, Sakura-chan! – Naruto se ajoelhou e desabou as mãos no chão. – Nós iremos morrer de fome! – Disse, chorando.

- De acordo com a nossa massa corporal, temos condições de ficar sem comer por três dias. – "Confortou" o mais velho.

- Da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? – Naruto não parava de chorar.

- Na-Naruto-kun, eu tenho um pouco de comida guardada na minha bagagem, já para casos como e-esse... – O loirinho brilhou de alegria para Hinata, que, como sempre, segurou-se para não corar.

- Ai, meu Deus, é o fim. – Comentou uma Sakura derrotada. Ela sentou de volta na caixa, sem a menor finalidade de entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Gomen, passageiros, problemas técnicos. – Kakashi brincou, tentando afastar o clima pesado.

- Nem tente amenizar a situação! – Disseram Sakura e Naruto com olhares mortais.

* * *

Orochimaru já estava pronto. Era só esperar o sinal de Kabuto, que ele ia espalhar os pequeninos morcegos para o trem. Tudo estava indo de bom para melhor.

- _"Orochimaru-sama, já está na hora"_ – Avisou o seu servo, através da telepatia (?).

- Muito bem! – Orochimaru esfregou as mãos e começou a empurrar morcegos verdes para fora do seu relicário (Sim, eu descobri o nome dessa coisa! \o\). À medida que mais morcegos saiam, sua risada maléfica aumentava. – Muahahaha, sim, vão para lá, vocês já sabem o que fazer!

* * *

- Waa, estou congelando aqui! – Sakura se encolheu debaixo das vestes.

- Não se preocupe, você degela em Paris. – O Uchiha falou.

Levantando e estando prestes a revidar, Sakura e os outros sentiram o barulho e o efeito de uma explosão. Ela caiu por cima do rapaz, enquanto Naruto amorteceu a queda da Hyuuga, protegendo-a. Akamaru começou a latir sem parar. Kakashi, que caíra de costas para o chão, levantou assustado e correu até a porta do vagão.

- O que foi isso, Kakashi? – Sasuke fez o mesmo, chegando ao seu lado. A cena não era das melhores.

- O-O que significa isso? – Percebendo que o vagão havia se desprendido do resto to trem, Naruto gritou. – Não! O vagão restaurante, não!

Todos capotaram.

- Não é hora para gracinhas! Tem alguma coisa errada. – Disse desconfiado. - Eu vou olhar quem está dirigindo o trem! – Kakashi abriu a porta da outra extremidade do vagão. – E vocês, fiquem aqui! – Nisso, continuou com a tarefa.

- Como se tivéssemos escolha. – Comentou Naruto após o mandato do mais velho.

Kakashi andou sobre os carvões até chegar à cabine do motor. Não havia presença humana, e estava muito quente. Flamejas impediam ao homem se aproximar mais. No entanto, notou que os ponteiros do velocímetro indicavam o rápido aumento da velocidade. Seus olhos refletiam a surpresa que tomou, e o suor já escorria por debaixo da máscara. Após o vidro do instrumento quebrar da pressão recebida, chamas invadiram o local. Kakashi resmungou, precisavam escapar dali.

No vagão, Akamaru latia para os morcegos verdes que apareceram por entre as brechas, mas ninguém dava atenção para o animal. Estavam preocupados, e, esperando o Hatake, perceberam que a velocidade aumentou em fração de segundos.

- Ai, meu Deus, isso tá muito rápido! – Gritou Sakura. Foi quando Kakashi pulou no braço de ferro, que unia o vagão à locomotiva. – Como foi, Kakashi?

- Não há ninguém conduzindo este trem! - Muito agitado, entrou no vagão procurando algo que o ajudasse. – Nós vamos ter que saltar!

- Sa-Saltar? – Um calafrio percorreu pelo corpo de Hinata. O homem abriu a porta lateral, mas era impossível saltar sem sair com algum arranhão estando naquela velocidade.

- Droga! – Kakashi mirou os jovens e disse. – Primeiro, temos que deixar o nosso vagão livre!

Os morcegos, ao ouvirem o plano pelo lado de fora, voaram até o braço do vagão, e jogaram ferro, para que ele não se desprendesse facilmente. O cachorro continuava latindo. Ao chegar ao local, o Hatake franziu o cenho e gritou para Naruto, cuja distância era pouca.

- Rápido, me dê uma ferramenta, uma chave inglesa, qualquer coisa! – O loiro procurou numa caixa de ferramentas que achara, e lhe deu um martelo de ferro com uma de suas extremidades delgada (omg, eu não sei o nome dessa ferramenta, me desculpem ç.ç).

Apenas os garotos permaneciam ao lado de Kakashi. Sakura e Hinata estavam no interior, assustadas. Hinata tremia um pouco. Sakura segurou as suas mãos com as da amiga, tentando acalmá-la e, inclusive, a si.

- Está tudo bem, nós vamos sobreviver! – Repetia. Kakashi não estava conseguindo alcançar o objetivo, pensou. Os latidos de Akamaru a fizeram encarar para uma caixa de explosivos, onde o animal se localizava. Ela sorriu. – Espera aqui, Hinata.

Assim que o martelo quebrou, Kakashi perguntou se não tinham algo melhor para desengatar o vagão.

- Que merda! – Praguejou Sasuke. Uma mão feminina lhe tocou pelas costas.

- Sasuke! – Ao lhe mostrar a dinamite acesa, sorriu de lado. A jovem fez o mesmo.

- Toma essa, Kakashi! – Ao receber o explosivo, os olhos do Hatake brilharam.

- Agora melhorou!

Ao posicionar a dinamite bem no meio do braço, Kakashi e o resto do pessoal correram para longe e se ajuntaram por detrás do montão de caixas. Os homens protegeram as mulheres, e Akamaru se enroscou para perto de Sakura. Fecharam os olhos, esperando a explosão. E ela aconteceu, soltando o vagão de malas da locomotiva.

- Yoshi, agora é só deixar o resto com os freios! – Disse Naruto. Ao correr e tentar frear o vagão, ele disse. – Droga, isso não funciona!

- Não se preocupe, Naruto, há bastante trilho pela frente. Nós iremos andar até parar. – Um sorriso aliviado apareceu no rosto de Kakashi.

No entanto, os morcegos verdes correram até a ponte de trilhos mencionada por Orochimaru, e fizeram com que ela desaparecesse. Ao olharem para longe, todos ficaram boquiabertos.

- Disse o quê, mesmo, Kakashi? – Retrucou Naruto.

Sasuke, ao avistar uma corrente jogada no chão, bolou um segundo plano. Levantou-se e carregou a corrente até a outra extremidade.

- Kakashi, eu tenho uma idéia, venha aqui!

Mas o homem tropeçou com as balançadas do vagão, e caiu dentro de uma caixa. No mesmo instante, Naruto bateu a cabeça na parede e caiu sentado. Ao ver os homens sem condições de ajudar, Sakura correu para o moreno. Ele já havia se pendurado no vagão e esperava que Kakashi lhe desse a corrente. Quando viu a cabeleira rosada, falou.

- Você não!

- Kakashi agora não pode. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Tsc... – Ainda com a cara feia, Sasuke recebeu a corrente e se esticou para prendê-la nas ferragens. Após terminar, o Uchiha escorregou a mão que usava para se apoiar. – Não!

- Sasuke! – Sakura segurou a mão masculina e o ajudou a subir rapidamente. Seus corpos ficaram próximos e compartilhavam da mesma expressão assustada. A jovem respirou ofegante. – N-Não me assuste desse jeito. – Falou enquanto se desprendia dele e entrava no vagão. Ele apenas a mirou calado.

Os dois se agacharam e empurraram lentamente a corrente para fora. Apreensivos, assistiam à cena. A ponta da corrente prendeu-se com o trilho, e por um segundo eles pensaram que o plano tinha dado certo. Mas a velocidade e força do vagão eram tantas, que os trilhos foram puxados junto com a corrente. Todos caíram para frente, graças à inércia. Com a trombada, o vagão saiu dos trilhos e virou, se arrastando pela neve lateralmente.

Não era o que imaginavam, mas serviria. As condições eram boas para um salto. Kakashi mandou todos pegarem suas bagagens e se posicionarem no final do vagão. Da esquerda para a direita, a ordem era: Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura e Sasuke. Akamaru foi para perto de Naruto, esperando que pulassem. A ventania soprava nos rostos, junto com a neve. Segurando fortemente nas mãos dos dois homens, Sakura disse.

- É, a nossa parada é aqui! – Se entreolharam e o Hatake comandou.

- Agora!

Os quatro saltaram, junto com o cachorrinho. As jovens gritaram na queda, Naruto caiu de cara na neve, Sasuke de bunda e Kakashi de lado. O vagão, com o outro à sua frente, correu até o precipício e caiu, causando uma grande explosão. Hinata colocou a mão na boca, num ato de surpresa. Naruto ajudou-a a se levantar e sorriu, confortando a jovem. O Uchiha ficou de pé, passando a mão no local atingido pela queda. Sakura fez o mesmo, massageando a cabeça.

- Ittai... – Akamaru foi para o seu lado. Ela fez um cafuné nele e suspirou aliviada por ter escapado da morte. A idéia de morrer cedo não passeava pelos seus sonhos.

- É isso aí! Estamos vivos! – Celebrou o Uzumaki.

- Ah, Deus... – O Hatake endireitou a sua máscara e tirou um pouco da neve que restava no seu cabelo. – Depois dessa, eu odeio trens. Lembrem-me de não entrar em um da próxima vez.

* * *

- Ahh, que droga, eles escaparam! – Reclamou Gamakichi.

- Orochimaru-sama não foi inteligente o suficiente... – Ao escutar o comentário do seu irmão, Gamakichi o fitou boquiaberto. Já esperando pela revidada de Orochimaru, o sapo laranja fechou os olhos.

- Kukuku... – A risada maléfica do bruxo deixou os sapinhos com interrogações na cabeça. Orochimaru colocou as mãos em volta da imagem formada pela sua magia. – Tudo ocorreu como planejado... A Haruno logo cairá nas minhas mãos, kukukuku...

Os sapinhos olharam para a imagem dos viajantes, depois para um Orochimaru sorridente, e em seguida se entreolharam.

- Não entendi nada. – Falou Gamakichi com uma gota.

- Nem eu, nii-san. – Completou Gamatatsu, também com uma gota na cabeça.

* * *

Após o incidente com os nossos aventureiros, Kakashi decidiu continuar a viajem embarcando num navio na Alemanha, até Paris. Entretanto, como o caminho ainda era distante, eles pegariam um ônibus na cidade até o país de destino da embarcação. Durante a passagem, o cenário era bem diferente do coberto de neve da Rússia. Era um bosque, com plantas, árvores, e flores muito bonitas. A luz solar refletida pelas plantas deixava o local ainda melhor. O clima estava refrescante, e os pássaros cantavam lindamente.

O Hatake era o condutor, enquanto os jovens estavam mais atrás. Naruto corria de uma lado para o outro, admirando o lugar. Nunca vira uma paisagem tão bonita como aquela. Hinata o acompanhava, sorrindo com as atitudes do rapaz. E como um cavalheiro, se ofereceu para carregar a bagagem da Hyuuga. Os dois localizavam-se a alguns passos atrás de Kakashi, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura eram os últimos.

Mas se engana quem pensa a mesma situação de Naruto e Hinata para eles. Os jovens não estavam tão pertos um do outro, e Sakura não agüentava mais o peso da sua mala. À medida que se cansava mais, o ritmo dos seus passos diminuía. Droga, não devia ter levado tanta coisa. Até pensou em pedir uma pausa, mas um certo alguém faria deboches. Não queria mostrar moleza, precisava dizer que, mesmo sendo mulher, era forte! A garota pressionou os lábios, e involuntariamente deixou escapar um suspiro de cansaço. Uma pista perfeita para o Uchiha.

- Por que não pede logo ao Kakashi que façamos uma parada? – A voz masculina lhe tirou a concentração. Os outros pararam assim que escutaram o comentário.

- Está cansada, Sakura? – Ao fitar a feição de todos, e principalmente a sarcástica de Sasuke, franziu as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo.

- Cansada, eu? – Ela acenou com a mão e riu forçado. – Claro que não! De onde tirou essa idéia, Kakashi?

- Quem sabe do rubor das suas bochechas? – Chegando mais perto e pressionando a face de Sakura com o indicador, o moreno continuou. – Ou talvez pelo suor que está escorrendo pelo seu rosto?

As palavras dele a constrangeram e rapidamente Sakura se afastou. O corado aumentou. E, claro, não por conta do cansaço.

- V-Você é idiota? Eu só não estou acostumada com esse clima. – Jogando o cabelo para o lado, disse convicta. – Portanto, não fale asneiras. Eu estou ótima.

- Mesmo? – Sasuke carregou a sua mala e a pousou ao lado da menina. Ela mirou confusa para o objeto e em seguida para o Uchiha. – Então você pode carregar a minha bagagem, não é? Não agüento meus ombros. – O seu deboche estava evidente no ar. Ela o fuzilou com as esmeraldas.

- Oe, Sasuk-

- Tudo bem! – Sakura interrompeu o seu amigo, e sorriu desafiadora. – Isso não é nada para mim!

Vendo a "pacífica" discussão, Hinata olhou para Kakashi preocupada. Ele simplesmente pôs a mão na cabeça diante da costumeira rincha entre os jovens. Realmente, aqueles dois nunca iam parar de brigar. Naruto ainda tentou convencer à sua amiga de desistir da idéia, e que Sasuke só queria lhe provocar. Ela estava ciente, mas justamente por conta disso queria surpreender o Uchiha, para que ele nunca mais duvidasse da sua força. Ela chegou a socar o amigo, para que ele parasse de lhe atazanar. O moreno voltou a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos seus lábios.

- _"Haha, ele está jurando que não vou conseguir. Mesmo que eu chegue em estado vegetativo na cidade, vou mostrar para ele que sou capaz. Espere para ver, Sasuke!" _– Pensou enquanto o mirava com fogo nos olhos.

- _"É isso aí! Shannaroo!" _– Gritou sua inner.

Não muito longe dali, Gamakichi e Gamatatsu saltitavam pelas plantas do bosque. Orochimaru os enviara para manter os olhos em cada passo da herdeira dos Harunos. Já que Kabuto poderia chamar a atenção de todos, a estatura dos sapinhos era perfeita.

- Droga, sempre ficamos com essa parte do trabalho!

- Nii-san, pelo menos a vista é bonita. – O gorduchinho encarava para as copas das árvores. – E veja como os pássaros cantam! – Seu irmão olhou tedioso.

- Blergh, eu não quero contemplar a liberdade dos outros! – Uma veia dilatou no seu punho. – Se eu fosse livre...

- Não se preocupa, nii-san. – Gamatatsu virou-se para o outro sapo e continuou a saltitar. – Assim que Orochimaru-sama completar o plano maléfico dele, nós seremos prestigiados.

- Há, eu estou pagando para ver isso... – Ao fechar os olhos imaginando a cena, não prestou atenção ao caminho que seu irmão tomou.

Gamatatsu estava tão entretido com a fauna, que não percebeu que se aproximava de um laguinho. Até que saltitou para dentro do mesmo.

- Ahh, nii-san! – O sapo laranja abriu os olhos, e dessa vez uma veia dilatou na sua testa.

- Seu idiota, não olha para onde anda?

- Haha, mas aqui é bem refrescante. – Mais veias visíveis no rosto de Gamakichi ao ver o seu irmão começou a nadar pelo laguinho.

- Saia já daí! – Sem obedecê-lo, o amarelinho deu uma gargalhada. – Ah, então é assim, não é? – Gamakichi aqueceu os braços e pernas e fazendo pose, pulou na água.

- Ah, vamos fazer corrida, não é?

- O quê? Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

- Corrida, corrida. – Gamatatsu se esforçou para se distanciar do irmão. – Nii-san, ganha quem chegar do outro lado. – E então, mergulhou por debaixo d'água. O sapo mais velho socou de raiva o líquido.

- Droga, é um idiota mesmo!

Gamakichi sem muita guerra conseguiu alcançar o irmão, e prontamente alcançou a chegada. O outro chegou quase morto perto do irmão mais velho.

- Nii-san... – Se apoiou na margem para respirar com mais facilidade. –... Como você consegue?

- Não comendo doces e sendo magro! – Respondeu quase gritando. Ardia em raiva.

- Nii-san, que cruel T.T...

Concentrados na conversa, não viram que os seus objetos de observação passavam na trilha ao lado do lago. Sakura era a última, estava morta. Não sabia qual era a bagagem mais pesada, a sua ou a de Sasuke. Com as mãos ocupadas, não podia nem tirar o suor que escorria pela testa. Aquilo incomodava muito. Seria melhor desistir e acabar com aquela cruz?

- _"Não mesmo!" _– Gritou a inner. – _"Quer mostrar que é fraca e estúpida?" _- Sakura voltou com o seu olhar desafiante.

- _"Nunca!"_ – A jovem encheu os pulmões animada. – _"Eu não vou perder para o Sasuke!" _(Endy: Essa frase tá mais pro Naruto, mas continuando...)

Ao olhar para a beleza do lago, notou uma inquietação na margem do mesmo. Ao ver sapos tão perto de si, a garota sentiu um arrepio de nojo, e sem pensar, soltou as malas bruscamente.

- Kyaa, que nojo! – Sem controlar o impulso, Sakura deu uns passos para trás, e tropeçou no objeto jogado ao chão. – Ahh! – E, ao cair, mergulhou na água.

Assim que ouviram o primeiro grito de Sakura, pela segunda vez, todos olharam para trás. O Hatake cerrou os olhos, decepcionado, Naruto e Hinata ficaram boquiabertos, e a primeira coisa que Sasuke pensou foi: _Idiota_.

- S-Sakura-chan! – o Uzumaki correu para ajudá-la. Para a sorte dela, o lago não era fundo. – Como você foi parar aí?

- Na-Naruto... – Com uma cara chorona e fazendo bico, ela aceitou a mão masculina e se levantou. Retirou o excesso de água que insistia em lhe atrapalhar, e só então explicou. – E-Eu estava andando normalmente quando vi sapos no lago.

O Uchiha não pôde segurar.

- Han? Sapos? Se fosse uma cobra venenosa tudo bem... – Ela o fitou com faíscas nas esmeraldas. – E agora está toda ensopada como uma criança desastrosa.

- Sasuke! – Kakashi o repreendeu e se aproximou. – Yare, yare, que problema... Bom, não falta muito para chegarmos à cidade. Eu carrego a sua mala, Sakura.

- Quê? – Indagou incrédula. – Eu não vou caminhar desse jeito. – Responde cruzando os braços.

- Não seja irritante...

- Não seja estúpido! – Sakura caminhou, ou melhor, marchou para encará-lo melhor e pousando o indicador no tórax dele, disse. – Você sabe como é ter de andar com a roupa toda molhada? Ainda mais, todos na cidade irão debochar de mim!

- Isso é idiotice sua. – Retrucou com a mesma mirada cortante.

- Parem com isso já!

O homem, cansado com as picuinhas dos jovens, se colocou entre os dois e falou sério.

- Sakura, não dê ouvidos ao Sasuke, você sabe que ele só quer lhe provocar! – Ao virar para o Uchiha, continuou o sermão. – E, você, Sasuke, se não fosse pelo seu deboche, ela não estaria nessa situação. Você também sabe que a Sakura leva suas brincadeiras a sério!

- Se ela não agisse como criança, nada disso aconteceria. – Enfrentando o mais velho, seu cenho franziu.

- Se _os dois _não agissem como crianças, nada disso aconteceria.

O Hatake deu um suspiro pesado e pegou a mala de Sasuke. Antes que alguém lhe perguntasse algo, falou.

- Hinata, você pode carregar a bagagem de Sakura, por favor? Já que Naruto está carregando a sua.

- H-Hai, Ka-Kakashi-san! – A Hyuuga correu e fez conforme o pedido.

- Nee, Kakashi, o que pretende fazer? – Naruto perguntou sem paciência para esperar o homem explicar.

- Sakura, você fica aqui até estiver boa o suficiente para voltar a caminhar. Há um banco de madeira aqui perto. – Kakashi apontou para o banco, e ignorou o olhar confuso da jovem. – Sasuke, você também fica.

- Nani? – Mencionaram em uníssono. Seu olhar virou mortal.

- Sem mais nem menos! – Com a outra mão, carregou a sua mala e voltou a fazer o percurso. – Vamos, Naruto, Hinata, Akamaru.

- Hai! – Responderam. E o animal latiu, seguindo o mais velho.

- Ah, estaremos esperando por vocês na primeira hospedaria que avistarem.

Assim que o homem falou, Hinata deu um "até mais" para os que restaram. Ao tomarem uma distância considerável, Naruto olhou para trás com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Kakashi, que idéia foi essa?

- Esses dois ainda não aprenderam a lidar com suas diferenças. Depois dessa, quero que eles repensem nas suas atitudes! – O loiro o fitou pensativo.

- E-Eu espero que eles se reconciliem... – Comentou a jovem.

- Eu espero que eles não briguem mais ainda! – Indagou o Uzumaki.

-... E eu espero que eles não se matem... – Completou Kakashi, com um olhar de peixe morto.

Desde a sumida dos três, Sasuke e Sakura permaneceram na mesma posição. Para ela, se tinha a impressão que observava algum ponto interessante na trilha do terceto. Por outro lado, o Uchiha tentava pôr a sua mente para raciocinar e estudar os fatos. Ainda não acreditara que Kakashi lhe deixou sozinho com aquela irritante no meio de um bosque desconhecido. Claro que não estava com medo do lugar, como se isso fosse possível, oras. A dor de cabeça era aquela figura feminina instalada à sua lateral. Deus, como ela lhe tira a paciência, era impossível não se irritar com alguém irritante! Só a presença dela impedia a calma percorrer pelas suas veias.

Com a mesma base de raciocínio, a jovem fazia xingamentos mentais aos quatro ventos. Além de ter carregado toneladas de peso e estar toda encharcada, tinha que passar os próximos minutos ao lado de Sasuke, _sozinha_. Fechou e abriu os olhos rapidamente, numa tentativa inútil de descobrir que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonhou, ou melhor, pesadelo. Ela o fitou com o canto dos orbes e um calor de raiva subiu pela sua espinha dorsal. Após pensar repetidas vezes para se acalmar, suas pernas criaram forças para levá-la ao banco. Sabia que os olhos dele lhe acompanhavam, e a vontade era de revidar com um olhar que pudesse matá-lo. Sendo impossível, apenas respirou e sentou-se, como se a sua presença fosse a única do lugar.

Só poderia dar nisso, ela o evitou. Conteve o instinto de chamá-la de magrela e irritante, e fez o mesmo que a jovem. A distância entre o par era a máxima possível. Sakura observava a direita do caminho, e Sasuke o contrário. O clima tenso e pesado que se instalou podia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância.

Silêncio. 5 minutos. Inspira e expira.

10 minutos. Punhos cerrados.

12 minutos. Dentes rangendo.

15 minutos e nada mais.

- Ahh, Sasuke! – A impaciente jovem levantou-se repentinamente. Ele a fitou torto. – Como você consegue ser tão chato?

- Como você consegue ser tão impaciente e barulhenta, além de magrela e irritante? – Pronto, não agüentou mais. Só de ouvir a voz dela, foi o mesmo que puxar o gatilho de uma arma.

- Se você não cismasse tanto comigo, eu poderia estar descansando numa cama quentinha... – Sua doce voz ao pensar no paraíso, transformou-se numa rude ao ver o inferno. – Mas eu estou toda molhada, e ainda por cima com a pessoa mais insuportável desse mundo! – Disse ela quase que num grito de desespero. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu mereço... – Tentando se acalmar, o rapaz massageou a testa, e sorriu ao pensar numa resposta plausível. – Mas, tudo bem, como não tenho o seu instinto animal, vou me comportar como qualquer outro ser humano sociável. Diferente de você. – As esmeraldas de Sakura pareciam mais duas escarlates, de tanta raiva que transbordava.

- Sa-su-ke... – A moça foi tirada de seus pensamentos assassinos quando uma gota de água caiu no seu nariz. – Quê?

Subindo a cabeça para o imenso céu, notaram o quão rápido nuvens cinzentas substituíram o azul. As gotas aumentaram de número, e em poucos segundos, Sasuke faria companhia à moça no seu estado ensopado.

- Ah, não é possível! – Ela desalinhou alguns fios rosados com uma mão. – Justo quando eu precisava do sol!

- Sua negatividade é tanta, que o clima foi influenciado. – Preparado, mas sem paciência para escutar os resmungos dela, disse. – Há uma gruta lá embaixo, podemos nos abrigar enquanto a chuva cai. – Sakura seguiu o indicador do moreno, e avistou uma pequena gruta por dentro do bosque.

- U-Uma gruta? – Sussurrou, não muito feliz com a idéia. O garoto a mirou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não fique aí parada, quer ficar mais encharcada do que está? – Puxando-a pela mão, a rosada sentiu o coração pular e corou de leve. A mão dele, como sempre, era quentinha.

Agradecendo pelo rapaz não ter lhe mirado, os dois fizeram uma pequena caminhada, até chegarem ao local. Sakura se livrou das folhas que grudaram à sua roupa e, mais uma vez, afastou o excesso de água. Focou a sua vista nele. O Uchiha chacoalhou a cabeça, e ela viu os pingos da chuva pular do seu cabelo negro. Ele também tirou o seu agasalho, e o torceu. Agora Sasuke vestia uma camisa azul-marinho, com mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Perto do pescoço, ela estava desabotoada, deixando à mostra o tecido branco de outra camisa. A água parecia dançar com o corpo do jovem, ela deslizava lentamente pela sua pele morena. Inconscientemente, abriu um pouco a sua boca, e a mensagem de piscar os olhos nem passava pelo seu cérebro (Hehe, adoogo! Endy: Brenda, onegai, né? U.ú).

Sasuke desviou os olhos negros para os verdes da jovem, e como num estalar de dedos, Sakura saiu do transe e virou de costas. Ele a fitou confuso.

- _"O que eu acabei de pensar, meu Deus?" _– Sakura pressionou a mão no seu peito, tentando controlar os fortes latidos do seu coração. Sentiu um arrepio lhe invadir quando recordou do que acabara de assistir. – _"Reaja, Sakura, isso não foi nada de mais! Se concentre na chuva, daqui a pouco ela vai parar! Na chuva!"_

Um pouco trêmula, a garota foi virando cautelosamente para Sasuke, que agora estava encostado na parede da gruta, e de frente para a jovem. Ele deixou o agasalho no ombro, e ficou observando o bosque. Ela engoliu a saliva e se recompôs, recostando-se na parede. Nem se atreviam a começar um diálogo. Sakura estudou o lugar. A luz entrava pouco na gruta, e por incrível que pareça, aquela escuridão era mais assustadora do que a dos olhos de Sasuke. Bom, pelo menos morcegos não conheciam aquele local. Olhou para o céu, não havia nenhum índice de que a chuva iria cessar em poucos minutos. Sozinha com o grosso do Sasuke numa gruta apavorante. O que mais poderia acontecer?

Meia hora se passou, e o dia já estava dando lugar para a noite. O Uchiha havia se sentado, e seu braço direito descansava na perna direita, dobrada para o alto. Olhou para o relógio, já estava ficando tarde, e nada da chuva parar. Kakashi e os outros deviam estar preocupados. O moreno soltou o ar dos pulmões e mirou para a garota à sua frente. Sakura continuava de pé, encarando o bosque. Parecia inquieta, ela não parava de mexer as pernas. E o cenho cerrado evidenciava o seu estado.

- Oe, por que não senta? Essa chuva vai demorar para acabar. – Ela continuou na mesma posição, ignorando-o. O rapaz achou estranho. – Oe!

- Cale-se... – Murmurou entre dentes. Sakura começou a esfregar o seu braço esquerdo.

- Algum bicho te mordeu durante o trajeto? – Sua provocação não fez efeito na jovem.

Ela apenas mordeu o lábio, e franziu mais ainda o cenho. Aos poucos, deslizou-se até o chão, com os joelhos dobrados lateralmente. Sakura continuava a esfregar o seu braço. Vestia uma camisa de mangas curtas, de cor mostarda, uma saia longa que batia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, de um marrom puxando para cinza e, meias longas pretas. Calçava botas com cadarços. Ela transmitia a mesma inquietude.

Sasuke a fitou, dessa vez, desconfiado. Sakura não era assim. Além do mais, ficara meia hora sem falar uma palavra sequer. Ergueu-se e caminhou até a jovem. O Uchiha dobrou as pernas e analisou-a. Ela ainda não o encarava e continuava a olhar para o exterior. Aflita, a rosada respirou fundo. O Uchiha franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sakura, o que houve com- Ao tocar no fino braço dela, Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Sua pele estava mais fria do que a mais pura neve de São Petersburgo. – Sakura, você tá congelando!

E, nos próximos instantes, Sasuke nunca desejaria com tanto fervor que uma chuva parasse como naquele momento.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

_Ahhh, e fim do capítulo, muahaha!_

_Endy: Brenda, como sempre, terminando nas melhores partes u.ú_

_Ahh, não seria eu se não fosse assim, né? XD_

_Endy: E quem sofre, como sempre, são os leitores ¬¬_

_De qualquer forma, eu quero fazer um comentário. Gente, foi um estresse pra eu descrever a cena tensa do trem! Se não ficou lá essas coisas, me desculpem. E é aquele mesmo processo do filme original, ok? ^^"_

_Endy: Ok, Brenda, agora respondendo às reviews. Hum, nós vamos responder todas do nono capítulo, porque Brenda demorou, como sempre! ¬¬'_

**Tomoe-chan:**_ Oii, eu sei, eu também amo Anastasia, e juntando com SasuSaku, ficou completíssimo, né? Nossa, eu demoro demais pra atualizar, isso já é costume, me desculpa T.T Mas taí o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review e beijos! \o_

**Julia S.S: **_Olá, pode me chamar de 'Brenda-chan', sim! XD Que é isso, não é patético, eu também não sabia enviar reviews, isso acontece. Não se culpe! Oun, muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu também me orgulho dessa fic, haha! Isso awe, SasuSaku na veia, manoo! Sou SasuSaku até morrer! Obrigada por ler meus outros projetos, e não te preocupa muito com as reviews, kkk. Mas de qualquer forma, eu agradeço por elas (Nada besta, né? ¬¬'). Cale-se, Endy u.u' Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijoos!_

**Aléxia: **_Todas nós, fangirls de Sasuke, queríamos estar no lugar da Sakura, muahaha! Ela tem sorte, não? T_T Me desculpa pela demora, eu toda vez faço isso. Mas tenha em mente que eu não abandono PPV! Obrigada pela review, pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos! n.n_

**Hana: **_Hanaaa! Sasuke é fofo e tudo de bom! Só resta ele melhorar mais na série original, né? i.i Enfim... Obrigada pelos elogios, e tu sabe que eu sempre demoro, buaa. Valeu pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos! ^^_

**Haruno Melonie:**_ Mulé, eu me surpreendi com tua review. Caramba, nunca pensei que minha fic e meu jeito de escrever estivessem tão ótimos assim, kkk (Não liga pra Brenda, ela é assim mesmo u.u). Muuito obrigada pelos elogios, obrigada mesmo ^^" Mas eu tenho um defeito: Eu sempre demoro pra atualizar. Me desculpa *se mata* Hum, as respostas das suas perguntas: Muahaha, eu não posso dar spoilers, mas você verá como será o processo das lembranças deles; Oun, eu não sei o que é AS, daí você já tira se eu tenho ou não; Pode me chamar de como quiser, haha. Se quiser, me add no MSN, meu hotmail ta lá no profile. Eu espero também que nos tornemos amigas! Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do cap. e beijooos! \o_

**N'Murasaki: **_Olá, que bom que está gostando da convivência deles, isso mostra que meu trabalho está indo bem! Olha, eu não sei se a mensagem voltou pra ti de novo, mas sobre aquela pergunta dos desenhos no Deviantart, pode postar lá, se quiser! Desculpa pela demora, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pela review e beijos! XD_

**Cat Tsuki: **_Eu sei, faz muito tempo, buaa, me desculpaa (Isso ta virando clichê, Bren ¬¬'). God, eu sei, mas só me resta pedir desculpas, né? T_T'' Abandonar a fic, eu não abandono, kkk. Esse capítulo mostra o que Orochimaru aprontou, haha! Sasuke... Ai, sabe que é mara u_u' Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Kissus!_

'**Seenhorita Uchiha: **_Argh, imagino a sua ansiedade, me desculpa pela demora Ç.Ç O Sasuke querido mata a gente do coração, kkk. Agora você viu o que Orochimaru aprontou, plim \o Obrigada pela review, pelo elogio, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos! 3_

**Lady Amy: **_Obrigada pelo elogio, Amy-chan! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Tsunade, hum... Bom, só te digo que ela não morreu, fim! XD SasuSaku... Só o tempo os dirá, muahaha! Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Outro super-beijo! ^^_

**Meirita: **_Kkkk, todos os casais são fofos, mas SasuSaku É SasuSaku, uashuash... Sempre tem alguém que atrapalha os melhores momentos, não é? U_U' hum, você deu sorte, em menos de uma semana depois da tua review, eu posto o capítulo 10! Mas se eu demorar (E acho que vamos u.u) ¬¬'... Se eu demorar, eu já me desculpo antecipadamente. Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos! \o\_

_Termineii! Eba, gente, de novo, eu agradeço pelas reviews, pelos favoritos e por me apoiarem, mesmo que só mentalmente, kkk! Depois desse capítulo, eu acho que apareço com outro projeto, em homenagem ao aniversário de Sasuke. Então, me aguardem, plim! XD_

_Endy: ¬_¬"_

_Xauu, beijos e fiquem com Deus. Até a próxima!_

_Endy: Até, minna o/_

_U_

_C_

_H_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_**B**_


End file.
